A Sprinkle Of Sarcasm Can Change History
by gracefullygothic
Summary: She's powerful. She's not from Albion. She seems to be allied with... everybody. And why on Earth is she in Camelot? (On hiatus.)
1. Sweet Sacrifice

**A/N: My first Merlin fanfic. Woo. By the way, this is just a prologue.**  
**Disclaimer: Only doing this once. I do not own Merlin. Just my ideas and my OCs.**

* * *

_The universe in which she had been born wasn't like anywhere else in the realities she had walked through, searching constantly for that which still eluded her. In her world, there was no sun but there was light - bright, white, fluorescent light that floated around the enormous space_, _occasionally slipping through the cracks and observing strange new worlds and moments of both happiness and grief before they fell through another crack, unable to return home. There was never a return once you left this place... Except for one person._

_She was special, chosen for a greater cause than those with whom she had grown up with. She had been meant for another world, another universe, another reality - but that fact had been hidden from her until she had lost the only thing that She knew was worth more than her own life. Her mother: Queen Emilie - she had ruled over her universe for over a thousand years, never aging. And so, when Emilie fell through a crack in reality, falling into another one, her first-born, her daughter, found out her true purpose: she was a Searcher. She found the fallen and the lost and sent them back to their eternal home until they would be needed one day in the far-off future. With the role came an ancient ritual, forcing her to disregard her birth name – her true name - and choose another. She chose to be called Elaina._

_And so, for the next two years, Elaina travelled from world to world, universe to universe, reality to reality, searching for the fallen and taking them home. And then she walked through a gap, a huge gaping hole that shouldn't have been there. As she took her first step on this ground, she felt something surge through her and Elaina knew. This was something different - and her return was far from guaranteed this time, as it had been so far. Upon her arrival, she stole a jet black horse that nobody cared for and named it "Abyss", after the one her royal mother had fallen through. She rode through so many villages, sleeping in the woods and wilderness until she reached a kingdom that was rumoured to be one of justice and beauty and greatness. Camelot. But there was something else that Elaina had been told by villagers - magic was used only if you wished to die. That proved a problem with Elaina – she had been born with magic of the most extreme power of darkness, light, justice and vengeance. With her role of Searcher, her magic had been augmented. And she had never been one to follow orders, or respect authority._

* * *

**A/N: Hope my prologue was good. I'll be uploading my chapter with this as well.**  
**Till the next time,**  
**Grace**


	2. Carnival

**A/N: Guess who's back? You only have one chance to guess. No, not... Well, maybe. It is me! Mwahaha! By the way, the story setup is that Arthur and Gwen are together but are constantly falling out due to the strain on their "forbidden love"; Morgana is still in Camelot, plotting Uther and Arthur's downfall with Morgause. Shocker... and Merlin, well, Merlin is being his usual self. And Uther is being all grumpy because he's fallen out with one of the neighbouring kingdoms. Again. Naughty naughty. Tut. When will you ever learn? Oh, and there are going to be references to episodes from every series, not just S3.**

* * *

Arthur rolled his eyes, exasperated, as Merlin protested against riding into the woods. Arthur was sure that one day, Merlin would annoy him so much, Merlin would die. That day seemed to be coming closer every second his servant had his mouth open. Arthur tried to ignore whatever Merlin was now coming out with - probably something about him breaking a nail - and tried to focus on something happier than being stuck with his servant. Gwen... he could always focus on Gwen. Arthur smiled slightly, though it faded slightly when he realised that if his father ever caught them together, it'd ruin everything Arthur had worked so hard for with Gwen. Of course, Arthur and Gwen's relationship was already on the rocks. The strain of hiding it away from prying eyes was taking its toll upon Gwen and she was becoming snappish rather quickly with him. Therefore, Arthur would start snapping at her and they'd end up in a huge argument usually spanning three weeks.

'...Arthur... I think we should turn back!' Merlin called warily, halting his horse, expecting Arthur to do the same. When Arthur didn't, Merlin repeated himself slightly louder but Arthur still didn't stop. He was about to repeat himself again when he saw a brunette standing next to his horse, arms folded, cheeky expression upon her face. 'Erm... hello?'

She looked up at him from beneath her hooded cloak, taking him by surprise with indigo eyes that were glinting mischievously. She grinned, pale pink lips curving upwards on her face. Long, dark eyelashes brushed her cheek as she blinked. 'Hello,' she replied, smile growing slightly wider. 'Are you having trouble getting your friend to stop? I sense trouble riding towards you. It would be best if he took your advice.'

Merlin nodded. 'That'll be the day - What do you mean "you can sense it"?' he asked suddenly, scared yet slightly hopeful. Did this woman possess magic?

She raised an eyebrow in a somewhat sarcastic manner, replying in dark tones,  
'Because I'm a... Because I just know. So, you want this idiot to stop, is that right?'

Merlin nodded, not taking his eyes off her. 'Yeah, I can feel these... Well, it's the strongest magic I've ever felt before and it feels like it's so close to me... Almost on top of me -' He clamped his mouth shut, waiting for something terrible to happen. Instead, when he looked down, the young woman was holding a selection of very dirty rocks in the palm of her hand. 'What are you going to do with them? Are you going to stone me to death?' he asked, gulping.

She chuckled quietly, shaking her head. 'No, no... What's the fun in being twenty if you can't throw stones at people?' She paused before adding carefully, 'Not that I've ever done this before Definitely not. My aim's probably off a little. Well, a lot - but seeing as I don't usually use my hands to throw things, I should be forgiven. Don't worry, Merlin, I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine... I'll take it to the grave with me if you promise to keep mine really, _really _quiet... I've a terrible aim - absolutely rubbish at throwing.'

Merlin nodded, grinning. 'I'll keep that secret and the other one.'

'I have another one?' she asked, sounding surprised. She selected a perfectly smooth, flat rock from the palm of her hand, muttering, 'Yes... this one should get do perfectly.' She smirked and glanced at Merlin, introducing herself. 'By the way, I'm Elaina... And you may want to distance yourself from here. He might get a bit angry, this friend of yours.' Pulling her arm back, she flicked her wrist in an almost elastic motion.

Merlin whistled lowly, watching as the stone flew through the air in a perfect arc, before making a satisfying thud against the back of Arthur's head. He was still grinning madly when Elaina slapped the back of his head.

'I thought I said you might want to distance yourself?' she repeated angrily. 'I'm not about to let one of the first people I like here get in trouble for something _I_ did - so move it!'

Merlin nodded, turning to face her. Wait a minute; he was facing her now, almost on eye level? Had she not been standing at least by his knees a moment ago? He raised his eyebrows at her.  
'What are you doing up here?' he spluttered.

'What? Oh, I'm on a horse - now move your backside quicker than it's moving now. Or it'll be bouncing along this dirt track - yours and mine both - if we aren't careful!' She grinned at Merlin, winking. 'You go back to Camelot and I'll distract him by going to wherever I should be going right now! Does that sound okay?' she asked him, stroking the neck of her mare. When Merlin nodded, his grin matching her own, she simply looked at her mare calmly.

Merlin was slightly disturbed when the black and extremely fast looking mare seemingly nodded. Maybe he had accidentally eaten a hallucinogen the previous night. Or maybe Gaius had undercooked something or spilt something in Merlin's breakfast. 'So, should I just go now?' he asked, tentatively. 'Or wait for your signal?'

Elaina rolled her eyes, smirking as she gathered her reins up in a single hand. Looking steadily at Merlin and then turning her glance to Arthur, she nodded.  
'Go,' she ordered Merlin quickly. When she saw he had reached beyond the point where she could see him, she gently nodded. She beamed as the wind flew through her hair, refreshing her soul. She was enjoying herself so much that she even sent a cheeky wink at Arthur as she raced past him.

* * *

The events of that day stuck with Merlin for the next week - he could not banish the image of the brunette's face from his mind. Whenever Arthur was shouting at him for doing something wrong, her cheeky smirk of satisfaction would float into his head, causing him to smile. This had happened so much now that Arthur would give up trying to talk to Merlin whenever that little smile would appear on his face and leave Merlin by himself for about fifteen minutes, leaving Arthur enough time to try and rebuild his relationship with Gwen. Which wasn't going so well at the moment. Actually, it couldn't be going much worse than it was already.

'Gwen!' Arthur protested loudly, wincing slightly when he attracted the attention of the guards. He smiled tightly at them before turning back to where Gwen had been stood a few seconds ago. He wasn't entirely surprised to find that she was now making her way up the stone steps and towards Morgana's chambers. Grumbling underneath his breath, he decided to leave her to her own counsel. It wasn't as if he was making any progress. As he strode, frustrated, across the courtyard, he stopped abruptly. He saw a pale blonde figure standing by the well, sobbing, whilst dragging her bony fingers through her matted hair. As he glimpsed her face, he gasped. It couldn't be. His mother was dead. Arthur gulped, closing his eyes before tearing them back open. He found himself disappointed that she had disappeared, simply a mirage, probably caused by stress. 'I'm going mad!' he muttered darkly, groaning when it began to rain.

Morgana watched him walk slowly across the courtyard, an evil smirk upon her face, a cold breeze and flecks of rain flowing through the open window that she watched Arthur from. Her magic was growing strong enough to project visions into his mind - visions that would slowly turn him mad. Of course, Arthur proclaimed that Morgana had driven him mad many times before - but back then, neither of them had known that Morgana possessed magic. But now she knew of her powers, she could do anything she wanted to. Turning slowly when she heard Gwen enter her room, she closed the window on the torrential downpour. Plastering a fake smile that was real enough for Gwen to believe onto her face, Morgana feigned shock at the tears running down her maid's face. 'Gwen!' she gasped, 'whatever is the matter?'

Gwen tried to mask her feelings, smiling weakly. 'I'm sure I don't know what you mean, my lady,' she replied quietly, turning her face away from Morgana as she reddened slightly. She didn't want anyone to know about her forbidden relationship - even if it was in jeopardy at the moment - least of all the king's ward. Gwen would be thrown out from the kingdom faster than Arthur could throw a bucket full of water at Merlin, without anything to call her own apart from the possessions she could carry. 'How are you feeling today, my lady?' she asked politely.

'I'm fine, Gwen - just in need of some fresh air, I think. Staying in the castle for so long... well, it starts to feel like a prison after a while. I just feel a need to escape. A _sudden _need to escape.' Morgana paused for effect before tackling Gwen on the subject of her tears. 'But come on, Gwen - something has obviously upset you, and you're my friend, so I care about your feelings. Is it Arthur?'

Gwen's jaw instantly dropped, as she protested against what must have been a very lucky guess. However, she seemingly protested too much as Morgana simply shook her head, smiling sympathetically.

'I know how he can be, Gwen, and believe me, I've thought about doing it with him again sometimes just to give him some closure. But he'll never say yes because I'm a girl and it would be wrong, "it just wouldn't feel right to do it with a girl"-'

Gwen's eyes were literally popping out of her head.

'- and I've never really understood his protests against me. Maybe he just prefers it with his knights, I don't know. But however infuriating he can get, Gwen, don't suggest it to him - he'll just laugh you out of the kingdom, what with you being a maid, even if you are a blacksmith's daughter.'

Gwen nodded dumbly, not even registering the cruel smile that Morgana could not hide from her face. She had a very vague idea of what Morgana was speaking of. Trying to push it from her mind, she carried on with her work, only pausing for thought when Morgana decided that she would like to take a quick ride into the forest. Maybe Arthur wasn't as good for Gwen as he made out to be?

Meanwhile, Morgana was laughing madly. She'd only meant a swordfight.

* * *

Morgause swept Morgana into her arms, tossing her blonde hair behind her back. It was one of the rare occasions when Morgause wasn't wearing her armour, even if her bright red dress did stand out in the darkness of the woods. Morgause smiled as she sensed Morgana picking up on that fact, shaking her head slightly, as she lead Morgana deeper into the woods. 'Do not worry - I have enchanted this place so that only people who possess magic can enter.' Morgause frowned momentarily and her hand flew to her head suddenly.

'Sister, what is wrong? Are you ill?' Morgana enquired instantly, concern taking over her mind and blocking out any other thought. What happened next was so sudden, Morgana had no chance to react or break her fall as Morgause threw her sister to the ground. There was a bright flash and Morgana turned around, wincing.

There was a young woman standing in front of the two sisters, her arms raised in a defensive position, clad in dark clothes. There was a thick beam of bright light somehow wrapping around her wrists - Morgana realised that it was one of Morgause's spells after blinking a few times - and a purple sheen surrounding the ground around her. Her eyes were flashing furiously but her face was a perfect smooth mask. Her dark hair was tied up in a tight bun. 'Do you mind trying not to attack me?' she asked, glaring at Morgause. 'It isn't very comforting, to be honest with you. Plus, I could kill you quite easily if I wanted to.'

'Try it!' Morgause snarled, the effects of maintaining such a powerful spell taking their toll on her strength. She grunted and redoubled her efforts, pushing her palms forward as if it would strengthen the spell. 'I can tell you that you will have no victory over me.'

The woman rolled her eyes. 'If I wanted to kill you, I would've by now,' she stated dryly. 'But it goes against most of my morals _and _you'll end up killing yourself soon if you don't stop casting that spell. Me? I can keep this up for days if I have to. You -can't keep that spell up for another two minutes. So do the wise thing,' she advised. 'By the way, the name's Elaina.'

Morgause glanced at Morgana, smiling weakly. This Elaina was obviously bluffing - she didn't know the extent of Morgause's magic. But she had been right about the power-sapping nature of this spell - Morgause would surely die within the next five minutes if she carried on casting it. She had to be sure though... what if this woman was a spy, sent by Uther?  
'You're bluffing... you aren't even casting a shield! I can't see it!' Morgause's voice was trembling.

Elaina raised an eyebrow, lowered her left arm and outstretched her right, with the palm facing outwards. She flicked her wrist - Morgause's spell disappeared instantly, as did her shield. Leaning casually to the side, Elaina watched as Morgause half collapsed onto the forest floor. 'Just because you can't see something yourself doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. If you'd bothered to ask your friend here, she would've told you that for a few seconds, she could see something surrounding me.' She turned to look down at Morgana, who was cradling her left wrist in her right hand. 'Am I right?' she asked quietly.

Morgana nodded, wincing as a pain shot up her wrist.

Morgause noticed the wince upon her sister's face and tried to rush over to her side. Instead, she found that her legs had turned to jelly and that she was shaking all over.  
'Morgana... what is wrong?' she asked in a whisper.

'Considering the fact that you threw your own sister to the floor with as much force as a galloping horse as soon as you saw me and the fact that she landed rather awkwardly, I'm going to make an educated guess: maybe - _just maybe _- it's broken?' The sarcasm was flowing at full speed. Elaina sighed and walked over to where Morgana was lay, crouching down. 'Let me look at it,' she murmured, holding out her hands. When Morgana hesitated, Elaina sighed again, shaking her head. 'I'm hardly going to break your wrist again, am I?'

Morgana reluctantly placed her wrist in Elaina's palm, watching her cautiously. She dare not take her eyes away from her face, not to even look at her sister who was still gasping for air, in case this newcomer cast a sinister spell on either of them. She watched as Elaina worked the fingers of her right hand over Morgana's wrist, slowly at first but gathering speed as she neared the fracture. 'What are you doing?' Morgana whispered, half curious, half scared. 'Why are you doing that?'

'Hurt my sister and I will make you pay greatly, druid,' Morguase managed to growl through her teeth, eyes flashing dangerously. She was almost disappointed when the only reaction Elaina gave her was an amused smirk. Strangely, it somehow pleased Morgause that Elaina had not been distracted.

Elaina didn't take her eyes off Morgana's wrist as she spoke quietly to her.  
'I'd ask you if you trusted me, but I somehow already know the answer to that one,' Elaina said dryly, a smirk reappearing on her face. 'But -' Now she looked up at Morgana, meeting her terrified gaze. Her own gaze was sincere. ' - this might scare you a little bit. It's okay, it won't hurt much, maybe a sensation of stinging for a few hours but any pain at all should be gone in a day at the most.'

Morgana nodded nervously. 'You're going to heal my wrist, aren't you? You're a sort of nurse - a druid nurse?' she guessed, perplexed when Elaina shook her head, smirking again. 'Then what are you?'

'Long story - believe me on that one. Telling you would take longer than you have to live - plus it's boring.' Elaina grinned as Morgana laughed quietly. 'But I am not a druid - and contrary to what your sister believes, I'm not an enemy either. I'm here on my own business - I'm not a nurse either.' Elaina paused thoughtfully. 'Well, not a professional one or anything... Anyway, long story. Concentrate on something that makes you laugh, every time you think about it...'

Morgana knew what to think of instantly. 'Arthur had a head injury about a week ago, someone threw a rock at his head and he couldn't catch them. He was whining about it for days - he's still sulking now.' Morgana chuckled quietly, relishing the memory of childlike tantrum. She didn't notice that Elaina's eyes had briefly flashed gold or that she was laughing. Morgana looked down at her wrist. It was lying very comfortably on her leg. She made the waving motion at her sister - Morgause's eyes widened. 'You're amazing,' she told Elaina, who was leaning against a tree trunk.

She tilted her head to the side, grinning cheekily. 'I try,' she replied, winking. 'It was nice meeting you both - I hope you achieve whatever your goals are in life. Live long and prosper.' As soon as she murmured that line, she winced but she managed to recover her composure quickly. Straightening up, she began to walk out into the murkiness of the woods.

'Wait!' Morgause called out to her, feeling slightly more confident. Plus, she now had a plan that could get her exactly what she wanted in Camelot. A good plan. 'You say you are here on your own business? Your own agenda?'

Elaina turned around, nodding.

'Do you have a base? A place where you can make plans from?' was Morgause's next question.

Elaina shook her head. 'Why, what are you thinking?' she asked, curious. She was feeling a curious type of bond with these two women and Elaina was more than happy to test it out.

'You could stay with me, in Camelot,' Morgana offered, who knew her sister's mind well enough to guess the plan. 'Of course, we'd have to find a way to get you in without suspicion -'

'- and in return for us helping you, you can help us,' Morgause finished her sister's sentence.

Elaina cocked an eyebrow - since she had arrived in Camelot, this had become a regular habit. 'Go on...'

* * *

**And that, my readers, is that. First chapter - end of! Hope you enjoyed it. Flame policies still apply. I hope to update this soon but we all know what happens when I say that.**  
**Until next time,**  
**Grace**


	3. Chambermaid

**A/N: You guys are great. Seriously, I love you all. And I'm sending cyber hugs full of cookies.**

* * *

Arthur rubbed the back of his head, groaning as he felt the large bruise. It felt large to him so it had to look large to everyone else, didn't it? He turned around as Merlin entered his chambers and glared murderously at him, not speaking a word.

'What did I do?' Merlin laughed nervously, casting a wary eye over to Arthur's bed, checking whether his sword was still in its sheath – it, thankfully, was. Merlin next checked for anything that could be used as a weapon against him by the crown prince. Merlin backed away as he saw the knife and goblet on the table, hoping that he was edging closer to the open door.

Arthur's glare became harsher as he stalked over towards him. 'What did you do?' he growled. '_What did you do_?'

'I've no idea what I've done, that's why I asked you,' Merlin replied chirpily. Too chirpily. He had just, once again, dug his own grave. 'Sorry.'

'Too late, Merlin. First, you allow a dangerous criminal to injure me and in the same day, I'm almost captured by rebels. And now, you're just being... you.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't know that annoyed you.'

Arthur raised an eyebrow threateningly. 'After three years, you've still got the intelligence of a door.' Arthur paused briefly, holding up a finger to stop anything coming out of Merlin's mouth, and shook his head. 'No, no, that'd be an insult to a door.' He eyed Merlin suspiciously - his servant had suddenly started smiling sweetly... No, not sweetly. Disturbingly. 'What are you smiling for, Merlin?'

'I am? Sorry, must just be on those things that happen - you know what I mean. Subconscious actions, no control over it - at least, I don't think so. Now, apart from having me as your servant, do you have any other problems?' Merlin asked politely, warily watching Arthur as he edged closer to the table and the goblet. Merlin moved in the opposite direction, towards the open door.

'With you, _everything_, Merlin - oh!' Arthur cut himself off suddenly upon seeing Gwen stood at the door. The atmosphere turned from the usual comfortably murderous one to one of uncomfortable tension. If Arthur threw that knife in the air, Merlin was pretty sure it would stick.

Gwen nodded tersely at Arthur, smiling at Merlin when he turned round to so he could see her. She smoothed out a crease in the front of her dress, trying not to look directly at Arthur. Instead, Gwen addressed the window next to him. The window was a lot more pleasant than Arthur at the moment. At least windows didn't have mood swings or ignorance or arrogance. At least windows weren't clotpoles. 'Your father has requested your presence in the Great Hall, to discuss a matter in connection with the Lady Morgana -'

'Is she ill?' Arthur interrupted Gwen, immediately regretting it - judging by the death glare he received, he had only succeeded in angering her even more. He didn't understand why women were allowed all of their mood swings, from ecstasy to homicidal in the space of five minutes and were forgiven, but when Arthur became stressed, he was the number one enemy and was never forgiven. His apologetic smile turned into a grimace.

Gwen looked at Merlin now, keeping a tight hold on the reigns of her emotions. 'Lady Morgana is quite well, though certain events have happened that has required her to make a request of Uther. He asks that you come immediately. Merlin, can I talk to you for a moment please? Privately.' Gwen stepped aside so that Arthur could swiftly leave. When Gwen and Merlin were finally alone, she relaxed. 'Do you know what's happened between Arthur and myself?'

Merlin paused thoughtfully before hazarding a guess. 'You called things off?'

Gwen sighed, shrugging. 'To be honest, I don't actually know - I got angry with him then when I went to apologise, he went in a mood with me and now I'm back in a mood with him and he's obviously in one with me now and it's just all a vicious circle to be honest. We aren't strictly talking to each other so I don't know whether we're still courting or not but I can't exactly ask him anyway -'

'Because he'd go in an even worse mood with you and start assuming things,' Merlin finished. 'Gwen, take a breath once in a while. It's Arthur, if he's not in a mood, then there's something wrong with him or with life - and he always finds something wrong in life. So relax for a while and see how it feels. Maybe you can find something positive out of this situation?' he suggested, walking out in the hallway, closing the door after Gwen.

'Like what?' Gwen asked cynically, slowly walking along the corridor towards the Great Hall - they were only servants, they wouldn't be missed until they were needed. However, they did pick up their pace a little.

Merlin thought for a moment. 'That maybe freedom and separation is good; that maybe Arthur isn't the right person for you; that you can do better than him and that this relationship is just an experience that will help you later on in life.'

Gwen looked at Merlin incredulously. Then a look of disbelief took over her over. Then one of amusement. 'You were listening to the conversation I had with the other servants, weren't you?'

Merlin looked at Gwen with a look of mock pain and deep hurt. 'I do not know what you are talking about!' he denied very loudly. He shrugged when he saw Gwen was staring intently at him. 'Maybe I was in close proximity to the door...'

Gwen laughed and threw her arms around him, hugging him. 'I'm so glad to have you as a friend, Merlin!'

* * *

Arthur walked into the hall, scowling. He stopped as he noticed a female stood next to Morgana. Both women had their backs turned to Arthur and did not witness him enter the room. They also ignored him when he coughed lightly and then loudly. Deciding he could do no wrong if he simply stood out of the way, Arthur proceeded to casually lean against one of the stone pillars, waiting for his father to arrive. As soon as he had thought this, the doors opened and Uther strode in, cloak trailing behind him.

'Arthur, you need to meet a new resident of Camelot.' Uther stated, leading Arthur to the back of the hall where Morgana and the figure stood. 'She arrived just this morning - one of Morgana's oldest friends. Or so I've been told.'

Morgana and her friend turned around to face father and son, polite smiles plastered onto their faces, not a sign of mischief even hinted at in their eyes. Morgana glanced across at Elaina - the fact that the two women were more or less the same height and so similar in looks - apart from the peculiar eye colour - made it so much easier for this plan to work, for the wool to be pulled over Uther's eyes. Morgana swelled with pride as she thought of how proud Morgause would be of her, smuggling a sorceress into Camelot right under the noses of the guards and the king. 'We were as thick as thieves - we practically grew up together. Alas, we drifted apart when my father died...' Morgana paused for effect, looking away sadly. She managed to hide her smirk when Elaina squeezed her hand supportively, as a childhood friend should have done. Smiling warmly at Elaina, she carried on. 'But now fate seems to have brought Elaina and I back together.'

'How did the two of you bump into each other?' Arthur asked suspiciously, trying to remember where he had caught a glimpse of those eyes before. He couldn't quite place it, though he remembered that it had been a somewhat important occasion.

'I saved Morgana's life last night,' Elaina told the two men as she looked at Morgana, eyebrows raised. 'Morgana had decided that it would be wise to go out and ride into the forest by herself and tempted fate - she was attacked by some desperate rogues!'

Uther's jaw dropped, aghast. 'Morgana! Why would you do such a reckless thing? You know that you are not to ride unaccompanied - especially at night!' he reprimanded her, angry at her for being so irresponsible. 'You could have been hurt! Or even worse...' Uther could not bring himself to utter the words. 'You are never to do that again, is that understood?'

Arthur sighed, still trying to place Elaina's eyes. He still couldn't remember and it was irritating him. 'You know Morgana, father - you tell her not to do something, it will only strengthen her resolve to do it. Don't you agree, Elaina?' he asked her directly, the irritation colouring his voice.

Elaina smiled at him politely, her face the very definition of innocence. 'Most definitely - Morgana has always been headstrong. However, I am hoping the events of last night will show her a little of the possible and very harsh reality of her actions.'

'I've always been independent!' Morgana argued, eyes wide, as if she was in a court, trying to plead innocent to a charge with enough evidence to find her guilty. 'Anyway, I won't ride alone into the forest at night again, my lord - I was very lucky that Elaina was there last night. The way that she fought those bandits - well,' Morgana turned to look at Arthur, smiling sweetly, 'I'm absolutely sure that my friend could show your knights something - and beat several of them in combat.'

Arthur snorted arrogantly, shaking his head. 'I doubt it - I've trained my knights to perfection -'

'Sorry to interrupt, sire, but have your knights ever been beaten?' Elaina asked suddenly, arms tucked behind her, standing proud and tall in her dark blue dress. Elaina had never met any knight that had been trained to utmost perfection.

'Yes,' Arthur replied, confused.

'And outwitted by the enemy?' Elaina now wanted to know, feeling all eyes trained on her. She didn't take her eyes off Arthur.

'Occasionally - why?' Arthur wanted to know, possessing an idea of where this was going. His gut feeling was correct.

'Then they have not been trained to perfection.' Elaina told him coolly. 'A perfect knight has been trained to perfection in all aspects, physically and mentally, but yet he will still strive to be something more. They still strive to achieve a higher level than they have reached, even if they have never been beaten. And when they have all been called to arms, your army should be able to think as one, move as one, strike as an immense force that can never be divided. However, they must also be able to know when to retreat, to fight individually, to think individually and I would think that your knights can at least achieve the last one or two. Knights trained to perfection though? I highly doubt that,' she finished primly.

There was an electric silence in the room as everyone allowed Elaina's words to sink in. Then Uther broke the tension by clapping his hands together, laughing merrily. 'I think Lady Elaina has a point, Arthur - and a very valid one. I have seen our knights fight - they are quite the individuals yet they lack a certain bond between them. I say we take the chance for Elaina to teach the knights some skills she has spoken about.' He smiled warmly at Elaina. The smile did not reach his cold eyes. 'Seeing you fight our knights will be... entertaining.'

Elaina raised an eyebrow - Uther expected to her to lose, be humiliated for her boldness. She responded by smiling confidently and asking politely, 'And when your knights lose to me, a mere woman?'

Uther's smile faltered momentarily, his gaze hardening. 'Then I will have Arthur reteach them everything they know. Come, I will have Arthur show you to where you will be staying.' It was an order.

'This way,' Arthur growled – he was still irritated by not knowing where Elaina was from - motioning towards the door, watching as Elaina rolled her eyes.

'I know where the door is,' she whispered almost imperceptibly as she swept past Arthur, causing him to glare and her to smile to herself.

When Arthur had followed Elaina out into the corridor, Uther looked appraisingly at Morgana. 'You don't seem to have even been scratched - not a trace that you were attacked.'

Morgana shrugged nonchalantly. 'Possibly because my dear friend managed to fight off ten men all by herself, whilst protecting me?' she suggested, clasping her hands together, watching as Uther's jaw dropped again. She narrowed her eyes slightly, excusing herself.

* * *

The tension Arthur seemed to be feeling between he and Morgana's friend seemed to be resonating from within, bouncing off Elaina and hitting him all over again - he had a double dose of tension and it only made him angrier. In fact, Arthur was so angry, that he was being incredibly, unswervingly direct with her, dropping all pretences of politeness.  
'I've seen you before - where?'

Elaina looked at him, surprised. Inspecting her nails, she answered him, choosing her words carefully. 'Maybe you have seen me before, maybe you haven't - stranger things have happened to you, I'm sure. Maybe I just possess a face that seems familiar to everyone or maybe you're just confused - the mind can play tricks on you.'

'What is that even supposed to mean?' Arthur asked, throwing his hands up into the air and glaring at her. 'And believe me, I've never seen a face like yours in Camelot.'

'I'm flattered. However, my answer was exactly what it sounded like, my lord: one of those cryptic answers we both hate but give anyway.' Upon seeing the confused look on Arthur's face, she smiled politely - something else which was also becoming a habit - and explained herself. 'Where I come from, you always have to play politics, giving cryptic answers that don't satisfy anyone. Half the time, I don't even understand them. But still, you have to give them and they become such a habit, they even creep into casual conversations.'

Arthur looked at her blankly, stopping in the large corridor that ran past various stock rooms and servants' quarters. A small smile crept onto his face. 'I think I understand the basics of your "explanation",' he replied, leaning against the wall, thumbs tucked behind his belt, looking at her posture carefully, knowing how it felt to stand as straight she stood now. As if she was always on parade. His back straightened just from looking at her. 'You're a princess aren't you?' he guessed.

Elaina turned around, a rueful smile on her face. She sighed, smoothing out the fabric of her dress, suddenly shying away from Arthur when she had before been so bold. 'Yes, I am. Where I come from. Which is a long way from here, sire - I think things are done differently in Camelot than they are in Vayle. I doubt your father would leave his kingdom to you if you were a woman?'

Arthur shook his head instantly, as if that answer should be obvious. Just as he was about to comment though, he realised what point Elaina had been trying to make - his mouth formed a perfect "o". His blue eyes grew wide. 'Your father is to leave the throne to you?' he asked - he had never heard of such a thing before. Weren't kingdoms called _king_doms for a reason?

Elaina smiled sadly, tucking a thick strand of hair behind her ear as it fell over her eyes. She didn't want to go into the real story of it all, so she simply nodded, staying silent on the matter until Arthur changed the subject and carried on escorting her to her chamber.

'So, where is Vayle?' Arthur asked curiously, turning the corner. And almost walking straight into Merlin and Gwen. His face instantly clouded over when he saw how comfortable Gwen seemed to be with Merlin's arm wrapped around her shoulders. 'Oh. Merlin. And Gwen. Gwen and Merlin. Merlin. I thought I asked you to come with me - seeing as you're my manservant?' Arthur reminded him with a growl, not able to take his eyes from the way Merlin's arm rested around Gwen's shoulders.

Guinevere cut in before Merlin could say anything, explaining coolly - and somewhat stonily - to Arthur, 'Merlin was cheering me up - as I've been feeling rather upset over the past few weeks. We both surmised that you could manage without Merlin, unless you're fonder of him than you let on? And technically, Morgana didn't say that I had to be there anyway. And I'm sure we all feel that my happiness is more important than having your whipping boy with you?'

Merlin's face was incredulous; Arthur's was shocked; Gwen's was one of self-satisfaction and Elaina... was leaning against a wall, laughing quietly. She gave Gwen a round of applause, obviously impressed with Gwen's outburst. 'You are someone I know I am going to be able to get on! It's nice to meet you - I'm Elaina, I take it you're Gwen? Lady Morgana told me about you.'

Gwen nodded - she had thought that the only people who had heard that outburst had known about the relationship between herself and Prince Arthur. She hadn't even noticed Elaina's presence. 'Y-yes, I am, my lady. Please forgive my outburst -'

'Why would you need to be forgiven for honesty?' Elaina asked incredulously, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, still laughing at random intervals. When another thick strand of hair came loose, she sighed and took out the sharp hair pins, allowing all of her dark hair to fall down to its natural length, loose curls falling over her shoulders and obscuring some of her sight - she tucked those strands behind her ears again. 'He probably deserves it anyway - and to be fair, you could do better, Gwen,' she added bluntly, glancing at Arthur. 'He looks like he's about to faint - Merlin, make sure he gets back to wherever he sleeps safely. And doesn't hit his head on anything.' She winked at Merlin - who chuckled. 'Come on, Gwen, you must know where I'm due to be sleeping and living and having my solitary confinement in - would you be kind enough to take me there?'

Gwen nodded mutely, still suffering from the embarrassment. However, within five minutes of being alone with Elaina, Gwen was spilling out every single detail of her relationship with Arthur out to this newcomer. Within ten minutes, she was telling Elaina everything about her family; within fifteen minutes, Elaina knew Gwen's hopes, fears and plans for the future. Twenty minutes and Gwen had connected to her as if they were sisters. That was all the time Elaina needed - everything was going so very, very well.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I actually really liked writing this one more than I've enjoyed any in a long time! Until next time (and I apologise for my really bad updating skills) and thanks for reading this - reviews are welcome!**

**Grace!**


	4. Mindset

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next chapter, as if you didn't know!**

* * *

Elaina stared at Morgause appraisingly. 'You really do use the dark to your advantage.' She smirked, not particularly minding that a highly dangerous sorceress that she had been warned about many times by Uther was now stood in the middle of her room. 'The fact that you managed to slip past the guards is remarkable.'

Morgause waved a dismissive hand in the candlelight, the flickering of the light making her seem so much more ethereal. 'A simple sleeping charm is all it took - they won't remember a thing in the morning. So tell me how your first day in Camelot has fared?' Morgause dragged a heavy chair backwards, sitting herself down comfortably.

Elaina sighed, folding her arms across her blue dress - even though it was late, she had not yet changed into her nightdress. Probably because she wasn't tired. 'I have insulted Arthur's pride; I have found some common ground with him; I've got a feeling Uther likes me yet at the same time, he despises me and I know everything there is to know about Gwen. I would say that good progress has definitely been made,' Elaina concluded, jumping up when there was a knock on the door. 'Who is it?' she called through the thick wood.

'Your opponent,' Arthur replied shortly.

Elaina and Morgause exchanged worried looks, the latter hissing, 'Find out what he wants!'

Elaina rolled her eyes at Morgause, replying in a hiss of her own, 'Well, I just planned to have a question and answer session via my door, you know?' Her tone was sharp enough to cut a brick wall. A plan quickly formed in her head and she turned to her door, calling, 'Um... Could you just wait for a couple of minutes? I need to finish doing something.'

'Okay...'

Elaina nodded, darting across the room over towards her wardrobe and taking out a floor length white nightgown and dressing gown. Within a minute she had changed her outfit, tussling her hair to make it seem as if she stylishly fallen out of bed. A sultry look planted upon her face, she motioned for Morgause to hide, opening the door to reveal herself to Arthur. 'Yes?' she asked in a low, soft voice, pouting slightly.

Arthur was taken aback - hours before, his conversations with - and about - her had all led him to the conclusion that she was going to be trouble. He was pleasantly surprised that he had been correct. She was trouble in the most exquisite form. 'I was passing by and I heard voices... I was wondering who you were talking to,' he murmured, eyes wandering over her body.

'I wasn't talking to anyone,' Elaina replied, eyes wide and innocent. 'You can come in and check if you really want to.' She opened the door slightly wider, a grin pulling up the corner of her lips.

He knew that she was teasing him but it took Arthur a few moments to regain the ability to speak coherently. 'I… Uh, I'll take your word for it. Oh, about tomorrow, I'll personally assess your "skills" on the battlefield in front of my knights -'

'You might want to do it privately,' Elaina advised. 'I'm not into public displays when I know the other half will be stripped of all dignity,' she added with a mischievous smile as she placed the perfect amount of emphasis on the key word, watching Arthur watch her and gulp as she played with a lock of her hair.

'…As you wish. It'll be at dawn - I'll have Merlin come for you.' His expression clouded over as he remembered how Gwen and Merlin had been together. 'I'll… see you in the morning.'

'Yes, you will. Goodnight, my lord.' She watched as Arthur walked away, not closing the door until she could only hear silence. She turned to face the dimly lit darkness, murmuring, 'He's gone.'

'Are you sure?' Morgause asked cautiously, still staying hidden in the dark corners of the room.

'Positive. Now get out of here - I'm feeling dumber than Uther standing here, talking at seemingly empty space,' Elaina ordered, snorting when Morgause emerged from behind a heavy curtain. 'A curtain? You could have hid in my wardrobe or under my bed. Where has creativity gone these days?' she wanted to know, shivering as a cold draft hit her.

'I would warn you to hold your tongue but you would probably answer with some witty comment; I would use magic to make sure you could not be so impolite but you would use my magic against me. I will instead warn you that you should stay on my good side - you do not want to make an enemy of me,' Morgause told her. 'But you are a good tactician - after that little act, you must have Arthur wrapped around your little finger. Excellent progress indeed - tomorrow you fight?'

'Spar. I'm going to teach him that he is not perfect. I will then humiliate each and every one of his knights as they see their great leader fall.' Elaina smiled when Morgause gasped joyfully. 'Then they will all have exposed their weaknesses to me and, in turn, to you.'

Morgause's face lit up with glee, triumphantly clenching a gloved fist. 'You are my best laid plan, my deadliest weapon - I must go now, the guards may awake soon. Rest now, dear ally, for tomorrow we expose Arthur's blind spots.' Opening the window, she stealthily climbed down the wall, keeping out of sight of the guards.

Elaina observed her, thinking of the triumph tomorrow would surely bring to the world of magic. She clicked her window tightly shut, climbing into bed. However, she could not sleep.

In his own bed, Arthur was wide awake, every train of thought finding a way back to Elaina.

* * *

Merlin tapped on Elaina's door, entering when asked to. He found her sharpening her sword until it whistled through the air, making Merlin just a little bit fearful of her capabilities. Her demeanour was completely different than Merlin had expected it to be - he had expected Elaina to be nervous, jumpy; instead, she was smiling, humming a tune beneath her breath as she sharpened her sword. 'You sound confident,' he told her, yawning.

'You sound tired,' Elaina replied chirpily, pointing her sword at the seat opposite to her, where Morgause had been sat the night before. 'It's not even dawn yet, Merlin - and I doubt Arthur's even awake. So, do you think I'm going to win?'

Merlin shrugged, rubbing his temples again, his headache suddenly returning to him. 'I don't know, I think you've got a fair chance - sorry, I think I must be coming down with something, I've got this really bad headache again.'

Elaina placed her sword on the table and bounced over towards Merlin. She placed some very warm fingertips on Merlin's temples, replacing his own cold ones and looked him straight in the eye as she crouched down. 'This should help.' She winked at him, adding in dry tones, 'The strongest magic you've ever felt causes your headache, Merlin. A headache which only happens around me?' she hinted, concentrating on the pain Merlin was feeling. 'I'm similar to you, Merlin, but I'm also very different. I'm much more powerful than you as well.'

'But I'm destined to protect Arthur and help him pull Albion together. And I'm the most powerful sorcerer that Albion will ever see!' Merlin protested loudly. 'That's my destiny!'

Elaina rolled her eyes. 'Stop getting all like a little girl, Merlin. Why do people always overreact about everything? "Hey, someone has just said something I find slightly insulting even though they probably didn't mean anything by it at all but I'll take offence anyway and blow a tiny thing out of proportion."' She spoke in high, whiny voice. She took her hands away from Merlin's head, sitting back down. 'I'll be blunt with you - don't expect destiny to be any great thing. I don't like having things dropped on me from great heights and to be honest, all it has done is messed up my life so far.' She proceeded to outstretch her legs, wiggling her toes inside her boots. 'Besides, you might be an all-powerful sorcerer but I'm a sorcer_ess_.' When she noticed Merlin was watching her curiously, she smiled cheerily at him and explained. 'I'm just checking everything's in working order.' She began to roll her shoulders backwards gently. 'It's horrible when something goes into spasm - or so I've heard.'

Merlin frowned suspiciously. 'You've never had a muscle go into spasm? You've never woken up with your shoulder in pain?' he enquired, trying to figure out if she was being sarcastic or not.

'Never have - and I'm not being sarcastic,' she informed him, tilting her head from side to side, strands of hair falling over her eyes. 'So, what have you got planned for today?'

Merlin opened his eyes widely, raising his eyebrows to the ceiling as if the answer was obvious. 'Watching you fight Arthur?' he reminded her.

'Oh yeah! Right... So you're watching then? Tell me something, Merlin - does Arthur like public humiliation at all? In any way, shape or form?' Elaina picked her sword back up, inspecting the point carefully. 'It's still a bit dull.' she decided.

'Dull?' Merlin cried loudly. 'If it was any sharper, it'd cut through the walls like butter - it can probably already slice through this table!' He instantly regretted saying that as he saw Elaina's already unnaturally bright eyes brighten even more. 'No, forget I said that - the tables would… damage your sword! Beyond repair,' he tacked on desperately.

Elaina gave a short laugh, shaking her head in amusement. 'Nothing can damage this sword, Merlin. Not even your cooking.'

Merlin was deeply offended as he gasped, outraged. 'I'll have you know that my cooking has been complimented many times!'

'You have to admire the people who have no taste buds but still take time to give your self-esteem a boost,' Elaina muttered dryly, picking up a small blue crystal to sharpen her sword against.

Merlin stared, jaw hanging open slightly from how insulted he was now feeling. 'They said it tasted nice!' he argued, raising his voice to such a high-pitched tone that Elaina started to laugh, though her hands didn't falter as she sharpened her sword. 'They swallowed!'

'And those with an immunity to food poisoning,' was the dark addition, tone coloured with amusement from how high Merlin's voice was.

Merlin folded his arms moodily, standing up and sulking. He strode dramatically towards the door and wrenched it open. 'Fine - if that's how you're going to be, I'll go and wake your opponent. I hope Arthur wins,' he told her grumpily.

'Mmhm... Tell him that you think that your cooking is good. Then tell me his reaction,' Elaina requested, smiling as he reluctantly grunted in agreement and closed the door. She stood up, crossing her room towards a chest of drawers. She opened the middle one, where a small leather bag lay at the back of the drawer; picking it up, she opened it and took out a necklace with a silver and jade green leaf hanging off it. She sighed sadly, pressed the leaf to her lips and whispered, 'I miss you so much; I love you.' She took a deep breath as she felt tears prick her eyes, determined not to cry. She wasn't a crier. She put the necklace back in the bag and then back in the drawer, closing it. She stretched her arms, picking her sword up and darting out of her chamber, making her way down to the training field.

* * *

Arthur looked up as he saw Elaina walking casually towards them, her blade skimming the slightly still damp grass, cutting off the tips. He frowned. 'She's not wearing any armour; she's either really stupid or really confident,' he muttered, glaring at Merlin as he fumbled with his armour. Arthur wrenched his arm away from his servant and fastened the gauntlet himself. 'That's how you do it, Merlin. Anyway, she can't expect to show up with absolutely no armour on and still believe she'll win! Merlin, go and see if she's lost her sanity during the night or something.'

'Speaking of the night,' Merlin remarked casually, 'you don't exactly look well rested, Arthur - did something keep you up last night?' Merlin's tone was slightly cheeky and his grin wide as he dodged Arthur's fist. 'Careful, Arthur, you might pull a muscle and hurt yourself.'

'I'll hurt you in a minute,' Arthur promised, glaring darkly at Merlin, tilting his head in Elaina's direction - he groaned mentally as he realised that there was a huge knot in his stomach. The knot was accompanied by the fact that his heart was in his throat. Arthur turned his back to Elaina so he couldn't see the amused expression on her face. He stared at Merlin when he didn't move, eyebrows raised. 'I thought I told you to go somewhere else, Merlin.'

Merlin nodded, face holding no expression as he walked over to where Elaina was stood- she was smiling as she steadily regarded the armour-clad prince. 'Arthur thinks you've lost your sanity because you aren't wearing any armour - you seriously think you won't get cuts or bruises?' Merlin asked incredulously, looking at the thin fabric that her shirt was made from and how loose fitting it was. It didn't and, more importantly, Elaina didn't stand a chance against Arthur's sword, which had been sharpened quite well, even if Merlin did say so himself. 'It's swords you're using, pretty sharp things.'

Elaina looked at Merlin. She rested the tip of her sword against the top Merlin's sleeve and made a minute movement. A moment later, the entire sleeve fell off. She smiled at Merlin, who fumbled to pick up the sleeve from the grass, confident as she told him, 'I think I've got a pretty good chance in this "fight", Merlin. And of course I've got armour on, underneath my shirt - you seriously think that I, the maestro of throwing stones, would take him on in a fight without armour?' She waited for an answer - she received a reluctant nod - and sighed, placing a hand on Merlin's bare arm. 'You really need to use that intelligence of yours, Merlin - some people might think you're a little dense.' She smiled kindly at Merlin, eyes twinkling as she walked over to Arthur, who still had his back turned to the two of them. She tapped him on the shoulder, laughing quietly as he jumped, turning around. 'Did I scare you?' she asked, still laughing.

Arthur shook his head hastily, stringing words together as they reached his mouth, making no attempt to process them with his brain beforehand. 'No, I just thought that you might have been Merlin... But then again, Merlin never taps me on the shoulder -'

Elaina looked at Arthur with an amused expression, asking slowly, 'So when you're tapped on your shoulder, you get scared?' She laughed again, carefree, swinging her sword back and forth. Elaina watched as the blades of grass floated off in the morning breeze – the same breeze that blew a strand of hair across her face. She reached up her free hand to tuck it back behind her ear, only to find that as soon as she had lifted a finger, Arthur was already putting it back behind her ear, gloved hand lingering on her face for a second more than it should have. 'Thanks.' Elaina smiled gratefully up at him.

'No problem,' Arthur muttered quietly.

'So, when should your knights arrive?' Elaina asked quickly, impatient to get this over and done with. 'I thought we were going to do this at dawn - not the middle of the afternoon.'

Arthur smirked, looking down at her. 'I think that's a bit of an exaggeration, they're probably coming now.'

Elaina shrugged, looking out across the empty field. 'Well, my point still stands - are you still sure you want to be knocked down by a woman?' she asked, grinning as she saw Merlin walking towards her, clenching his mud covered sleeve in his left hand, glaring at her; she waved at him cheerily.

Arthur ignored, smile fading slightly as he looked curiously over at Merlin, calling to him,  
'What happened to your shirt?'

Merlin glared darkly at Elaina, who smiled sweetly at him, before answering Arthur. 'Nothing happened to it, Arthur, the sleeve just fell right off with no help at all,' he told Arthur, hoping that Elaina was grateful for the fact that he had covered up for her vandalism. He looked around at the empty field, asking, 'Aren't your knights supposed to be here? Or are they asleep still?'

Arthur glared at Merlin, pointing a finger at Elaina and another at Merlin. 'See, the insults towards my knights, I'd expect from her, seeing as she's deluded enough to be Morgana's best friend -'

Elaina held up a hand, nodding, a small smile on her face as Merlin stared at her, eyebrows pulled together. 'Guilty,' she admitted. 'She's not that bad anyway.'

Merlin snorted, attracting glares from Arthur and Elaina, even though he was sure that the newcomer had no connection to his secret nemesis. He hung his head, apologising. 'Sorry, had something stuck in my throat, carry on.'

'I'll be sure to, thank you. Anyway, I'd expect the insults from Little Miss Delusion over here but from my servant? You're getting a bit brave, Merlin.'

Before Merlin could reply, Elaina grinned widely, walking - with a hint of skipping - past Arthur as she informed the prince, 'He's braver than you; I mean, you're waiting on your gang of half-trained, half-witted "knights" so that they can come and watch you be beaten at the only thing you hold _any _prowess in - by a woman.' She motioned at Merlin, who was awestruck at the fact that his master was speechless. 'You see, if I managed to persuade Merlin to come and take me on, with no backup, then he probably would. But you? No, I've got to wait for some obviously sleep deprived, probably drunk half-wits to turn up _before _kicking you on your backside which, in all honesty, I could do quite easily right now!'

'Is that so?' Arthur growled, having managed to regain the ability of speech, arms folded.

'Yes, it is.' Elaina threw her blade into the air, listening to it whistle through everything contained within the few metres it flew and fell, through so many things that the normal eye could not see, things that not even Merlin could see. She outstretched a hand, grabbing the blade, allowing it to slice her palm open without any hesitation. She watched as Arthur ran towards her. She stood very still, waiting until Arthur was inches away – and then Elaina kicked out her leg at a ninety degree angle.

Arthur thudded back to the point where he'd started.

'In war, a fight does not wait for your safety net to arrive - if you are alone on the battlefield, your knights strewen - and I don't mean their entire bodies, I mean pieces of them - across the field and it is you against your enemy, you do not wait or hesitate. You take your chance because it may be your _only_ chance,' Elaina shouted at where Arthur lay, with Merlin making no attempt to help him up, 'and hope that whatever you do, however insignificant it may be, makes a difference. So come and fight like a fight is supposed to be fought.'

Merlin looked down at Arthur, who was wincing, slowly raising himself up on his elbows. 'She's right,' Merlin told Arthur, sleeve wrapped around his hands as he fiddled with the frayed threads. 'She really can knock you on your backside.'

Arthur glared at Merlin, holding out a hand. 'Stop siding with her and help me up!' he growled, staring incredulously at Merlin as he backed away, shaking his head. 'What? Why are you shaking your head?'

'Look at what she's managed to do to _you_, Crown Prince of Camelot - imagine what she'd do to me if I ally myself with you on the battlefield!' Merlin took a few more steps backwards, bumping into Gwen. He turned around, smiling down at her. 'Hi, Gwen - you just missed Arthur being beaten by a woman!'

Gwen looked up at Merlin, eyebrows raised as she turned her gaze to where Arthur was lying. 'That surprises me - I thought he would rejoice at the opportunity to show off and have a woman he could clash with _publicly_.' she stated, narrowing her eyes slightly at Arthur, who was staring up at her, hurt showing in his eyes. She looked around Merlin, waving at Elaina, smiling widely at her. 'Hello, my lady! How are you this morning?'

Elaina waved back with a friendly smile on her face. 'Hi, Gwen - I'm fine thanks, a little disappointed though. I thought Arthur might have a little more fight in him but obviously not. How are you?' Elaina dug her sword into the ground, leaning casually against it, observing Arthur slowly raise his head to look at her.

Gwen grinned, folding her arms, nodding. 'Oh, I'm _very_ satisfied with life today - by the way, my lord, Lady Morgana is coming down to watch your little training session with Lady Elaina, as is your father. You might just want to stand up before they arrive,' she advised. 'I think your knights will be here shortly as well.'

Arthur groaned, finally standing up, a loose grip on the hilt of his sword as he pointed the blade at Elaina. 'You're very cunning. And very strong. But I have fight in me - enough to even dampen some satisfaction.' He glanced at Gwen, before approaching Elaina, sword raised. 'I think this'll be fun.'

Elaina took a few steps forward, also raising her sword. She took an offensive stance, smiling slyly. 'Come on.' She paused thoughtfully, muttering under her breath, 'If you think you're hard enough.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter three all done; sorry, it's long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update soon. Also, to all of my readers in the U.K., stay safe - I'm in Manchester (U.K.) and it's spread up to Liverpool, which is kind of scaring me! - and please try not to get caught up in any of the riots! Again, thanks for reading! It's much appreciated!**  
**Grace**


	5. Knocks You Down

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive, if silent, feedback guys! The story alerts and favourite story and favourite author emails really put a smile on my face! I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you but especially two of my friends! They read the story and gave me amazing feedback. Plus they're both really amazing writers, who unfortunately aren't on here or fictionpress. So, thank you. The title of this chapter is slightly ironic - I was in a good mood. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Morgana watched in awe as Elaina knocked Arthur to the ground for the fifth time in a row. Her ally was, simply put, amazing. More to the point, Morgana wasn't the only one to think so; she could hear the knights murmuring Elaina's praises. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Merlin and Gwen were visibly impressed. She smiled smugly, turning to Uther. 'Are you still in doubt over the Lady Elaina's abilities, my lord?' Morgana could hardly contain herself.

Uther shook his head, watching silently as Elaina knocked Arthur's sword from his hand with a well-placed kick. As Elaina held the tip of her blade to Arthur's throat, he murmured quietly to Morgana, eyes cold, 'It is not _her _abilityI doubt, not at all.' Uther proceeded to draw himself up to his full height and clapped loudly – he could not face the sight of his son and heir embarrassing himself any further. 'I am truly astounded, Lady Elaina, by your ability with the blade!' he called across the training field to where Elaina, stood over Arthur and to where Arthur lay, looking up at Elaina, gasping for air.

'Don't forget the hand-to-hand combat,' Arthur groaned, resting a gloved hand on his ribs. 'You are very good though – amazing. The best fight I've had in many, many years.' He grinned weakly up at her. 'You were trained?'

'What would give you that idea?' Elaina teased with a wink. She nodded, smiling. 'I was trained with blades from the moment I could hold a toy; trained in hand-to-hand from the moment I could stand – will you allow me to educate your knights?' she asked quietly, glancing over at the select group of men. 'You might want to get up – your father looks like he'll drag you up by the ear if you don't,' Elaina advised, laughing quietly. 'Make that a definite – he _will _drag you up by the ear if you're not standing by the time he reaches us.'

'That's... Brilliant. It's also the second time a woman has told me to stand up today because of my father. I'd ask you to help me up but I'm afraid you'd break my hand.' Arthur used his remaining strength to stand up next to Elaina. He looked down at her, irritated how clean she was compared to him, caked in mud and his own dried blood. 'You can't say that I didn't put up a fight though,' he added, a knot forming in his stomach when he saw how ashamed his father was.

'Yes, the two dislocated knuckles and slightly scraped knee will leave a lasting impression on me,' Elaina remarked, her tone sarcastic, inspecting the knuckles on her left hand and surveying the misalignment as if were only a tiny paper cut. 'My lord,' she greeted Uther with a small curtsy.

'Lady Elaina. Allow me to say once again, that the calibre of your swordsmanship is astounding – I dare say you may pose a threat to myself one day!' He laughed shortly, his eyes hard – Elaina hid a smirk – before turning to his son. 'Arthur, where was your spirit? Do you even have any?' Uther snapped at his son, who nodded vigorously, protesting against his father's claims.

'Yes, I do! My spirit is –'

'Distinctly lacking,' Uther finished, cutting in. 'Now, clean yourself up. I need to talk to you as soon as your... injuries –' Uther made the word itself sound offensive and distasteful, an insult. '- have been tended to. Once again, congratulations, _Lady_ Elaina.' With that, Uther turned on his heel, stalking back towards the castle.

* * *

Elaina looked sympathetically up at Arthur, who was distinctly humiliated and stung. 'He had no right to say any of that you, my lord.'

'One royal to another – can we drop the titles please?' Arthur requested quickly, watching his father stalk past his knights, who swiftly followed him inside. 'I'd rather just be Arthur and you just to be Elaina.'

Elaina nodded in absolute agreement, smiling slightly as she added her own point. 'How about we only use the dreaded titles for the most formal of events?' she suggested with a wink, grinning as Arthur nodded; she picked up Arthur's sword and ambled over to a small stream, motioning for Arthur to follow her. She sat down on the bank, laying their weapons to one side, looking at Arthur as he sat next to her. 'You're filthy.'

Arthur grimaced, why off his gloves and inspecting his own knuckles – they were all where they should be. He took Elaina's damaged hand into his own, inspecting it. He winced as he saw how much damage he had actually done – or thought he had done. 'I'm really –'

'Don't you dare apologise, Arthur – it'll make you seem even weaker,' she teased, her eyes slightly softer than usual. 'It doesn't hurt too much, anyway. I have a high pain threshold,' she informed Arthur.

'Then you won't mind this.' Arthur stated quickly.

'Won't mind wh- Oh, you are going to pay dearly for that, pratface!' Elaina promised in a hiss, immersing her hand – in all of its realigned glory – into the icy cold water.

'I thought you said you had a –'

'Shut up.' Elaina took her hand out of the stream and ripped off some fabric from her sleeve. She dunked it in the water, folded it into a neat rectangle and instructed him, 'Clean the wounds on your face.'

'I thought I had a "pratface"?' Arthur asked, amused. His blue eyes met Elaina's glare - even when her hair was stuck to her forehead, Morgana's friend was still rather stunning. 'Now all of a sudden you want me to clean it?'

'Once again, Arthur: shut up!' Elaina snapped, though she laughed. She pulled up a trouser leg and pouring water onto her grazed knee. It would be healed in five minutes but it wouldn't hurt to keep up appearances, just to avoid suspicion. She turned to look at Arthur, who was still staring at her – she sighed in irritation, grabbing the piece of fabric and rubbing it all over his face. 'There you go – now you can look halfway presentable when you visit your father or your healer or court physician or whatever you have.' She made it clear that she was teasing him.

Arthur stood up, pulling up Elaina with him. He smiled slightly as she stumbled into his chest. 'Don't forget the swords.' As she leant down to pick up the swords, grabbing the hilts, Arthur grabbed Elaina's waist from behind, lifting her up.

Elaina quickly glanced at her sword, blunting the edges, before she squealed, 'What are you doing?'

'Just a little reminder,' Arthur whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her cheek, 'that you should never turn your back on your enemy.' He put Elaina back down, smiling widely – once again, his heart was fluttering in his chest. It was a strange feeling and he assumed it was a good sign. Still, he would ask Gaius later.

Elaina rolled her eyes, smirking, even more Arthur's thoughts started flooding into her mind – she had to stifle her laughter. 'I'll keep that in mind.' She spoke in a light tone. 'Now will you let me educate your knights or not?' she repeated, semi-aware of the fact that everything that had been damaged had finished repairing itself.

Arthur sighed, nodding. 'I'll allow it – whether they listen is another thing _entirely_... so we'll co-educate them,' Arthur decided reluctantly, in no doubt about the fact that his knights would definitely be listening to every word Elaina spoke. Not just out of a slight sense of fear but because the Lady Elaina was truly captivating. He just wanted to 'co-educate' in order to spend more time with Elaina – and not just on the training field.

'Pardon?' Elaina glanced with wide eyes up at Arthur, though she did not stop walking towards the castle, which was where Morgana stood next to Gaius. Elaina raised a hand to wave at them.

'I didn't say anything.' Arthur watched Morgana wave back at her friend.

Elaina nodded confidently, replying, 'Yes, you did – something about spending more time together or along those lines.'

Arthur reddened – had he really spoken his thoughts aloud? He hadn't heard himself say it.  
'Well,' he spluttered, 'I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about!'

'Do you seem to be having problems, Arthur?' Morgana asked in an overly sweet tone that gained a glare from Arthur. She beamed at Elaina. 'You truly did not disappoint, my friend.' She swept Elaina into a tight hug.

Arthur glared at Morgana over Elaina's shoulder, answering her question sharply.  
'No – I –' The Crown Prince started as he saw his mother standing on the battlements; he blinked and she had vanished. 'I think I'm just a little tired,' he muttered, shaking his head.

'I'm not surprised – Morgana told me that you took quite a beating,' Gaius said, inspecting Arthur critically before looking at Elaina, surveying her with surprise as he took in how clean she was. And then he saw her eyes and performed a double-take. 'And you must be Lady Elaina, the one who I'm told beat our crown prince practically to a pulp! I've heard a lot about you.' He motioned to Morgana as a way of an explanation, not missing the darkly amused looks Elaina and Morgana exchanged. 'My name is Gaius – I'm the court physician here.'

_And a sorcerer, _Elaina thought wryly. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Gaius.' She looked at Morgana again, the look of amusement returning to her face. 'I would stay longer; however, I have a feeling my dear friend wishes to speak to me,' she continued, raising an eyebrow.

Morgana nodded, smiling back at Elaina. 'Yes, only to see if you're well and to ask you about some plans,' she explained.

Elaina smiled again, inclining her head. 'But of course – until next time, Gaius; Arthur.' She looked at Arthur, winking at him – the wink was accompanied with a teasing grin. She turned to walk back to the castle with Morgana, impatient to change into a set of fresh clothes.

'She's a nice change,' Gaius remarked, looking up at Arthur's face. The cuts were still bleeding.

Arthur frowned, even though it pained him to do so, looking quizzically down at the physician. 'A nice change from _what_, exactly?' Arthur wanted to know.

'From being treated like the furniture – come on, sire, let's get you cleaned up and bandaged.' Gaius paused thoughtfully, adding, 'It's a good thing you washed your face, otherwise those cuts would probably already be infected.'

Arthur smiled, slightly awestruck, his eyes focussing on Elaina as she briefly turned her head to look back at him. There was the fluttering feeling back in his chest.

* * *

'You and Arthur seem to have grown close. Very quickly,' Morgana remarked as Elaina changed her clothes. 'Apart from the part where you humiliated him, of course.'

Elaina laughed behind the wooden screen, pulling a purple dress over her head, sighing as she saw how it did not fit at all. 'Arthur seemed to take that remarkably well – you don't mind if I make any alterations to this dress, do you?' she enquired.

'Hm? Oh, do whatever you want to it – I hate that dress anyway. So, what was the real point of that little fight with Arthur?' Morgana asked, sitting down. She smirked as Elaina emerged from behind the screen, in a more tailored, close-fitting dress. 'It looks very nice – the cut is quite flattering.' Morgana was slightly envious.

Elaina smiled at her ally. 'Thank you – and in answer your previous question, now that I've humiliated Arthur in front of his father, Uther's faith in his son and his little band of warriors is shaken to the core. In short, it'll make it easier for you and your sister to nudge Uther out of the way –'

'Believe me, I want to do more than nudge Uther,' Morgana confessed with a cunning smile.

'Fine – it'll be easier for you to throw Uther from a tower,' Elaina corrected herself, shaking her head. She took two extravagantly decorated hair pins off the table next to her and proceeded to style her hair into a quietly elegant bun, sliding in the pins to keep it in place. 'Now, anything else did you want to talk to me about?'

Morgana paused, hesitant, before asking in an unnaturally quiet voice, 'You have your own agenda – what is it?' When Elaina didn't answer at first, Morgana asked, 'Is it dangerous?'

Elaina sat down next to Morgana, clasping her hands in front of them and staring at them.  
'My own agenda,' she spoke very slowly and thoughtfully, 'is very personal – like your own – and the most I can tell you is that I only want to stay in Camelot for six months. I _will _be gone by this winter,' Elaina assured Morgana, a thought suddenly occurring to her. 'You don't actually stay inside all the time, do you?' Elaina made the very thought of staying indoors constantly sound like a crime. 'What do you actually do around here?'

Morgana shrugged – most of the time, she only ventured outdoors to meet with Morgause.  
'I've never really thought about it.' She was interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Enter,' she commanded, smiling when Gwen walked into the room, carrying a tray of food. 'Gwen,' Morgana greeted her maid simply. 'Put the tray down over there.'

Gwen nodded, setting the tray down and handing a folded piece of parchment to Elaina, who took it with a curious expression on her face. 'It was on the tray when I'd finished collecting everything,' she explained, shrugging as Elaina opened it. 'I don't recognise the handwriting on the front.

'It looks like you've got a secret admirer though,' Morgana said with a devilish grin. She thought it was from Arthur.

Elaina snorted, shaking her head. Her eyes clouded over as she read the note, though her face remained calm. But only just. 'I've never seen the handwriting before either,' she lied, smiling a smile that came nowhere near her eyes. 'But unless "thank you" means that I have a secret admirer, I doubt your theory, Morgana.' Elaina started slightly as Arthur opened the door.

Morgana rolled her eyes. 'Don't feel the need to knock on my door; just swan right on in,' she told him in an irritated tone, exchanging smiles with the other two women.

'Oh, I will,' Arthur reassured Morgana.

'You're getting as bad as Merlin!' Morgana retorted, bringing a genuine smile to Elaina's face.

Arthur glared at Morgana, saying darkly, 'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.'

'He's still having problems, Morgana. He took so many knocks to the head that I wouldn't be surprised if he's damaged his mental faculties,' Elaina told her friend with a wink, continuously glancing at the note.

Arthur briefly turned his glare to Elaina – he was dismayed to find that he could not stay angry with her. 'If we're all done with the insults now –'

'Not even started,' Elaina told him.

'Let me rephrase that – if _Elaina_ could stop insulting me for now, can I say what I came here to say?' He took Morgana's dismissive wave as a "yes". 'Last night, there was a breach in the security on castle walls – we suspect that a sorcerer was present in the castle. Due to this, there's a curfew in place until we capture whoever it was that broke in.'

'You can break in to a castle?' Elaina raised her eyebrows as she made this remark. 'I've never heard that one before – anyway, how did this sorcerer slip past your esteemed knights?'

'It seems that they were drugged or enchanted to fall asleep whilst the sorcerer did their business.' When Morgana looked incredulously at him and opened her mouth to surely say something cutting, he held up a finger to cut her off. 'Before you say it, they aren't sleep deprived – they are quite sure that it was a spell. Or a drug. Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you.'

'I'm sure your knights will be up to the task, my lord,' Gwen replied politely.

'It's appreciated, Arthur,' Morgana said curtly.

Arthur looked at Elaina, smiling. 'And what does Little Miss Delusion have to say about this development?' he asked, although he had already guessed the outline of her answer.

'Couldn't fight their way out of a wet blanket,' Elaina replied with a wide smile, laughing when Arthur frowned. 'But the effort is commendable and very much appreciated, sire. Can I have a quick word with you?'

Arthur nodded, closing the door after Elaina had left.

* * *

Arthur followed Elaina to where she stood. 'What's wrong?' Arthur asked.

Elaina shook her head, scrunching the note up in her hand. 'You _really _do not want to know,' she assured him. 'I wanted to talk to you about Gwen.' When Arthur nodded casually – too casually – she elaborated a bit more. 'It's about _you _and Gwen.'

Arthur paled considerably. 'What about me and Guinevere?' he asked in a hushed tone, which Elaina picked up on – she rolled her eyes incredulously.

'The walls do not have ears. No ears,' she repeated slowly. 'And seriously, there are so many people in this castle that know that you're practically head over heels with Gwen – but if you ever want it to progress into something more than a little adolescent thing, then treat her as an equal. Ask her to drop the titles thing with you,' she advised.

'But she's a servant – it's expected.'

'Do not make me repeat myself, Arthur Pendragon, and do not tell me what is expected of someone!' she hissed, suddenly looking very intimidating.

Even though he would never admit it, Arthur was a little scared.

'I will not hesitate to put you in your place if you try to make somebody less than what they are! You people are not your jobs! You either treat Gwen as an equal or you lose her. Don't be so stupid as to throw her away.'

As Arthur met Elaina's gaze, he suddenly felt very lucky that he had only been fighting her in a training capacity earlier in the day. He had no wish to fight against her in a true battle. He was not sure that he would survive. In fact, Arthur wasn't sure anybody would.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I won't be updating for a while probably as I'm off on my holidays on Saturday for a couple of weeks and then my last year of high school kicks in - but I will try to update as often as possible!**  
**Much love for my readers,**  
**Grace**


	6. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

* * *

Merlin surveyed Elaina critically. He took in the shadows beneath her eyes that were so similar to the ones beneath his master's eyes. A smile slowly formed on his face.  
'Late night?' he asked, his tone suggestive.

Elaina looked quizzically at Merlin, remarking, 'I thought Arthur or Gaius would have been working you to the bone today, not letting you off to enjoy yourself. And I didn't spend the night with your master so get your mind out of the gutter!'

'What?' Merlin yelped, trying to feign innocence. When Elaina carried on glaring at him, he raised his hands defensively. 'Maybe I didn't jump to the right conclusion but I promise you, my mind was never anywhere near the gutter!' he protested.

Elaina moved forward, taking her steps with a very deliberate precision. 'Merlin, your thoughts are quite literally jumping out at me and, just like Arthur's, are practically being screamed at me. Please try to control your thoughts. Or if you're going to have those sorts of thoughts about me, please do so quietly,' Elaina requested. 'It's not a power I'm proud of having. The only thing I have no control over.'

'How do I think _quietly_?' Merlin asked, confused. 'I used to be pretty sure that thinking was something you did quietly anyway. Where were you then?'

Elaina sighed, looking at the vase of flowers that sat in the middle of her table. 'I went out to pay my respects to the fallen knights. You must have passed their bodies just before you found Morgana.'

'We brought the bodies back –'

'And yet I still went to where they died and paid my respects.' Elaina looked at Merlin, a sad smile on her face. 'They died rescuing the woman I grew up with – it's the very I could do.'

All of a sudden, the door swung open and Arthur stormed in, closely followed by Morgana - the two of them were having an argument.

'And all I'm saying is that this is between myself and Guinevere, not me, her and _you_!' Arthur snapped at Morgana as the door slammed shut behind them. 'If I wanted your opinion on the matter, I would have asked you like I asked Elaina.' He stabbed a finger in Elaina's direction, who quickly moved to the other side of the room.

Morgana's jaw dropped in disbelief and indignation. 'So you can ask someone who you didn't even know until a few days ago but you can't even ask someone who you've known for years on end?' she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Arthur rolled his eyes. 'Like me not asking you is stopping you from voicing your opinions at all,' he replied sarcastically. 'I don't even know why you're even bothered in the first place - why does it matter to you? I mean, she's only your servant, it's not like you've actively taken an interest in our relationship before, is it?'

'I have, more than you'll ever know. And "she's only your servant"? That's a change of tune, Arthur, a far cry from what you've been saying to her in private for the past few months!' Morgana turned her head slightly as Merlin and Elaina looked up. She exchanged a small smile with Elaina, cunning plans filling her mind. Morgana turned back to Arthur. 'She might just be a servant to you but she's a friend to me. Elaina, can I speak to you? Privately,' she growled at Arthur, who had just opened his mouth.

Elaina sighed and stepped outside. Just before she closed the door, Elaina poked her head inside and said coolly, 'Make yourselves comfortable - it's not like half of you just waltzed into my _private _chambers. Without an invitation.' She glared pointedly at Arthur, who gave her an apologetic look. She half-slammed the door shut and turned to look at Morgana. 'You have need of me, Morgana?'

Morgana nodded. 'I have an idea. I'll need your help though. And it might include something a little painful?' she added hesitantly.

'"A little painful",' Elaina repeated, 'what's the worst it could be?'

* * *

Elaina was sitting on the window ledge in her room, looking out of her window at the night sky. She was still clutching the note tightly in her hand, a deep frown set on her face. The frown had been there for the past three hours, since she'd started to study the note in every way she could think of. And now, Elaina didn't know whether to be ecstatic, angry or stay rooted in the deep disbelief she had been experiencing for the past few hours. To be frank, the latter was becoming boring. Still, Elaina had a funny feeling that if she chose to feel anything else, she would soon become overwhelmed. Elaina had already considered that maybe the note was a fake, a mere practical joke - but who else knew of her past? She re-read the note - it hadn't said "thank you" at all. It said "We're coming after you, E.V.". Elaina smiled - she'd been called "E.V." by her friends, the ones who thought that her name was too long to shout out in a fight. The friends that had gone through a baptism of fire and blood with her. Sensing that someone was watching her, Elaina glanced around her room and then outside. Her frown grew deeper as she saw Arthur staring bemusedly at her.

'What _are_ you doing?' Arthur called up to her from the path along the castle walls.

Elaina's voice cut easily through the night air as she repositioned herself to look at him more clearly. 'I'm sitting on a window ledge.'

'I can see that - why are you sat on a window ledge?' Arthur asked, leaning against the wall.

'Never mind, stay there!' Elaina ordered, closing her window.

Arthur shrugged. 'All right,' he murmured. He stared out at the empty courtyard, turning around when he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked at Elaina, a small smile on his face. 'You do know that the curfew is in place and that I'd hate to have to arrest you?' he reminded her.

Elaina waved a hand. 'I bet you'd love to have me arrested, just to see how long it would take to get me out. How are your bruises, by the way?' Elaina enquired, leaning against the wall, her arms hanging over the edge.

Arthur considered Elaina's point for a few moments, ignoring her question - on one hand, it would be very entertaining to see Elaina fight her way out of chains and a dungeon. On the other hand, he felt that it would be wrong to lock up Elaina. He suspected that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it, if he should ever need to do it. Apart from if she was a sorceress - Arthur thought that he might be able to imprison her then. But only imprison. Never execute. But Elaina wasn't a sorceress. She was too nice to be one. He looked quizzically at Elaina when she started laughing quietly. 'What's so funny?'

Elaina shook her head quickly, still smiling. 'Nothing.'

'If it wasn't so obviousthat something's amusing you, I might actually believe you,' Arthur told her, staring at her as a shaft of moonlight shone down on her, making her looking almost angelic. 'What's so funny?' he repeated.

Elaina laughed again. 'You wouldn't understand - seriously, you really wouldn't!' Elaina protested as Arthur playfully shoved Elaina. She decided to quickly change the topic. 'How did my advice go down?'

'Like a torrential downpour,' Arthur replied darkly, glaring at the wall opposite him. 'No, it was a good piece of advice and it probably would have worked with any other woman but Gwen. She thought I was just doing it out of pity!' Arthur cried indignantly. He ran a hand through his hair. 'I called things off. Nothing there but the respect we're expected to have for each other. Well, that's the impression I'm getting from her.'

Elaina frowned. 'I'm sorry. Any closer to catching that sorcerer of yours?' Elaina asked wryly, smile growing wider.

'I can almost hear you mocking me -'

'Me, mock you? Never!' Elaina argued innocently. Far too innocently.

Arthur smiled at her, shaking his head. 'Like Merlin, you have this strange way of managing to make me feel better even in the darkest of hours. So, what were you doing up on that window ledge of yours?' he asked, quickly adding, 'Don't think I haven't noticed that you changed the topic so you didn't have to say what you were laughing about.'

'And I was so hopeful that you hadn't noticed,' Elaina replied with a smile. 'And I was just thinking -' She cut herself off as she looked into the courtyard and saw a deathly pale blonde woman looking at the two of the them. She turned to look at Arthur, eyes wide. She noticed that he was transfixed, could not take his eyes away from the figure. 'Who is it, Arthur?' she asked slowly.

'My... It's my mother,' Arthur told her, his voice suddenly very fragile. He suddenly realised what had been said and looked at Elaina, his own eyes wide and hopeful. 'You can see her?'

'Yes. She's dead, isn't she?' Elaina asked quietly, watching the apparition's face very closely. She looked for any sign of an aura - there was a faint scarlet light surrounding the figure. A malicious curse. She had a vague idea of who was casting this curse.

Arthur nodded. 'At least I know I'm not going mad now. It's this sorcerer, trying to make me doubt my own mind,' Arthur grumbled, glaring darkly at the figure. Tears pricked at his eyes. 'The last time I ever saw anything like this, the sorceress was called Morgause.'

Elaina did a double take. She had merely thought that Morgause and Morgana had wished to exile Arthur. She was beginning to have doubts in this cause now. Tormenting someone who was not yet so corrupt as his father and was, without doubt, a good person? Elaina was not that sort of person. 'I've heard of her,' Elaina lied.

'You'd do best never to associate yourself with her, Elaina - it is punishable by death.' He gulped, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable when he could feel Elaina's gaze burning into the side of his face. 'It would be a shame to execute you. Not that I'd actually stick around to see it happen.'

'And why is that?' Elaina asked with a small smile on her face, wondering how long it would be until the apparition disappeared.

Arthur shrugged, staying silent.

'Probably because you'd have better things to do.' She frowned again, noticing how distressed Arthur was. 'You're really not going mad, Arthur,' she assured him, patting his hand. When he merely glanced at her before looking back at the apparition. She glared at him. 'Arthur Pendragon, respond verbally so I don't have to have one-sided conversations!' she ordered, her tone sharp. 'Clotpole.'

Arthur laughed. 'You've been talking to Merlin, haven't you?' Arthur asked wryly, although he didn't look at her. 'Anyway, I don't like the thought of anything like that happening to you so I'd rather not talk to you about it.'

Elaina nodded. Upon noticing the tight fists Arthur was clenching, she took the hand that was nearest to her in her own two hands and loosened his fingers. She slipped her fingers in the spaces between his fingers. They slotted in easily. 'The sentiment is touching, Arthur. It really is,' she told him, 'and you - _we _- will find this sorceress.'

Arthur took his eyes off the ghost of his mother to look at this unique woman stood next to him, who was bathed in moonlight. The woman who must have been a gift from high above. A fallen angel. He looked at their hands, fingers laced together. He tightened his grip, so he was holding Elaina's tightly. He smiled when Elaina squeezed his hand. 'Elaina...' he whispered.

She looked up at him, eyes wide and inquisitive, her lips parted slightly, as if she had been about to ask a question. She was so beautiful.

He leant down his head slightly. And then... His brain began to think of the morality of it all. He didn't even know her properly. He'd only just called things off with Guinevere. And Morgana would _kill _him. At that moment, when such a perfect moment was ruined, Arthur wished he was two halves short of a brain, as Merlin surely was. He just shook his head and looked back out across the courtyard. He sighed with relief when he saw that his mother had finally disappeared. As he felt Elaina rest her head against his shoulder, Arthur looked down at her and smiled.

'I'm sorry for humiliating you the other day.' There was a brief pause. 'You _are _a pratface.'

* * *

Arthur practically bounced into the council chambers, exchanging a wide smile with Elaina as he went to stand next to her. They held each other's gaze, as if they were in some sort of competition with each other, and their smiles grew wider until they were full blown and threatening to split their faces in half. Surprisingly, Arthur was the one who looked away first, chuckling quietly. He was glad that his father was late for his own meeting as he managed to squeeze her hand gently, out of view of the others.

Morgana watched the two of them very carefully, as did Gwen, with a distinctly frosty expression.

The two royals attempted to conceal their smiles when Uther stormed inside, his cloak trailing behind him. He looked distinctly furious as he sat down on the high backed chair. 'Have we caught the sorcerer yet?' he asked, rubbing his jaw.

Arthur shook his head. 'Not yet. However, I believe that sorcerer is close by,' he confessed, exchanging a tentative look with Elaina, feeling slightly more confident in what he was about to say when she gave him a small smile. 'I believe that the sorcerer is trying to torment me into thinking that I am going mad.'

Uther stared at his son, eyes wide. 'How?' His voice shook slightly - there was an edge of hope to his voice.

Elaina picked up on the hopeful edge and raised her eyebrows.

'I've...' Arthur looked at Elaina, who simply turned and smiled at him. That was enough. 'I've been seeing the -' He took a deep breath before he told his father. Arthur suspected that he might actually be laughed out of the room. '- ghost of my mother,' he finally admitted.

Uther gasped and he almost collapsed in his chair. As he struggled to stay sat upright, he choked out, 'I'm not going mad? It isn't just me?'

Arthur shook his head, his hand brushing Elaina's - he noticed Gwen stiffen slightly and moved his hand away. Gwen still glared at Arthur. 'Not unless madness is contagious.'

Uther seemed to relax and he nodded. 'I want you to go and find this sorcerer, Arthur - I suspect that they are in the employ of a neighbouring warlord, trying to weaken our hold over Camelot.' He looked at Morgana and Elaina, motioning for the two of them to come closer. 'Arthur, you and your servant may go back to your duties, as can Morgana's maid. I wish to speak to Morgana and Lady Elaina alone.' As soon as all the others had, Uther sighed. 'Elaina, you are an excellent fighter. I wish you to accompany my son in his quest to find this sorcerer for two main reasons.'

Elaina nodded. 'Of course, my lord.' She could feel the smugness radiating from Morgana and could have kicked Morgana in the shin.

'My son obviously thinks very highly of you - it would be a great comfort for him to know that such a skilled fighter and someone he sees as a friend - more importantly, an equal - is by his side.' Uther paused before adding, 'I also wish you to have another purpose.'

* * *

Meanwhile, in a castle a far way off from Camelot, big things were happening. Big, exploding things.

Nathan stared incredulously at Emilie as the wall in front of them crumbled. 'How the Hell did you do that?' he asked, impressed. He swept some of the dust from the bricks off his jacket and out of his dark hair.

Emilie ran outside. 'It's not like I had explosives. Or fuses,' the Irishwoman added quickly. 'Anyway, who leaves a prison cell unattended?' She looked around, slowing her pace and strolling casually around the perimeter, towards the courtyard. 'For that matter, who leaves an entire _castle _unattended?'

Nathan shook his head, slipping off his jacket and shaking the dust off it. He wiped the front of his trousers in an attempt to rid them of some of the straw he had slept on for the past few nights. It didn't work. 'I don't know, do I? Anyway, let's regroup, find out if we're even in the right place and then we find her.' He put his jacket back on and dug his hands inside the pockets, searching for something. He took out a charm that hung off a long chain. 'We're coming for you.'

Emilie just shook her head, rolling her eyes as she ran a tanned hand through her hair. She had never understood Nathan's infatuation with the freak. Still, at least Emilie had survived the journey. And at least she'd got to blow something up. Things were always better then.

* * *

**A/N: That's that. And, if you're in the UK, Season 4 starts tonight at 7:50! Scary monsters! Banter! Merthur! Arwen! Lancelot! Gwaine, in all his Irish yumminess. Ah, happy days! Hope you enjoyed this.**  
**Until next time,**  
**Grace!**


	7. Playing God

**A/N: Prince Arthur Pendragon, Lady Elaina of Vayle and Merlin, the young warlock, proudly present - road trip!**

* * *

Elaina rolled her eyes as Morgana carried on with her argument. An argument that Elaina did not wish to take part in. She took the necklace out of the pouch and put it on, tucking it beneath her white linen shirt. 'I don't know why you're complaining, Morgana – it fits in perfectly with what you planned. I mean, you wanted me to "disappear" for a while anyway,' she reminded her, tying up her hair as she heard Morgana storm across towards her, 'and what Uther wants me to do just speeds up the process.' She turned to face Morgana, eyebrows raised. 'That is if I were even to go along with your plan – you forget that, I don't want the throne. I mean, you're projecting images of Ygraine into Arthur and Uther's minds! I can understand why you want Uther to go mad, it'll make it easier for you but why do this to somebody who is nothing like his father?'

Morgana glared at Elaina, hissing, 'He will grow up to be _exactly_ like his father – he would have all magic stamped out. Kill all those who possess it.'

'And you think that using magic to try and make them go insane is going to make Arthur _not _do that?' Elaina asked, shaking her head. 'All of a sudden, I'm ashamed that I even thought I could trust you or that I was so hell bent on destroying Uther's faith in his own son. But,' she sighed, 'what has been done is done. Just don't hurt Arthur,' she requested. 'For your own sake.'

'I had no idea you felt so strongly for our crown prince,' Morgana replied coldly. 'Enough so to cloud your judgement, I'd say. You've forgotten your agreement, Elaina –'

'I agreed to tell you where everybody stood with each other in Camelot and that if I thought that Uther was a tyrant, a murderer, I would help you. I've –'

'Fallen in love with Arthur in the process,' Morgana interjected, shaking her head. Her eyes were furious. 'I can't believe _I_ trusted _you_, Elaina –'

'If you continue to try and push Arthur towards the edge then the feeling is very much mutual,' Elaina retorted, stuffing a clean shirt into her bag along with a pouch of money and a ceremonial dagger. 'And I'm not… I'm not in love with Arthur, Morgana, so stop worrying. He's... he's a good man. That's all. He's my friend.' Elaina didn't know who she was trying to convince more. She felt at peace around Arthur, like she didn't _have_ to hide anything from him. Except she did. Or occasionally, like when Arthur had picked up Elaina from behind, she felt sort of light headed and her heart beat faster. Elaina took a deep breath, straightening up. She shook her head to clear her mind. 'Listen, Morgana – I do feel like I'm your friend. So I'm asking you to just give me a few good reasons as to _why_ I should even consider leading Arthur to his death.' When Morgana stayed silent, Elaina smiled. 'There aren't any good reasons. I'll see you when I get back.'

As Elaina slung her bag over her back, her sword clinking against her belt and chainmail as she walked, Morgana looked at her friend, murmuring, 'It must be so nice to be so close to God, to be one of his angels.'

Elaina stopped and turned around, eyes narrowed.  
'Believe me, Morgana – I'm far from angelic. I've sinned enough to last five lifetimes – the few morals I do have left, I stick to and I _never _break. As for being so close to God? I'm his worst nightmare. Never make assume that I'm a good person – never make the assumption that I'm a bad one either.'

Morgana took a deep breath. 'Well, just come back safe then. I still need your help.' When Elaina stayed silent, Morgana walked over to her, asking, 'You _will_ help us, won't you?'

Elaina was silent for several moments. 'I'll see you when I get back. And I'll probably come back battered and bruised, seeing as we're going north – that's as much as Arthur's told me,' Elaina added at Morgana's confused look. 'He's so unhappy about me coming that he doesn't want to tell me anything. Except he doesn't know that I know more than him.' Elaina laughed wryly, grinning as Morgana enveloped her in a hug. 'Thanks. I have to go now – Arthur might get a little bit irritated with me if I'm late.' Elaina manoeuvred out of the hug and left her chambers. She'd left them tidy as it would be a while until she returned. Elaina raised her eyebrows when she saw Merlin leaning against the wall in front of her.

* * *

Merlin attempted to take an awkward step backwards, his smile just as awkward. 'I take it you're ready to go?' The warlock took in the chainmail. 'I see you're actually wearing your armour above your shirt this time.'

'Obviously,' was Elaina's short reply as they headed down towards the courtyard, where Arthur and the horses awaited them. 'Interesting conversation, was it?' Elaina looked over, irritated, at Merlin when he plastered an innocent look on his face. 'The one between me and Morgana - you _were_ listening in. Did your mother never tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?'

'Says the one with the mind-reading abilities,' Merlin grumbled beneath his breath. 'Anyway,' he continued, his voice returning to normal, 'I wasn't listening in deliberately.'

Elaina smiled joylessly, shaking her head. 'Of course you weren't. And I already told you, mind-reading is a power that I have no control over. So, I take it you're accompanying Arthur?' By now, they had reached Arthur, who overheard her.

'Yes, Merlin is accompanying us.' He looked at Elaina, displeasure in his expression. 'I still don't even understand why you're coming –'

'I've been asked to, as you already know,' Elaina reminded him simply, swinging up onto her saddle on Abyss and rubbing the neck of her reliable mare. She looked across to Arthur and motioned with her head. 'You take the lead.'

Arthur nodded, he and Merlin setting off before her. As the exited the castle walls, Arthur glanced around, taking in Elaina's drawn appearance. 'Any idea of what's wrong with her?' he asked his manservant.

Merlin shrugged.  
'I've no idea –' He cut himself off as Elaina and Abyss overtook them, galloping past. 'She seems like she might be in a bit of a mood.'

'Obviously.'

'She might not be very good company to take along on this. Maybe we're better doing this thing alone,' Merlin suggested.

'Stop speaking, Merlin,' Arthur warned, glaring at his servant.

'I'm only saying!' Merlin protested.

'That's the problem,' Arthur snapped.

* * *

Elaina approached the fallen trunk that acted as a makeshift bridge across the fast-flowing river. She looked over at the two men and shook her head. 'Not strong enough; find another way,' she told them.

Merlin stepped forwards. 'It looks strong enough to me,' he said breezily. When Elaina glared at him, he stopped, asking slowly, 'What's exactly wrong with the really thick log?'

'It's a tree trunk, Merlin,' Elaina corrected him, snapping a twig between her hands, watching as Merlin gulped – Arthur was watching her closely. 'And it isn't strong enough to even carry me across it, let alone two men, a woman and three fairly sturdy horses. But if you think that I'm wrong and that you're right, then be my guest.' She motioned towards the tree trunk, stepping off so that Merlin could walk across.

'It's fine.' Merlin bounced up and down lightly on the tree trunk, oblivious to the way it was creaking. He looked over at Elaina and grinned. 'Come on, face your defeat.'

Arthur watched Elaina leap up the gentle slope in a graceful leap, landing on the opposite foot she had launched off – he smirked as he heard her grumble, 'I'm not wrong!' beneath her breath. His eyes narrowed slightly as Merlin held out a hand to Elaina.

Elaina looked suspiciously at the hand. Her smile matched the way she was eyeing the servant's hand. 'I'd rather not drown in a fast-flowing river, Merlin – _Merlin_!' she screamed as Merlin grabbed her and pulled her onto the 'bridge'.

There was an eerie silence as Merlin rejoiced in his victory. However, it was short-lived. Only a few moments later, the trunk snapped in half and splinters flew through the air. Merlin felt himself being thrown off the trunk and the wind in his hair as he flew down the slope. Merlin managed to throw himself out of the way as he saw Arthur barrelling towards the edge.

Arthur stopped just short of the drop, frantically try to looking everywhere for Elaina. It was with horror that he realised that she was nowhere to be seen. 'Elaina!' he roared. Arthur didn't turn to acknowledge as he heard Merlin run up behind him. However, Arthur did promise, 'You are going to pay _dearly_ for this, Merlin, if she's harmed.' Arthur's jaw tensed and he stepped closer to drop, in danger of falling in himself. 'Come on, Elaina,' he urged. Where was she? 'Merlin, where did she fall into the river?' he asked, searching for any sign of her not being in the water. When Merlin stayed silent, Arthur turned to glare furiously at his manservant. 'Merlin, _where _did she fall in?' Arthur's stomach was performing somersaults – he wasn't entirely sure why.

Merlin had literally no idea. The only things he had experienced as the trunk had splintered was feeling himself being thrown off; the wind in his hair as he fell down the slope; a rough landing and almost being kicked in the face by Arthur's boots. His eyes widened as he glimpsed a flash of silver in the river. 'There she is!' he cried out, pointing.

'Where?' Arthur was staring at where Merlin was pointing – he could see nothing but white water. 'This is Elaina's _life_ we're talking about, Merlin! We're not chasing butterflies!'

Merlin saw the flash of silver again – it was actually a hand, the silver a gauntlet wrapped around Elaina's wrist wrist, clawing at the air. It was quickly followed by Elaina's head. 'There!' Merlin pointed at where Elaina was desperately trying to stay afloat. 'There she is!'

'Elaina!' the prince called above the noise of the river.

'_Merlin! _I'm going to _kill _you!' Elaina managed to choke out before she was dragged down again, head forced down by the current.

Arthur managed to remove his chainmail and armour in under a minute – a feat which impressed Merlin, as the servant had fastened that armour that very morning. He paused when he felt Merlin trying to hold him back; Arthur pushed Merlin away, back down the slope, ready to dive in.

'You don't know how deep that is!' Merlin cried in a desperate attempt to protect his friend. 'Besides, she might wash up somewhere nearby.

'I'm _not_ going to wait for that – there's no way she's going to be able to survive it alone! I'm a strong swimmer, I'm going to –' Arthur was interrupted Abyss galloping away from where she had been reined and towards a kink in the river. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Arthur would have been amused to see the branch Merlin had tied the reins around was flying through the air behind Abyss. Arthur found himself chasing after the horse, as, for some reason, chasing after Elaina's horse seemed a very good idea.

* * *

Rocks and pebbles. Pebbles and rocks. Why was it that she always washed up on a pile of cold, wet, slippery and downright uncomfortable rocks? Elaina then remembered that this was the first time she had ever been washed up – it was also the first time she had almost drowned. It was definitely an experience that she had no wish to repeat. As something that tasted like watered down iron trickled down her throat, Elaina forced her eyes open before promptly fainting, much to her chagrin. She wasn't normally a fainter.

Abyss stamped at the ground in front of the shoreline, waiting for the two men to catch up. Her mistress lay on the ground in front of the jet black horse, blood smeared across her face, clothes saturated with water and only just breathing. Abyss whinnied in distress, hoping that it would make Arthur and Merlin arrive in a quicker time. It seemed to work.

Arthur skidded to a halt, with Merlin almost running into him. He quickly glared at Merlin, before carrying on. He knelt down next to the princess. When he found that she was firmly rooted in unconsciousness, he flipped her onto her back, urging, 'Come on, Elaina. Come on – just wake up!'

Merlin watched helplessly. This was his entire fault – the one person he could ever count on, who was just like him. She practically lay dead in Arthur's arms. He couldn't deal with it; he just felt like running away, back to Ealdor. He frowned when he thought he saw Elaina smiling. 'Is she...' Merlin's voice trailed off – he didn't need to dig himself into an even bigger hole. If Elaina was dead, Merlin suspected that he could wave goodbye to Camelot. And, from the look on Arthur's face, his life.

Arthur glared stonily up at Merlin from the pile of rocks he knelt on. '"Is she dead"? Is that what you were going to ask, Merlin?' he snapped, trying and failing to keep his cool. He brushed hair from Elaina's face, hoping that would wake her up. As he felt a slight movement, Arthur looked down, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw Elaina staring widely up at him. 'That's a sight for sore eyes,' he remarked with a small smile.

Elaina smiled tightly, coughing violently. 'What's a sight for sore eyes?' she asked coughed, gingerly reaching up to touch to try and find where her head was cut. She winced as she came into contact with it one of the larger cuts.

'Your eyes,' Arthur murmured in reply, admitting, 'For a moment, I thought you were dead.'

'So did I,' Elaina replied frankly. She looked up at Merlin – he shied away from her steady gaze. In a dark voice, she promised him 'When you least expect it, Merlin, I _will _kill you.' Suddenly Elaina grinned. 'Ha, I'm just joking!'

The tension between the three of them broke instantly and Merlin, glad that he had been forgiven by Elaina, returned Elaina's grin. Elaina stemmed the flow of blood flowing from the main cut on her head, taking Arthur's hand and letting him help her back onto her feet. Merlin could relax now – Elaina wasn't dead, Arthur wasn't _as_ angry and Merlin could stay in Camelot. Everybody won. Especially Arthur, what with the incredibly grateful look Elaina was giving him. Merlin was filled with a sense that magic was going to be playing a large part in Arthur's future.

* * *

As night drew in, the trio began to draw closer together around the campfire. There was still a quite visible gap between Arthur and Merlin and there was quite a lot of tension. Every so often, Arthur would glare at his servant.

Merlin decided to go and sit next to Elaina, which gained him another glare from Arthur. It seemed like Merlin could do nothing right today. 'How are you feeling?' he asked her, shivering slightly.

'I'm still a bit damp but fine otherwise. You?'

'Cold.'

'At least you're dry,' Elaina pointed out with a wink. 'That'll teach you to argue with me. It might be you almost drowning in a river next time – it isn't pleasant.' When she felt Arthur stiffen slightly next to her, she looked at him, a concerned look on her face. 'What's wrong?'

Arthur shook his head, staring at the bottom of the campfire. 'Nothing.'

Elaina rolled her eyes and moved slightly closer to him, asking quietly, 'I thought we trusted each other? Tell me the truth - please. What's wrong?' When Arthur stayed resolutely silent, Elaina frowned and looked at Merlin. 'I think the fire is going down a bit – do you think you could get some more firewood?' she asked, raising her eyebrows until Merlin got the message.

Merlin stood up, wandering over to a patch of woodland that he knew held a little wood – he couldn't hear the conversation but he could still keep an eye on them.

Elaina slid away from Arthur a little so she could see him better. 'What's wrong?'

Arthur's jaw tensed as he turned his head to look at Elaina – she was thrown into shadow by the flickering flames of the fire. 'Today. I was scared.'

'That makes two of us, Arthur. But what's really up?' Elaina asked, leaning forwards and resting a hand on top of his.

'When we found you, on that pile of rocks –'

'Lovely sight to wake up to,' Elaina murmured sarcastically.

Arthur smirked – he wasn't sure whether Elaina was making this easier or harder for him. 'When we found you, I thought you were going to die.'

'Well, I'm glad that my little adventure had such a profound effect on you. I don't plan to go through it again,' Elaina assured Arthur with a smile.

'Glad to hear it. There's something else too –'

'Damn, I thought you were done.'

Arthur glared at Elaina. 'Allow me to say something _without _an interruption, if you'd be so kind,' he requested. 'I don't want you here because -'

Elaina's eyes widened as she heard Merlin tumble over. She ran over to Merlin, who had tripped over a root. 'You _idiot_!' Elaina was laughing and held out a hand, pulling Merlin up. 'Are you okay?'

'What did Arthur want?' Merlin asked, looking over at the prince, who was watching the both of them – he hadn't moved from where he had been sitting. 'And I'm fine.'

Elaina shook her head quickly. 'Nothing. It...' She glanced around at Arthur, a small frown on her face. 'It was just about how he doesn't want me here.' Elaina took a deep breath, nodding. 'He probably thinks it's too dangerous for me.'

'You know Arthur – always the gentleman. He's just doing his normal thing – looking out for you,' Merlin explained.

'Yes but I can protect myself perfectly fine and he _knows _that.' As she felt something burn against her neck, she gasped. 'I'm just going to get some fresh air, Merlin – I'll be back in about fifteen minutes?' Without waiting for a response, Elaina ran off into the pitch black woodland, leaping over obstacles until she reached somewhere where no one else would be able to find her.

Arthur now approached Merlin, his face set in a deep frown. 'Why did she run away, Merlin?' When Merlin just shrugged, Arthur relaxed a little bit, allowing the frown to leave his face. A teasing note entered his voice. 'You didn't scare her off did you, Merlin? I know how you are with women.'

Merlin looked frankly at Arthur, replying, 'You can't really say much if she left you because I tripped over.'

'That may be the case for tonight, Merlin, but I can say a lot more than you, Merlin,' Arthur replied confidently.

* * *

Elaina loosened her armour and took out her necklace. It was burning bright amber, sticking out like a sore thumb in the night. Elaina blinked several times before allowing herself to believe her own eyes. They'd actually made it. _He'd _actually made it. She'd thought he'd died. Then realisation hit Elaina. This was bad. Oh, this was very bad. Elaina slid down the wall in the cave entrance. 'Maybe I told them how to close it up,' she murmured to herself. She shook her head, knowing that she had never told them anything like that. 'Well, this could be a problem.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this more than I enjoyed Lancelot's last scene last night *cries* *sniffle* It's a cruel world. At least I know that Lancelot's getting his ass back to Camelot. He's probably so pure and noble that he gets kicked out.**  
**Until next time,  
****A mourning Grace****  
**


	8. Nightmare

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! Hope you're enjoying the story and - if you're in the UK - the new series! You guys rock!**

* * *

Elaina rolled onto her back, defeated in her quest for at least a little sleep. She looked to her right, where Arthur was lying on the ground, sound asleep. A smile on her face, Elaina looked to her left – the smile vanished. 'You're still awake,' she muttered.

Merlin shrugged. 'I did hear some of your conversation with Morgana. The bit about it fitting in perfectly with her plans. I decided to stay awake just in case.'

Elaina bit back a smile. 'To stop me if I decided to try and kill either of you during the night,' she stated, nodding. 'Brave but useless,' she added bluntly.

'How?'

'I'm much more powerful than you,' Elaina reminded him, almost in a sing-song voice. 'Anyway, no harm will come to either of you. Now go to sleep!'

'Your glowing necklace is keeping me awake!' Merlin grumbled, pointing at a mound of leaves at the bottom of Elaina's feet. 'I threw it in there but I can still see it,' he explained, watching Elaina jump to her feet and search frantically through the pile. 'It fell out of your bag when you threw it down.'

'You really think throwing it away would make it stop?' Elaina snorted, throwing some leaves behind her. It didn't take Elaina long to find the necklace. She squinted - in the darkness, the light seemed blinding. With a deft movement, the necklace was back around her neck and tucked securely underneath her shirt. It seemed to have cooled down now – either that or Elaina had grown used to the heat.

'Why's it glowing, anyway?' Merlin asked curiously, settling himself into a more comfortable position and brushing the leaves off him.

Elaina gazed at Merlin, an eyebrow raised. 'It's a _beacon_. Why else would it glow?' Her tone came out slightly angrier than she had intended. 'Sorry, Merlin – I'm just a little tired and stressed at the moment.'

'Stressed about what?' Merlin asked, moving a little closer to Elaina, hopeful that he might glean a little information about Morgana's plan.

Elaina surveyed Merlin in silence for a moment before answering sincerely, 'I have a friend that came through a rip between worlds and by all rights he should have died, but he hasn't. In all honesty, I thought he was already dead. Anyway because he managed to fight his way through, it might mean the end of the world.'

Merlin's eyes were wide with disbelief. Then he snorted and grinning, shook his head. 'Don't joke about that sort of thing, Elaina – it might get you put in the stocks,' he warned her from past experience.

Elaina sighed in exasperation. 'Good_night_, Merlin,' she said. 'You can go to sleep, I'll keep watch in case I try to kill either of you.'

Merlin nodded, feeling comforted. 'Goodnight, Elaina.' He lay down. It took him a few moments to understand that Elaina had been joking and he turned his head where he lay and grinned up at her.

She smiled back.

* * *

By the time Elaina had turned to look at the tree opposite her, the smile had vanished. Cogs began to spin in her mind and she switched to a more logical mode – her thoughts fell into distinct categories, by order of importance. Her surroundings were outlined in a translucent white colour – nothing out of the ordinary there; Merlin was outlined in a deep purple and Arthur was outlined in a bright gold colour. Elaina's eyes widened. 'No.' She'd only ever seen gold auras back home, in books her mother had shown her. There was a sharp pang in Elaina's stomach as she thought about her mother. Two years later and she was still no closer to finding her mother. However, Elaina had a feeling about this place, as if it was extremely dangerous – Elaina also felt there was some trace of her mother. All of a sudden, Elaina straightened, grabbing her sword. They were not alone. When she saw the movement again, she ran towards it. Elaina was glad Arthur and Merlin were fast asleep otherwise she wouldn't be able to do this. Elaina came to an abrupt stop when she saw what it was.

He looked at her with fearful eyes. A grown man and he was terrified by the sight of _Elaina_. 'You can see me?' he asked, his voice shaking.

Elaina nodded, taking a deep breath. 'Of course I can. Who are you?'

'I don't know. I don't remember my own name,' he wailed in despair, throwing himself to the ground.

Elaina sat down with him, taking his hands in hers. 'You're called William,' she told him in a quiet voice, 'a good husband and a father to three children. Your home is next to a forest – you don't know _exactly_ where though. Just that your king is Uther so you must live somewhere in Camelot.' Her eyes widened, as pain coursed through her body. 'You died bravely,' she gasped.

William shook his head, shamefaced. 'My family died because of me,' he told Elaina quietly, 'because I didn't have enough money to pay the king and he wouldn't take anything else I offered him. It's my fault.'

Elaina shook her head. 'No, no, it is not.'

'But it was! I feel lost,' William confessed, looking at the dirt.

Elaina looked at him, smiling. 'I might be able to help you with that.'

'You're a sorcerer, I can tell – how do I know that you're true to your word?' William stared at her, looking for any sign of betrayal on Elaina's face.

'You don't. But you can take a leap of faith and live in Eternal Light. And I will find the person who did this and I will send them to the deepest pits of Hell.'

William gave Elaina a small, fragile smile. 'I'll take that leap of faith. I've always believed that there was somebody out there, looking over us all – you must be one of his angels,' he concluded confidently.

Elaina smiled, not bothering to disagree. 'Of course there's someone watching over you,' she assured him, 'and he will kill the person that killed you and your family. He _will_ meet his end.'

William nodded.  
'Thank you.'

Elaina nodded, taking William's other hands and closing her eyes. As felt her wrists pulse slightly, she knew her enchantment had worked, 'It'll be painless and peaceful – you'll just fade out. You just go,' Elaina explained.

'Before I go, what's your name?' William asked urgently.

'My name is Elaina.'

'Be well, Lady Elaina.'

'How did you know I was nobility?' Elaina asked the man, who was fading away in the night.

William shrugged. 'I didn't – if you weren't, you deserve you to be for being such a pure soul. Goodbye – thank you.' With that he faded away.

Elaina stood up. 'Goodbye,' she whispered. She took her time returning to where she had left Arthur and Merlin sleeping and sat back down in the exact same spot between them. For them, only a few seconds had passed. For Elaina, it had been minutes - one of the powers that came with her role as a Searcher. Elaina refocused her attentions on the tree opposite her and she picked up her train of thought. She frowned as there was a sharp and short pain in her chest. Elaina had forgotten how ill this job could make her feel.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur awoke and found leaves on his face. He immediately blamed Merlin and wasted no time in throwing them at him. 'Why did you throw leaves on me, Merlin?' he snapped. 'Just because we're all outside does _not _mean that I want to be covered in nature!' He stood up, grabbing his sword and looking around. Arthur made a beeline to where Elaina was stood, resting her head against Abyss.

She looked around as she heard his footsteps, eyes stormy. 'Good morning,' she greeted him quietly before turning back to her horse.

Arthur stopped, a little shocked by Elaina's appearance – at most, he had expected maybe a few cuts and grazes and a bruise or two. But not this. Her skin was almost grey, and the shadows beneath her eyes were almost jet black. Her usually bright eyes were unusually dull. 'What happened to you?' Arthur asked in a shocked voice.

'Straight to the point.' Elaina smirked. 'And I stayed up for all of last night – keeping watch.'

Arthur shook his head and moved towards Elaina. 'I've kept watch for all night before but I have never ended up looking like you,' Arthur told her, watching as Elaina checked the tack on her horse – she fumbled slightly and clenched a fist in frustration. Her knuckles were almost ripping through her skin.

'What, looking like the rear end of a horse?' Elaina rolled her eyes. 'Sorry to be the one to tell you but you already look like an ass,' she teased with a strained smile. She felt terrible. Her eyebrows drew closer together as she frowned and leant against Abyss, a thought floating to the surface of her clouded mind. A fleeting thought and a snippet of a memory – she could only hold a coherent thought for a nanosecond.

Arthur smirked, placing a hand against the jet black horse. 'I'm sure Merlin has done that before – I've a feeling that Gwen has as well. You look ill,' he told Elaina in a quiet voice. 'You shouldn't be here, looking like you do. _I _really don't want you here.'

Elaina glared at Arthur – even when she felt like her time had come or that she had been kicked by hooves all night long, she could still manage to be angry. 'Even if I look terrible on the surface, I'm sure I could still beat you in a fight,' she assured him, running a hand through Abyss' mane. 'Like I've told you countless times, Arthur, I'm here because your father asked me to and because I want to be here.' _Have to be here_, she added mentally. 'I'm not about to go back on my word because of how I look.' When Arthur carried on looking unhappily down at her, frustrated that Elaina wouldn't listen to what he was saying, she gave him another smile and rested a hand on his arm. 'Thank you for your concern though.' As Merlin mounted his horse, she raised her eyebrows. 'If Merlin's ready to go, then we should be too.' Her muscles groaning in protest, Elaina swung up onto the saddle.

Arthur walked over to his horse, next to Merlin's and mounted. Before they set off, Arthur asked Merlin in an irritated tone, 'I don't know why I'm asking _you _this, Merlin, but are all women so stubborn?'

Merlin shrugged, smirking. 'I wouldn't know, seeing as I can't really say much about women. You know how I am,' Merlin took great pleasure in reminding Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath, only just stopping himself from hitting Merlin. 'You're both nightmares – Elaina's infuriating and frustrating and stubborn and everything Morgana and Gwen are but tenfold; and you...' Arthur looked at Merlin before finishing, 'you're just you. Nightmares,' he grumbled.

Elaina, who heard this as she rode up to the muddy track, smirked. If only Arthur knew what she could really become. She wiped her brow – she felt like she was burning and drowning at the same time. Elaina would have to come up with a new word for this experience. For now, she simply amused herself by making branches snap back and hit Arthur in the face. She almost burst out laughing when Arthur rode up next to her and glared at her.

'You're a nightmare.'

Elaina winked at the prince. 'The feeling's mutual,' she told him.

Arthur thought he felt himself flush slightly. But only slightly.

* * *

'It's raining again,' Emilie remarked conversationally as a large droplet of water hit her forehead. 'I wonder whether we're actually in the right place or whether we're just drowning and all of this is some elaborate dream we're having.'

'Firstly, Emilie, we'd be having _hallucinations_ and all the other stuff I won't explain to you because... Because you're you,' Nathan told Emilie, shooting a dark look at her, bringing out his charm. 'And _this _is how I know we're in the right place. It wouldn't look like this if we were somewhere else entirely.'

Emilie sighed, leaning back against thick, unearthed tree root. She waved a hand dismissively. 'So what, your necklace is glowing?' She shrugged nonchalantly. 'I've got plenty of jewellery that could glow if it chose to –'

'Emilie, holding a piece of metal over a fire for God knows how long, bringing it out and saying that you have a magical necklace is completely different!' Nathan snapped. 'And if you _ever_ do that again, I will put that hot piece of metal somewhere neither of us want it to go,' he promised.

Once again, Emilie shrugged. 'All I was trying to do was -'

'I don't care. Listen, I don't understand this link between E.V. and myself –'

'We _all _know the link between you and E.V.,' Emilie interjected suggestively, dodging out of the way as a pebble was thrown in her direction. She looked indignantly at her companion. 'Well, that isn't very nice!' she admonished, throwing the pebble back at Nathan.

He caught the rock deftly with one hand and reminded Emilie, 'Maybe I'm not a nice person.' Nathan shrugged. 'Anyway, let me rephrase the point I was trying to make before – I don't pretend to understand this link between the charms –'

'Why don't you just call them necklaces? It's what they are.' Emilie stood up, pulled an apple off the branch above her and sat back down. She bit into it – there was a satisfying crunch.

Nathan smirked. 'It will always amuse me how small you are. Anyway, mine's not a necklace. A necklace is what E.V. wears,' Nathan corrected.

'Thank you for reminding me that Americans were so politically correct and whatnot,' Emilie replied sardonically.

'Thank _you _for reminding me that the Irish were so annoying,' Nathan replied, sarcasm oozing from every word.

'Top o' the mornin' t'ya!' Emilie replied as she swallowed a mouthful of apple. 'Shame I'm not ginger.'

Nathan shook his head, rubbing his chin. 'Now you're just stereotyping yourself. Anyway, if I can carry on now – the link these... necklaces,' he said begrudgingly, shooting a venomous look at Emilie, 'have is strange one but I'm glad they have it. She _must_ have noticed by now,' he added in a murmur.

Emilie shrugged, taking a huge bite of apple, chewing it before swallowing and throwing away the core.

'Are you sure you don't want to eat that?' Nathan motioned at the apple core, receiving a withering glare from his Irish companion.

'No, I bloo-'

'Ah – careful with the language!' Nathan chastised, wagging a finger.

Another withering glare. 'Elaina's younger than me and she swore more than me – I'm _Irish_!' she cried out.

Nathan chuckled. 'There you are, doing it again. And Elaina's older than twenty. A lot older.'

Emilie stayed silent before looking at the unlit pile of firewood in front of her. Her eyes wide, she asked, 'Can I light it?'

Nathan glared at Emilie. 'No. You'll throw gunpowder onto it again,' he argued as Emilie opened her eyes even wider.

'But it's more fun that way!' Emilie did not sound entirely unlike a three year old asking a weary older brother to push her on the swings.

'I happen to like my eyebrows where they are!' Nathan countered, not meeting Emilie's pleading gaze.

Emilie was relentless with her stare. Finally, when she won the argument, she clapped her hands and threw some gunpowder onto the wood. She brought out a match and lit it. She waited until Nathan had planted himself on the other side of the camp, _behind _a tree, jusr past a boulder – she dropped the match onto the pile of wood and dived behind the large root. There was a midsized explosion and Emilie poked her head over the top of the root. 'I have _got _to do that more often!'

'Over my dead body.'

'Fine – just stand in the explosion next time,' Emilie said cheekily, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'If it means I get rid of you, then I will.' Nathan walked over to the roaring campfire. 'It's the middle of the day, Emilie,' he suddenly remembered. 'Why have we got a campfire?'

'Because you didn't stop me. And with you, when you're thinking about _her_, I can get away with anything.'

Nathan sighed. As much as he hated it, it was true.

* * *

Morgana awoke with a jolt, panting. Had that merely been a nightmare or a vision of the future? Whichever it was, Morgana decided in that second that something _had_ to be done, just to be safe.

Gwen smiled in relief as she approached Morgana's bedside. 'You're finally awake, my lady! I was starting to grow worried.'

Morgana gave Gwen an apologetic smile, throwing back the sheets. Something _had _to be done.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will try to update sooner than this time! Blame revision... Oh, who am I kidding? I was watching "The Princess Bride" - I love that I mention that I cried at The Wicked Day episode. I did. So much. But Dragoon the Great's appearance made it so much better. By the way, I've recently set up a tumblr account so if any of you guys have accounts, then feel free to check it out. The link is on my profile :) Until next time,**  
**Grace**


	9. Damascus

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, everything is a little hectic right now! Happy reading guys!**

* * *

The sun was setting as the trio looked up at the castle before them. It was distinctly less welcoming than any of them had expected it to be. None of them wished to willingly step any closer to this place, least of all at night. However, things had to be done.

Elaina took a deep breath and walked forwards. Her footsteps echoed in the silence and she could see her breath becoming mist in the air. She turned to look back at the two men and asked quietly, 'Are you two coming in or not? I thought the whole point of this adventure was to find this sorcerer, not to take in the scenery.'

Arthur nodded silently and he followed Elaina into the castle, ordering Merlin, 'Stay here and look after the horses – if something happens, scream like there's no tomorrow.'

'There probably won't be any tomorrow for me by the time you hear me scream,' Merlin muttered darkly, catching Elaina's eye and grinning at her. He noticed something was different about her, her air more resigned.

Elaina nodded at the sorcerer. She turned away from him, hiding her face and continuing forwards. As she entered the empty courtyard, Elaina looked at Arthur and pointed out, 'It looks like it's deserted – maybe we should go?' There was no hiding the slight edge of hope in her voice.

Arthur shook his head. 'No, I can feel it – there's someone here.'

'Curiosity killed the cat,' Elaina muttered, walking up the stairs that led into the castle. 'Maybe it's a trap – making us feel like we're alone but there's an entire army waiting to murder us.' Elaina shrugged – Morgause had told her, during a quick meeting the previous day, that Elaina would not be harmed. But Elaina wasn't bothered about her own life.

Arthur looked down at Elaina with a small smile on his face. The smile was more from surprise than from any pleasure which could be gained from this situation. 'Are you scared?'

Elaina shook her head, smiling ruefully. 'You wouldn't understand, Arthur – but I'm far from scared for myself.'

'Scared for me?' This was said with much more surprise than before and there was quite a bit of pleasure in his smile. 'That's touching.'

'I'll touch you quite forcefully through the chest with my sword in a minute,' Elaina threatened. She pushed open the door in front of her and checked her surroundings – once again, empty.

'Temper,' Arthur warned her, good-naturedly. He was still smiling.

Elaina took a step forward, her weight moving a loose paving stone out its place. An arrow whistled through the air, narrowly missing the tip of her nose before embedding itself in the opposite wall. Elaina regarded the arrow with a mildly surprised looked. 'That was lucky – otherwise, my nose might be over there right now,' she said conversationally.

Arthur stared at Elaina, taken aback by the sheer inappropriateness of that comment in so serious a situation. He shook his head and assumed it to be a coping mechanism. 'Just watch your step then – I don't either of us wish to suffer that tragedy.'

Elaina stifled a laugh, using her magic to disable all the other traps in this corridor – not just for their safety but because it was something that would distract her from her amusement. She wasn't _supposed _to be amused. 'I don't think I've ever had so much fun sneaking around a castle before,' she remarked when there was no danger of laughter escaping her.

'You think this is fun? You should see what I call fun,' Arthur murmured, looking innocently at Elaina when she turned to look at him. 'What?' He sounded far too innocent and he knew it.

'Nothing,' Elaina said, shaking her head, stroking her fingers along the stone walls as they walked up the staircase. She smirked, though she knew she was about to lose something. 'I've a feeling that if we were to find this sorceress anywhere, it might be in this rather grand hall.' Elaina waved a hand at the ornately carved door in front of her.

Arthur regarded the door, unimpressed. 'I would have preferred more "sneaking around" to see if you could have actually kept your nose but if you're so intent on ending this little adventure of ours then who am I to argue. Anyway,' he added, 'why are you so sure that Morgause would be behind _this_ door? There are plenty of otherdoors.'

Elaina turned and looked to her left, pointing out three small, plain doors. 'Those probably lead to the kitchens, servants' quarters and a store cupboard.' She looked at Arthur and when he begrudgingly agreed, Elaina turned to her right and pointed out another plain door. 'That probably leads to the stables or something less important. So, if Morgause and her allies were to be hiding behind one of _those _doors, it'd be anticlimactic to say the very least.' Elaina turned to look at the ornately carved doors in front of her. 'I think she's behind there.'

Arthur nodded, looking down at Elaina. 'Are you scared?' he repeated.

Elaina shook her head, looking up at him with eyes that told a very different story. There were too many loopholes that Morgause had left open for herself. 'I've been through worse.' Elaina clenched her fists as her hands began to shake slightly. She looked down as Arthur loosened the fist closest to him and linked his fingers together with hers. Like when they had been stood on the castle walls in Camelot. And Arthur had almost... Elaina looked down at the floor – this couldn't be happening. Her heart was with _someone _else. It had to be. But, Elaina suddenly realised as Arthur titled her head upwards so that they were looking at each other, it wasn't. Her heart was right here, with her and telling her – screaming and shouting at her – that she had allowed herself to fall in love with the one person she wasn't supposed to be with. And it had happened at the end.

When Arthur spoke, it was done softly and with some tenderness. 'There's quite a high chance that neither of us will come out of this room alive, if it really is Morgause –'

It was. Elaina could feel her presence in her mind.

'- and her allies in there. If so, then there's something I want to tell you,' Arthur confessed.

'What, that Merlin will probably still be waiting for us with the horses in five years' time?' Elaina gave a fragile laugh. She shook her head. 'Sorry, coping mechanism,' she explained.

'I know.' Arthur smiled at her. 'I'm not very good – well, I'm not good at all at this sort of thing but I just thought you should know that...' He took a deep breath and drew up all of his courage. 'I love you.'

Elaina blinked several times before allowing herself to believe his words. Even when she believed her own words, she said, voice threatening to break at the end, 'No, you don't.'

'Yes, I do,' Arthur argued, proving how sure he was by kissing her. It was a strange kiss -_very _enjoyable for both parties but slightly bittersweet. As if the two of them were really facing their deaths, not just a sorceress Arthur had bested before and Elaina knew she could kill if she had to.

Elaina smiled as it ended and placed her hand on the door, pushing it open.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgause was indeed behind the doors. However, she was not alone – her sister was pacing furiously in the shadows. She listened to the quick footsteps, asking quietly, 'You are sure of this future?'

Morgana nodded, jaw tensed. 'Of course I am! I would rather die a thousand times than let her sit on my throne!' she spat.

'But it could be a part of the plan – our plan,' Morgause suggested. 'Putting one of our allies on the throne of Camelot, Arthur believing that he can trust her when she is really our pawn to do with what we will?'

'Oh, so her becoming _pregnant_ and wearing _my_ crown is part of theplan, is it?' Morgana asked, her voice rising steadily, shaking with indignation.

'Maybe she was in such a condition in order to lure Arthur into a false sense of security, so he would be sure of her loyalty. And then she could easily clear the way for you,' Morgause suggested, though she found herself without conviction. She sighed. 'Are you absolutely sure that this is the only way?'

Morgana nodded again, starting when Elaina's voice drifted through the door. 'Leave Arthur to me – I can deal with him. I want Elaina _dead_,' she growled.

'As you wish. Leave by the door at the back of the room – follow the corridor down to the stables and make haste for Camelot! Stop for nothing,' Morgause ordered, watching as the door opened slowly and Elaina entered. 'Camelot's finest, I see,' she remarked with a smirk as she surveyed the two of them. Her eyes travelled down to their hands, which were linked together. 'Well, this is a surprise.'

'Try to contain your excitement,' Elaina replied, though she let go of Arthur's hand and walked forward. 'Now, I think you have some explaining to do to my friend.'

'I will do no such thing,' Morgause hissed, narrowing her eyes. _Grown attached to the prince, have we? _Morgause sneered in her mind.

_What's it to you? He's hardly clouding my current judgement – unlike your sister, casting images of his dead mother into his mind, _Elaina retorted, saying out loud,  
'You either do as you're told or I'll make this very painful for you.'

Arthur's eyes widened – he knew that Elaina was bold, almost to a flaw, but challenging a powerful sorceress like this? 'Elaina –'

'If you're going to chastise me, Arthur, then I'll just ignore you,' Elaina told him.

'As per usual,' Arthur huffed underneath his breath.

'I've no idea what you're talking about, child,' Morgause was saying, smirking as a small growl resonated in Elaina's throat. 'Careful – I have magic,' she warned.

_Oh, because that makes you _so _unique_, Elaina replied in a deadpan voice, though her verbal response sounded more like, 'I have a big pointy sword. And there are two of us.'

Morgause looked at Elaina before turning her gaze onto Arthur. 'I take it you are here to demand a removal of a curse that has been set upon you?'

Arthur glared at Morgause. 'Yes,' he replied curtly. 'I demand that you release my father from this curse.'

'And Arthur – you stop cursing him too. Don't think I didn't notice you leaving yourself out.' Elaina glared at Arthur.

'I repeat, I've no idea as to what curse you are speaking of.' Morgause sighed as Elaina took another step forward, eyes turning a jet black in their sockets. _You really do feel for him, don't you? _Morgause know knew that her sister's solution was now the only plausible option; she could see the affectionate link between the crown prince and the sorceress. 'Lady…?' Morgause feigned ignorance.

'Elaina.' Elaina smiled at Morgause.

'Lady Elaina, step forward,' Morgause requested.

As Elaina stepped forward, she was pulled back by Arthur. She looked at him with wary eyes. 'Something wrong, Arthur?' she asked, frowning slightly as one of Morgause's thoughts hit her mind. She allowed herself a smile. 'Are you scared for me?' There was a teasing note to her voice and she smiled again. 'Everything will work out in its natural course.'

'Cryptic answers – all of a sudden, I don't trust you,' Arthur told her in a hushed voice. He glanced

There was a silence. Slowly, barely moving her lips, Elaina said, 'Good.' She shrugged him off and walked towards Morgause. To her, she requested, _Make it quick._

Morgause nodded. _If there were any other way... In this, I believe my sister to be wrong._

_Then why do it?_ Elaina asked, clenching her fists as she waited.

_You wouldn't understand_, Morgause assured her, turning to look at Arthur – there was no possible way that he could interfere. 'Arthur Pendragon, know that this is your doing –'

Elaina's eyes flashed dangerously. _Don't blame this on him, Morgause – this is your sister. Not him._

_You think he would believe me if I told him that? _Morgause retorted.

'_What _is my doing?' Arthur asked fearfully, slowly moving towards Elaina. There was a resolute silence and he looked, eyes wide, at the princess, ordering, 'Move!'

Elaina ignored Arthur's order and said, in a quiet voice, 'I'll see you around.'

Arthur watched as a horizontal pillar of something akin to fire infused with lightning left Morgause's hands and her eyes flashed gold; he felt himself letting out a yell – or was it a scream? - as it hit Elaina squarely in the chest. Arthur saw her eyes widen in shock and he felt his head turn as he watched Elaina's body be flung across the hall, into the doors which they had entered through. The door that had still been open was smashed shut, such was the force of Elaina hitting the wood. The wooded shattered and splintered, the frame groaned. As Arthur slowly regained his senses, he looked around for the sorceress – Morgause had seemingly evaporated into thin air. Arthur ran to where Elaina lay, stupidly hoping that she could still be alive. 'No.' Arthur had a strange feeling of déjà vu. It was like finding Elaina lying on the river bank all over again. Except this time, Arthur somehow knew that there was no hope. He fell to his knees in front of Elaina's corpse. Although everything had happened before his very eyes, Arthur had no grasp of understanding on this situation. He did not want to. Arthur stared down at Elaina's unmoving face, the whisper of a stupid, brave smile still present.

* * *

Merlin inspected the side of the castle wall, where a huge gaping hole was present. Morgause obviously didn't care much for her castle – if it was actually her castle. When he turned and came face-to-rather-long-face with Abyss, Merlin jumped out of his skin.  
'I bet Elaina put you up to this – to creep me out,' he muttered, skirting around the edge of the horse.

Abyss followed the servant.

Merlin span around to glare at the horse. 'You're a horse – stop following me! Stay _still_!'

Abyss stared dolefully at Merlin with huge, dark orbs for eyes. In her jet black head, it seemed that the mare's gaze was endless, as was the pain. Abyss knew what had happened to her mistress.

Thankfully for the horse, who tended to get quite violent when attempting to converse with dense people, Merlin had an inkling that something had gone wrong. 'Arthur?'

The gaze from Abyss was pointed and, if it had been possible, would have been accompanied with raised eyebrows.

'Elaina?' Merlin almost choked upon thin air when Abyss bobbed her head up and down once. He turned, looking to the castle, about to run in when he saw that there was no point. When Merlin saw the lifeless body of Princess Elaina of Vayle, friend to Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere, he shook his head, gulping. This was some joke that Elaina had thought up to try and wind up Merlin. It had to be, Merlin was sure of it. But then Merlin looked at Arthur and saw the tears that Arthur was trying to hold back – Merlin had seen that look only once before. Merlin looked back to Elaina's body, trying to reach out to her with his mind – there was no response, not even a flash of resistance. Merlin entered her mind with ease and it was cold, empty - desolate. 'What happened?' Merlin asked, his voice coming out in little more than a hoarse whisper.

'She died,' Arthur said shortly, voice shaking a litte. When Merlin opened his mouth to respond, Arthur furiously corrected himself. 'She was _murdered _by Morgause, right in front of me, Merlin! Right in front of me and I couldn't do _anything _to save her! All of this just to quench some selfish desire I had to make sure I was sane!' He placed Elaina onto her saddle on Abyss and strapped her feet into the stirrups. Arthur would never forgive himself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one and I am already working on the next chapter! However, due to a music theory exam on Wednesday and two maths GCSE exams _and _college applications in the next two weeks, it may take a little while again. Still, I love all my readers and thank you for reading! This new series is really good. And dark.  
****May all your dreams come true,****  
**

**Grace!**


	10. Truly Madly Deeply

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter - here's my apology for taking so long with my last one! I want next week's episode to come quicker. Mind you, it _is _Friday tomorrow! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It had been three days since Elaina's death; her body had since been buried by Morgana and Morgana alone; many tributes were placed at the door of what used to be Elaina's chambers and her friends still mourned her, none more so than Arthur.

When he was not needed, the prince simply sat in his room, staring at the wall. When he did choose to answer questions, Arthur answered rather shortly. On his first evening back in Camelot, he had refused to eat – Merlin had hoped, rather than believed, that this would simply be a one-time thing. It was not. Arthur had not eaten at all since his return.

'Arthur, you _must _eat,' Gwen pleaded as she placed a tray of food next to his arm.

'I'm not hungry.'

Merlin exchanged weary glances with Gwen, something which was becoming a habit now, before saying, 'It doesn't do anybody any good for you to die as well; think of me –'

'I'd rather not.'

'- and all the tailoring I'll have to do to make sure all your clothes will now fit you.'

Very slowly and with a great deal of restraint, Arthur replied. 'Not everything is about you, Merlin,' he growled.

'The clotpole is a hypocrite!' Merlin cried. 'What a surprise!'

'Careful, Merlin,' Arthur warned, 'I'm not quite the master of my temper at the moment.'

'I thought you were going to warn me about using big words like "surprise",' Merlin confessed, a small smile playing around the corners of Gwen's lips.

'That too.'

Gwen now pleaded for their cause again. She went down a road that she had hoped she wouldn't have had to use. 'Lady Elaina wouldn't have wanted you to do this.' Her voice was rather braver than she felt inside but that was something she was glad for.

Slowly, Arthur fixed his hard gaze on the maid. 'Do either of you know what Elaina would want? _I_ think that she might want to be _alive _right now,' he snapped, replacing his gaze on the wall, 'and seeing as that isn't going to happen any time soon, I think I'll do what _I_ want to do.'

'Arthur, we all know you cared for Elaina; to some, it was more obvious than it was to others,' Gwen added, a hint of heartbreak colouring her voice, 'and we all saw the mutual affection between the two of you. Although I probably didn't know her as well as you or Merlin did, and nobody knew her as well as Morgana did, I don't think she'd want you to be starving yourself out of some misplaced sense of guilt! In fact,' the maid added, a thoughtful expression on her face, 'I think she might want to knock you back down again.'

Merlin nodded in agreement with Guinevere. He now sat down next to Arthur and asked quietly, 'Did something happen with Elaina before she died – murdered, I mean?' he corrected himself quickly – nothing set Arthur off in a rage more than implying that Elaina had simply "died". As far as Arthur was concerned, it had been cold blooded murder.

Arthur's answer was direct and blunt – he couldn't be bothered bottling this one thing up.  
'I told her I loved her and she told me that I didn't. So I kissed her.' Arthur clasped his hands together and rested his forehead against his thumbs. 'Then she was murdered right in front of me so I could be sane. I'll never be sane again.'

'So doing this –' Gwen motioned to the untouched food. '- would justify her death?'

'Murder,' Arthur growled, his eyes now closed. 'And nothing could ever justify Elaina's death. Nothing,' he repeated in a voice that was barely a whisper.

'Well, she obviously didn't think that,' Gwen said.

Merlin suddenly stood up. 'Now, Gwen and I have other duties to attend to. Eat.' The last word was emphasised in a growl. He and Gwen left, closing the door behind them, leaving the prince to his solitude and soon-to-be terminal stupidity.

* * *

'How's Morgana coping?' Merlin asked as he and Gwen walked down an empty corridor – he managed to hide the suspicion in his voice remarkably well.

'Remarkably well – I think she knows that Elaina would want her to carry on as she was,' Gwen replied, obviously distressed.

Merlin both saw and heard this and quietly asked, 'You still love him, don't you?'

Gwen nodded. 'Yes but I can't act on it. And I won't. It's for the best.' It was as much an assurance to herself as it was to Merlin.

Merlin put a comforting arm around Gwen's shoulders and hugged her. 'You deserve a knight – a true knight in shining armour,' he told her with a smile.

'Arthur's armour _does _shine,' Gwen replied, leaning into Merlin.

Merlin cheered, throwing his fists into the air, leaving Gwen looking very bewildered. 'I knew it – I _knew _it!' he cried out. 'He always say that half of Camelot's dirt and grime is on his armour and makes me polish it over and over again – now I might actually be able to make an argument!'

'You'd consider arguing with Arthur in his current state?' Gwen asked, bemused.

Merlin lost his all of his previous exuberance at once. 'I suppose I _should _give him some more time. Two more weeks?' he suggested as they wandered aimlessly through the castle. A few moments, he began to think that they would end up near Morgana's chambers. His stomach knotted slightly – Merlin suspected that Morgana had a part to play in the death of Elaina.

'Do you think he'll have recovered by then?' Gwen asked. Before Merlin could answer, she caught him of guard and asked, 'Do you think Arthur was truly in love with Elaina?'

'Truly?' Merlin sighed. 'Probably. Madly? Definitely. Deeply? Without a doubt.' Merlin suddenly realised what he said and looked down at Gwen, who was crestfallen, and apologised. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, Gwen – I didn't think! Again. Sorry!'

Waving a dismissive hand, Gwen cut Merlin off. 'Don't worry about it – you've given me what I need. Closure,' she clarified, wrapping her arms around Merlin again. 'You're a good friend, Merlin.'

Merlin nodding, returning the hug. 'I'll always be here, Gwen – you'll always have me,' he promised.

* * *

'You see, guys, I don't follow any particular rules at all when it comes to finding my allies. So –' This word was punctuated by her throwing someone over the top of the bar. '- if any of you have been lying to me and taking me for a ride, I'll simply have to take your lives.' When nobody answered Emilie, she sighed and poured a bottle of ale along the bar. She then picked up a candle. 'Is it really going to have to come to this?' As Emile lowered and the flame was about to kiss the alcohol, someone spoke out, though not with any pertinent information.

'That would be a waste of good alcohol,' a man, drunk to the bone, called out. An Irish accent accompanied this point.

'There's plenty more of it in the world,' Emilie retorted, looking in the general direction of where the voice had come from. 'But seeing as you're all too dumb and drunk to give me anything useful or say anything – apart from giving me propositions –'

'You find _those _useful?' The Irishman was astounded.

Emilie rolled her eyes, ordering, 'Be quiet! Anyway, none of you will give information – which I'm _sure _you know – so I won't give you your life. Simple.'

'What if I know something?' The Irish accent stood up, swaying slightly as he did so.

Distinctly unimpressed by his drunkenness, rough appearance or his manner, Emilie raised her eyebrows, her reply dripping with sarcasm. 'This _should _be fun.'

'Of course it should! You, me – I'm Gwaine, by the way –' He winked at her. '- both Irish, in a bar, lots of alcohol – what could be more fun?' Gwaine asked, a drunken yet still charming smile on his face.

Emilie gave a disappointed sigh and jumped down from the countertop, striding over to the man. She grabbed the arm of his jacket and dragged him out of the pub.

'Oh, are we going outside now?' The suggestion was clear in Gwaine's tone. 'I can't say I'm one for public displays of affection,' he confessed.

Emilie actually allowed herself a small smile – that was something they both had in common. 'We're going for a drink,' Emilie answered, walking over to a barrel without a lid. The moon was reflected on the surface of the liquid.

Gwaine's eyes lit up. 'Ale?'

'No. Water.' Emilie practically threw Gwaine's head into the barrel of cold water.

* * *

'Gwen,' Morgana asked suddenly as she prepared for bed, 'do you believe that once someone is dead that they no longer have a presence? That they're no longer with us?'

Guinevere pondered upon this question for a few quiet moments before answering, 'I think that the ones we love will always be with us in our hearts and I believe that the people who loved uswill always find a way back to. At least, that's what I tell myself whenever I find myself missing my parents.'

Morgana nodded, dark shadows beneath her eyes – she had not slept well since her dream of Elaina's pregnancy. Morgana's stress was added to by a feeling that her "burial" of Elaina would come back to haunt her. Morgana had not buried Elaina at all; she had instead found a deep gorge and thrown the corpse down into it. Fortunately, everybody was assuming that her lack of sleep was because of her mourning Elaina's death. How stupid they were. Morgana took great satisfaction in the fact that, like always, Gwen was part of the majority.

'I'm sure Lady Elaina will always be watching over _you_. Maybe she'll watch over all of us – we could all learn from her selflessness. Her love for others touched a lot of lives and she meant a lot to many of us.' _Especially Arthur_, Gwen added silently. As Morgana lay down in her bed, Gwen smoothed out the covers and asked in a polite, friendly tone, 'Will that be all, my lady?'

Morgana nodded. 'Yes, Gwen. I'll see you in the morning.' There was darkness as Gwen blew out the candle and closed the door behind her as she left. Morgana stared up at the ceiling for several minutes before eventually closing her eyes. She slept fitfully, Elaina's parting hug and comments replaying over and over again. As much as this distressed Morgana, she felt no guilt for any of her actions.

'Are you going to sleep tonight or will I have to hit you with a plank of wood?' Merlin asked, irritation finally starting to appear in his features.

'I'm not tired.'

'Yes, you _are_ – unless you've been putting charcoal on underneath your eyes,' Merlin argued.

'I don't wear makeup,' Arthur growled. 'That's your job –'

'Yet another thing I'm obviously no good at.'

'- and I wouldn't be able to sleep if I tried,' Arthur finished.

'It usually involves getting into that bed I spent all day making –' Merlin couldn't resist trying a little guilt trip. '- and closing your eyes. Sort of like this.' Merlin demonstrated the action. 'Maybe you should actually attempt it before saying it won't work.'

Arthur rolled his eyes, a muscle in his jaw working furiously as he restrained himself from hitting Merlin. Not in the face, maybe more in the arm region. It still would have been a solid punch, enough to bruise his servant. 'Stop trying to be smart, Merlin – it doesn't suit you.'

Merlin shook his head, trying to hide his smile. This insult, however weak and half-hearted it sounded, was a sure sign that the prince was on the road to recovery.

'I'd like to know what's so amusing, Merlin,' Arthur demanded, appearing somewhat intimidating. Well, he would have been if he hadn't yawned halfway through the sentence.

'You're much scarier when you're well rested.'

'It's not going to work, Merlin,' Arthur informed his servant quietly.

'Why? Do you need a teddy bear?' Merlin asked, quite aware that he was pushing several boundaries.

'_No_,' Arthur growled through his teeth, looking slowly up at Merlin.

'Comfort blanket?' Merlin was now firmly in dangerous territory – dangerous for his life expectancy.

'No! Go _away_, Merlin!' Arthur ordered.

'Not until you go to sleep,' Merlin replied, folding his arms and parking himself on a nearby chair.

'Well, get comfortable.' Arthur's tone made it clear that he wanted Merlin in his room as much as he would want to see a vision of his mother again. Unlike Merlin, _they _had stopped.

'I will,' Merlin nodded, leaning back and putting his feet up on the table, 'and we'll both just glare at each other for the whole night. And in the morning, when you've got a meeting with your father and the rest of the knights, and we're _both _exhausted, I'm sure no questions will be asked at a-'

'Fine!' Arthur slammed an open palm onto the table and stormed over to his bed, throwing off his shirt as he did so. It landed on top of the wardrobe, much to Merlin's disgruntlement – he would have to retrieve that tomorrow morning. Arthur then proceeded to throw off his boots and practically ripped off his socks before falling into bed and pulling the covers over his head. 'Good_night_, Merlin – I hope you're happy now?'

'I'm ecstatic. I'll leave now.' Merlin smirked as he heard Arthur grumble "Finally." and left the room, closing the door gently. However, just before the door shut, a very welcome sound registered with Merlin's ears – the clotpole's quiet snore.

Arthur was finally asleep. Unusually for the prince, common sense prevailed.

* * *

Gaius looked at Merlin over his dinner. 'How's Arthur?' he asked, though his mind was obviously somewhere else.

'He's finally sleeping.' Merlin's smile was triumphant, though there was a hint of sadness. 'Eating more than a scrap of meat a day is entirely a different matter but progress is being made. You look pensive,' Merlin observed, a note of trepidation in his voice – he was tired himself and was in no mood to hear about threats to Arthur's life or Camelot. Usually, it was both at once.

'You once told me that Lady Elaina caught the blade of her sword in her hand?' Gaius asked quietly.

'It wasn't really catching – she more or less just let it slice through her hand,' Merlin remarked. 'I'm not really sure where this is going...'

'Elaina never came to ask me to look at that wound. Arthur told me that he'd reset her knuckles and a grazed knee is hardly anything for anyone to worry about – but a hand being sliced open? It's definitely a cause for concern,' Gaius told him.

Merlin looked expectantly at Gaius.

Gaius sighed, irritated, and elaborated. 'There was no cut in her hand the next day, was there?' Gaius asked.

Merlin stared blankly at Gaius and shrugged. 'She's a quick healer.'

'Merlin! You told me that on your quest to find Morgause, she looked very ill for a day but the next, she was much better and in much better spirits. Has it occurred to you yet that she's a sorceress? It's obvious!' Gaius glared at Merlin when he avoided the physician's glare. 'You _knew_? I don't know why I'm so surprised – the two of you were as thick as thieves. But you should've kept some distance – a sorceress who is Morgana's childhood friend could be very dangerous,' Gaius warned. 'I'm surprised you've not tried to distance Arthur and Elaina from each other yet,' he added.

'You're talking about her as if she's still alive.' Merlin's jaw dropped slightly. 'You think that Elaina _could_ be alive?'

Gaius pulled out an ancient book – Merlin sagged slightly – and opened it to a page in unusually good condition. He turned the book so that Merlin could see the diagram of a pair of unusually brightly coloured eyes. Except that one moment they looked as if they were violet; the next they were lavender and then they settled on purple. 'I suspected something once I saw her eyes – my suspicions were confirmed when you told me of her unnatural healing. She must be an Immortal,' Gaius told him. 'They've only ever been heard of once before, long before any of these kingdoms were anything more than hamlets.'

'But people who are immortal can't die. Arthur and I didn't rest at all on our way back to Camelot and not once did she show the slightest of life. Either way, it'd be better for Elaina to stay dead now – Morgana won't be too happy if she turns up at the castle gates,' Merlin explained.

'Yes, Elaina's death does seem to be a slight problem in my theory. And what do you mean, "Morgana won't be too happy"?' Gaius asked, swallowing a spoonful of broth.

Merlin frowned. 'I suspect that Morgana had a part to play in this –'

'Her own childhood friend?' Gaius asked dubiously. 'I find that hard to believe, in all honesty. Those two women were extremely close – there was hardly a moment that they did not spend together during Elaina's time in Camelot whenever she was not with you or Arthur. As much as it pains me to say it, Elaina may have actually been Morgana's true friend.'

'Well, I don't believe that someone as pure as Elaina could ever be friends with someone like _Morgana_.'

'Be very careful who you say that in front of Merlin,' Gaius warned, 'it could have dangerous repercussions for you.'

'I can't remember when anything I said _didn't _have dangerous repercussions,' Merlin grumbled.

Gaius smiled sagely. 'Get on with your dinner,' he ordered in a fatherly manner.

* * *

**A/N: I had to put a little Gaius and Merlin scene in at the end - I feel I've been neglecting Gaius far too much! Also, Series 4 is so shameless.**  
**Until the next chapter,**  
**Grace!**


	11. Rolling In The Deep

**A/N: Sorry for being so absent for so long - my computer died. Again. Because of a stupid graphics card fault, they had to wipe the entirety of my hard drive. So, I'm writing this as fast as I can - thank you for being so loyal and patient though!**

* * *

'We can't risk being captured,' the old man said to his daughter, placing an amulet around Elaina's neck. 'She will return to Camelot, though I do not know how she will fare.'

The young girl looked up at her father with wide, fearful eyes. 'But I can feel her power.' This strange woman, completely unconscious, possessed more power than High Priestesses of the Old Religion.

Her father nodded. 'As can I.'

'And her anger… Her anger is so great - should we not help her some more?' the girl asked in a whisper.

Her father shook his head, smiling at the girl with cracked lips. 'It is not us she is angry with, child. It is a betrayal of great proportions that angers her greatly.' He paused thoughtfully, sighing. 'But she is forgetting everything now - there is too much pain for even _her _to experience.'

The girl fixated her mind on Elaina's thoughts, frowning as a memory floated to the surface of their brains and slowly drifted away. 'Why is she forgetting him? She loves him!'

'It is not our business to meddle with their fate - whatever will be, will be. I do have a feeling that we will be seeing her again though, one day. Until next time.' With that quiet farewell, he gently pushed Elaina and she floated peacefully off down a river. She would reach Camelot - whether she survived Morgana was a different matter entirely.

* * *

Gwen was thinking about Lancelot. She hadn't seen him in over a year but she had recently found herself thinking about him at the strangest of times. For example, the other day as Gwen had been cleaning the dead flowers out of Elaina's room, placing the fresh ones in vases, the memory of her first meeting with Lancelot had flooded back to her. After a while, Gwen had looked down to see that she had been picking the petals off the dead flowers. Her frequent thinking of Lancelot only worsened during the next few days. However, it might have had something to do with hearing his name mentioned almost twenty times over those days.

Apparently, he had found a woman - barely breathing - floating in a river, covered in lily petals. Being the valiant man he was, Lancelot had pulled this woman from the water and, according to the gossip, was currently riding to Camelot so that this woman could be restored to full health. It was also rumoured that this lady was the most beautiful woman to have graced any of the five kingdoms. Apparently.

'Let rumours be rumours,' Gwen now muttered to no one but herself. She tried to dismiss the notion that he could be returning to Camelot from her mind. 'I doubt he'd come back to see me anyway,' she assured herself, pumping water into the bucket she held in her left hand, 'and such a beauty would obviously be much more interesting, seeing as she might be on her death bed. And, of course, much more important than…' Gwen had to make herself say the next word. '…me. Much more important than me.'

'Who is?' Merlin asked, planting himself on the wall surrounding the water pump.

'Nobody,' Gwen sighed.

'Nobody's more important than you?' Merlin raised his eyebrows. 'You're starting to sound a little like Arthur,' he told Gwen in mock horror.

Gwen shook her head, shooting Merlin a dark glare. 'I was talking about Lancelot and the lady he has apparently rescued.'

Merlin sat up a little straighter, eyes a little wider. 'Oh, really?'

Gwen nodded, keeping her voice low - she didn't want to be heard spreading gossip. 'Apparently, he's bringing her to Camelot - I was just reminding myself that Lancelot wouldn't come and visit me.'

Merlin looked thoughtfully at Guinevere. 'I'm not sure whether that's an insult to yourself or to Lancelot - anyway, it's just gossip, isn't it?' Merlin smiled.

Gwen nodded hastily, though she had the feeling that Merlin knew something that she didn't. 'Yes, just gossip - it's probably not even got any truth to it.'

Merlin sighed. 'No… Still, as long as they aren't talking about bad things.'

'You're saying that Lancelot coming to Camelot would be a good thing?' Gwen asked, pushing down the pump handle again to allow some water gush into the bucket, not realising that she had been doing this throughout the entirety of the conversation.

Merlin shrugged, standing up. 'He's my friend - it would be good to see him again. I think seeing a friendly face would be good for us all right now.' He looked, amused, at the bucket, which was overflowing. 'I also think that there is a bit too much water in there.' He took the bucket from Gwen and planned to pour it into the pool beneath the pump - he instead managed to soak himself. Water dripped from the hems of his trouser legs and his sleeves. 'There we go.'

Gwen gave Merlin a grateful look - she had been thinking again.

* * *

'It amazes me how you can be so drunk when there's not even any alcohol around,' Emilie snapped at Gwaine, not noticing he had managed to cut his way through his restraints.

'I'm amazed that you're amazed, Emilie!' Gwaine replied cheerily. 'But this is just me getting the last of it out of my system. Tomorrow, I will be perfectly fine.'

Emilie narrowed her eyes. 'Is it even legal for you to walk?' she asked, pacing to and fro as she waited for Nathan to return.

'Probably not!' Gwaine attempted to stand up, far too quickly, and promptly fell back down to the ground. 'Definitely not,' he decided with a frown. He looked at Emilie. 'Give me a hand?' he asked, pulling down Emilie as she held out a slightly tanned hand. 'Well, fancy seeing you down here. Actually, fancy seeing you down here on _top _of me.' He winked at an infuriated Emilie. 'I didn't know you were so keen -'

'Because she's not,' Nathan told Gwaine as he strode back into the camp, firewood in his arms.

Emilie, blushing furiously, pushed herself up off the ground and stormed over to where Nathan was now stood. 'That's rich coming from _you_,' she hissed.

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly. 'No need to thank me,' he replied.

'No, I'm not thanking you at all because what _I _recall you doing is leading me on and when that violet-eyed freak walked through the rubble of our cities, you were all but proposing marriage to her!' Emilie snapped, having to fight to control herself and her temper. 'You weren't exactly keen on me but you let me believe it.'

Nathan fixed his cool gaze on Emilie, reminding her slowly, 'Indigo.' He smiled as he remembered her eyes.

'Brown hair? Pale, rides a jet black horse?' Gwaine asked, leaning against a tree trunk.

Nathan now turned his gaze onto Gwaine. 'I don't know about the horse part but maybe, what's it to you?'

'I've heard about a woman - a princess - with eyes like a field of lavender one minute and the stormiest of seas the next; I've heard that she beat Prince Arthur himself in a sword fight and, if had not been for her death at the hands of a High Priestess, she would be in Camelot right now.' Gwaine shrugged, putting his arms behind his head. 'Of course, if Uther had known that she was in league with such unsavoury characters such as yourselves - by the way, I'm a _very _unsavoury character to Uther so by all rights, we should be getting along famously - he probably wouldn't have allowed her to step one foot in the castle. Her name was Elaina -'

Nathan straightened immediately, feeling Emilie's satisfied gaze on his back.

'- Elaina of Vayle.'

'E.V.,' Nathan murmured, running a hand through his hair.

'Our "saviour",' Emilie sneered, her lip curling slightly as she did so, 'doesn't look so pure anymore.'

Nathan glared at Emilie, ordering, 'Shut up and re-tie Gwaine's restraints.' He strode past Gwaine, heading out into the forest, giving him a cursory glance as he told him, 'E.V. _cannot_ die.'

* * *

Gaius looked up as his long-expected visitor burst into the room. 'Put her down on the table,' he said gravely, observing how Elaina's muddy, bloody and bruised body should have decomposed by now, two weeks later.

Lancelot did so, his eyes full of concern as he stared at Elaina's body and how her chest was barely moving. 'I tried to get her here as soon as possible - we were almost captured by slave traders. It would seem that she is a witch though,' Lancelot said, lowering his voice conspiratorially, 'and possesses very strong magic - she saved my life on more than one occasion.'

'How you can get into more than one life-threatening occasion on your way to Camelot is beyond me,' Gaius sighed, shaking his head. Oh, to be young and reckless again. 'Still, let me have a look at her wounds.'

'Bruises! Just bruises,' Elaina suddenly cried, sitting up, not unlike as if she had been on a springboard. 'I'd rather not lie on my back - it does still sting a bit, even though I did get all those splinters out. By the way, do you know why I was soaking wet when _you_ -' She swung her head around to stare intently at Lancelot, who felt a little uncomfortable under her slightly mad gaze. '- found me?'

'Pulled you out of a river,' Lancelot explained simply, watching with a slightly slack jaw as Elaina stood up and stumbled straight towards the door. 'Where are you going?'

'I've no idea - is there a problem with me leaving here?' Elaina asked, standing still and glancing over her shoulder.

'Yes, actually,' Gaius wasted no time in telling her. 'Everybody thinks you're _dead_!'

Elaina frowned. 'Why would they think that?' She laughed at the mad notion of her being dead.

'Because Arthur and Merlin brought back your dead body and Morgana buried you?' Gaius suggested, uncertainty in his voice. There was something different about Elaina.

'Okay, is this some huge practical joke that you're all playing on me?' When Lancelot shrugged, Elaina sighed and looked darkly at him. 'You're so useful, Lancelot - but you're forgiven, you're not a knight.' She winked at Lancelot when he narrowed his eyes slightly, tapping a temple. 'Magic - telepathy. Sorry, I'll try to stop myself from doing it, I tend to lose a grip on my self-control after a very long rest, and people who don't know how to control their minds make it really hard. So, if I'm dead, how do you ease people into me not being dead?'

As Gaius was about to open his mouth to reply, the door opened - Gwen was stood there, her eyes bulging slightly.

'Well, this is awkward,' Elaina sighed, sitting down on a stool. She glanced at Gaius. 'You should take this opportunity to take a look at my wounds - I don't think they've healed much.' She now looked back up at Gwen. 'Hello, Gwen.'

'You're supposed to be dead,' the maid whispered, backing away slightly.

Lancelot, whom she had not yet noticed, saw how scared Guinevere was and took the opportunity to reassure her. 'Gwen, I know this is hard to understand,' he told her. 'But it's all natural

Elaina regarded the amulet around her neck with mild interest, sitting up a little more as Gaius cut open the back of her stained shirt and started to inspect the wounds.

'Oh. Lancelot,' Gwen murmured as she finally noticed him. She was still trying to register of all these events. Everything was happening so suddenly and all at once. 'So, this isn't a cause of magic?' Gwen motioned to Elaina with a finger.

Elaina shook her head, rolling her eyes when Gaius told her to sit very still. 'No - we're friends, aren't we?' She smiled, relieved when Gwen nodded. 'Good. Now I don't suppose it'd be too much to ask for you to bring me some spare clothes?'

Gwen nodded. 'I'll go and do that... It's good to see you.' Gwen turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

She was barely halfway down the corridor when somebody approached her from behind.

'Gwen,' Lancelot said as he caught up to her, 'I know this is hard to understand - but maybe you'd like to try what I'm doing,' he suggested in a friendly voice.

'And what's that, Lancelot?' Gwen asked through her teeth. Everything had been true - she was just waiting for Lancelot to fall in love with Lady Elaina now. Wasn't that how it usually worked? Nobody in their right minds would choose to be with a serving girl when Elaina was around.

'_Don't _try to understand anything,' Lancelot replied cheerily.

Gwen found herself smiling - they walked along in comfortable silence until they reached Elaina's room and she pushed open the door, making a beeline to the wardrobe. All of Elaina's clothes would smell like flowers now - hopefully, Elaina didn't have allergies.

'I see Lady Elaina is quite popular,' Lancelot observed, taking in the scent and fighting the urge to choke on it.

Gwen nodded, picking out a few items of clothing and some new shoes - from what she had only just managed to take in, Gwen had surmised that Elaina's were far past their best due to the events of the past week. 'Yes, everybody loved her.'

'Did Arthur?' Lancelot asked, approaching Guinevere and taking a few items from her.

'Yes, I believe he did.'

'Gwen? _Lancelot_?'

The two of them span around at the sound of Arthur's voice, who raised his eyebrows when he saw he was right.

The prince was pleasantly surprised to see Lancelot again. 'What are you two doing in _here_?' he asked. When Arthur looked at the items they were holding and the hesitant looks on each of their faces. It just clicked in his mind. 'Take me to her,' he requested in a whisper.

'I don't think that's such a good idea, sire - she doesn't remember anything to do with her death,' Lancelot told Arthur.

'I don't care.' But Arthur really did. 'I want to see her. I _need_ to see Elaina.' He had to know. If what Lancelot was saying was true then Arthur had to gauge where he stood with Elaina. Maybe Elaina would remember everything as soon as she saw him.

* * *

She didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go, apologies for the long wait! Also, next Saturday's Merlin looks pretty amazing. I already know what happens but still... I think it'll be an episode where Arthur is angry/in need of hugs.**  
**Thanks for reading,**  
**Grace x**


	12. Rumour Has It

**A/N: Hey guys! How you doing? Here's the next chapter, a shameless bit of Arthur/Elaina fluff and things flare up between Morgana and Uther. Hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for reading (it keeps me happy when I'm attempting to do graphs on Excel!) and I hope you're all enjoying whatever series of Merlin you're currently watching!**

* * *

Elaina looked up as her door opened. She was starting to get very sick of being cooped up inside due to her injuries - Elaina knew that her wounds would be healed by the end of today. Gaius, however, was adamant that Elaina should remain indoors for the next two days, for the sake of appearances. With weary eyes, Elaina looked at Morgana. 'Yes?' she asked rather shortly, already knowing what Morgana was going to ask.

'I was wondering whether you remember anything yet,' Morgana asked, rather uncomfortable. What if Elaina remembered everything and told Arthur? No, Arthur and Uther trusted Morgana – as if, Arthur would argue, she was his own flesh and blood.

'I don't remember anything, Morgana,' Elaina replied, closing her eyes and leaning back slightly against the chair she was sat in. 'Why are you so bothered? This is the third time you've asked in two days! Merlin's even had the good grace to leave that question unsaid and Arthur has only asked me once, despite the fact that I _know _he wants to ask every single time he sees me. Did something important happen that I'm supposed to remember?' Before Morgana could even think of a suitable argument, Elaina slammed her fist into the table and began to cry. 'Do you know how stressful it is when you can't remember something that everybody thinks you _should _remember? When you supposedly died a horrible death and everybody starts asking you whether you remember anything, it's frustrating to say the least. I mean, the way people are looking at me, Morgana. Especially Arthur, like I'm _intentionally _hurting him by not remembering anything. Just… leave me, Morgana. I need some time alone.'

'Are you sure that's what you should -'

'Get _out_.' Elaina very slowly turned her head to glare venomously at Morgana - her eyes burnt into Morgana's mind. 'Now.'

Morgana obliged immediately, almost walking into the very prince Elaina had spoken of but a few moments later. 'Oh! Arthur, I'm… surprised to see you,' Morgana told him, not even listening to what she was saying.

'Why would you be surprised to see me? I live here,' Arthur reminded Morgana. Upon seeing how distressed his friend was, Arthur immediately thought of Elaina. 'Is there something wrong? With Elaina?'

Morgana blinked, staring at Arthur - she hadn't heard him. 'Pardon?' she asked, confusion clear in her voice.

Arthur sighed, irritated - he didn't like having to repeat himself. He'd already done it enough with Merlin today. 'I asked whether there was something wrong with Elaina,' he repeated, looking down the empty corridor towards Elaina's chambers.

Morgana nodded. 'She's quite upset - she doesn't want any company,' Morgana added quickly. 'It's all the stress.'

Arthur nodded, tight lipped. 'Yes, not everybody dies every day and then comes back to life with no recollection at all. Maybe I should -'

'She doesn't want any company, Arthur,' Morgana repeated, a warning implicit in her voice.

Arthur looked down at Morgana and smiled. 'We'll just pretend that you didn't see me and didn't tell me that Elaina didn't want company or that she was upset,' Arthur told her, walking past Morgana and approaching Elaina's door. Look of concern? Ready for action.

* * *

By now, Elaina was lying on her bed, her face buried into a pillow and she was still crying. Her hair – she hadn't had it up since her return – fanned out around her head and her shoulders; the hem of her plain brown dress hung off the bed a little. She had never before cried because of something so petty - she had lived a long time, surely she would forget some things. But she had never forgotten a death before – not that she had prior experience, seeing as it was her very first time. It had been bound to happen at some point, why not now? But the way Arthur had been looking at her, as if he was half-ready to sweep her into his arms and as if the other half of him wanted to explode in a ball of rage and fury? It hurt.

'Elaina?' asked a cautious voice from behind her.

_I guess it's not restrained to just speaking of the Devil now - I guess you only have to think about him too_, Elaina thought rather more sourly than Arthur deserved. She knew, from the way that Arthur's thoughts were jumping out at her, that his concern for her was real. 'Yes, Arthur?'

She must have sounded more upset than she'd realised because she instantly felt one of Arthur's hands between her shoulder blades and he was kneeling down, assuring her, 'It'll be fine.'

Elaina laughed shortly, though it gave her a slight discomfort due to her bruises. 'Of course - you lose your memory every day, I forgot.' She smirked at her choice of words.

Arthur frowned, admitting, 'I don't pretend to know or understand what you're going through, Elaina, but if it was me, I don't think I'd be coping very well either. In all honesty, you're doing better than I would be. Do you want to talk about it?'

Elaina shook her head, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking into the pillow she was pressing her face into.

'Well, this is unfortunate,' Arthur sighed.

'How?' Elaina asked, confused.

'I was hoping to talk to you about something that you'd agreed to,' Arthur confessed, carefully perching on the edge of the bed closest to Elaina's head.

Elaina raised her head and looked darkly at him. Her eyes had, thankfully, returned to what she normal. 'I swear to God, Arthur, if you're using my amnesia as a way to get me to do things I never agreed to, I will murder you,' she threatened.

'Glad to see you're back to your usual, pleasant self.'

'I'm not in the mood for being pleasant,' Elaina told him, raising an eyebrow. 'What did I apparently agree to?'

'Training the knights with me - it was our agreement that you'd assist me,' Arthur finished his sentence with some distaste, though, from the way the muscles moved slightly around Elaina's eyes, Arthur could tell that he'd managed to make her smile. He was glad.

'Oh… I _do _remember that, actually. Are you going to forbid me from doing it due to recovery time being needed or something?' Elaina asked, now revealing her entire face for Arthur to look at.

He'd forgotten how beautiful she was. 'That's better.'

'I won't bother asking what you're talking about,' Elaina replied dryly.

'That's a shame,' Arthur replied lightly, 'but I was wondering whether you'd like to start helping… tomorrow?' Arthur offered.

'Tomorrow?' Elaina asked slowly, an eyebrow raised even further up her forehead.

'I know, I probably sound absolutely crazy -'

'Don't worry, I've grown used to it.'

Arthur glared at her. 'Glad to see that part of you hasn't bothered to go underground.'

'You love it, don't deny it,' Elaina teased, a smile lighting up her face.

Arthur returned her smile, saying, 'I doubt your bruises would keep you out of action anyway. The same goes for Gaius' medical advice. Just… Maybe try and get some sleep?' When Elaina frowned and rolled her eyes, he looked at her with a caring, concerned gaze. 'What's wrong?'

'I find it very hard to sleep with these bruises on my back. I try sleeping on my side and I fall onto my back; I try sleeping on my front, I roll over and end up on my back anyway. I have never hated sleeping so much before in my life - for the past two days, I haven't actually woken up. If that makes sense,' Elaina frowned.

Arthur shrugged. 'You make more sense than Merlin - after a whole day with him, I'd appreciate a drunk talking to me about his theories on life, death and everything in between.'

'You don't give Merlin enough credit,' Elaina told Arthur with a serene smile.

'That's probably true. So, you've not been sleeping well?'

'No, that's putting it lightly.' Right on cue, Elaina yawned. 'As you might have seen, I'm quite tired.'

'I would be too. It sounds like you need support,' Arthur told her, a smile creeping onto his face.

Elaina looked darkly at Arthur, saying, 'You're not taking advantage of this situation _at all_. Are we talking about mental support for all this stress or physical?' Elaina managed to raise her eyebrows a little farther up her head.

'Both.' The offer was clear in Arthur's voice.

'That's quite improper for a prince to offer, in whatever context it is meant. Still, offer accepted.' Elaina laughed quietly.

'That's quite improper for a princess to accept, in whatever context it's accepted,' Arthur countered with a grin, moving onto the bed as Elaina moved over to make room for him. He studied her face. 'You can hardly tell that you've been crying.'

'But thank you for reminding me,' Elaina muttered darkly. 'Will Merlin not be expecting you back though?'

Arthur shrugged. 'He'll be glad to have the night off.' Arthur put an arm around Elaina's shoulders, sighing with relief when she didn't shrug him off. He was a little surprised, though pleasantly so when Elaina rested her head against his own shoulder. 'Is that any better?' he murmured into her hair, putting his other arm across Elaina's waist. It was with reluctance that he reminded himself that this situation was a lot different than it should have been.

'Well, I've got someone to support me -' Elaina smiled. '- so yes, it is.' She turned her head so that she was gazing up at Arthur with a sincere expression on her face and a grateful smile. 'Thank you for this - you don't have to do it.'

Arthur shook his head, smiling back down at her. 'Of course I do. I care about you.' _I love you. '_I'd do…' His voice trailed off and Elaina gently nudged him with an elbow. 'Never mind.'

'Hm…' Suspicion was clear in Elaina's voice. Slowly and carefully, she said, 'Sorry if I'm a little… restless, I'm not really in the business of falling asleep in the arms of… well, anybody. I'm not used to being "supported" by them either.'

Arthur shook his head, starting to feel a little drowsy himself - he rested his chin on top of Elaina's head, closing his eyes. 'Don't worry about it.'

'Mm…' Feeling extremely comfortable, Elaina placed one of her hands beneath her left cheek, where it was now sandwiched between her face and Arthur's chest. 'I'll see you when I wake up?'

Arthur gave a small nod, murmuring, 'Of course.' His lips ended up brushing some of her hair and he breathed in her scent, today like a field of lavender – like the colour of her eyes - reminded him of everything they had been through. Arthur smiled, linking one of his hands with Elaina's free hand; his other moved to rest on her waist. He didn't particularly notice what he was doing, not that he would be bothered.

This all felt strangely natural to Elaina, as if she had done it before.

Unlike Elaina, Arthur remembered the times when he and Elaina had done this many other times whilst looking for Morgause – they'd stay up later than Merlin, discussing tactics, their childhoods and poking fun at each other. The next morning, Arthur would wake up to find Elaina curled up into him. However strong he was, Arthur couldn't stop himself from allowing a small tear to form when Elaina murmured, 'I love you.' in her sleep. He looked, down at her, a shaky smile on his face. Kissing the top of her forehead, Arthur replied in a whisper, 'I love you too.'

* * *

'How is your friend?' Uther asked Morgana, his voice carrying down to the other end of the dinner table.

'Lady Elaina is recovering, though her ordeal seems to have taken quite a toll on her,' Morgana answered quietly, nibbling on the crust of some bread.

'As expected. I suspect that the Druids have some part to play in her death and her revival,' Uther informed Morgana, his brow furrowed.

'You don't think that she could be in league with them?' Morgana asked. Maybe Elaina's return meant that she and Morgana were meant to be allied and that only the two of them - with Morgause, of course - could conquer Camelot. This time, neither Uther's constant suspicion nor Morgana's dreams would stop her. Morgana would be stronger and she would win. But only if Elaina kept on suffering from amnesia. 'I _know _Elaina, Uther - she would never ally herself with such people.'

'How can you be so sure?'

Morgana took a deep breath and straightened her back slightly before asking, 'You think she would ally herself with any of those people who abducted me? I sincerely hope you do not think that as it would be as much an insult to me as it would be to Elaina.'

Uther shook his head quickly, practically begging for his ward's forgiveness. 'Of course not - I know she is very dear to you and even from knowing her as little as I do, I can tell that she would never hurt you like that. The Druids obviously think that by reviving her that they have made an ally in Camelot - they are sorely mistaken,' he concluded, his eyes moving from the plate in front of him to Morgana and back again, as though he was afraid to meet her gaze.

'Yes, very sorely mistaken. I take it that you are pleased with her for protecting Arthur?' Morgana asked lightly.

Uther nodded. 'I had a feeling that something may have happened to him if it had just been him and his idiotic manservant. That is why I asked her to do it - Arthur must _never_ know,' Uther told Morgana firmly. 'It would only weaken his resolve, which has been unequally strengthened due to recent events.'

'You think that him witnessing Elaina's death - who I am very sure he may love,' Morgana added, trying not to wince - that was something that she _had _to put an end to, 'has strengthened his resolve? He was a broken man - if anything, her _return_ has strengthened him and restored his faith in humanity!'

'A weakness. And Arthur does not love the Lady Elaina, as you say he does - he cannot know what love is at his age!' Uther retorted angrily. 'He will not marry your friend, even if he is in love with her - Arthur will marry for the good of Camelot, not for his own sake or a foolish desire because he believes himself to be in "love".'

'And when you married Ygraine, was that not for love?' Morgana asked, knowing that she had caught Uther out.

'Of course it was -'

'So why should it be so different for your own son?'

Uther sighed angrily. 'Because my wife had status in the five kingdoms. Elaina has nothing but your word.'

'I am glad to see that my word has no standing with you,' Morgana replied coldly, standing up, 'though I'm sure your words will weigh very heavily with Arthur.' With that, she left.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading it, you're all brilliant people. Have a nice weekend!**  
**Until the next chapter (if I'm alive after tonight's episode),**  
**Grace!**


	13. Bubbly

**A/N: Wow... You guys are amazing. I also cried uncontrollably at the final scene of Merlin 4x09.! Right, the feedback, hits, adds to alert lists have been so brilliant. Hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

Arthur frowned as sunlight danced across his eyelids. Begrudgingly, he opened them. It took Arthur a single glance down to realise that Elaina wasn't there.

'Glad to see that you're finally awake,' Elaina greeted him from where she was stood at the window, sharpening her sword. She waved it at him, sunlight bouncing off it. 'Thanks for saving this, by the way.'

'No problem,' Arthur groaned as he sat up, stretching his arms. 'What time is it?'

'It's just gone sunrise,' Elaina answered, adding casually, 'Merlin's been looking for you.'

Arthur sagged slightly. 'Brilliant – he came here then?'

Elaina smirked, asking in a rather polite voice, 'Why on earth would Merlin come _here_?I'm sure I'm not close enough to you to be his _first_ port of call. Unless there's something you'd like to tell me.' Elaina took a deep breath. 'Honestly, I got bored waiting for you to wake up so I went looking for someone to talk to.'

'And you found Merlin?'

Elaina shrugged. 'Yes and Morgana as well – I felt very blessed,' she added sarcastically. 'Anyway, at least those two don't snore and they were both very ready to give me an intelligent conversation this morning. Merlin asked me whether I'd seen you and I told him what had happened.' There was a long pause. 'It would seem that Morgana had something to say about why you'd offer me such an… _intimate_ form of support.'

'Oh.'

Elaina nodded, frowning. 'Yes. "Oh". It also seems that your father highly disapproves of me because, according to what sounds like the entire castle, you're apparently in love with me. I take it from your reaction – or lack of - that there's more than a little truth to that story?'

Arthur nodded.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Elaina's voice shook furiously.

'With everything else that's happened, it seemed quite insignificant,' Arthur replied. 'I thought it could wait.'

'And just let me fall asleep in your arms whilst you were "waiting"? How long were you going to "wait" for, Arthur? You completely took advantage of me, even after I warned you not to!'

'No! I… I didn't.'

'Look me in the eye and say that,' Elaina ordered.

Arthur attempted to comply. But he couldn't do it. Arthur could quite easily look at the bridge of Elaina's nose or a strand of loose hair right next to one of her eyes but meet her gaze? He couldn't.

'I could've expected it from anybody _but_ you, Arthur.'

'You're right, I'm sorry.' Arthur shook his head, staring at Elaina's back as she glared out of the window. 'I'm sorry I took advantage of the fact that you don't remember that we were in love with each other or that we kissed right before you died.'

Elaina's eyes widened. 'You're making that up.'

Arthur stood and walked over to where Elaina was stood.

She looked up at him, her expression somewhere between horror and disbelief.

'I'm not lying, not about this,' Arthur assured her.

'You have to be, you must be. I'd...' Elaina gulped and looked away. 'I would remember that,' she assured herself.

Arthur snorted, shaking his head. 'You don't even remember your own death.' Arthur's voice came out a little harsher than he'd intended.

'I _didn't _die!' Elaina cried, walking away from him.

'I suppose I just imagine your corpse then? I didn't eat for days! I couldn't sleep because I was scared – _me_, scared! – that I'd have to relive your death over and over again!' Arthur retorted furiously. It was his turn to take a deep breath and calm himself down. 'I love you –'

'No, you do not!' Elaina spat over her shoulder. 'People who love you don't lie about these things. And they do _not_ take advantage of you.'

Arthur winced but quickly recovered himself. 'I _do _love you.'

Elaina stared at the door a few metres away. She made her decision in an instant. 'I have some business to attend to. I'll see you at training... my lord.' With that, Elaina stormed out of her room.

* * *

'And then he's telling me about how he couldn't eat or sleep because he was "scared"!'

Lancelot observed Elaina calmly and replied, 'Arthur is a good man, true to his word – I do not believe he would say such things if they were fabrications.'

Elaina shook her head, swinging her sword through the air. 'It doesn't change the fact that he's taken advantage of me to satisfy his own feelings,' she replied through her teeth.

'You needed support and he gave it to you – would you have reacted like this if he had told you how he felt as soon as he saw you? Would you still have accepted his support last night if you'd known?' Lancelot watched Elaina's face move through a multitude of expressions and smiled. 'I think we both know the answer.'

'I don't know what you're talking about. But I do know that I wish you weren't so noble, Lancelot.' Elaina frowned when she saw Arthur and Merlin approaching them and turned to Lancelot. 'I don't know if I want do this now –'

'You agreed to it,' Lancelot reminded her with a small smile.

Elaina glared up at him. 'You...' She narrowed her eyes. 'You're so noble it actually hurts my head.' Elaina teased, following his gaze, which was settled on Gwen. 'You should go and talk to her.'

Lancelot shook his head. 'No, it wouldn't be right.'

'Lancelot, I don't think anybody's situation is completely "right" at the moment – mine will be far from that soon enough,' Elaina muttered.

'Why?' Lancelot's gaze was still fixed on Gwen, who still hadn't noticed.

'I'm leaving soon.'

Lancelot now stared at Elaina. 'I hope you mean that you're just backing out of your promise,' Lancelot told her.

'No, your nobility forbids me from doing that; I would feel like I was betraying you. No, I'm leaving Camelot – I have a job to do.' Elaina shook her head. 'There has to be a limit this time.'

'Lancelot.'

The two of them turned as they heard Arthur's voice – Lancelot went down on one knee as a mark of respect. 'Your highness,' was Lancelot's greeting as he stared at the floor.

'Arise, Lancelot.' Arthur now turned his attentions to Elaina, who was looking in the opposite direction. 'Elaina.'

Elaina glared at Arthur.

Arthur sighed. This was going to be a long morning. 'Shall we begin?'

Elaina raised an eyebrow and they began walking together towards the knights.

Arthur couldn't take the uncomfortable silence. He had to say something. 'Elaina, I'm sorry and I'd do anything to make you believe it and forgive me.'

Elaina stopped in her tracks and sighed. 'I know your intentions were good-natured but that really doesn't change anything at the moment. I also accept that it was stupid of me to accept your help.' They continued to approach the knights, who were regarding her with raised eyebrows. 'Do they find it offensive that they're going to be trained by a woman, don't they?'

Arthur frowned – he hadn't thought of that problem arising. 'If they do, just do what you did to me!' he suggested, much to Elaina's amusement.

'Publicly humiliate them? That is a punishment I reserve just for you, my de- my lord. I take it you've taught them the basics?' When Arthur simply looked at her, she rolled her eyes. 'I'm only asking, they look like they couldn't tell one end of the sword from the other.'

'I assure you that I taught them that much.'

'Of course you did, Arthur. Of course you did.' They stopped in front of the knights, three of whom were regarding Elaina with unimpressed expressions. She looked at each one of them steadily before looking up at Arthur. 'I'm not impressed.' Elaina now ordered in a loud voice, 'If you think that you can beat me, please step forward.' When the three knights stepped forward, chuckling confidently, Elaina surveyed them and asked Arthur quietly, 'The ones who are backing away – I take it that they saw our fight?'

Arthur nodded, watching the three idiotically brave – and, from the short amount of time Arthur had been forced to spend with them, astoundingly arrogant – knights talk among themselves. He nodded. 'Yes and they aren't as stupid as these three. And have more respect for women.'

'Why are they knights again?' Elaina asked, perplexed. She shook her head. 'Never mind - I'm going to enjoy this far too much. Good morning, Leon.' Elaina nodded at Leon with a warm smile.

Leon smiled back. 'Good morning, my lady.'

Arthur looked from Leon to Elaina and back again, eyes narrowed. 'Leon, go and inform Gaius of what's about to happen,' Arthur ordered. 'I've a feeling he's going to have his hands full today.'

* * *

Elaina looked up as Arthur approached her after training. She was stood in a deserted corridor, her attention now diverted from staring out of the adjacent window. 'What do you want, my lord?'

Arthur looked darkly at Elaina. 'Stop it with the titles. I was just wondering if you were feeling any better now that that you may have broken three ribs today.'

Elaina smiled. 'Let it be a lesson to them. What can I say? I prefer hands on experience.' The smile faded from her face. 'I'm not one to hold grudges if I can help it but what you did is something I'm not likely to forget soon.' A wry smile slowly formed on Elaina's face after a moment of silence. 'I'm just thinking about the irony of this situation,' she explained at Arthur's questioning look.

Arthur frowned. 'I'd love to know how you find this ironic,' he told her, folding his arms.

'All this –' Elaina waved her hand, motioning at the space between the two of them. '- happened because of something I don't remember; now, it's highly unlikely that I'm going to forget your _attempt_ at a solution.'

Arthur argued his own case, looking out of the window Elaina had been staring out of. It overlooked the courtyard, where Leon was talking with a few of the knights. 'It's frustrating for me, knowing that we _should _be having something good. But you don't remember anything to do with it,' he finished angrily, meeting Elaina's gaze. He didn't want to look away.

'If we're going to do this again, you should know that it was you who looked away first last time. I'm not going to give up my winning streak,' Elaina laughed quietly. 'Don't bother arguing – that little staring contest in the council chamber, I remember _vividly_. I remember fragments of things; a certain word, phrase or smell will bring something back to me but I'm still missing days. It was a...' Elaina's voice trailed off into uncertain tones.

'Week,' Arthur finished for her, hiding his wince and restraining it to a purely mental level. It hadn't exactly been a normal week for Merlin, Arthur or Elaina, when they'd been looking for Morgause. That week had consisted of friendships being strengthened, laughter, constant peril – especially when Arthur attempted to cook - a _lot _of water and a kiss that Arthur was very eager for Elaina to remember.

'I'd be lying if I said that I remembered more than a few minutes. I'm sorry,' Elaina apologised, turning her gaze back down to the courtyard, causing Arthur to watch her very closely, his eyes flicking from Leon to Elaina every few seconds. 'But with the way Morgana's been asking me if I remember anything to do with her, I'm beginning to think that an argument may have taken place.'

'I wouldn't know. Can I try something which might help you remember?' Arthur asked quickly before he could even realise what he'd said.

'Of course,' Elaina agreed without even thinking about it.

'You don't even know what I'm going to ask!' Arthur laughed, slightly taken aback.

Elaina bit back a smile – Arthur had never been good at controlling his thoughts at the best of times; now they were practically screaming to be heard. She turned to face him, asking innocently, 'How bad could it be?'

Arthur looked down at Elaina, requesting, 'First, promise me you won't slap me.'

'I'd enjoy it too much,' she teased him, resting her hands against the front of her dress, a dark blue which suited her well. She looked at the way Arthur was looking at her and a look of shock, so well played that even Elaina fooled herself for a moment, appeared on her face. 'You want to...?'

'Yes.'

'Oh. Oh!'

Arthur wrapped his arms around Elaina's waist. 'Don't worry about it. We've done it before. Trust me,' he added. He'd almost forgotten what she looked like so close to his face – it was pleasurable, to say the least.

'Trust you?' Elaina queried in a tone coloured with dark humour, a small smile tugging her lips upwards as they edged ever closer.

'Trust me,' Arthur repeated, his lips a millimetre away from Elaina's.

'Never!' Elaina whispered, though the good humour was obvious. Their lips brushed and –

'Trusting Arthur is a foolish thing to do, my _dear _friend,' an Irish accent told Elaina from only a few feet away.

_Emilie?_ Elaina shook her head – no, not Emilie.

Arthur turned his head, very reluctantly, to glare at Morgana. 'How long have you been stood there exactly?' he growled, his arms still wrapped around Elaina.

'Not very long – I didn't want to interrupt anything important,' Morgana explained, _very _sweetly.

'So you interrupted _now_?' Arthur was glad that he was so preoccupied with keeping Elaina in his arms – that was the only thing keeping him from throttling Morgana.

Morgana regarded Arthur with a certain amount of coolness before she turned to look at Elaina, where the kind regard, joy and happiness burst from her. 'I've bought you a gift, a welcome home present!'

Elaina beamed at her friend. 'You really shouldn't have. But thank you,' she told Morgana gratefully.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. 'Elaina's right – you _really_ shouldn't have.' At least then Morgana wouldn't have interrupted and much more pleasurable things could have happened.

'Nonsense! I've had Gwen lay it out for you in your room!' Morgana grabbed hold of Elaina's hands and dragged her away from Arthur and out of his embrace. Morgana was very much satisfied – she had arrived not a moment too soon.

'Morgana!' Arthur called to his friend.

Morgana turned around, smiling mischievously at Arthur. 'Whatever is the matter, Arthur?' she asked innocently.

'I'll just carry on to my room.' Elaina excused herself very quickly.

Arthur walked up to Morgana, assuring her, 'I know you're obviously going to be jealous because of the closeness between your marvellous childhood friend and Elaina –'

Morgana rolled her eyes. 'You really are a prat, Arthur Pendragon.'

Arthur ignored Morgana. '- but I just want to let you know that no matter how jealous you are, always remember one thing.'

'And what is that?'

'Elaina loves me more,' Arthur answered with a smile.

Morgana raised her eyebrows. 'Which is why she's with me right now instead of you?' Morgana put on a mock-confused voice.

'Actually, she's not with either of us at the moment,' Arthur pointed out.

Morgana fixed Arthur with a withering look. 'Yes but you understand my meaning. We'll speak later!' She began to walk away.

Arthur, like always, was determined that he'd get his own way. Morgana had managed to pull Elaina away from him – he'd just have to do the same to her.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Arthur. Sneaky Morgana. Oblivious Elaina. Lovely Lancelot (Gwen, wherefore art thou Gwen…) Good news, I've finished with my college applications and I should be getting a laptop for my Christmas/birthday present _but _I have major exams coming up. So, you might get more than one chapter when I do update but updates may be few and far between for a while.**  
**You are all amazing readers and fans and I hope you have a happy Wednesday,**  
**Grace! x**


	14. Arms

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the amazing feedback guys! Here's some more harmless stuff/fluff. I thought I may as well bung in Morgause's partner in crime that isn't her sister. You know, just spicing things up a bit. Here you go!**

* * *

Elaina stared at the dress Morgana had given her. It was beautiful, crimson and gold. 'It's beautiful,' she murmured. However, the dress felt more like a gift asking for forgiveness rather than a gift celebrating that Elaina was back home, like Morgana had said.

'The colours of Camelot,' Arthur observed from behind Elaina, his arms folded, a small smile on his face. 'Pledging your allegiance to Camelot?' He moved so that he was standing next to her.

Elaina, also with her arms folded, glanced up at Arthur. 'I didn't hear you knock.'

'You never really cared in the past,' Arthur informed her, still looking at the dress.

'I think I did! Stop attempting to use my amnesia as a way to get away with things!' she admonished. 'And no, I'm not pledging myself to anything.'

'Unfortunately.' Arthur was silent for a moment. 'Planning on pledging yourself to any_body _then?'

Elaina rolled her eyes. 'No. By the way, about what happened earlier, Arthur. Don't you think that if I was supposed to remember something, I would do by now? If it was important enough –'

'I'm fairly sure that your death would be classed as important and you don't remember that,' Arthur told her.

'Because I'm not dead!' Elaina sang, returning to her study of the rich colours of her new dress.

Arthur decided against arguing with her. He gazed down at her, noticing that her eyes were slightly narrowed as if she was suspicious of the dress; that the tip of her tongue was poking out from between her lips – had she always done that when she was thinking; that she was tapping her left index finger on the lower part of her bicep and was that a freckle on her ear or mud or _blood _ or - 'I love you,' Arthur suddenly blurted out. He realised what he had said a moment too late as he clamped a hand over his mouth.

'No, you don't,' Elaina replied immediately, sounding fairly exasperated.

There was a long pause.

Something clicked in Elaina's brain and, very slowly, she looked up at Arthur with wide eyes, hoping very much that he remembered.

He did. Arthur hooked his arms around Elaina and grinned when her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him down to meet her. He still couldn't tell whether it was a freckle or not.

Elaina's eyes were half-closed in anticipation as she tasted Arthur's breath on her lips and -

The door swung open, slamming into the wall. Merlin stormed in, accompanied by an awful stench – he was covered in manure. To Elaina, he declared, 'Your horse hates me. It took every opportunity to -' Merlin stopped himself and looked at the position that his two friends were in. 'Did I interrupt something?'

'You're not the first, Merlin,' Elaina sighed, resting her head against Arthur's chest.

'I'm sure you won't be the last either.' Arthur sounded rather resigned, though he was impressed with how well he was restraining himself from committing any violent acts against everyone who had stopped him from kissing Elaina. When considered seriously, abducting Elaina – if only for a few hours or an entire day – didn't seem too bad of an idea.

'You absolutely stink, Merlin.' Elaina shrivelled up her nose.

'As I was saying, it's because your horse –'

'Abyss is well behaved. You must have annoyed her very badly.'

'Merlin has a tendency to do that – I'm starting to feel that way myself.' Arthur glared at Merlin, his eyes flashing dangerously.

'It isn't his fault he felt the need to tell us that he's covered in manure,' Elaina told Arthur quietly, biting back a laugh.

Merlin squirmed slightly under Arthur's relentless glare. 'I only came to tell _you_, Elaina – I didn't know Arthur would be here,' he explained, rather uncomfortable.

'Don't worry about it,' Elaina assured him.

Arthur's expression said otherwise.

There was a knock on the door. 'Enter,' she called. When she felt him arms stiffen around her waist and Arthur gasped, Elaina looked straight at the doorway and her eyes shot wide open. 'Gwen.'

'My lady. Lady Morgana would like to know what you think of the dress –'

'I thought she _dragged_ you away from me so that she could show the dress personally?'

Elaina shook her head. 'No, we were halfway here and then she remembered that she had something else to do.'

'I bet she did,' Arthur muttered darkly.

Gwen was staring at Merlin, her nose wrinkled too. 'What is that smell?'

'Horse poo.'

'Right.' Gwen turned her attentions back to Elaina, completely ignoring Arthur. 'Lady Morgana sent me here with clear instructions –'

'I'm not really sure I want to hear them,' Elaina muttered beneath her breath.

'- that if you haven't yet tried on the dress, I am to personally make sure that you do so.'

Arthur was instantly amused, chuckling.

Elaina was less so. 'I'm going to murder Morgana,' she promised. 'And I'll murder _you _–' Elaina poked Arthur in the ribs. '- if you don't stop laughing.'

'I think I might stick around and watch this,' Arthur informed Elaina, still chuckling. 'The dress thing, not the murder,' he clarified as he tried to stop laughing as quickly as he could.

'I'll go and get clean and change my clothes,' Merlin said, promptly leaving the room.

Elaina looked up at Arthur, meeting his amused gaze. 'I hate you – not you, Gwen, but I hate Morgana and you can tell her that later.'

'Why do you hate me?' Arthur cried out, looking hurt as Elaina pushed him away.

'You're still laughing – internally!' Elaina obliged with Morgana's "request" and disappeared behind the wooden screen to change.

'They say love is in the same family as hate,' Arthur informed her with a smile, sitting on the edge of the desk behind him.

Elaina poked her head around the edge of the screen, her eyes narrowed into slits as she snapped, 'Well, I love you very much.'

* * *

Merlin looked up from the armour he was polishing as Arthur practically bounced into his chambers.  
'You seem happy,' the servant remarked.

'You would be too if you'd just seen what I have.' Arthur's smile was threatening to break his face in two.

'I'm not sure I _want_ to know after that response,' Merlin muttered warily.

'Somehow, Merlin, you managed find brand new ways to lower the regard I have for you _every _day.'

'I'm flattered.'

Bewildered, Arthur stopped in the middle of his chambers and asked, '_Why_?'

'I didn't know you had any regard for me in the first place.'

'Fair point,' Arthur conceded, nodding, the wide smile reappearing on his face. 'She is truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.'

'I take it the dress suited her?' Merlin asked, finding that his master's joy was infectious as he began to grin.

'Morgana has good taste, I'll give her that.' Arthur poured himself a drink and took a swig of it; he swallowed and murmured appreciatively, 'Elaina is… enchanting.'

Merlin stifled a laugh, passing it off as a hybrid of a cough and a sneeze. 'Sorry,' he apologised, adding, 'It's all the dust in here.' As soon as he saw Arthur raise his eyebrows, Merlin knew he'd said exactly the wrong thing.

The prince settled his goblet on the table and suggested brightly as he walked past Merlin, 'You can clean my room – from top to bottom – first thing tomorrow morning then. We wouldn't want any more coughs and sneezes, would we?' Arthur gave Merlin a hearty pat on the back just for good measure

'No, sire, we wouldn't,' Merlin huffed his breath. In a louder voice, he now asked, 'Will you be sleeping elsewhere tonight?'

Arthur shot Merlin another dark glare before changing his shirt. 'Merlin, it would be wise for you to stop talking and never start again,' he advised.

'Fine. You and Elaina –'

'Don't you ever listen to _anything_ I tell you?'

'I was only going to say that you and Elaina would make quite a nice couple!' Merlin protested.

'Oh.' Arthur paused and smiled. 'Thank – that's nice of you, Merlin.'

'You were about to say "thank you",' Merlin accused Arthur.

'No, I wasn't.'

'I heard you – you were about to say it and then you changed it to "that's nice of you". Which isn't condescending at all,' Merlin added in a deadpan voice.

'I think you need to clean your ears out, Merlin – I think they might be full of manure,' Arthur told him.

'I heard you!' Merlin repeated. 'I heard you say it!'

'Maybe you should go and see Gaius instead,' Arthur advised him, throwing his other shirt onto the floor.

'Oh, be quiet!' Merlin snapped.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. 'I think we need to remember our positions here, Merlin.'

Merlin was mock thoughtful for a moment. Then he replied, 'Recently, your positions have included either trying to kiss Elaina or falling asleep with her. On the other hand, my position includes scrubbing armour sharpening swords, getting your horse ready, making up excuses for you, being thrown into the stocks because of you, saving your life-'

'You_ definitely _need to go to Gaius.' Arthur was regarding Merlin the same way he would regard a lunatic roaming the streets of Camelot.

Merlin restrained himself to merely glaring at Arthur for the next hour.

* * *

Morgause turned the pendant over in her gloved palm. The fact that it was glowing made it obvious that it had a link to something - or somebody. Morgause just had to find out to what – or to whom. Perhaps another, powerful magician that Morgause could ally herself with. She sighed, wincing as the leaf burnt a hole through the glove and burning her skin slightly.

It felt less like a gift now and more like a punishment, a constant reminder that there was a link between the two wearers. A link that, perhaps, could not – or should not – be broken.

Morgause suspected that the other wearer would not take too kindly to Morgause having this in her possession. _._ Morgause amused herself whilst waiting for Cenred by wondering how Elaina would react if she knew of her new plans and that she had her precious necklace. But Elaina was dead - that was a fact that Morgause was certain of. As Cenred threw open the doors, Morgause had no idea her world was about to change.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!  
Grace! x**


	15. Penguin

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for the great responses to this, I can't believe there are only three more episodes of Series Four left! *gasp*... I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Emilie regarded Nathan stonily. 'You've not said much –'

'Probably because I've got nothing I want to say to you or your new friend.' Nathan jerked his head in Gwaine's general direction.

'Oh, grow up.'

'This is coming from the woman ten years younger than me,' Nathan replied in a deadpan voice.

'You know what I mean – you haven't been civilised to me since you found out about E.V. and her prince. It's hardly as if it's my fault, is it?'

'She wouldn't have left if you'd bothered to tell her the entire truth!' Nathan snapped, glaring at her as they walked through the woods, pushing branches out of his way.

Emilie stared at him with a pained look in her eyes. 'Do you have any idea what it would've meant if I'd told her the whole truth? Just because you're cold and heartless and just like one of _them_ –'

Nathan swung around, jabbing a finger at Emilie, a fire burning behind his eyes. 'Don't you ever compare me to one of them,' he hissed. 'Do you understand me?'

'Yes, sir.'

Nathan turned back to the way they'd been walking, kicking stones out of his ways. He couldn't believe that Emilie was accusing him of being like one of those monsters that had slaughtered his family, Emilie's family... everybody but a few thousand people. 'And now we've ended up _here_ – the first great cesspit of mankind,' Nathan spat.

'What's so wrong with this place? You used to sleep on concrete every single night, in streets full of ashes and dust, the city falling down around you – I'd have thought that you would've been glad to see some civilisation.'

'Keep to the things you know, Emilie – burning things down – and keep out of my personal matters. You'll end up regretting it otherwise,' Nathan promised.

'Oh, here we go!' Gwaine grumbled beneath his breath as Emilie began to argue with Nathan. This had to be the fifth today, at the very least.

* * *

Morgana watched Elaina steadily, waiting to see how long it would be until Elaina finally noticed Morgana's presence.

'I'm not that oblivious, Morgana – I've known you were in here for about five minutes.' Elaina flashed Morgana a smile over her shoulder as she rummaged through the drawers in her dresser. 'Forgive me if I'm not a fountain of conversation though – I'm a little distracted.'

'What seems to be the problem, my friend?'

Elaina waved a hand dismissively, shaking her head. 'No, it's nothing –'

'It's obviously something – tell me. I'll see if I can be of any help,' Morgana offered.

Elaina gave Morgana a grateful smile, pausing in her search to explain what was bothering her. 'I seem to have lost my necklace – my mother gave it to me when I was a child, I've practically worn it every day for the past twenty years. I wanted to wear it today, especially.'

'Why?' Morgana asked with a slight frown.

'It's my mother's birthday,' Elaina explained simply. 'Well, it would be,' she added, looking away quickly.

'You lost her, didn't you?' Morgana laid a hand on Elaina's shoulder, an understanding look on her face.

Elaina hid a wry smile as she nodded. 'Yes, I did. Two years ago – I miss her. There's not a day that goes by when I don't want her back so things could return to normal.'

'I understand – I feel the exact same way about my own father. He died before his time.' A bitter edge crept in Morgana's voice here.

'It would seem that we have a lot more in common than I'd originally thought when I met first you.' Elaina smiled again. Taking a deep breath, Elaina now said, 'I'm sure my necklace will turn up soon enough – it just feels wrong not wearing it. Have you seen Morgause recently?' Elaina dropped her voice slightly as she asked.

Morgana shook her head quickly, her eyes shooting open. This was something Morgana hadn't thought about – how would Morgause react to the fact that Elaina was alive? Morgause had been the one who'd killed Elaina after all. 'No, I've not. I'm sure she'll send word when she wants to see me. Us. I... have to go.'

'All right, have a good time doing what you're going to do.' Elaina grinned at Morgana and turned back to searching through the chest of drawers.

Morgana nodded, gulping. This was bad. She was so immersed in her own problems that she didn't notice Merlin entering Elaina's room. If she had noticed him, she would've come up with a pointless chore for him to do.

* * *

Merlin knocked on Elaina's table, giving her a reason to smile.

'Well, it's an improvement from not knocking at all.' Elaina turned around to face Merlin, a wry smile upon her face. 'Is there something you need?'

Merlin frowned, not knowing how to word his question. He was thankful that his thoughts were so clear to Elaina, whose eyes widened.

'I've never met one at all.' Elaina was amazed. She sat down on a chair, her eyes bright. 'You know one of them?'

Merlin nodded, smiling. 'Yeah and I think he wants to meet you.'

'I'd be... honoured to meet him. How does he know about me?' Elaina was staring at Merlin, almost at a loss for words.

'Well, you are one of the most powerful beings in all of the five kingdoms; you could hardly go unnoticed by a dragon, could you?' Merlin sat down with Elaina, exchanging a small smile with her.

Elaina nodded, now asking, 'When?'

'Tonight,' Merlin answered simply, eliciting another wide smile from Elaina.

'_Tonight_? Wow, I... I'm astounded. Amazed. How are you going to escape from Arthur's clutches, though?' Elaina teased.

'Oh, he's having an early night,' Merlin replied confidently.

Elaina narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to one side. 'Does Arthur know he's having an early night?' She laughed when Merlin shook his head. 'I'm sure you'll come up with something – you always do. I shouldn't have a problem escaping –'

'Actually...' Merlin's voice trailed off as Elaina raised her eyebrows. 'Arthur has plans for you.'

'Does he now?'

Merlin nodded. 'Yes, probably wants to finish what he started,' Merlin explained, watching Elaina with concern as she frowned again.

'I'm not too sure now, Merlin. It's all very disconcerting, to be quite honest,' Elaina confessed, looking out of the window with some confusion in her eyes. 'I just don't know whether I want to do this anymore. '

'Do what?' Merlin asked cautiously.

'Get attached,' Elaina muttered.

'Well, it's a bit late for that,' Merlin told her with a snort.

'I know, I know but I've lost so many people I love and I don't think I'm ready to put everything on the line again. I love Arthur – at least, I think so – but maybe it's not supposed to –'

'Don't you dare say that,' Merlin almost growled, shocking himself as much as Elaina.

'I know, everybody else thinks they can see it but if I loved him half as much is as visible and obvious to everybody else, shouldn't I remember something?' Elaina sighed and massaged her temples.

'Elaina, you're a sorceress and he's the Crown Prince of Camelot; his father despises magic and Arthur doesn't know any better.' Merlin paused thoughtfully before adding, 'Arthur doesn't know much about anything. It might be difficult but you shouldn't give up - I mean, some days, I want to quit but the next day, there I am again, polishing his armour.'

'I suppose you're right. So, any idea what he's got planned for me?'

Merlin shook his head. 'No – I doubt he'd tell me anyway. I'd better get going, he doesn't rise as early as a few of us.' Giving Elaina's hand a quick squeeze, he left for Arthur's chambers.

* * *

Arthur pulled a shirt over his head, calling to Merlin, 'Have you seen Elaina today, Merlin?'

Merlin looked at Arthur, smiling coyly. He couldn't resist some fun and games or a game of cat and mouse – especially when he wasn't the mouse. 'No, any particular reason?' he asked, blatantly lying.

'No reason.' Arthur attempted a casual shrug. He failed. 'I suppose I'll see her later though.' He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Merlin. 'You're lying, aren't you?'

Merlin nodded, hiding his smirk by bowing his head.

'Why would you even attempt to do that after all these years? How was she?'

'Doubtful.'

'As to what, exactly?' Arthur asked, gulping down some water.

'Your relationship. '

'What did you say to her, Merlin?' Arthur growled, a hand moving toward the hilt of his sword.

'I didn't say anything!' Merlin cried out as he backed away. 'She just said that she was confused. And also suggested that maybe it isn't supposed to happen –'

Arthur glowered at Merlin, a simple look forcing his servant to finish the sentence.

'Hey, I interrupted her and told her that of course it was – _is_ – supposed to happen!' Merlin was quick to say. 'But she was smiling when I left.'

'Probably because you were going,' Arthur muttered darkly. Straightening up, he now stated, 'I need you to do something.'

'Oh. Really?' Merlin gulped.

'Don't be such a girl, Merlin. I just don't want you to come looking for me today – I'll be gone for most of it.'

'With Elaina?' Merlin already knew the answer.

Arthur nodded, walking towards the door.

Suddenly, Merlin asked, 'You really want this to work, don't you?'

Arthur stopped, the door halfway open. He glanced at the floor, slightly embarrassed, before looking earnestly at his friend. 'I love her, Merlin. And I think, with a little time, she might accept the fact that I love her more than I've loved anybody else, Merlin, and I'd do anything for her.' Arthur shook his head, an incredulous smile on his face. 'I think she's the only person I can trust with everything I have.' He gave his armour a cursory glance. 'When I get back, I expect that I'll be able to see my reflection in the armour.'

* * *

With the hood of her cloak pulled over her head, Elaina waited patiently for Merlin outside the castle. She perched on the edge of a wall. 'How fast did you have to run?' Elaina asked when Merlin ran up to her, gasping for air.

'I didn't have to run – polishing armour is a very physical job though. Arthur said he wanted to be able to see his own reflection when he returned from whatever you two have been up to. There were still "dull patches" when he returned,' Merlin muttered darkly. 'The only dull patch I could see was Arthur. I don't understand how you can stand his presence!'

'This is coming from his servant of at least three years,' Elaina replied with raised eyebrows, starting to walk with Merlin. 'And he does have some redeeming qualities –'

'He's a clotpole!' Merlin cried out, slightly too loudly. He stayed silent for a few seconds before hissing, 'Arthur's a clotpole! And I'm fairly sure I'm not in love with any of his redeeming qualities.'

'I heard you the first time, Merlin!' Elaina shook her head as she asked, 'How long will it take to reach your friend then?'

Merlin shrugged. 'It depends on whether he's in a talkative mood –'

'Merlin,' Elaina interjected, looking out into her pitch black surroundings. 'He has to obey your orders – it comes with the title.'

'How do you know?' Merlin gasped, his eyes wide.

'I did take a little time to find out about you,' she confessed, feeling a tiny bit of guilt. 'Your mind has no defences at all – you really need to build walls. I only found out important things, things that you think are boxed up but really on the surface.'

'Oh.' There was a long pause. 'Anything else in that box of mine?'

Elaina took her time answering before saying quietly, 'Freya.'

Merlin stared at Elaina.

'It's admirable, how much you care for her.' Elaina smiled, stopping to look Merlin in the eye. 'She isn't gone, Merlin – nobody goes away forever.'

'She's dead – I'm fairly sure that constitutes "forever",' Merlin replied rather glumly.

Elaina shook her head as they walked down a narrow dirt track. 'I'll show you why you're so wrong one day. It's amazing how oblivious you all are.' As they reached a large field and Merlin stopped, Elaina asked dubiously, 'We've arrived?'

Merlin nodded, calling out to Kilgharrah, noting the fact that Elaina had settled herself on top of a rock. When he had finished his call, he waited, staring up at the sky – he frowned when Elaina now stood up and paced up and down. 'You're restless tonight,' he remarked.

'Of course I'm restless, Merlin – I'm in a field in the middle of the night, waiting to meet with a creature that knows a lot more about me than I do about him. 'Also, I had a really good day and now I'm bored,' she muttered.

Merlin shook his head, smiling slightly as he heard the beating of great wings in the night sky.

'Merlin,' Kilgharrah greeted him in a low rumble as he landed. 'I see you have brought the witch to me.' He now turned a giant orb of an eye to Elaina and regarded her warily. 'You are the Lady Elaina?'

Elaina nodded once, dropping to her knees in respect. 'Yes. It is an honour to meet a dragon,' she replied, her head bowed.

Kilgharrah chuckled in amusement. 'Arise, Elaina – if anything, _I _should be the one bowing in your presence. Alas, I cannot – which world are you of?' He watched Merlin's eyes bulge slightly and a small smile appear on Elaina's face as she rose.

'Vayle,' she replied, feeling Merlin's astonishment fill her mind.

'It is even more of an honour that I had originally thought. Your eyes –'

'Only until I become queen,' Elaina answered the half-asked question.

'Then you are indeed the most powerful sorcerer in Camelot. Don't look so insulted, Merlin – you will be as strong as she is one day; Lady Elaina has had a long time to practise and her magic has not come without a heavy price.'

Elaina inclined her head. 'That much is true – may I ask why I have been summoned to see you?' she asked.

'Prophecy.'

'A little elaboration, please.'

Merlin shook his head. 'I wouldn't bother, he never –'

'There are two prophecies – one of which, I have believed to be true for the past several years. But now, I am starting to believe that the other prophecy must be fulfilled – only _you_, High Priestess, Guardian of Warriors and Searcher for The Lost, can make sure that the glory of Camelot is eternal.'

'It sounds like you seem to think that I am going to remain in Camelot?' she asked rather coolly.

'You must or Camelot will fall. You have already started the chain of events; you must walk through the fire and flames, following your heart at every turn. You will bring everlasting glory to Camelot and, one day, to the king.'

Elaina's jaw tensed slightly. 'I don't appreciate having my future set out in stone for me,' she replied coldly.

Kilgharrah seemed amused. 'I don't believe that anybody does, my lady, but this prophecy must be fulfilled. I doubt you would much like a serving girl to take your place,' he pointed out, chuckling again when Elaina didn't respond. 'I require a moment alone with the young warlock.'

Elaina nodded, her fists clenched beneath her cloak. She bowed her head to Kilgharrah, glanced at Merlin and left.

Merlin looked up Kilgharrah, calling, 'You do know what the prophecy entails for her, don't you?'

When Kilgharrah answered, he sounded as if a great weight had been placed upon his shoulders.  
'Yes and when the time comes, it will destroy her. Great glory _will_ come to Camelot but not without a huge price for Lady Elaina. You must help her, no matter what Merlin. It is destiny.'

Merlin was beginning to despise that word.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Until the next chapter (I have the next two chapters planned out!),**  
**Grace! x**


	16. Where Were You

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter! Thank you to those of you who have added me to your alert lists and reviewed! You really do make me feel quite happy! By the way, you remember blonde Elena from Series Three? Yeah? With that, I'll let you get on with it!**

* * *

'And _that_, Merlin, is why you don't attempt to clean or touch my sword – you'll cut yourself,' Elaina concluded as Gaius finished wrapping the bandage around Merlin's hand.

'Your sword attacked me!' Merlin repeated for what must have been the fifth time.

'A completely _inanimate _object,' Arthur said slowly, drawing out each syllable in every word, '_attacked _you?'

'Well, when you say it like _that_, it's obviously going to sound stupid!' Merlin grumbled.

'This time, Arthur didn't have to say it to make it sound stupid. Which is a rarity,' Elaina added, achieving her double objective of teasing Arthur whilst cheering up Merlin. Verbally, she had to side with Arthur on this; mentally, not so much.

Arthur stared at Elaina, crying out indignantly, 'Why would you say something like that? Oh, just insult me at every chance you get, it's absolutely fine,' he huffed, on the edge of a sulk.

'Don't worry, I will,' Elaina replied innocently.

Arthur rolled his eyes, though he couldn't hide his smirk; he looked up as there was a knock on the door and Leon walked into the slightly crowded physician's room. 'Yes, Leon?'

'Sire, your father wishes to see you immediately in the council chambers,' Leon informed Arthur, bowing his head when he saw Elaina. 'My lady.'

'Leon.' Elaina smiled at him.

Arthur sighed as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his trousers. He glanced at Merlin, saying to Gaius, 'Don't baby him too much, Gaius – he's not entirely a big girl.' He now walked over to Elaina, hugging her as he murmured, 'I'll see you later.'

'Maybe.' Elaina shrugged when Arthur raised his eyebrows. 'I've got plans,' she told him, adding, 'I have other friends.'

'I thought we were more than friends?'

Smiling, Elaina said, 'You know what I mean. Go on, your father will have a tantrum if I make you late.' Elaina laughed when Arthur gave her a dark look as he left. She now turned to Merlin after Leon had left, saying, 'I told you my sword doesn't like strangers.'

Merlin glared at her. '_Now_ you decide to side with me?'

Elaina shrugged, sitting down next to him. 'I'd hardly be able to get away with it if he found out my sword was magic.'

Merlin rolled his eyes, wincing slightly as he moved his fingers. 'You can get away with anything, Arthur thinks you're perfect.'

Elaina snorted, shaking her head. 'I'm very far from it, Merlin. I suppose I should be going - I've said that I'd spend some time with Gwen and Morgana – I've been neglecting them a little bit. I hope your hand gets better soon.'

'You could heal it for me?' Merlin suggested hopefully.

Elaina looked back at him as she reached the door, her eyebrows raised. 'It'd make Arthur a little more than suspicious if it suddenly healed,' she told him. 'But I'll help - a bit - tomorrow.' With a smile and nod to Gaius, she left.

* * *

Uther smiled as his son entered the council chambers. 'Arthur, I have something I require of you that must be done for the good of Camelot.' He knew that this phrase would ensure Arthur's agreement to anything.

Arthur nodded as he reached his father at the head of the empty table. 'I will do anything that is required of me for the kingdom,' he promised.

Uther nodded, smiling again, as he said without hesitation, 'I wish you to marry Princess Elena.'

Arthur's eyes widened. 'It's bit sudden, isn't it? I mean, Elaina still doesn't have her memory back yet and we've only just sorted things out.'

Uther rolled his eyes. 'Not _that_ Elaina – Elena!'

Arthur looked at his father, brow furrowed. 'That's who I was talking about.'

'You don't even know Elena!' Uther was pinching the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply.

'Yes, I do,' Arthur said slowly, nodding his head. 'I've just left her with Merlin and Gaius.'

Uther sighed, shaking his head. 'I wish you to marry Lord Godwyn's daughter,' he told Arthur in a strained voice.

'Who is?' Arthur prompted, quite bewildered.

'Princess Elena,' Uther said in the same strained voice.

'Oh.' Arthur smiled, surprised. 'I didn't know you knew Elaina's father.'

'Not _that _Elaina – I don't know her father.'

'But –'

Uther had had enough. 'E-l-_e_-n-a!' he bellowed. 'Not E-l-_a_-_i_-n-a! You will marry E-l-_e_-n-a, Lord Godwyn's daughter!'

Realisation finally dawned on Arthur. 'But I love Elaina – Morgana's Elaina,' he quickly clarified.

'To be a great King, you must learn to sacrifice childish things like that,' Uther told him firmly.

'Childish things like what? Love?' Arthur snorted. 'I cannot marry someone I do not love when my heart is taken so completely by another!' Arthur argued.

'For the good of Camelot, you'll learn to do so,' Uther growled. He waved a hand, dismissing his furious son.

* * *

Arthur stormed out, trying to think of some way to escape this order. But it was for the good of Camelot so it had to be done. But then how could he possibly tell Elaina without hurting her and breaking his own heart whilst he did it? As he rounded the corner and saw her laughing and talking with Gwen, Arthur felt a little more broken than he'd thought possible.

As the nobles of Camelot stood on the stone steps leading up from the courtyard to the castle, bathed in cool sunlight, Arthur couldn't help but notice that Elaina had a dagger slid beneath her belt. 'What's the dagger for?' he muttered in her ear a little warily.

Elaina smirked. 'Just a ceremonial item,' she replied in a dismissive tone. Suddenly she turned to Arthur, her eyes narrowed. 'Why do you ask? Will I need it?' she asked suspiciously.

'It depends on your reaction, I suppose,' Arthur replied, looking straight ahead.

'Why? What reaction?' Elaina asked, her jaw tensed and an eyebrow raised, as Lord Godwyn and his entourage approached.

'I'm...' Arthur exhaled heavily.

Morgana, who was stood on the other side of Arthur, looked around Arthur and caught Elaina's eye. 'Arthur is going to be marrying Lord Godwyn's daughter, Princess Elena.'

Elaina stared blankly at Arthur, who was now avoiding and all visual contact with anybody. 'What?' Her voice was weak.

'He found out yesterday,' Morgana told Elaina, giving Arthur a withering look when he glared at her. 'Oh, don't give me that look, Arthur – just because you didn't have the guts to tell Elaina yourself. Would you have rather her found out when you proposed?'

'I see,' Elaina stated through gritted teeth.

Arthur gave Morgana another glare before turning to look anxiously at Elaina; he needed to say something to her but a loud fanfare told Arthur that his attentions should be directed elsewhere.

'Your future wife is waiting for you.' Elaina's voice had taken on a harsh quality. Elaina didn't even register the fact the Elena had a magical presence within her. She stared at the opposite wall in the courtyard, only speaking when she was introduced to Lord Godwyn and his daughter. Elaina completely ignored Arthur for the short period that they were stood outside and focussed on not using her magic to create a freak storm overhead.

Merlin looked at his friend – not the blonde prat – but Elaina, whom he knew was trying to pass all these events off as a bad dream and that she was failing miserably. He could see her tears and her hands balled into fists; when Elaina unclenched them and Merlin saw the red stains beneath her nails, he knew that she'd managed to pierce her skin. All he wanted to do was give Elaina a hug.

Slowly, as the crowd dispersed and Elaina and Merlin were left standing outside in the breeze, Elaina shifted her gaze to look at Merlin, who was stood in the courtyard, and shook her head. 'I can't,' she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

'Then don't,' Merlin replied simply, rushing up to Elaina as she started to cry.

Elaina buried her head in his shoulder, trying to make sense of all her feelings. Her tears flowed freely and as her control over her magic faltered, storm clouds broke overhead and allowed a downpour of torrential rain fall on Camelot. Not exactly the freak storm she'd been so scared of.

Merlin rubbed her back in a soothing manner. 'You know he loves you,' Merlin murmured.

'No, he doesn't.'

Merlin stayed silent just held Elaina whilst she cried, not caring that he was soaked to the skin. He didn't care that Arthur was probably going to shout at him for not following him inside and for dripping water all over his floor. However, when said clotpole appeared at the top of the steps, looking down at the two friends hugging each other with a confused look on his face, Merlin glared at him.

There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder – that was Merlin.

Merlin would have been able to handle Arthur looking hesitant or nervous; Merlin would've welcomed Arthur looking scared of Elaina. But confused? No – Arthur knew exactly what he'd done and Merlin's blood began to boil.

Elaina stopped crying and asked Merlin in a whisper, 'He's here, isn't he?'

Merlin nodded once, a cold glare fixed upon his master.

Elaina took a deep breath and raised her head – there were red rims around her eyes, which were still watery. She wiped her tears away. 'Thank you, Merlin.' She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. 'You're an irreplaceable friend.' She turned and walked up the steps, her head held high. As she walked past Arthur and he reached out to her, she blocked his arm with her own and gave him such a vicious glare that he recoiled slightly. Vicious and so icy that it put glaciers to shame and even froze the downpour for a second. 'Don't ever – _ever _– touch me again.' She strode off towards Morgana's chambers.

As Arthur started to follow her, Merlin just shook his head, telling him in a quietly furious tone, 'I think you've done enough for today.'

* * *

Arthur looked at Merlin, a hesitant air about him.

'If you've got something to say, just say it,' Merlin said, his voice almost as harsh as Elaina's had been the day before.

Arthur sighed. At least he'd stopped pacing the room. 'Very well, Merlin – you hate me, don't you?'

Merlin thought about all his possible responses for a few tense moments before replying slowly, 'I wouldn't say that. Hate implies that I have a strong feeling towards you – I never want to be that unlucky!'

'Well, I'm hardly your favourite person, am I?' Arthur asked, staring out of the window into the puddle filled courtyard.

'No – wait, are we talking about my opinion of you at this moment in time or since I've known you?'

'It won't make any difference, will it?' Arthur was almost amused when Merlin shook his head. '_She_ hates me, doesn't she?'

Merlin suddenly found himself telling Arthur what was really on his mind. 'Firstly: she has a name – Elaina! Secondly, can you really blame her? Then, you're acting like an absolute prat, pig, clotpole and a dollop head, not to mention a gutless idiot! I mean, you say that you love Elaina one day and the next day, you're marrying a woman not one of us has even heard of! Maybe if you'd told Elaina when you'd found out, she might have been a little more understanding but no! You hid it from her and even I felt like crying after I saw her - you managed to reduce _Elaina_ to tears so well done on that! Elaina is my friend, Arthur, and I thought that you were but never have I ever been more ashamed to even be your _servant_!'

Arthur looked coolly at Merlin, his eyebrows still raised. Slowly, he asked, 'Are you quite finished Merlin?'

'Only because I've ran out of things to say for now,' Merlin hissed, his eyes narrowed into slits and his anger bubbling beneath his skin, ready to erupt at a moment's notice.

Arthur nodded mutely and sat down on the edge of his bed. 'Thank you for your... honesty, Merlin – surprisingly, everything you said was true and I deserve everything you said.'

Merlin shrugged. 'There's much better to come, don't worry. I'll think of something.'

Arthur shot Merlin a dark look, though it only added to his stress. 'Don't strain yourself. I think I need to see Elaina though,' Arthur muttered, slowly falling backwards onto his mattress and staring up at the ceiling.

'Our Elaina?' Merlin asked suspiciously, almost hearing Arthur roll his eyes.

'Yes, Merlin – of course it's "our Elaina",' he told the servant, irritated.

'You really think she wants to see you at all?'

'I've got to try –' As soon as Arthur began to sit up, Merlin was pushing him back down into his original position. 'What are you doing?'

'Elaina doesn't want to see you,' Merlin answered promptly, smoothing out the fabric around Arthur.

'I'd rather hear that from her mouth,' Arthur told Merlin, sitting back up and shrugging of Merlin's hand. 'You can't stop me –'

'I'm certain that if you turn up at her door, Elaina will stop your life. Forever. Didn't you hear her yesterday?' Merlin asked with a little nervous laughter.

'If she doesn't want to see me, she doesn't have to look. If she doesn't want to talk to me, she can at least listen.' Arthur wrenched the door open. 'It's hardly as if I have a choice in this matter and that's something Elaina has to understand! I mean, she's a princess herself!' With that, Arthur stormed out, only to be accosted by a messenger who told him that Uther insisted upon seeing him. This week was most definitely not going well.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are more than welcome and will make me incredibly happy, as anybody who has reviewed will know! I'm really quite made up with you all though, you're all such amazing people**  
**Grace x**


	17. Away From Me

**A/N: Well, here I am with the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the last one and, if you're in the UK, that amazing episode we had on Saturday! Well, no point in rambling - here you are!**

* * *

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
__Evanescence - Away From Me_

'There's something on your mind,' Elaina stated as she placed a bouquet of red roses in an ornately carved vase and read the message that had accompanied the flowers/

Merlin shrugged, trying to be dismissive.  
'Nothing really.'

'Which means that there is something – come on, Merlin, just ask the question,' Elaina said with a weary voice, 'because the thoughts are almost hitting me in the face.'

'Oh.' Merlin was momentarily surprised before asking, 'Are you jealous?'

Elaina stared at Merlin, somewhere between incredulity and shock.  
'Pardon, Merlin?'

'Are you jealous of Arthur and Elena?' Merlin asked, trying to gauge Elaina's reaction from the sparks in her eyes.

It was surprisingly calm – at first.  
'Why would I be jealous?' Elaina snorted as if it was some sort of joke but stared down at the table, avoiding Merlin's sincere gaze. 'There's nothing to be jealous of, is there? No reason to be jealous. It's not like Arthur and I were close at all or may have ended up together – remember, "destiny" said so. That dragon must not be able to read – and it isn't like I was in love with Arthur, the great prat. It's not as if I thought that I could be happy with him either but all of a sudden, what do you know? He's getting married to some blonde... ' Elaina paused, searching her vocabulary to try and find a polite word in her current state of mind. 'Princess – he's suddenly marrying some blonde princess who has the audacity to have the same name as _me_ –'

'Hers is spelt with an "e",' Merlin pointed out, much to Elaina's distaste. He shrank back slightly as she shot him a venomous glare.

'Be _quiet_, Merlin,' Elaina ordered in a hiss, carrying on, 'anyway, she just strolls right into Camelot with the same name as me, Uther's best friend as her father and decides that she and Arthur – the man I'm in love with – are going to get married. Now, you accuse me of being _jealous_?' Elaina gave a short, hard laugh. 'Of course I'm not – don't be so ridiculous!' She looked up to see that Merlin had backed away and was pressed against the wall. 'What are you doing over there?' Elaina asked, exasperation rolling off her in waves.

'Believe me, I can hear you perfectly fine,' Merlin assured her, adding at her confused look, 'You're shouting – _really_ loud.'

'Of course I'm shouting, Merlin – I'm _jealous_!' As realisation hit Elaina, a hand flew to her mouth as it dawned on her what she'd just admitted. She shook her head, holding the other hand out with the palm facing Merlin. 'I didn't say that, Merlin – I didn't say that!'

Merlin shook his head, replying with a smirk,  
'No, you shouted it.'

Elaina glared at him, walking right up to him and hissing,  
'If you tell Arthur anything, I will kill you. I promise you that, Merlin – I didn't say anything, understand. If you tell Prat Face otherwise, you will wake up dead.' When Merlin looked puzzled, Elaina waved a hand. 'Never mind – I'll murder you.'

Merlin gulped loudly, nodding.  
'Arthur knows nothing.' _In all senses_, he added mentally.

Right on cue, the clotpole strolled in, asking rather loudly,  
'Elaina, don't you think this is an overreaction?'

Elaina didn't even bat an eyelash as she flicked her wrist – a bejewelled dagger flew through the air, embedding itself in the door next to Arthur's air. It quivered slightly. She glanced at Arthur, who was standing stock still, and saw that he was unscathed. She frowned with displeasure.  
'Shame. Get out – both of you. I need to think.' Elaina walked away from Merlin and over to her table, suddenly very interested in a piece of blank parchment.

Arthur rolled his eyes, recovering himself. He wasn't going to let Elaina have the satisfaction of knowing she'd shaken him.  
'Elaina –'

'Out or I won't miss next time,' Elaina promised darkly. She still couldn't hide all of the pain from her eyes and she could tell that Arthur could see that. 'I don't forgive easily and I never forget.'

Arthur nodded, a grave expression on his face.  
'I'll wait.'

'Then you can wait in a completely different part of the castle. Leave me alone, I need to think,' she repeated. When she was finally alone, she read the note over and over again. It was two simple words – "My Lady.". Hardly foreboding but Elaina couldn't shake the feeling that something grand – and something terrible – was going to happen very soon.

Arthur looked at Merlin, asking,  
'Did she say much to you?'

Merlin quickly shook his head, answering shortly,  
'Nothing at all.'

'She must have done – she looked about ready to murder you when I walked in,' Arthur observed, sighing when Merlin didn't say anything else. He decided to try another route. 'I heard shouting –'

'It was me.'

Arthur raised his eyebrows, grinning.  
'You sound like a girl when you're shouting, Merlin, and you're not going to tell me what went on are you?'

'Nope. Anyway, I was shouting because... there was a mouse in Elaina's room!' Merlin told Arthur, rather too brightly. He shrugged when the Prince stared at him, deeply irritated. 'It's hardly as if you have any right to know,' Merlin commented.

Arthur rolled his eyes again, stopping in front of Merlin and spinning around to face him.  
'I love her, Merlin –'

'Which is proven by the fact that you're marrying Lord Godwyn's daughter,' Merlin replied sarcastically.

'Elaina's really rubbing off on you, isn't she?' Arthur carried on before Merlin could say anything, shaking his head. 'I can't believe she threw a dagger at me, though!' he cried, his expression anguished.

Merlin could have smacked his head against a wall – or thrown himself from the battlements, it would have been quicker and probably less painful if he hit the ground _just _right. Instead, he said, in the same sarcastic tone,  
'I wonder _why_ she would want to do that, my Lord.'

'I know I'm an idiot, Merlin –'

'Oh, are we putting things lightly now?' Merlin asked cheerily.

'Be _quiet_, Merlin!' Arthur snapped.

Merlin paused.  
'Elaina said those exact words to me before.'

'You know what they say about great minds –'

'I don't think that quote covers dollop heads, sire. But nice try.'

* * *

Gwen inspected the bouquet of roses and the message. She read the second sheet of parchment and frowned.  
'Elaina?'

'Yes, Gwen?' Elaina dragged a brush through her hair.

'You do know that this message was two pages, don't you?' the maid asked hesitantly, handing the second page to Elaina, who read it carefully. 'I'm surprised you've not burnt the message and the flowers.'

'Why would I want to do that? They are nice flowers,' Elaina remarked, frowning and asking, 'What does "somewhere special" mean?' She shook her head, placing the note on the table.

'You'd be better off asking him directly,' Gwen replied quietly, alternating her gaze between the note and the roses.

'Asking _who_ exactly, Gwen?'

'Arthur – it's in his handwriting,' the maid explained. Though she had no feelings for Arthur, she still felt uncomfortable talking about such a matter with Elaina.

Elaina was silent for a minute. Slowly, carefully, she muttered,  
'It might explain a few things, like him saying he'd wait. I wonder...' She crossed her room quickly and opened her wardrobe, pulling out a dark cloak. She swung it over her shoulders and fastened it. 'Thank you for your assistance, Gwen.' Elaina left her room abruptly, leaving Gwen quite bewildered.

* * *

It was raining by the time Elaina had reached the river bank. Unlike Arthur, the hood of her cloak was pulled up; unlike Arthur, she was actually wearing a cloak. She shook her head, telling him,  
'You're mad!'

Arthur, who had been standing with his back turned to Elaina, turned, surprised. He blinked a few times before nodding, his hair matted to his forehead.  
'It's quite possible – but you're finally here,' he added.

Elaina frowned at the hopeful note to the Crown Prince's voice.  
'It doesn't change anything – well, it doesn't change much,' Elaina corrected herself, now asking, 'How long have you been stood here?'

'About two hours.'

Elaina stared at Arthur.  
'You're truly insane.' Suddenly, she looked around at her surroundings, her eyes tight. 'I'm not interrupting anything between you and your wife, am I?'

'She isn't my wife – I've not even proposed to her yet,' Arthur told Elaina, raising his voice so he could be heard more clearly over the downpour.

'Then when can we expect your declaration of everlasting love?' Elaina enquired sourly with an expression to rival her tone.

'I don't _want _to do it!'Arthur told Elaina, for what could have been the fifth or fiftieth time – it made no difference, she always made a dismissive sound in the back of her throat.

'If you don't want to do it, don't do it! What's the point of marrying someone when you don't love them? And don't say anything about it being "for the good of Camelot". _You_,' Elaina jabbed a finger at Arthur's chest, 'are far more important than a kingdom.'

'You wouldn't understand,' Arthur grumbled beneath his breath.

'Of course I wouldn't know,' Elaina replied sarcastically, fighting the urge to punch a tree or drown Arthur in the river. 'I'm only a Princess – I wouldn't know anything about kingdoms.' Her tone reverted to normal. 'I understand more than you ever will about doing things for the good of your own kingdom –'

'Then why can't you understand that I have to give up the one thing I truly love so that my kingdom is ensured a good future?' Arthur stared at Elaina, his eyes wide – there was a pleading note to his question, as if he was begging her to understand.

Elaina looked at Arthur, her eyes hard and cold.  
'"The one _thing _you truly love"?' she quoted, her mouth twisting around the words. 'I'm a "thing", am I? Just a possession –'

'You know that I didn't mean it like that,' Arthur told Elaina firmly, holding his hand out towards her.

'- that you can play around with? It doesn't matter _how_ you meant it, it's the fact that you said it, knowing how I feel about you and this entire situation,' Elaina retorted bitterly.

There was a heavy silence; only the rain battering the leaves overhead could be heard. Then, very slowly, very quietly,  
'What will you do if I marry Elena?'

The brunette gazed very steadily at Arthur for several moments.  
'Why should it matter to you? You lost me when you kept your marriage – arranged marriage – hidden from me.'

'I am truly sorry,' Arthur told Elaina sincerely, wiping his hair out of his eyes.

'Once again, actions speak louder than words.' With a sigh, Elaina finally took in how wet Arthur was and shook her head. 'Why didn't you bring a cloak?' she asked, exasperated.

Arthur shrugged.  
'I didn't have time,' he told her.

'But you had time to wait for me for two hours in the rain?' Elaina took down her own hair, revealing a loose braid. When she caught Arthur gazing at her, Elaina promptly explained. 'I found out that it was you who'd written the message and I didn't bother doing anything fancy with my hair – I braided it on the way here.'

Arthur nodded, his fingers red from the cold.  
'It looks good – very good. Are you even that angry or is this temper just an act?' _An overreaction_, he added mentally.

Elaina glared sharply at Arthur, knowing that he would assume it to be for the question, not for the thought.  
'No, I'm seething. Furious. Venomous. Murderous is a good one now I think about it. However, I'm quickly deciding that the best revenge is to simply laugh it off. Therefore, I'm ecstatic.' Leaving Arthur slightly irritated and completely confused, Elaina walked back to the castle, meeting Merlin and Gaius on the way.

* * *

'Sister,' Morgause greeted Morgana, her tone one of anxiety, 'I'm afraid I must ask you something –'

'I thought I asked you to kill Elaina?' Morgana hissed, a vicious look on her face. 'Not to send her to sleep for a few days.

'Morgana, no normal witch or wizard – no normal person – should have been able to recover from such a forceful spell as that which I cast at Elaina.' Morgause was silent for a second, a deep frown set into her face. 'I fear that our greatest ally may turn into our greatest enemy.'

Morgana shrugged.  
'She is but a distraction until she has regained her memory – I shall worry more frequently when that happens.'

Morgause nodded, replying,  
'Please be vigilant though. Has she not yet noticed the disappearance of her necklace?'

Morgana nodded, answering in a thoughtful tone,  
'Yes, a few days ago – it's disappearance distresses her almost as much as Arthur's pending marriage.' Morgana held out her hand and the pendant was dropped into her palm.

'Be careful – it contains strong magic; it burns on contact.' Morgause watched curiously as the leaf turned jet black and Morgana's eyes widened like she was viewing something terrible; Morgause only just caught her sister as she fell backwards. 'Sister!'

But Morgana could hardly hear Morgause now.

* * *

_Elaina sprinted at the Stonecrier, feeling her joints be thrown out of place when she connected with it; she felt flames lick at her face but she didn't care.  
'Tell me where he is!' she roared._

'_Never.' the Stonecrier snarled, launching Elaina through the air, into a jagged boulder. He – it – smiled with satisfaction Elaina's ribs splintered; the smile faltered when Elaina stood back up. It noticed that Elaina was dragging one leg behind her at an unnatural angle._

'_Tell-me-' Each word was punctuated with a sharp gasp. '-where-my-fiancé-is-you-piece-of-cra-'_

'_Language, my lady,' he warned in a mocking voice, laughing at her._

'_I'll-use-all-the-language-I-want!' Elaina somehow bellowed. She eyed the cliff edge as she held her ribcage and threw her sword to the ground._

'_Are you going to try and use magic? Silly little girl.' When Elaina shook her head, biting down on her lip, he frowned, completely curious. 'What are your plans, my child?'_

_Elaina narrowed her eyes in fury.  
'I -am-not-your-child!' She screamed the last word across the short distance between them. 'And-let-me-tell-you-a-quote: you cry, I'll-laugh; you laugh, I-plan to kill-you; if-you-fall-off-a-cliff... I-make-_sure_-you-die.' Elaina dragged herself forwards – she was now stood toe-to-toe with it._

'_And what is that supposed to mean?' it sneered, leering down at her. As Elaina let go of her ribcage and placed a hand on each of its arms, it began to look scared. 'What are you doing?'_

_Elaina looked up at the creature, her decision made.  
'We go together,' she whispered._

'_No – no!' it screamed, trying to break free of Elaina's grasp._

_The ground disappeared from beneath them and they fell._

* * *

Elaina awoke, shaking uncontrollably. What had that been? Taking a deep breath, Elaina tried to calm herself but it only succeeded in making her vomit. She emptied her stomach contents into a bucket a servant had left in her room. She stumbled away from the offensive smell, trying to concentrate on something that could sooth her or calm her down. WIth a jolt, she realised that her cure was on the other side of the castle, probably asleep or berating Merlin for something. She wiped the sweat from her head, opening a window - she immediately closed it as she realised that even the warmest of breezes would make her shiver. She tried to think back to her dream and, once again, threw up. Yet somehow, the bucket which had been on the other side of the room was being held beneath her chin. Once it was safe, she turned her head.  
'Leon,' she murmured weakly, wiping her mouth.

'I'm sorry for the early intrusion, my lady,' Leon apologised.

Elaina shook her head.  
'No, I'm grateful - you saved me from what may have been a catastrophe. What time is it?'

'Almost dawn - you were missed at the feast last night,' Leon added, holding Elaina's hair out of the way as her stomach evicted even more occupants. 'I thought you'd like to know that the Lady Morgana has been found,' he informed her.

Elaina looked at Leon, her head still bent as a precaution.  
'What do you mean, "Lady Morgana has been found"?' she asked hoarsely, her throat burning and legs still shaking, sitting down very slowly. 'I didn't know she'd disappeared.'

Leon nodded.  
'It happened last night - on her way to her chambers, it seems that Morgana was abducted.' He turned his head as somebody else entered the room. 'My lady,' he said, bowing his head.

Elaina lifted her head, expecting to see Morgana. Her eyes widened when she saw Elena stood in the doorway; ironically enough, the one time when Elena's presence make Elaina feel slightly ill, she vomited.  
'Sorry,' she apologised when she had finished, limply holding up a guilty hand, 'it seems to be a reflex this morning. And I'd make some formal gesture but I really wouldn't want to get anything over your dress.' Her vision swam slightly, as did her mental coherence. 'It's a nice dress - lots of... lot sof... oflots... lotsa... It's a nice colour.' Her vision had become tunnel vision - it was the smallest tunnel Elaina ever seen, the thickness of a pin. As her vision went entirely black, Elaina's head drooped forward and her chin hit the top of the bucket. She finished her routine by falling off her chair.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! All of my mocks are out of the way now, so I'll be writing more often (yn) which makes me happy! Any Batman (Christian Bale & Christopher Nolan) fans here? If so, the new trailer for The Dark Knight Rises is amazing, is it not? :D  
On that note, I'll leave you - thank you so much for reading this and reviews are always welcome!Grace x**


	18. Breakeven

**A/N: I felt like it was time to do an Emilie and Gwaine chapter; I've been focussing on Arthur and Elaina far too much! So, here is your late Christmas present - part one - from me! Consider it a New Year present if you wish to! Also, the Series Four finale = amazing. Hope you're all having great holidays, you deserve to!**

* * *

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? _  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
The Script - Breakeven _

'Emilie, why do you hate this Lady Elaina? She sounds like a nice enough person,' Gwaine remarked, curious.

Emilie looked at Gwaine, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
'It's not that I hate Elaina, I just…' Her voice trailed off as she realised that she had nothing polite to say about her old ally.

'You just hate her,' Gwaine finished for her, leaning against a tree trunk, juggling a few stolen potatoes around. He smirked, nodding at Nathan, who was ignoring everything they were saying. 'What's the story between this Elaina and your friend over there then? I assume there is a story and you're involved.'

Emilie nodded, watching Nathan carefully.  
'Nathan and I… we were something to each other once upon a time. Then, one day, E.V. strolls in and he completely forgot about me within a few hours. Well, he did try to kill her first –'

'That's always a good sign – try and kill the person you're madly in love with,' Gwaine commented dryly, gesturing for Emilie to carry on, raising his eyebrows at her glare.

'Thank you. Anyway, she beat him and almost killed him and then she saved his life – we were at war, you see,' she explained, 'and we were the last survivors, everybody looked out for each other. Even the outsiders,' she muttered under her breath.

'That isn't so bad,' Gwaine replied, edging away from Emilie when she gave him another glare.

'I was in love with Nathan and then some… alien walks in and he starts being in love with this indigo-eyed freak!' Emilie cried. 'And they were all really happy for about… eighteen months and then she goes on patrol one night and one of _them _–'

'"Them"?' Gwaine asked warily.

'A Stonecrier. The perfect replica of a person, except with no soul, no conscience, no heart but all the memories of the person who they look like – anyway, one of them captured her and Nathan went after her, going against all rules, with no backup – then he got captured.'

'Oh. And you blame Lady Elaina for all of this?' Gwaine guessed, waving a hand when Emilie looked up at him eith surprise on her face. 'What can I say? I'm good at jumping to conclusions!'

'Mm.' There was an amused look upon Emilie's face and her eyes sparkled slightly as she shook her hair free of the leather cord she used as a tie. 'Yes, I blamed her for it, we all did. None of us went looking for them until one night, there was a huge explosion –'

'That you didn't cause?' Gwaine chuckled - he'd seen enough of Emilie's handiwork over the past few weeks and knew that she had a proclivity for pyrotechnics and even her definition of small explosions were relatively big. Gwaine didn't even begin to think about how big, as Emilie described it, "a huge explosion" must have been.

'No, it wasn't me – it was Elaina and her magic. Blew up an entire army – it's a shame that wasn't all of them. It got our attention and we went out to try and see what was happening; Nathan's lying there, out of it, and E.V.'s stood there, her hands outstretched. Neither of them are harmed but…'

'You make no sense, Emilie – just give me the basics,' Gwaine told her.

'Me and Nathan – we were together; E.V. walks in – me and Nathan break up and him and the freak get together; E.V. gets captured and so does Nathan; big explosion –' Emilie gestured with her hands. '- Nathan's unconscious and E.V.'s been blowing things up; Nathan's unconscious and she thinks he's dead – we all did but she blamed herself. We all blamed her. – and this weird thing appears in front of her. And she just strolls through it – minutes later, Nathan wakes up and starts looking for her. I told him what had happened and he got furious and he spent the next six months killing Stonecriers and trying to find a way through to find her. And now, here we are and he hates it.'

Gwaine nodded, folding his arms across his chest.  
'Why did you love him?' he asked quietly.

Emilie shrugged.  
'I don't know – he's funny – well he can be – and he's smart and he's handsome and he's caring… And now, everything belongs to her. Somebody who abandoned him for all of this,' she spat.

'It's not actually that bad,' Gwaine now said, 'the taverns are actually quite good – I'm greeted like an old friend in most of them.'

Emilie rolled her eyes.

'I'm not surprised after the state I met you in. So what's your story?' Emilie now asked, watching as Nathan suddenly stood up and walked out of the clearing – she didn't bother following. 'What have you done?'

'My father was a knight; he died; I was saved by Prince Arthur and his servant; I accused two knights – they were impostors, by the way – of trying to murder Arthur and I got banished. I am to return to Camelot upon pain of death,' he finished rather brightly, rubbing his hands together. 'It's not that bad really – I'll take you I just won't be able to go much further with you, not that you'll miss the company, I suppose. Rekindle the romance with your mysterious and offhand friend.'

'I don't think I want to –'

'I don't blame you, I doubt you've got a chance with somebody like him,' Gwaine interjected, explaining, 'He's got high standards.'

'Oh, and I'm relatively low, am I?' Emilie cried furiously.

Gwaine shrugged.  
'It's my personal opinion – he's not going to go for the commoner when he could have nobility. It's a fact of life – I hate facts.'

'I hate you,' Emilie replied darkly, seething with fury.

'It's only an opinion, you don't have to listen to it!' Gwaine told her.

'Of course I had to listen to it – we were having a conversation and I usually listen to people when they say something. You know, as a common courtesy,' Emilie replied, her eyes narrowed. 'I don't know whether that exists where you come from…'

Gwaine shrugged.  
'It's not my fault you don't like what I have to say –'

'Of course it's your fault!' Emilie shouted. 'You're the one saying it –'

'And you're the one choosing to take offense,' Gwaine retorted.

'Maybe if you weren't so offensive, I wouldn't have to take offense!'

Gwaine rolled his eyes.  
'It's no wonder that Nathan can't stand you – you're so infuriating! Are you sure that you're not related to nobles – it's a trait they all seem to share, except that you are particularly good at it!'

'Well, I'll be glad when you're gone – I'll practically throw a party when you leave!' Emilie promised.

'Good because I'll be drinking to forget all about you and your whining. It might take a few barrels of ale to even forget your face,' Gwaine hissed.

'Well, I hope your liver dies and that the ale is poisoned!'

'Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting too much?' Nathan didn't wait for any response and walked back into their temporary home. 'I hope she's not being too… passionate,' he said to Gwaine, smirking.

'No, we're just having a friendly little debate,' Gwaine replied quickly. 'Nothing too passionate.'

'A friendly debate about your death – that seems nice enough.'

'What's it you, Nath?' Emilie snapped, storming off into the surrounding woodland, unaware that Gwaine followed her into the greenery.

'You really do bottle it all up, don't you?' he asked, catching up to her, stepping away when she span around. 'Try not to kill me, Emilie – I have a plan for my life.'

'What's that? Just get drunk every single day and chase skirts in every single village and citadel?' Emilie snorted scornfully. 'Sounds brilliant.'

'You wouldn't know how much fun it really is – and I don't chase _skirts_; I chase the _women_ wearing them,' he corrected her.

'And you say Nathan has low standards?'

Gwaine shook his heads, closing his eyes.  
'That came out wrong – I just meant that… Nathan has this way about him, it makes it seem like if he knows he can get something better, he'll go for that instead. Let's say you were a duck –'

Emilie raised her eyebrows but allowed Gwaine to carry on.

'Don't look at me like that – for once, I've planned what I'm going to say.' As Emilie planted herself on a fallen tree trunk, Gwaine sighed, frantically thinking of something to say. 'Anyway, you're a duck and E.V. is a goose – a goose is better than a duck so Nathan is going to go for the goose. Why would he want a duck? Nobody wants a duck,' Gwaine concluded with a frown.

'Is this supposed to be making me feel any better, Gwaine, or do you just want to cut me down a little bit more?' Emilie asked darkly, looking straight past the man who was stood before her.

'Maybe some people like ducks,' Gwaine suggested. 'Anyway, when something better than goose comes along – like pork, a pig, maybe a unicorn – like a unicorn, Nathan will want the unicorn and he'll forget about E.V..'

'But he _loves _Elaina.' Emilie's words dripped with sarcasm and she shook her head with disdain. 'Love is overrated – as is loyalty and trust and faith.'

'No, love is overrated but not loyalty, trust or faith – when they are true, they are the greatest things in the world,' Gwaine replied confidently. He laughed. 'Since when did I get all philosophical?'

Emilie smirked, shaking her head.  
'I've no idea. It's irritating, though,' she added quickly.

Gwaine glared at Emilie.  
'Everything that you don't like is "irritating",' he told her, he himself irritated now.

'Of course I'm going to find it irritating! I'm hardly going to like it!'

'Calm down, Emilie – a lot of us want to live, it's the reason we were born,' Gwaine reminded her. 'Anyway, could you keep your irritation to yourself, just a little more? I generally become irritated when somebody offloads their irritation onto me and nobody wants two people in the forest, completely irritated.'

Emilie shook her head.  
'Whatever you say, Gwaine. Anyway, I _do _keep it bottled up because hardly anybody can be bothered listening to me and when I talk, nobody cares.'

'I care –'

'You're just saying that to calm me down,' Emilie growled, standing up. 'How much longer until we reach Camelot? A week?'

Gwaine chuckled, shaking his head.  
'No, a day at the very least, three at the most – we've not been out of the woods since I met you, unless it's been to steal food, so it's hard to tell. But that's my guess – but once we start to see frequent patrols, I'm out of here! I'm not not dying because I was being an innocent tour guide.'

'You? Innocent?' Emilie actually laughed, shaking her head. 'There isn't anything innocent about you at all!' Emilie declared, tying her hair back up.

'No, there isn't and you love it,' Gwaine countered with a wink and a disarming smile. 'You love me.'

'Gwaine, you flatter yourself far too much – I hate you. If you weren't Irish, I'd probably have killed you in that tavern,' Emilie told him with no air of joking.

'I doubt that, I really do. Oh well, you can't deny that this has been fun.'

Emilie found herself nodding.  
'It's been extremely fun – we've been chased out of almost every single village we've stopped at because of you but somehow managed to come out of it alive and Nathan not killing us.' Emilie paused. 'It's been very fun.'

Gwaine held out his hand, as if he were about to shake the Irishwoman's petite hand. Instead, he quickly pulled her up so that she fell into his chest. He smirked down at her.  
'Out of all the women I've met, you are the only one who hasn't shown an interest in me or that I've not chased around – I wonder why that is?' he asked quietly.

Emilie raised her eyebrows, answering slowly,  
'Maybe because you're not my type.'

Gwaine stared steadily into Emilie's eyes.  
'Really? And what is your type? Can I sum it up in one word?'

The challenge was there and Emilie accepted by using three simple words.  
'I doubt it.'

Gwaine's eyes twinkled as he replied,  
'Nathan.'

Emilie furiously shoved Gwaine away from him.  
'Get off me, you… Argh! How could you even think something like that?'

'Well, it's obvious you still have feelings for him, otherwise you wouldn't be so jealous!' Gwaine pointed out in exasperation.

Emilie shrugged.  
'You're hardly the strongest ale in the barrel or the sharpest sword in the armory, what may be "obvious" to you is probably hugely untrue to everybody else with half a brain,' she snapped. 'It's like me accusing you of…'

'Of?' Gwaine prompted.

'Being in love with a noble – you complain about them an awful lot, someone might think you've got unresolved problems with nobility. Jilted at the altar?' Emilie asked coolly, half-expecting claws to appear.

She wasn't the only one – Gwaine's eyes kept on flicking towards Emilie's fingernails, waiting for them to grow long and to a dangerously sharp point.  
'Oh, I have unresolved problems with nobility, Emilie. Believe me, I do – but you wouldn't understand.'

'I'm glad – that'd mean we'd have to open ourselves up to each other and discuss things that mean anything to us. I'd rather die,' Emilie assured him.

'The feeling is mutual,' Gwaine replied with his eyes narrowed.

Emilie smiled widely at the Irishman, holding out the palms out her hands and wiggling her fingers.  
'Come on, give us your sword and I'll put you out of your misery,' she offered.

Gwaine took a step backwards, shaking his head.  
'No way are you touching my sword – the last time you had _my _sword, you almost killed me!'

'That was the point, Gwaine.'

'No. I threw you the sword so that you could defend yourself from some bandits, not so that you could kill me. You even said that that was the reason you wanted the sword,' Gwaine told her, a hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword.

Emilie nodded.  
'I'm glad we're agreed on that point that I wanted the sword to kill you.'

Gwaine shook his head.  
'You're so difficult –'

'I learnt from E.V. – it seemed to be attractive enough coming from her mouth,' Emilie informed him.

Gwaine stopped, gazing silent at Emilie for a few moments. Then he threw back his head, laughing. When he'd finally stopped, though chuckles still escaped him, he asked,  
'You're attempting to be attractive?'

Nathan suddenly appeared, once again, and walked straight past them.  
'Sorry to break it to you but you need to _be_ attractive to… be attractive,' he told Emilie coolly.

Gwaine rushed forwards to hold Emilie back when she almost went for his throat.  
'No, Emilie, resist the urge to murder him; he isn't worth it – you're supposed to kill me, remember?' he grunted as Emilie fought against his strong grip.

'I don't care – compared to him, you're my best friend!' Emilie roared, grabbing at thin air in her attempts to rip Nathan apart. 'I hate him – just because your girlfriend is in love with somebody else, you have to take it out on all of us! Well, you can go to Hell!'

Nathan just ignored Emilie, one hand in his pocket and his mind elsewhere.

Gwaine moved one of his arms slightly so that he had a better grip of Emilie, murmuring in her ear,  
'Don't let him get to you, Emilie.'

'Then let _me_ get to _him_ with your sword so I can kill him.' Emilie strained against Gwaine's hold, sagging when she knew it was useless to fight against him. 'I hate him – why do I even put up with him? Why do I even stay his friend?'

'Because, deep down, you wouldn't want to be without him. Unfortunately, you'll never get over him –'

'I was never under him,' Emilie growled.

Gwaine glared at Emilie.  
'It's a figure of speech – anyway, you'll never get over him until you let go of him and walk away,' Gwaine finished, slowly letting go Emilie. He restrained her again as she surged forward, trying to take his sword with her. 'That was pretty good,' he congratulated her, 'it was pretty fast – faster than I'd expect – but you're going to have to do better if you want to escape me.'

Emilie glanced around, her face contorted in fury.  
'I'll comfort myself with the fact that one day, very soon, you won't be around to stop me.'

Gwaine found himself shocked enough to let go of Emilie.  
'You'd seriously kill him? Just one comment from him and you'd kill him? It's got to be something deeper than jealousy and the fact that he left you for E.V. – what is it?' he asked, a sincere expression on his face.

Emilie just shook her head, her lips mashed together and her eyes tight.  
'It's nothing. And I really hope that's all it is.'

'Then it has to be something…'

'Perhaps. I don't know, Gwaine – maybe we should get going, it's almost daybreak, people are bound to see that their potatoes are missing soon and we'll end up being chased out of the woods.' Emilie smirked.

Gwaine tilted his head in agreement.  
'Once you calm down, you're actually quite good company,' he told her.

'I'm always good company!'

'When you've calmed down, you'll be much _better_ company,' Gwaine replied, strolling forwards with Emilie.

Emilie looked sharply at Gwaine.  
'Are you telling me to calm down?'

Gwaine shook his head quickly, edging away from Emilie again. He was going to have to make a list of safe distances for her and her different moods.  
'Of course not – I wouldn't dream of it.'

'You liar – you told me to calm down!' she cried indignantly.

'Well, I didn't use those _exact _words,' Gwaine told her, moving away again. An entire line of trees now separated them, though they were few and far between.

'But that was the basis of what you said – how dare you tell me to calm down!' Emilie seethed.

Gwaine shrugged.  
'Somebody has to; people like Nathan are only supposed to make you feel irritated or angry, not murderous and make you go on a rampage –'

'Are you telling me how I'm supposed to feel?' Emilie shouted at Gwaine. She was suddenly quiet and stopped walking.

'Emilie?' Gwaine stared at Emilie, who looked up slowly.

'What do you hear?' Emilie asked suddenly.

'I hear you, ranting -'

Emilie held up a hand to cut Gwaine off.  
'No, shut up! Just listen – what do you hear?'

Gwaine theatrically cupped a hand to his ear; at first, he acted jokingly but quickly became serious as he murmured,  
'I hear nothing.' He stared at Emilie, eyes wide. In unison, they said, 'Something's wrong.'

Gwaine sprinted towards where he'd last seen Nathan; Emilie sprinted towards the camp.

From a ridge above them, Morgause smirked with satisfaction.  
'Perfect,' she murmured.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, your Emilie and Gwaine chapter, with an extra helping of Irishness from The Script! ;D I hope you enjoyed the first part of your Christmas present and until my next update (guess when it's going to be? ;)),  
Grace x **


	19. Hey Soul Sister

**A/N: The beautiful feeling both reader and writer get when the first paragraph is as big as your fist. Joys. *le sarcasm* Anyway, here is your Christmas present part 2 ;D I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now, on with the show... *Ahem* Story. I mean story.**

* * *

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind  
Train - Hey Soul Sister _

Elaina slung her bag over her shoulder and pulled the hair that it had trapped from underneath the strap; she shook her head and leant her head backwards, sighing. Slowly, she raised her head and looked around the room – she'd spent the last three months here and now she was stealing away from it all in the middle of the night. There was no point in staying – in the morning, the marriage would be taking place and there would no longer be any reason for her to stay in this place. Thankfully, Elaina knew that the guards would give her no trouble at all and that she would be able to leave with hardly any fuss on her part. She opened her wardrobe, taking one last look at the garments she was leaving behind – she'd actually grown to like dresses over the past months. She brushed her hand along the silkily smooth garments, smiling, and then took three letters out of the top of her bag. One was addressed to Arthur; one to Merlin and the other to Gwen. She would personally deliver these. She owed them all that much. She walked over to her door, blowing out her candle on the way, and turned the handle, pushing the door open. She checked that the coast was clear before stepping out into the corridor and walking down it, the letters in hand. She came to Arthur's door first; she raised a fist, to knock lightly on the door, but slowly lowered it, instead slipping the letter beneath the door. She next came to delivering the letter to Merlin – she really would have to be quiet now; she gently pushed open the door to Gaius' room and walked in, moving silently through the room until she reached Merlin's door – she did the same and slipped the letter beneath the door. It took her five minutes to slip past the patrol and out into the lower town until she reached Gwen's door – Elaina could see that a light was flickering and knew that she would have to say this goodbye verbally – at least, some of it. She had barely knocked twice when the door was opened.

Gwen looked surprised, to say the least.  
'Elaina!' she gasped.

'Gwen… I realise that this is very late and I'm probably going to get arrested if I'm found out after curfew.' Elaina looked around her to make sure that she was still out of sight of the guards. 'But I think that you deserve this more than most.'

'Deserve what?' Gwen asked, ushering Elaina inside with confusion on her face. 'I'm sorry, I'm a little confused –'

'I'm leaving Camelot, Gwen,' Elaina told her friend quickly. 'I'm leaving now, actually, I just thought I should at least tell someone verbally so that my disappearance can be explained by somebody… with a brain. Plus Arthur will listen to you,' she added.

'Why are you leaving?' Gwen asked, sitting down.

'I have business that takes me elsewhere,' Elaina replied, still standing up and looking around at Gwen's home. It was quite nice. 'And I don't really have an excuse to stay here anymore – I mean, Arthur was my main reason for staying in Camelot and seeing as he's getting married in a few hours, I won't have that reason anymore – it would be far too awkward.'

'So you're leaving because you don't have a reason?' Gwen still looked rather confused. 'That doesn't make sense –'

'Don't worry, it doesn't make any sense to me and it's my reason.' Elaina shrugged. 'In the highly unlikely event that anybody wants me back –'

'You really have no idea, do you?' Gwen asked quietly.

'Nope – anyway, in the doubtful event that somebody comes looking for me, I've left because… I'll hit Arthur straight after the wedding if I stay,' Elaina finally managed to say.

'Wait, I think I understand now – Arthur was your reason for staying in Camelot but now that he's marrying Elena, you don't have a reason to stay and you'll hit him if you do?' Gwen smiled when Elaina nodded, promptly saying, 'You're an idiot.'

'Thank you, Gwen – it's been nice knowing you too,' Elaina replied, eyebrows raised. 'Would you care to explain how I'm an idiot or is that an answer I'll only receive if I ever return?'

Gwen stood up, shaking her head.  
'You're completely stupid – just because it's the wedding today doesn't mean that Arthur will be marrying Elena; if there's a way out of it, Arthur will find it –'

'He's had three days to do that, Gwen, and he's not even made the slightest effort to resist his father's will. Why should I expect him to make a sudden effort on his wedding day – people always say "third time lucky" but Arthur's had three days and a lot more than three chances… I guess it just isn't going to happen. But at least I've gotten to befriend you and that is more than enough. Goodbye, Gwen – maybe one day, we'll meet again.'

'Of course, my lady.' Gwen returned the hug she received from Elaina – when the princess was gone, Gwen found that a letter had been forced into her hands. But all of a sudden, she was far too tired to read it. She simply wanted to sleep.

Elaina closed the door behind her, a small smile on her face. It was replaced with wide eyes and an open mouth when she saw Abyss standing outside Gwen's home.  
'What are you doing here?' she murmured, glaring at Abyss.

Abyss glared back at Elaina, matching her mistress perfectly.

'Of course I need a way to go between the five kingdoms but you must know that, in the end, I'll have to leave you here.' Elaina sighed, sensing that Abyss was not going to leave. In fact, somehow, the saddle was already on Abyss. 'Well, I can't say you weren't prepared for what was coming.' She nimbly mounted the horse and, without making any audible sound, spurred the horse on. 'Say goodbye, Abyss – we shouldn't be coming back any time soon.' There was a pause and a sad smile appeared on Elaina's face. 'I know, I'm fond of this place too. But I have work to do – _we_ have work to do.'

* * *

Merlin walked up to Gaius, a bewildered expression upon his face and the letter in his hand. It was still unopened.  
'Gaius, what's this?'

'It looks like a letter, Merlin.'

'That's what I thought,' Merlin muttered.

'Oh no – you know how bad thinking is for you,' Gaius replied, completely deadpan.

Merlin glared at Gaius, opening the letter and sitting down as he read it.  
'Well, it's in Elaina's handwriting,' he told Gaius, reading aloud, '"_Merlin, over the past few months you've proven yourself to be an irreplaceable friend and for that I'm grateful. I'm also sorry that this is probably going to happen this way too – you'll wake up in the morning and find this letter, with absolutely no idea what it's about. The fact of the matter is that I'm leaving Camelot – my business takes me elsewhere and I just want you to know that I'm doing this of my own free will and maybe Arthur will listen to you when he starts going on a rant; I hope he and_ _Elena are happy together and that you can manage to protect him. I'll miss you, Merlin, and if you should ever need me, wish upon a star – I'll be there the next day. With love, Elaina." _What's that supposed to mean?'

'It would seem,' Gaius replied thoughtfully, 'that Lady Elaina has left Camelot. Probably because of today's events –'

'What events?' Merlin asked before remembering. 'Oh, the wedding – I did manage to sort out the fairy problem. Everything should be fine.'

'Apart from the fact that Arthur's probably received the same letter and won't be in any mood to get married – yes, everything should be fine,' Gaius said wryly, looking up as Merlin shot up. 'Did your pants catch fire, Merlin? The water's in the bucket.'

Merlin shot his mentor an exasperated look before saying,  
'My pants are fine – maybe this letter is to stop Arthur from getting married and she's just hiding in her room until the wedding has been called off!' With that, Merlin ran out – it took him a few minutes to reach Elaina's room. It was empty – if there hadn't been a vase of flowers on the table and if the wardrobe hadn't been full of dresses, Merlin could've been fooled into thinking that that room had been empty for months. As Merlin turned to leave this room and go to his master, he noticed another note on the table. He picked it up and read it. _"It's not a joke. Goodbye." _– Merlin allowed himself to deflate slightly. He trudged into Arthur's room.

* * *

'You're late, Merlin.' Arthur was as buoyant as he could be – it was obvious that he hadn't read his own letter yet. 'Some of us are getting married today.'

'And some of us won't be turning up to watch it.'

Arthur span around, an eyebrow raised.  
'Excuse me, Merlin? Did you say something?'

Merlin shook his head, looking around for the letter, picking it up off the floor and holding it out to Arthur.  
'I think you need to read this, Arthur,' he murmured, slightly afraid of how Arthur would react.

'I'm sure it can wait, Merlin –'

'No!' Merlin said firmly, practically throwing the letter at Arthur. 'You _have _to read this.'

Arthur took the letter from Merlin, eyebrows raised and inspected the neat script that his name was written in. His eyes widened.  
'It's from Elaina.' When Merlin nodded, a grim expression on his face, Arthur started to look a little worried. 'What's wrong, Merlin?'

'You're not going to like what you read, sire. I'll be waiting outside for you when you're done.' Merlin left quickly.

Arthur opened the letter, catching something as it fell out of the parchment. It was the leaf-shaped necklace he'd seen her wear a lot and that she'd only just found the previous day. He now read the letter.

"_Dear Arthur, I'm sorry I couldn't say this verbally to you this morning. There are many reasons for that, I suppose – maybe because you're a prat or a clotpole or a dollop head; maybe it's due to the fact that you're getting married and I can't stomach that fact; maybe it's the fact that I spoke to Elena yesterday and she seems quite nice, though her coordination and other things required for a Queen may need to be improved. Like coordination. That's always good to have. Anyway, I'd rather she was absolutely horrible so I had an excuse to hate her but apart from the fact that she's marrying you, I have no excuse at all. But the main reason that I won't be saying this to your face is that I'm not in Camelot – I left a few hours ago and I've no intention of returning whilst I still have my own will. Don't get any funny ideas about knocking me out – you will die when I wake up. I love you, Arthur Pendragon, and I know you'll think me heartless and cruel for leaving but when have I ever been bothered about your opinion of me? I wish you all the happiness in the world, Arthur, and maybe, if you're incredibly lucky and I'm incredibly unfortunate, we'll see each other again. Goodbye, Pratface - with all my love and a lot of exasperation and frustration and all the other emotions I can't handle now, Elaina. Or as you prefer to call me every single time that I can do something better than you, Little Miss Delusion."_

Arthur put the letter down on the table, the chain wrapped around his fingers. Slowly, he looked down at the necklace, disbelief clear in his eyes – surely this was all some joke Elaina had been planning for the past three days, just to get under his skin. But she wouldn't go to all this trouble… The look that had been on Merlin's face, a sort of brokenness about him – Elaina would never hurt her friends like that. But it had to be a joke.  
'It's just a jo-' The door swung open and Arthur's head jerked upwards, half-expecting it to be Elaina, her head thrown back in laughter.

Morgana stood there, her expression furious.  
'Arthur – Elaina's gone,' she snapped, fists clenched.

Arthur nodded, picking the letter back up and handing it to Morgana.  
'She wrote this –'

'She's left?' Morgana cried, staring at Arthur. 'This is your fault!' she accused.

Arthur stared back at Morgana, holding up his hands in defence as he replied,  
'Of course it is, Morgana – I knocked on Elaina's door last night, had a huge argument with her and told her I wanted her to leave but only if she left an explanation. That's exactly what happened.' Arthur gave Morgana a withering look, standing up. 'You don't mind if I ask Merlin to come in, do you? I have a wedding to attend – actually, I'm getting married today.' He didn't wait for a response from Morgana and was dragging a reluctant Merlin inside.

'No, of course I don't mind having a cockroach in the same room as me,' Morgana spat beneath her breath, her eyes following Merlin and a disgusted expression appearing on her face as Arthur pulled off his shirt. 'There's something everybody wants to see in the morning,' she said sarcastically. 'I really don't know what Elaina ever saw in you.'

Arthur shot Morgana a dark glare, pulling on another shirt.  
'Your input really isn't needed at this time, Morgana – is there a reason you're still here?' he asked rather archly.

'I can't believe you're still going to get married with all that's going on!' Morgana cried, shaking her head. 'You obviously love Elaina so why are you marrying Lord Godwyn's daughter?'

'Because it is what my father wishes!' Arthur found himself shouting at his childhood friend. 'I can hardly turn around and say "no", can I?'

'And maybe that's why Elaina left you - because you can't even stand up to your own father,' Morgana told him coldly, turning on her heel and striding out of the room.

Arthur sighed, sitting down on his bed and looking up at Merlin, his eyes hopeless.  
'What do you think I should do, Merlin?' he asked quietly.

'I don't think it's my place to tell you what you should do in this situation – and you know how bad thinking is for me,' Merlin added as an afterthought, making Arthur smile. 'I think that you should do what feels right for you this time and I think that making Elaina come back to Camelot and come back to you is what is right. You're the happiest I've ever seen you when she's around – when you hug her, you look like you could explode.'

'I should do what is right for me, even if it isn't right for the kingdom,' Arthur muttered. He suddenly jumped up, grabbing his ceremonial sword, his chainmail and cloak. 'Come on, Merlin – I've got a wedding to stop and a father to infuriate.'

Merlin beamed at his friend.  
'Of course, my lord. By the way, if we were to drag Elaina back to Camelot, she left about six hours ago so it shouldn't be too hard to find her – at full speed, maybe a day,' Merlin worked out, surprising both himself and Arthur. 'I really don't know how I know that.'

'Good because I don't either and the last thing any of us is need is for you to start thinking for yourself.' Arthur looked slightly worried as Merlin fastened his cloak for him. 'By the way, _we're_ not doing anything – I'm going to look for Elaina by myself, it's something I need to do by myself. With all the chances she's given me and all the times I've failed, she at least deserves me to put an effort into bringing her back after all the effort I've _not_ put in to making her stay.' Arthur checked his chainmail and the rest of his fastenings; once satisfied, he left the room, Merlin trailing behind him. 'Try to look formal for the short time of this wedding, Merlin – it might help me feel a little less stressed.'

Merlin's posture instantly became straighter and he held his head a little higher.  
'Is this any better, sire?' Even his pronunciation sounded a lot more formal.

Arthur stared at him, a little disturbed.  
'Worryingly so, Merlin – worryingly so.' They finally came to the Ceremonial Hall and Arthur stopped, smoothing out the fabric of his cloak and taking a few deep breaths.

Merlin couldn't resist.  
'Pre-wedding nerves?'

'Be quiet, Merlin.'

'Cold feet?'

'_Mer_lin.'

'I could arrange for a small bit of mead or ale to be brought down, just to settle you a little bit,' Merlin offered, his face a smooth, serious mask.

'If you don't shut up –' Arthur began to threated, pointing a finger at Merlin.

'Of course, we wouldn't want you to become too drunk and actually end up getting married – that would be bad and I don't think Elaina would appreciate it too much.'

Arthur rolled his eyes – his quest to make Merlin shut up was obviously going to be fruitless – and with a groan, he threw the thick wooden doors open.

* * *

Elaina dismounted Abyss and tied her reigns around a branch; this place seemed familiar. She took a few tentative steps towards the large river running through the woods, frowning as something stirred in her mind, her chest and lungs suddenly feeling tight. Something had happened here, before she'd lost her memory. She span around as there was a hand on her shoulder, reaching for her sword.

'It's only me.'

'What the hell are you doing here?' she hissed, still holding onto her sword. 'Here to arrest me for not attending your marriage ceremony?' She shot Arthur a withering glare, storming off to the edge of the ridge above the river.

Arthur rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
'There wasn't a marriage ceremony – I said no.'

Elaina glanced back at Arthur.  
'That's a bit of an insult to Elena, isn't it?' she asked above the roar of the water beneath her feet.

Arthur approached Elaina, though he stayed a little further back from the river. He remembered events far too well.  
'Only if we're spelling the name with "ai",' he told her. 'You see, the main reason I couldn't marry her was that…' He suddenly became very nervous as Elaina looked archly at him, waiting for the end of the sentence. 'Was that…'

'Was that she's too nice to be with a clotpole like you?' Elaina suggested coolly.

Arthur glared at Elaina – she really wasn't making this any easier on him.  
'No, Elaina – the main reason I couldn't marry her was –'

'That you're a prat!' she cried out, clapping her hands together in mockingly gleeful way.

Arthur gave her another glare, rubbing his jaw in frustration.  
'No, although you are right. The main reason I'm not married –'

'Forget it, Arthur – I really don't want to hear it,' Elaina growled, striding away with a furious expression on her face. 'In fact, I don't think there's anything you could say to make me listen to you or come back – whatever it is, you're wasting your breath,' she promised him with a venomous look.

Arthur followed her over to Abyss.  
'Elaina, please listen to me; it won't kill you,' he told her quietly.

To which Elaina replied, with a bright and cheery smile,  
'But why take a chance?'

An idea suddenly formed in Arthur's mind.

Unfortunately, the thought jumped right out at Elaina and she backed away – right into a tree.  
'No! Whatever you're thinking, it's a bad idea.'

'Then how the hell am I supposed to get you back to Camelot? How am _I _supposed to get you back?' Arthur stared at Elaina with wide, broken eyes, brushing the top of Elaina's hand with his fingers. He rested them on top of her hand when she didn't resist. 'You don't seem as emotionless towards me as you're making out –'

'I'm not emotionless towards you,' Elaina insisted, turning her hand to face palm upwards and holding Arthur's hand, 'I'm quite the opposite, in fact – why else would I leave? I was insanely jealous and upset and I actually cried myself –' She was cut off by Arthur's lips being pressed against her own; without really knowing she was doing so, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck as she went up on her tiptoes to kiss him more deeply. She smiled as they separated, nestling her head into his chest. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it – I was a prat, yet again,' he added in an undertone, kissing the top of her head. He smiled at her when she looked up at him. 'Come back to Camelot?'

'I don't know…'

Arthur glared down at her for what felt like the hundredth time.  
'So I've just followed you here –'

'Stalker.'

'- and kissed you –'

'Yet again, stalker.'

'- for no reason at all? And stop calling me a stalker, Elaina, you're the one who got insanely jealous,' he reminded her, laughing as she shoved him playfully. 'No, that was very sweet.'

'Don't call me "sweet", Arthur Pendragon,' Elaina growled, adding, 'And yes, you have done it all for nothing. I'm quite resolute in my decision.' She glanced past him as she saw somebody move in the background. 'You didn't have Merlin come along with you, did you?' She sounded more amused than irritated.

Arthur shook his head, frowning.  
'No – why?' He looked down at Elaina when he felt her stiffen like a board and heard her gasp. He didn't resist letting her go out of his arms but he was slightly reluctant to do so.

Elaina walked forwards, staring at the figure who was also walking forwards.  
'It can't be… You shouldn't be here,' she whispered, though her voice cut through the air like a knife.

He shrugged.  
'But I am; hello, E.V..'

Elaina shook her head, replying,  
'It's been a long time since somebody called me that.'

Nathan stepped out into the dim light, smiling.  
'Maybe you should start getting used to it again.'

Arthur stared at Elaina, moving forward to link his fingers together with hers as he asked,  
'What's going on? You look like you've just seen a ghost.'

Nathan looked sharply at Arthur.  
'Maybe because she just has – who the hell are you?'

'Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot – who are you?'

'Nathan Harker – E.V.'s –'

* * *

**A/N: And on that note, I'll leave you hanging until I next update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and your Christmas present from me, though it is slightly late! Until the next update (I've no idea when that will be, I write the chapters on my Vaio but the internet refuses to connect to my laptop so I'm updating off the family desktop until we get wireless),  
Grace x **


	20. Runaway

**A/N: Apologies for the gaps between updates – been revising for exams, this will be the same for the next few weeks! Anyway, I thought I should update because you've all been waiting for so long so it'll probably be a double whammy and it may be my last update until my exams are finished for January! I've also dropped my maths lessons so that should leave me with eight free lessons on my timetable (four lessons per week; my school has a weird two week timetable thing). Hope you guys in the States are enjoying series four as much as I did! You're all great readers and very loyal (and patient) for putting up with me and my infrequency! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Avril Lavigne - Runaway_

Nathan was cut off as Elaina strode forward and slapped him across the face. He rubbed his jaw, visibly shocked.  
'It's nice to see you too, E.V. –'

'Don't call me that, Nathan. If you value your life, do not call me that name,' she warned, glaring furiously up at him. 'What the hell are you doing here?' she snapped, running a hand through her hair and shaking her head. 'You're supposed to be dead.'

'Thanks for the reminder.'

Arthur now stepped forward, asking Elaina in a quiet tone,  
'Elaina, who is this?'

She waved a dismissive hand.  
'Leave it, Arthur.' She turned her attentions back to Nathan, who was still rubbing his chin. 'Your body was lying on the floor next to me and your head was bleeding and those monsters were trying to kill us all and then there was a huge ball of fire and you were still bleeding and your eyes still weren't open and then… and then all the stones fell down and I tried to save you but…' A confused look appeared on Elaina's face as she paced up and down, biting her lip to try and keep herself calm. 'I thought it was too late,' she whispered, looking up at Nathan with wide eyes. 'It_ was_ too late and… and… I don't know any more. I really don't know anything,' she confessed.

Nathan shook his head, holding out his arms.  
'I'm real I'm alive and none of it was your fault, E.V. –'

'I told you not to call me that.' Elaina's eyes snapped furiously up at him as she clenched her hands into tight fists. 'My name is Elaina,' she growled.

Nathan shrugged.  
'It's a force of habit, sorry,' he apologised, continuing with an offer, 'You can have a hug if you want to make sure I'm real.'

Arthur coughed lightly, reminding the two of them that he was still there and that whatever was about to happen, he disapproved. Except if Elaina was going to slap Nathan again – that was something he approved of. He had been in Nathan's presence for all of five minutes but Arthur already harboured a deep dislike of him. There was something about this strange man with the strange accent that made the air feel cold.

Elaina shot Arthur a look of disdain, muttering,  
'It's only a hug.'

'If I'd given Elena a hug, you would have murdered me – why is it so different for you?' He raised his eyebrows, challenging Elaina.

'Don't push me, Arthur – now really isn't a good time,' she told him, the muscles in her jaw twitching slightly. Elaina quickly approached Nathan and entered the warm hug, ignoring the waves of irritation and jealousy rolling off Arthur. She supposed it was only fair for him to feel it after Elaina had felt it so strongly for the past few days.

'I've missed this – you know, having you in my arms.' Although this was said to Elaina, Nathan was staring very intensely at Arthur, a cruel smile on his face.

Arthur took deep breaths in an effort to try and restrain himself from punching Nathan into another kingdom. He slowly turned away, walking towards a tree, when he heard Nathan say something else; something louder, so that Arthur would most definitely hear, and something that would most definitely get underneath the Crown Prince's skin.

'I've missed _you_; now that I've saved you from this godforsaken place and its godforsaken inhabitants, you will be coming back with me, won't you?' Nathan didn't even wait for a response, carrying on with no hesitation. 'Of course you will be – I can't imagine what would keep you here; there's nothing to do and no_body_ important enough to make you consider staying.'

Arthur span around, telling Elaina,  
'Get out of the way.'

Elaina glanced over her shoulder, still holding onto Nathan. She frowned.  
'Why, Arthur?'

'Just do it – for once, don't argue with me,' he ordered, actually surprised when Elaina changed her position and moved out of the way.

Nathan simply smirked.  
'Are you actually going to get your hands dirty? Or are you going to order somebody to do it for you?' he sneered.

Elaina raised her eyebrows, muttering beneath her breath,  
'This is coming from the man who ordered everybody around just because he'd won a prize.' Elaina was busy rolling her eyes when there a loud crack from in front of her. She looked at the scene and then at Arthur and then at Nathan and then back at Arthur. Slowly, she asked, 'Seriously?'

Arthur shrugged, feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
'He insulted me,' he explained shortly.

Elaina raised her eyebrows, shrugging also.  
'I insult you almost every day but you never feel the need to break my nose, do you?' she cried. 'God, he only insulted your pride!' With a disapproving look, she turned to Nathan. 'You should know better though, Nathan – is your nose all right?' She winced as she heard him move it back into place. 'That sounded horrible – now, can you two calm down?'

Arthur shrugged, inspecting his knuckles. They were slightly red and swollen; the skin on top of one knuckle was broken and was bleeding.  
'Maybe.' He shook his hand as if it would alleviate the pain – his knuckles only hurt more.

'No,' was Nathan's quick response. When Elaina glared at him, an innocent look appeared on his face. 'What? I can't help it if his lack of intelligence insults my mind. And his face, that insults my eyes. And I like my eyes; as do you,' he added quickly with a wink.

'Nathan, shut up. _Now_.' Elaina shot him a glare and walked over to where Arthur was stood, an exasperated look upon her face. 'I can understand the attraction of wanting to hit him, Arthur – I really do. I mean, he tried to kill me when I first met him but I obviously won that fight –'

'That sounds familiar,' Arthur interjected, looking down at Elaina with hard eyes. 'As do the things you said about his "death". I don't suppose he was kept alive by Druids or delivered here by somebody that didn't even know him?' With a single raise of his eyebrows, Arthur turned back to inspecting his knuckles.

'Oh… Stop being such a dollop head, Arthur!' Elaina cried, wrenching Arthur's hand towards her. 'Is there anything else worrying you?'

'No –'

'Liar,' Elaina practically sang at him.

'Why ask the question if you already know the answer?' Arthur replied, feeling his pulse slow as Elaina turned his hand over, looking for any other scratches. When she didn't find any, she simply held his hand – Arthur's heartbeat began to quicken slightly but for some reason, his knuckles didn't hurt as much.

'Because I wanted to see whether you'd lie to me,' Elaina answered, repeating, 'Is there anything else worrying you?'

'You and he seem quite close.'

Elaina nodded, murmuring,  
'We always have been. Spending eighteen months with a handful of people in constant warfare builds strong bonds.'

'Such as love?'

Elaina sighed, nodding.  
'Yes – but bonds that are built with practically no foundation can be broken just as quickly as they were built,' she reminded him.

'Is that what I am? Just another bond.' It was obvious how hurt Arthur was.

Elaina shook her head. It was accompanied by a shrug.  
'I don't know,' she admitted. When Arthur looked at her, obviously hurt, she was quick to add, 'I don't think you are, it's just that I'm in a really difficult place at the moment and I don't think I'm quite decided on who my loyalties lie with.' When Arthur's expression didn't change, she sighed, murmuring, 'I think they are leaning towards you though.' She breathed a sigh of relief when his expression softened and he met her earnest gaze with warm eyes. 'Why?'

'Because I love you.' Arthur hid a smirk as Nathan looked up sharply – his volume had been just right: loud enough for Nathan to hear him but quiet enough to still sound casual to Elaina.

Elaina rolled her eyes.  
'No –'

Arthur placed a finger on her lips.  
'Yes, I do. I can give you a timeline if you want,' he offered, knowing from the grimace that appeared on Elaina's face that he'd won this little fight.

'No, I'm fine, Arthur. But the offer is… appreciated,' she told him through her teeth.

Arthur laughed, replying,  
'No, it isn't!'

'You're right, it really isn't.' Elaina gave him an awkward grin, her eyes flicking over to where Nathan was standing – he was watching Arthur with steely eyes. 'I suppose I was always going to have to tackle this problem.' She sighed again, dropping his hand. 'Arthur, may I ask something of you?' she requested.

Arthur nodded almost immediately.  
'Anything, Elaina.'

'Don't be so sure that you love me – there are many things that you still have to find out about me that will change your opinion of me.' She held up a hand as Arthur opened his mouth to speak, still needing to tell Arthur something. 'Many may come from Nathan's mouth –'

'I could punch him again if you want.' The enthusiasm in Arthur's voice was highly inappropriate but somehow quite fitting.

'No, I'm fine and I doubt he wants his teeth knocking out,' Elaina told him firmly, exasperated.

'Then I won't aim for his mouth –'

'Arthur!' Elaina growled furiously. 'Stay here, I'll go and tackle this problem.' _Head on – just be sure to put a helmet on, Elaina_, she told herself, walking over to where Nathan was stood against a tree. 'You probably want an explanation,' she began.

Nathan nodded.  
'It would be a start, I suppose – but not,' he added, nodding in Arthur's general direction, 'in front of him.'

'Where would you like it then?' Elaina asked, her fingers stroking the hilt of her sword.

'In here – the forest.' Nathan waved a hand at the densely packed trees that surrounded them all. 'I want to talk to you in private.' Without even waiting for a response, he grabbed Elaina's wrist and stalked off into the trees, dragging Elaina along behind him.

* * *

When Nathan was finally satisfied that they were far enough away from the Crown Prince, he stopped and turned to face Elaina. He gazed at her face, smiling.  
'I'd truly forgotten how beautiful you were. It's good to be reminded,' he muttered.

Elaina looked away, a shy smile on her face.  
'I'd say the same but it'd be highly immoral of me and I'd worry that Emilie would pop out of nowhere and attack me,' she joked. She looked up at him with a frown. 'How did you get through? I thought it would have killed you.'

He shook his head as they sat down next to each other. The dirt didn't bother either of them – they had lived in much worse. He watched as Elaina drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, a small smile upon his face. As a way of an explanation, he simply said,  
'I'm full of surprises.'

Elaina tried to glare at him – she failed when he shot her a charming smile.  
'I expect you took precautions?' She didn't need to explain what she was talking about; that was the things about Nathan – she never needed to spell things out for him. Elaina supposed that with a mind like Nathan's, he'd feel insulted.

He nodded, an enigmatic smile upon his face, one which he knew infuriated Elaina. Nathan chuckled as she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.  
'Every single one in the book, E.V. – don't look at me like that!'

'Then stop calling me that!' Elaina cried in exasperation, releasing her knees and stretching out her legs. 'I'm known as something different here.'

Nathan shrugged, completely cool.  
'I'll try and call you your posh name from now on then,' he mocked playfully, 'but please do try and not kill me if I use your nickname?' he requested, smiling when Elaina reluctantly nodded. He turned his gaze onto her, now asking, 'How long have you been stuck in this squandering pit of hell?' Nathan observed Elaina with a content smile on his face. 'Last time I saw you, you could only just tie your hair up. Well, I'm not counting escaping that compound as us seeing each other – it's all a blur,' Nathan said as he discounted that situation.

Elaina grinned, putting her arms behind her head and leaning back. She stared up at the canopy of leaves above her, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
'All right then; the last time we saw each other, we were being attacked left, right and centre every single day – I had no use for long hair. But after being captured and all those other events,' Elaina now spoke through gritted teeth, 'I thought that I might as well do it because I had nothing else to do. I actually like it,' she informed Nathan, turning her head slightly to look at him. 'Do you know where the others are yet?'

Nathan shook his head.  
'No idea. But I think that when we find them, we can all go back home and win that war forever. Provided the others are still alive – even now that we have you, it'd still only be three of us and we'd be pretty useless.'

Elaina turned back to staring at the canopy overhead, saying slowly,  
'I have a life here, Nathan –'

'It didn't seem that way when I walked in,' he told her quickly, reminding her, 'you seemed quite keen to leave.'

Elaina rolled her eyes.  
'Maybe I was then but you know how quickly I change my mind about things like that, Nathan. I have a life in Camelot and I have a task to complete. And before you say anything about my task, don't,' she warned him.

'You're only staying here for a few more months, aren't you?' Nathan's voice cut easily through the damp air. 'Who'd notice if you left early?' he asked when Elaina nodded. 'You've seen this place, Elaina, and you know that whatever you do, there will always be war and bloodshed and death and souls lost. You'll just end up going round in a vicious cycle and blaming yourself for not being able to stop it when you return to the start of it.'

Elaina took a few moments to think, murmuring,  
'Who'd miss me?' She took another few moments before answering in a light tone, 'Merlin might miss me; Gwen, though once upon a time I'd expect her to rejoice at me leaving Camelot; I think Morgana might miss me, seeing as she's my friend.' _Though she has been a little confusing recently,_ she added in her head, finishing, 'I know for a fact that Arthur would miss me. And I would miss him.' She covered her face with her hands, groaning, 'I confuse myself so much. Maybe it's better to stay in Camelot until I'm decided on what I'm going to do.'

Nathan lay back next to her, remarking casually,  
'I hate Arthur.'

'And Arthur hates you,' Elaina assured him sharply. 'I really would miss him, Nathan – I know I would.'

'I don't really understand you, E.V. – one minute I'm the one you loved and then some blonde prat strolls in and takes my place! You must have felt _so _strongly for me!' Nathan snapped furiously.

Elaina rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  
'Just… You know th – Just drop it!' she ordered.

'Not until you tell me who you love more!' Nathan sat up, his gaze and voice urgent as he moved Elaina's hands away from her face and stared at her. 'Me or him?'

'I… I don't know, Nathan. Just drop it!' Elaina repeated, shooting him a dark glare.

Nathan exhaled furiously.  
'Well maybe this will help you decided.' Without waiting for a response Nathan grabbed Elaina and kissed her passionately. It was like the ones they had shared many months ago. He tore himself away and murmured, 'Can the blonde kiss you like that? Can he make you feel what I know you feel for me?' When Elaina stay resolutely silent, her face a perfect mask, he stood up. 'I think I'll stay in this Camelot until I know where the others are; I've no idea where Emilie is, I left her behind with her friend – they were forever talking about ducks,' Nathan informed Elaina, snorting scornfully.

Elaina nodded, saying weakly,  
'That sounds like her. I'll tell Arthur that you'll be returning to Camelot with us so he can think of something to tell his father or so that he can think of somewhere where you can stay.' When Nathan murmured his thanks, she waved a dismissive hand, telling him, 'It's the very least I could do. Go back and try not to get into a fight with him – I'll be there shortly.'

Nathan nodded, walking back towards where they had left Arthur. However, he didn't leave without telling Elaina,  
'Remember what you had.' With that said, he disappeared into the darkness.

Once sure that she was alone, Elaina allowed a single tear to slip past her defences and to roll down her cheek. At that moment, she hated Nathan like she had hated no other man before.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go; hope you enjoyed it and once again, apologies for my updating skills and lack of! Things will definitely start becoming deeper and darker (what can I say, I forgot to change the light bulb in the basement!) now so as soon as exams are done (I've got four over the next two weeks, one for Spanish, three for separate sciences), I'll probably write more and update more! Thanks and until next time,  
Grace x**


	21. Darkshines

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter; here's part two of your double whammy! I'm quite aware that the relationships in this chapter may seem a little confusing but believe me, there is a plan and it probably won't be what you think it is! Also, I won't disclose my reasons for a certain event in this chapter until the end/my bottom Author's Note so just sit tight! Hope you enjoy this chapter and you're having great days!**

* * *

_Passing by you light up my darkest skies  
You'll take only seconds to draw me in  
Muse - Darkshines_

'Right. I've got Nathan in a house in one of the closer villages; I'm spending my morning with you –' Elaina pointed at Merlin, who gave her a small smile. '- and my afternoon with Morgana before this feast. I'm pretty satisfied with myself, I love being busy.'

'You won't be saying that in a minute,' Merlin told her, an irritated expression on his face as he grumbled, 'You'd have thought that with your return that Arthur would've softened up a little bit but no, he still wants me to do every single chore he can think of and probably more!' He took a quick breath to try and calm himself down, telling Elaina, 'I doubt we'll be able to spend any time together, talking or relaxing, this morning. Sorry.'

Elaina shrugged.  
'Don't worry about it – I'll help.' She took great delight in seeing how surprised Merlin was. She smiled, asking, 'What's so shocking?'

'You're a noble,' Merlin reminded her slowly.

Elaina nodded, matching Merlin's slow tone perfectly.  
'Yes, I am – what's your point?'

'You can hardly help me with my chores!' he cried out, a rag flying out of his hand. 'I mean, some of them aren't even to do with Arthur –'

'Even better!' Elaina grinned, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Merlin gave Elaina a calculating look before asking quickly,  
'Cleaning out tanks of leeches?'

Elaina nodded.  
'I've done it before.'

'Mucking out all of the horses in the stables?'

'Easy!'

'Polishing, sewing and cleaning?' Merlin stared at Elaina with so much intensity it was as if he was trying to scare her away.

'Merlin, I learnt those things at my mother's knee whilst I was growing up,' Elaina told him matter-of-factly.

Merlin sighed, nodding. He was quiet for a few moments before he rallied again and asked,  
'Doing Arthur's dirty washing?'

Elaina forced herself to stifle a laugh.  
'Merlin, bring the washing basket to me,' she ordered, still fighting off the laughter. When Merlin did so, she merely glanced at the pile of washing and her eyes flashed white for a brief second before returning to normal. 'Is that any better?'

Merlin looked down at the pile in front of him, his eyes widening. Where there had previously been dirty clothes thrown into the basket, there were now neat stacks of clothes. He bent down to touch one of them, half-expecting it to be wet. He withdrew when he found that it was dry and warm.  
'They're dry!' he cried out.

Elaina nodded.  
'Yes, it would seem that way, wouldn't it?'

'And dry.'

'It would also seem that way.' Elaina was smiling at the shock on Merlin's face. 'It would also seem that they are crease-free, something I know Arthur always tells you off about.'

The look of shock changed to one of pure delight and Merlin was suddenly laughing.  
'This is brilliant – can you do this all the time? Or teach me how to do it,' he added quickly.

Elaina tilted her head, a thoughtful expression on her face. Then, very slowly,  
'No, I don't think I can. Anyway, I only used the spell because I know that washing clothes takes you almost a full morning and I would end up losing my patience and becoming very irritable. So, what are we to do now?' she asked lightly.

'Scrub the floor.' Merlin picked up the basket of clothes and started hanging them up in Arthur's wardrobe; once he had finished, he picked up the rag that had flown out of his hand. He stared at Elaina when he saw her tying her hair up behind her head and that there was a scrubbing brush next to her. 'What are you doing?'

Elaina frowned as she answered,  
'I'm helping you with your chores, like I said I would. Is there a problem with that or is it just because I'm a noble?' There was a certain emphasis placed on the last word which made it sound like the worst sort of insult.

Merlin shook his head.  
'I just thought you were joking – I've never really had anybody do something like this for me before,' he told Elaina, 'least of all a princess.'

Elaina's eyes tightened slightly at the use of the word but she quickly shook her irritation off.  
'You're my friend, Merlin, and you deserve the help. Anyway,' she murmured beneath her breath, picking up the brush and walking over towards the bucket of water, 'I'm not in the mood to joke.'

Merlin followed Elaina and they began to scrub the floor of Arthur's chambers. He looked at her brush the dirt off the floor with ease and found himself momentarily jealous.

Elaina glanced up and caught his envious gaze, asking casually,  
'What's wrong, Merlin?'

'You're a noble –'

Elaina rolled her eyes.  
'A fact we've already established but I'm assuming this is going somewhere other than around in circles,' she remarked, returning to her work.

'You're of noble birth, your parents rule over a great kingdom and you have a great destiny… How on earth can you scrub floors so well?' he asked, completely astounded.

Elaina smiled wryly, pausing for a moment before carrying on with her work.  
'About a year ago, I was engaged in a war; there were a few survivors that I met as soon as I arrived at their camp. As happens, more pockets of survivors eventually found their way to us and eventually, we had to take refuge underground. In a… cave. One night, the enemy attacked the cave with such a force that I had never seen before and they almost decimated all of the survivors.' Elaina's distress at this recollection became apparent when she took a breath that was sharp and slightly ragged. 'I had been on patrol that night but when I came back, I wanted to die too – men, women and children all scattered across the stone floors. Eventually, after doing what I had to do, they were each given funerals; after that, for the next three days and nights, I scrubbed the blood off the floors until you would've never been able to guess what had happened.' Elaina kept her eyes focussed on the floor as she concluded, 'That's why I'm so good at this, Merlin – because I've done it before.'

* * *

Morgana looked at her friend, who had stayed silent for most of the afternoon. A concerned look up her face, she asked,  
'Is everything all right?'

Elaina glanced over at her; from the confused expression on her face, it was clear she hadn't been listening to Morgana. She frowned.  
'I'm sorry, Morgana, I wasn't listening – did you need something?' she asked quietly attempting to clear her mind of all distractions.

'I was just wondering whether everything was all right – you've been awfully quiet this afternoon,' Morgana observed, walking over to Elaina and resting a hand on her friend's shoulder. 'I think I know what's wrong.' She smiled sympathetically at Elaina.

The currently dark-eyed sorceress smirked coolly and shook her head, muttering,  
'I very much doubt it, Morgana.'

'I know exactly what's bothering you, Elaina,' Morgana told Elaina firmly, receiving a wide-eyed stare from Elaina and explaining, 'It's because you have to go to this stupid feast. It is, isn't it?'

Elaina frowned as she asked,  
'What's the feast for anyway?'

Morgana was surprised.  
'You don't know?'

Elaina glared at her friend, replying sharply,  
'No, I'm asking for the good of my health, Morgana! Of course I don't know what you're talking about.'

Morgana looked calmly at Elaina, warning her,  
'You might want to calm down a little bit, Elaina, or I suspect the change in your eyes might be a little more noticeable..'

Elaina shook her head.  
'Never mind my eyes! I still don't have any idea what you're talking about.' The last few words came out a little more sharply than she'd meant them to sound. 'Half of the time, I never do.'

Morgana simply smiled, turning to Elaina and saying,  
'I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, Elaina.'

* * *

Merlin looked at Arthur as he asked,  
'So, are you escorting Elaina to the –'

'No,' Arthur told Merlin sharply, refastening his cloak with a look of irritation on his face. 'You can't even seem to fasten a cloak today, Merlin – what's gotten into you? Apart from the usual inadequacies,' he muttered beneath his breath.

Merlin ignored this last comment, instead asking,  
'How come you aren't going with Elaina?'

Arthur briefly shot Merlin a glance, telling him,  
'Because I'm escorting Morgana.'

'But you and Elaina are courting,' Merlin reminded Arthur, more than a little shocked when Arthur made a little noise at the back of his throat and gave Merlin a poisonous look. 'What's happened?'

Arthur now turned to face Merlin, his eyes stormy.  
'You know what the feast is for tonight, don't you, Merlin?' When Merlin nodded, Arthur carried on, glad he didn't have to explain something else to his servant. 'Exactly – it's in my mother's memory so how I am supposed to look at Elaina when everybody knows that my mother is the reason why Morgause blasted her into a wall?' Arthur shrugged. 'I can't; I know it sounds idiotic, Merlin, but that's why I'm escorting Morgana, not Elaina. Anyway, things are more than a little complicated between us at the minute,' Arthur admitted.

'Between you and Morgana or between you and Elaina?' For this question, Merlin earned himself another glare from his friend and master.

'Between me and Elaina, obviously.'

Merlin nodded as he finished off polishing Arthur's sword, holding it up in the light to inspect it.  
'Is this to do with that man you met in the woods?'

'Nathan.' Arthur's mouth twisted around the word as if it was offensive. 'He does seem to complicate matters a lot. I suppose I'll have a chance to speak to Elaina about it later if she doesn't avoid the subject again.'

'Maybe it's personal and private?' Merlin suggested, remembering Elaina's previous confession to him. 'She's not a woman who reveals her secrets lightly.'

Arthur found himself agreeing with Merlin, much to his shock, as he replied,  
'I know, she seems that way to me as well but I thought I was part of her personal and private life and that maybe she'd open herself up a bit more after everything we've been through but after he suddenly appeared out of the trees –' Arthur waved his hands a little bit, making the event seem a little more mystical than it had been. '- it's like she hasn't wanted my company in the slightest, not even as a friend. And now _I _keep on thinking that I might have done something wrong without even knowing about it,' he finished, realising how sorry for himself he sounded. 'I shouldn't be moaning as much as I am.'

'No, you probably shouldn't be,' Merlin said quickly, though he did suggest, 'Maybe she's still a little angry at you about the marriage thing. It would be understandable.'

'It's possible but she wouldn't have kissed me if she was still angry at me,' Arthur pointed out.

Merlin shook his head, smirking.

Arthur noticed this and his eyes narrowed as he asked suspiciously,  
'What's so funny, Merlin?'

Merlin shook his head, still polishing the sword and still smirking.  
'Nothing, sire.'

Arthur took a few steps around the table, moving closer to Merlin, as he repeated,  
'What's so funny, Merlin?'

'Really, nothing is amusing me,' Merlin told him. He suddenly paused and was thoughtful. Then he said, 'It's just that… No, never mind.'

Arthur raised an eyebrow, saying in a tone that emphasised his superiority,  
'If it's funny to you, then it's going to be hilarious to the rest of us so I insist that you tell me what's so funny. For the good of your health,' Arthur added, looking meaningfully at the sword and then at Merlin's abdomen.

Merlin quickly told Arthur what was so funny.  
'It's just that I heard that the kiss was the other way around – you kissed her,' Merlin said, 'so it wouldn't really leave her with much choice, would it?'

Arthur glared at Merlin.  
'It's the same difference, Merlin, not that you'd know,' he said, pulling his sword from Merlin and slipping it beneath his belt, 'and if she had still been angry at me about the marriage with Elena – which I stopped – then she wouldn't have responded in such a positive way.' When Merlin chuckled, Arthur simply raised his other eyebrow; he didn't need to issue a verbal order this time.

'I wasn't speaking about your almost-marriage with Elena,' he pointed out in a light tone, moving backwards.

Arthur followed Merlin's movements with his eyes, moving towards him with a menacing air about him.  
'What were you talking about, Merlin?' When his servant gulped and kept moving backwards, Arthur clenched his jaw and asked through gritted teeth, 'What did you tell Elaina about, Merlin?'

'I might've told her about Sofia,' Merlin said hesitantly, suddenly realising that there was no other way out of this room that he would be able to reach before Arthur caught him and used him as bait for the next hunting trip. 'And Vivienne.'

Arthur stared at Merlin for a long, tense second, a muscle working furiously in his jaw. Then, like a spring, he tackled Merlin into the ground, punching his arm with ferocity akin to a wounded bear. Or an irritated Elaina – Arthur wasn't sure which would hurt more in a fight but his money was on Elaina, as he had first-hand experience in fighting her.  
'You did what?' he shouted at his servant, punching every single bit of his arm that Arthur could reach. 'You told her about Sofia – that witch?'

Merlin almost laughed at the irony of the situation – here Arthur was, telling him off for telling Elaina that the prince of Camelot had been in love with a witch when the same prince was in love with the most powerful sorceress ever to live, even if matters were "more than a little complicated" between the two of them. However, he did let out a chuckle but he instantly regretted it as Arthur pounded Merlin's arm even more viciously.

'Do you think it's funny, Merlin? You wouldn't know, would you?' Arthur was almost roaring at the top of his voice as he carried on hitting Merlin. 'You've never been in love!'

Merlin's mind instantly went to Freya but he bit his tongue; that was something that nobody ever need know about and it would remain that way. He simply waited for Arthur's fury to peter out; an hour later, Merlin didn't think he had a left arm anymore. Either that or it had fallen off.

* * *

Morgana and Arthur moved about the ceremonial chambers, acting as the King's ward and the heir to the throne should do. Quickly growing bored with the formalities, they wandered over to their servants, who were stood near the table at the front of the hall. Morgana was the first to speak, groaning,  
'This is so dull! I don't even know why I came to this thing,' she told Gwen, who smiled politely.

'Because my father and I would've taken it as a great personal insult if you hadn't attended,' Arthur told Morgana, taking a goblet of mead from a passing tray. After all the small talk and polite conversations he'd been subjected to, he needed a drink.

Morgana gave Arthur a withering look as she looked around the room, looking for any sign of the brunette locks of hair or unusually coloured eyes.  
'Typical,' she muttered under her breath, assuming that Elaina had abandoned her friends to spend some time with her mysterious friend. She raised her eyebrows when she saw that Gwen, Merlin and Arthur were staring expectantly at her. 'What?'

'What are you saying "typical" about?' Arthur asked, taking a mouthful of alcohol from his goblet. 'Is there something wrong?'

Morgana shook her head.  
'It's just Elaina – she's not…' Her voice trailed off as she tried to think up of an excuse for her friend; she could say that Elaina was ill but Arthur would probably leave the feast early to see Elaina – which wouldn't give Elaina enough time to return from her visit without Arthur finding out where she'd been – or Morgana could tell Arthur what she was thinking, which would buy Elaina some time from Uther. In the dungeons. So, Morgana went with what she knew to be a lie, transforming it into a half-truth. 'Elaina wasn't feeling herself before – I suspect that she's fallen ill from all the stress she's been through recently; she went to her chambers a little before sunset but I can't see her here. I suppose she's merely trying to recover,' Morgana said confidently, looking steadily at Arthur.

Arthur nodded, though there was a slight frown on his face.  
'I see… Morgana, I need to talk to you about Elaina –' He was cut off by a loud fanfare and he turned, a smile on his face. 'Ah, the knights are here! Things will certainly pick up now!' He looked to his side and raised his glass to his father. 'Father, I trust you are enjoying yourself?'

Uther smiled widely, nodding and grasping his son by the shoulder.  
'You made what could've been a dismal event into one full of life and joy; just as your mother would've wanted this to be,' he told his son, his eyes full of light, looking towards the thick doors as they opened.

Sir Leon was the first to enter the ceremonial hall and to say that he was smiling would have been an understatement – his face was almost split in half. And the woman on his arm also had a wide smile on her own face; the breath in every man, woman and child was caught, as was their attention, when they saw her.

She was radiant, positively glowing as she walked with Leon; loose curls hung around her face and there were small red flowers in her hair, matching the crimson and gold dress perfectly. She became surprisingly shy when she realised that she had captured the attention of every man and woman in the room and blushed. When they reached Uther, she curtseyed – even surprising herself – and greeted him with all the formality in the world; she did the same with Arthur and Morgana.

The shock was so great that Arthur could only utter a few syllables in greeting; he couldn't believe who was stood in front of him. Of course, he'd always thought that she was beautiful; admittedly, he'd thought that she was pretty at first before becoming captivating and then angelic – all whilst being a nightmare for his emotions and for managing to get under his skin every single time she was around – and finally, Arthur had been of the very strong opinion that Lady Elaina of Vayle was very much the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in the entirety of the Five Kingdoms. But tonight, even Morgana looked plain when stood next Elaina. His stomach turned when he found out that he wasn't the only one of that opinion.

'People are staring at me, Leon,' Elaina muttered beneath her breath, still smiling.

Leon bent his head down a little bit, replying quietly,  
'Why are you surprised? You're beautiful.'

* * *

**A/N: So, the feast, with a rather morbid cause/reason. The image of Uther I'm trying to create is like the one we all know and love/hate/loved/hated (dependant on which series you're watching) but more fixated on the past, with reasons I am not yet ready to disclose. And I know it probably would've been a little shocking for Arthur's favourite knight to be with Arthur's favourite woman and telling her she was beautiful but I have a plan! Do not worry yourselves. Yet... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until the next time I update (let's not make bets, okay? Or flip a coin *shudders*),  
Grace x**


	22. Fix Me Now

**A/N: I apologise for not updating sooner. Things have just been really stressful and busy and I may be suffering from sleep deprivation. Either that or I'm not a morning person. Anyway, I'll update now so that I get myself out of this non-updating rut.**

* * *

_Kiss me blind time after time  
Take away my doubt  
Garbage - Fix Me Now_

Arthur was staring over at where Elaina and Leon were standing with all the other knights, each of them looking perfectly content with being so close to each other. In fact, Arthur was staring at them both for so long, he didn't realise that his own father was stood next to him until Uther had started speaking to him.

'You seem quite taken with Lady Elaina,' Uther remarked, also observing how well Elaina and Leon seemed to be getting along with each other, 'but I can't help thinking that she may not return the sentiment –'

Arthur turned his head to look at his father, asking immediately,  
'What would give you that idea?'

'She chose to be accompanied by one of your knights, Arthur,' Uther pointed out, rather exasperated, 'meaning that Lady Elaina quite obviously does not want you or any possible – though highly improbable – advances; she has slighted you.'

Arthur restrained himself from saying anything rash, instead arguing,  
'How do you know that I have not slighted Lady Elaina by accompanying Morgana to this feast tonight?'

Uther snorted, taking a swig of mead from his goblet, saying simply,  
'It is expected of you; it would be silly of her to think of it as a slight against her. Even if she did, Lady Elaina does not seem to be offended in the slightest,' he added lightly as Elaina laughed at something Leon had said to her.

Arthur shook his head, picking up on something else his father had just said.  
'Why would my advances be "improbable"?' Arthur was quite sure that his feelings for Elaina would've been quite obvious to anyone, especially his father.

'I know that you do have some sort of feelings for her but even after everything you've been through with her, she could hardly be your wife or the Queen of Camelot, could she?' Uther didn't expect an answer and was incredibly surprised when his son gave him one.

'I don't see why not – if things progress well enough, maybe there is a possibility; she is everything that a man could want in a woman and much more.' Arthur spoke confidently, keeping his face a calm mask even as his stomach knotted when Elaina and Leon's hands brushed and they smiled awkwardly at each other.

Uther snorted, shaking his head.  
'I seem to recall you saying that about two other women in the past,' he muttered under his breath before going off to make small talk with other nobles.

Arthur stared after his father, an indignant expression on his face. First Merlin talking about Sofia and Vivienne and now his father? Surely this was a sign; he was fed up of feeling sorry for himself and letting Elaina looking blissfully happy with another man that should've been him. With a deep breath, Arthur straightened himself up and began to stride across the hall towards Elaina and the knights.

* * *

Merlin, who was standing next to Gwen and saw Arthur doing this, groaned.

Gwen looked at him, concerned.  
'What's the matter, Merlin?'

'Arthur, puffing himself up and _striding_.' Merlin groaned again, shaking his head. 'Bad things happen when he strides – do you know what happened last time he strode anywhere?' Merlin really did look terrified.

Gwen shook her head, starting to feel a little tense herself as she saw the fear in Merlin's eyes.  
'No, what happened?'

'He put a bucket on top of my head, Gwen,' Merlin told her.

Gwen stifled a laugh, trying to maintain a serious composure for Merlin's sake. She would laugh at the mental image as soon as she was alone.

'Bad things happen when he strides, Gwen – bad things always happen to _me_!' Merlin insisted, darting out of the room as Arthur fixed a poisonous glare on him and wrapped a hand around the hilt of his sword.

* * *

Arthur reached Elaina and Leon, finding himself suddenly very nervous to be in the presence of Elaina when she looked so radiant and wasn't in the company of Arthur. Somehow, Arthur managed to string his words together to form sentences that made at least a little sense.  
'Lady Elaina,' he greeted, taking Elaina's hand when she held it out and kissing it; his lips remained against her skin for just a little too long. A small smile appeared on each of their faces and Arthur found himself dropping Elaina's hand a little unceremoniously as he realised just how jealous he was and how deep his feelings actually ran. He turned to Leon, greeting him in a polite tone of voice. 'Leon – I trust you are enjoying yourself?'

Leon nodded.  
'Yes, the company is _very_ entertaining,' he replied, grinning at Elaina.

Arthur nodded, tensing slightly.

Elaina smiled wryly and raised an eyebrow.  
'Maybe you'd like to have this conversation somewhere else?' she suggested to Arthur, pointing towards an isolated corner of the hall.

'I'd rather not have this conversation about Sofia or Vivienne at all…' Arthur's voice trailed off as he saw the look of total confusion on Elaina's face. 'You do know about Sofia and Vivienne, don't you?'

'Does this face look like the face of somebody who knows what you're talking about, Arthur?' Elaina asked rather sharply, causing some of the younger knights to snigger.

Arthur silenced them with a brief glare, saying quietly and anxiously,  
'Sofia and Vivienne – I was engaged to them. Well, I can't really say about Vivienne – I don't seem to remember much about that… You didn't know, did you?' Arthur groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Elaina shook her head, a slightly sympathetic smile on her face. However, Elaina made no effort to hide the fact that she was irritated by this confession – she'd been having such a good time.  
'No, I didn't know about them but I do now, Arthur,' she told him coolly.

'But…'

'But what?' Elaina asked in the same cool voice.

'Merlin was supposed to have told you…'

A surprised look appeared on Elaina's face as she raised her eyebrows, asking,  
'You were going to tell me about these previous engagements?' When Arthur took his time answering, Elaina's eyebrows quickly dropped and she glared at the man standing in front of her, growling, 'You were never going to tell me.'

Arthur shook his head, vowing,  
'I'm going to murder Merlin.' He turned his head and fixed a poisonous look onto his manservant; it gave Arthur a slight feeling of satisfaction to see Merlin running away from him.

'Well…' Leon dragged out this word slightly, conveying the awkwardness of the situation.

'Hm.' Elaina sighed, sounding less than pleased, a highly disapproving look on her face. Suddenly, her expression softened and she said softly, 'I think I need to take in some fresh air and simply clear my mind. I'll return in a few minutes.' With a warm smile aimed at Leon and the rest of the knights and a meaningful look at Arthur as she swept past him, she left.

Arthur waited a few moments, with baited breath, before following Elaina outside. He had to straighten things out.

* * *

She was stood on a stone walkway, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths. Her mind was a muddle at the moment, memories of the week that she had lost returning to her at a slow but steady pace. This was certainly making things harder for her. Elaina opened her eyes as she heard footsteps behind her and allowed herself to smile.  
'I see that you can understand non-verbal language quite well,' she said quietly, unwilling to break the tranquillity of her surroundings. Elaina turned around and faced Arthur.

Arthur nodded.  
'We're both royals – it's what's usually _not _said that has more meaning to us,' he told her knowledgeably, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Elaina was stood next to him but yet she seemed so far away, as if she were separated from Arthur by an invisible barrier. 'What did I do wrong?' he asked, trying to find the major mistake he had committed by sifting through his memory.

Elaina shook her head, a sad smile on her face.  
'You didn't do anything wrong – apart from that little revelation back there. It would've been better if you hadn't told me, in all honesty; there's nothing wrong with having secrets,' she told him, turning around to fully face him. 'I'd know.'

'So you're telling me that you don't want to know those sorts of things?' Arthur asked. He quickly shook his head, telling Elaina, 'You really do confuse me, Elaina.'

'But you wouldn't want it to be any other way,' Elaina countered, almost playfully. She sighed, leaning against the wall, a thoughtful expression on her face. 'I really don't want to explain what I mean because I don't think I can and half the time, I confuse myself. Just… You keep your own secrets and I'll keep mine. Things are complicated enough as they are already, what with all those arguments –'

Arthur moved slightly closer to Elaina, though he still felt separated from her as he said,  
'I thought it would make me feel better – don't look at me like that, I know what you're thinking!'

Elaina smiled at the irony of the phrase.

Arthur faltered slightly but quickly recovered himself, saying,  
'Tonight was in memory of my mother and if things hadn't happened the way they had, then you would have been at my side all through tonight. But because of… because what did happen, I couldn't bear to be reminded of it and I thought arguing with you and pushing you away would make things better.' Arthur sighed, leaning against the wall, a rueful smile upon his face. 'Obviously not.'

'You're like a more annoying version of Merlin,' Elaina said brightly. No matter what her mood or the situation, Elaina could never allow an opportunity to tease or make fun of Arthur slip her by.

Arthur raised his head and looked straight out across the castle, telling her in a casual tone,  
'I'll simply pretend I didn't hear that.'

'Great – you're going deaf. Or you're stupid; maybe both.' As Arthur opened his mouth to protest, the indignant look already upon his face, Elaina held up a hand, indicating she had not yet finished. 'Arthur, what happened cannot be changed – it is what it is and nothing can be done about it. But it's been so many months since that happened that I really don't care about it now – it's just one of those things. Yes, I "died" and lost my memory but so what?' Elaina shrugged. She met Arthur's gaze – one, which she noticed, was slightly pained – and placed a hand on his cheek. 'I've moved on from it now and you should do that too,' she told him.

'That's easier said than done,' he replied quietly, placing his hands on her waist, finally feeling reconnected to her.

Elaina smiled, shaking her head.  
'In time, you'll forget about it. After all, how much could that skull of yours actually hold?' Elaina grinned at Arthur, laughing as he raised an eyebrow. 'What can I say, for some reason I'm always more truthful at night.'

Arthur glowered at Elaina for a few moments. He quickly found himself failing to do so and leaning his head down towards Elaina's, tilting hers upwards so that he could kiss her.

Elaina looked up sharply as she saw something silver flash in the moonlight. She pushed Arthur away and kicked out her leg into what she assumed was the attacker's chest. Elaina cried out as her entire leg seemed to compact itself into her knee; she barely had time to recover herself before she was being picked up by her right arm and flung over the edge of the wall. She tried to identify the attacker but their face was hidden behind a hood and she was holding onto the wall with just one arm. She needed to focus on not breaking her legs. As Elaina readjusted her grip on the wall, the sharp edge biting into her fingers, Elaina bit down on her lip and tried to raise her right arm, only to find that it would not move at all.

Arthur glanced down at where Elaina was attempting to raise herself, checking that she was safe as could be expected, before swinging his sword at their mystery attacker. His jaw dropped when this assailant caught the blade between his hands and crushed it. Arthur charged at what he thought to be a man, slightly taller than himself, in the hopes that he could knock him off balance before finishing things. Arthur let out a cry of pain as an excruciating jolt of pain ran through his body, his left arm in particular. As Arthur regained his balance, he looked around for the man, only to find that he was alone on this walkway. He ran over to the wall and grabbed Elaina's arm, pulling her up.

'Well, when I was talking about dying , I certainly didn't expect _that_ to happen,' Elaina groaned, slowly flexing her left leg – it seemed to have returned to its normal structure and was no longer crushing her knee from all angles. Her right arm, however, was an entirely different matter – there was a deep gauge running down her forearm and her shoulder had been sliced open in three different places.

Arthur shook his head.  
'It must have been a sorcerer,' he said confidently, carefully moving Elaina's right sleeve and inspecting her arm. 'I don't think you'll be training the knights in the next couple of weeks.' He sounded slightly more pleased about this than should've done.

Elaina raised an eyebrow, asking incredulously,  
'You really have to point out something so obvious at a time like this?' Elaina shook her head, taking deep breaths in order to calm her nerves – she would never admit to it but she was deeply shaken. 'You couldn't choose another time?'

'Well, it's as good as any other time,' Arthur pointed out.

Elaina shook her head, frowning.  
'No, it's really not.' She shook her head again, a smile full of disbelief on her face. 'I can't believe I'm in love with a dollop head.

Arthur's eyes lit up and he kissed Elaina's forehead – his expression became concerned Elaina swayed precariously on the spot.  
'Are you all right?'

Elaina glared up at Arthur, asking sharply,  
'You're full off idiotic outbursts tonight, aren't you?' She looked at how much blood was slowly – but steadily – trickling from her arm. It didn't look like it was going to stop in the next few minutes. 'I'm bleeding. From my arm. Quite a lot.' Elaina gulped, swaying again and her vision swimming slightly. 'Ah.'

'You don't like the sight of blood?' Arthur asked, surprised. He'd thought Elaina had a slightly stronger stomach than that.

Elaina picked up on this thought and glared viciously up at him.  
'I'm normally quite good with the sight of my own blood, dollop head, but I'm just a bit… shaken.' With a final sway, Elaina collapsed into Arthur's arms, unconscious.

Arthur looked down at Elaina as he picked her up and began to carry her towards where Gaius was stood. It had only just registered with Arthur that the alarm bell was ringing. Despite everything that had just happened, he found himself smiling. She had finally admitted it – of course, he'd known it for a long time, as had Elaina, but she had finally said it. She loved him.

* * *

'Gwaine?' Emilie asked, brushing a thick strand of hair from her eye, wincing as her fingers touched the large bruise on her forehead. It was two weeks old but it still hurt as much as it had when she had received it.

Gwaine glanced back at Emilie, though he carried on walking through the forest. All of his wounds had healed within a week of receiving them; he supposed it was because of his charm that wounds simply felt unable to inflict any lasting pain on him. And the fact that he needed his face to charm all the pretty women he met.  
'Yes?'

'Do you actually know where we're going?' Emilie asked, ducking under several low hanging branches, dead leaves crunching beneath her boots as she walked.

Gwaine was silent and he quickened his pace.

Emilie's eyes burnt a hole into the back of Gwaine's skull as she repeated in a furious growl,  
'Do you actually know where we're going?'

Gwaine quickened his pace, saying brightly,  
'I think we're going in the right direction, Emilie. Camelot is in this –' He raised an index finger, waving it around uncertainly. '- general direction.'

Emilie raised an eyebrow, distinctly unimpressed.  
'So you have no idea where we're going?'

'I resent that; I know that we're going in the general direction of Camelot,' Gwaine assured her.

Emilie growled, suggesting,  
'Well, why don't I put my boot in the general direction of your –'

'Emilie, if you're not going to say anything nice, then don't say anything at all,' Gwaine interjected quickly, gasping when a medium sized boulder hit him in the shoulder. He turned around, an outraged look upon his face. 'And what was _that_ for?' he cried.

Emilie narrowed her eyes as she hissed,  
'Take a guess, Gwaine – you didn't want me to _say_ anything horrible.' She hurled another rock at him and then another.

Gwaine dodged out the path of the first rock but caught the second one behind his knee; he let out a yelp of pain before hopping behind a tree.  
'Truce! I wave my imaginary white flag –'

'Oh, are you imagining things now? Have you been drinking again? Did you drink until you could barely crawl and had to be dragged out of a bar by me and away from an angry mob? Who were about ready to kill you!' Emilie added furiously, shouting so loudly that birds flew away. Emilie dug through her pockets for something to throw at Gwaine. He infuriated her to her very core – Emilie smirked when she pulled a heavy locket from her pocket. There was a stirring of an old memory in the back of her mind but Emilie ignored it – things were different now; that had been the Nathan she had known, that she had loved – not the person that he was now. 'Well, maybe you're imagining how angry I am at you,' she said suddenly, her voice becoming very soothing and persuasive. 'I trust that you're keeping true to your word and actually taking me to Camelot.' She drew back her hand as Gwaine's head emerged from behind the tree. Emilie threw the locket, listening to the connection it made.

'Ow,' Gwaine groaned, placing a hand over where the locket had smacked into his head. 'God, you can throw.'

'I know,' Emilie said coolly as she walked over to where Gwaine held his head to retrieve her locket. She picked it up and glanced at Gwaine. 'Stop being such a girl, Gwaine – now, take me to Camelot.'

'Of course, my lady,' Gwaine replied, glowering at Emilie and punching a tree.

Emilie span around and her face was grey.  
'What was that sound?' she whispered, walking slowly towards Gwaine.

'Listen, I know you don't like any reference to nobility but -'

As Emilie opened her mouth to speak, the tree which Gwaine had just thrown his fist into crumbled into dust. Emilie blinked, hardly believing her eyes. Very slowly, she held out a hand.  
'Put your hand in mine,' she ordered.

Gwaine did so, though he was hesitant.  
'What's going on in your crazy little mind?' He inhaled sharply as Emilie drew a sharp knife across the palm of his hand. 'You're insane, Emilie – absolutely idiotic! That'll take… weeks to… to heal.' Gwaine's voice trailed off as, with a terrible scraping sound, his flesh joined itself together. He took a few deep breaths before murmuring, 'Well, that's new.'

Emilie shook her head.  
'We were so careful; we took precautions, made sure this couldn't happen –'

'That isn't a pregnancy test, is it?' Gwaine jumped back from Emilie, holding his hand against his chest. 'Because I don't think we've –'

'Shut_ up, _Gwaine!' Emilie cried furiously, replacing the blade in its sheath. She took a deep breath, making a decision she really didn't want to make. 'Gwaine, you need help –'

'I'm _not_ an alcoholic – I just enjoy drinking!' Gwaine argued.

Emilie was now beyond furious as she roared,  
'If you don't shut up, I'll let this thing kill you! Understood? Now, we go to Camelot because there is only one person that I know of who can actually help you and give you a chance to live through this thing.' Emilie took a few deep breaths, muttering, 'I might have to start the drinking now.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter was slightly lengthier than I'd expected it to be. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and that you have nice days/weekends. Until the next time,  
Grace x**


	23. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

**A/N: Well, here you go! Another chapter - I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_ Now everything's about to fall apart _  
_I won't be the one who's going to let you down  
Garbage - The Trick Is To Keep Breathing _

_Elaina looked up into his eyes, a wide smile on her face; her eyes turned from indigo to golden and she went from merely happy to being filled with jubilant delight. Placing a hand on either side of his face, she went up onto her tiptoes to kiss him and smiled widely when he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and twirling Elaina around in the air. She closed her eyes, losing herself in this moment of joy. This truly was home._

* * *

Elaina turned over onto her side, staring out of the window, a pained smile on her face. That experience would be something to remember in future lifetimes – she wasn't entirely sure that she would be allowed to forget it. Knowing that it was almost time, Elaina sat up and dressed herself in colours that would allow her to slip out of Camelot as if she was part of the night itself. Somehow managing to tie her hair up using just her left hand, Elaina exited her room, thankful that her boots made little noise as she walked down an empty hallway. The servants had finished cleaning up the mess hours ago and Elaina suspected that they had all gone to bed. Her suspicions were correct. Within half an hour, Elaina was at her destination.

It was a cave cut into a mountain, completely smooth – this last fact was even stranger due to the fact that there were antechambers leading off from this cave. And at the back of the main entrance, a deep pool full of freshwater.

Elaina could not tell how old this cave was but she didn't mind that fact. In its own way, it was beautiful beyond anything she had before seen. She doubted that Arthur would feel the same way as her about it; Arthur thought Nathan was living in a shack somewhere in one of the outlying villages. To be fair, so did everybody else – they seemed to trust Elaina without hesitation. They certainly did not think Nathan to be living in an age old cave with many luxuries. As there were footsteps behind her, she turned with a questioning look on her face.  
'You asked for me,' she said quietly, her voice echoing around the cave.

Nathan nodded, waving his hand around the room.  
'We all did.' As Elaina raised an eyebrow, he waved a hand, motioning his allies to step forward into the dim light of a single candle.

Elaina's magic began to throb in her wrists and head as she saw Morgause approach her. She immediately crouched into a defensive position.  
'What are you doing here?'

Morgause looked at Elaina, a calm expression on her face.  
'We have a cause and we need your help,' Morgause said quietly, nodding at Nathan and ushering her sister to come forwards. 'We also have information about your death. Information which your friend –' She waved a hand at Nathan. '- my sister and I have known for a long time.'

Elaina narrowed her eyes as she glared at Nathan, hissing,  
'You've been hiding things from me about my death?'

Nathan held out a hand.  
'It isn't what you think, Elaina – just hear them out and everything will make perfect sense,' he assured her, pulling her close to him as she took his hand.

Elaina didn't bother trying to pull away – she was, put simply, too intrigued. Instead, she settled into her position and watched as the sisters exchanged satisfied looks.  
'Go on, I'm interested. Again.' Elaina was struck with déjà vu as she remembered her first encounter with Morgana and Morgause; from the small smile on Morgana's face, Elaina could tell that she was thinking about that too.

'When you were killed by Morgause, she told you that it had been upon my orders,' Morgana said distastefully, just the right amount of it to be convincing. 'It obviously was not but I'm afraid that I must confess something to you, Elaina.'

'Are you trying to make me want to distrust you or is it just a talent you possess?' Elaina asked coldly.

Nathan looked down at Elaina, murmuring,  
'Just listen to them, E.V. – they make sense; they wouldn't be here otherwise.'

Morgana took a deep breath.  
'I know whose orders it really was for you to be killed.' There was a heavy pause and then Morgana said, her voice booming ominously in that cave, 'Uther Pendragon. What's worse is that Arthur knows everything.'

Elaina pushed herself away from Nathan and the air crackled around her.  
'Why would you even expect me to believe something like that?' she cried furiously at the two women. 'I know for a fact that Arthur loves me!' She rounded on Nathan as she spat, 'Why do _you_ believe them?'

'Because it's the truth, E.V.!' he retorted, a furious expression on his face.

'Of course you'd side with them –' Elaina pointed at Morgause and Morgana, who were staying tactfully silent. '- if anyone were to say anything bad about Arthur, you'd immediately side with them; you can't exactly be an impartial judge, can you?'

A man that Elaina didn't recognise now stepped forwards, standing next to Morgause, something more than want of alliance in his eyes as he glanced down at Morgause. To Elaina he asked,  
'What sounds more believable – that Morgana had her sister murder you, their strongest ally and someone who they looked upon as an equal and as a friend, merely because of a dream she had?' Cenred snorted scornfully. 'Or that Uther knows of your magic and that he sent you along to be killed, in the hopes that you would never return?' When Elaina stayed silent, an uncertain look on her face, Cenred smiled. 'I think we all know which is more believable and which one is the truth. I am Cenred, by the way. _King _Cenred.'

'Titles don't really carry much weight with me,' Elaina snapped, informing the group, 'That situation doesn't really explain why _Morgause_ killed me though.'

Morgause looked away, shamefaced.  
'I was unprepared; Uther sent his best knights to attack me and then they drugged me – I was powerless… And then, Gaius used a drug that bent me to the will of Uther.' Morgause looked apologetically across at Elaina, saying hopefully, 'I hope you can forgive me in time, Elaina.'

Elaina frowned, her eyes confused. She was silent for a few moments before eventually speaking, the forgiveness clear in her expression.  
'Next time, try not to make it so painful,' she requested lightly, now asking, 'How do I know that you're speaking the truth?'

Morgana took a few steps closer to Elaina, glaring viciously at Nathan when he moved between the two of them as if to protect Elaina. She turned her gaze onto Elaina, saying bitterly,  
'Go to Gaius' room tomorrow and ask him about any drugs, plants or medicine that can do something like that; I assure you that he will have the drug in his possession. And Arthur's disagreements with you have not been mere disagreements, Elaina – he has been feeling guilty about what he let his father put you through and…' Morgana sighed.

Elaina stared at Morgana, asking against her better judgement,  
'And what? I know all about the disagreements, Morgana – he explained everything to me last night before I received _this_.' She motioned to her damaged arm.

'Gwen,' Morgana admitted. 'When Arthur thought you were dead, he and Gwen… It looked to so many of us like they had started secretly courting again before your return. They did spend much of their time together.' Morgana took a deep breath, adding quickly, 'And they...' Morgana looked apologetically at Elaina, no explanation needed.

Elaina shook her head, certain that this couldn't be true. But still… what if it was and she had been lied to, played all along? Elaina didn't know who to turn to anymore.

Right on cue, Nathan wrapped his arms around Elaina, holding her and murmuring quietly,  
'Do you really think that I'd be letting you hear all of this if I hadn't thought about every other alternative beforehand? We all know that the simplest answer is the right one. In this case, it might be hard to believe and hurt to do so but you must accept it as the truth. I'll guide you through this,' he promised.

Elaina thought for a few moments before she said quietly,  
'I'll look into it and will return to you – here – in a week. If I find that you have been lying to me, then you will all pay dearly.' Her eyes flashed dangerously before turning sorrowful. 'But if it is the truth… I will completely ally myself to you and your causes and I will tear Camelot apart with my bare hands.' Quickly kissing Nathan on the cheek, she left the cave, leaving the king, the scientist and the two witches with each other.

They all exchanged wide, satisfied smiles. Nathan was the only one with a frown on his face – doing all of this, just to have Elaina back with him, went against his better judgement.

Morgana noticed this and crossed the short distance between them, stroking a thin finger along Nathan's jaw as she whispered into his ear,  
'Don't look so sad, Nathan – you'll have what you want soon enough and something else that will give us more than enough opportunity to make sure that we reign over Camelot forever.'

Nathan turned his head slightly to look at Morgana, asking coolly,  
'And what would that something else be?'

Morgana smirked, explaining  
'Arthur trusts Elaina implicitly and will assume that she will be by his side, no matter what. But when I have asserted myself as the Queen of Camelot and Arthur sees Elaina with _you, _by _your_ side…' Her eyes were full of glee. 'He will be broken and will be easier to dispose of. I do not think that there is anybody in this alliance who wants Uther or Arthur alive.'

Very quietly, Nathan muttered,  
'Elaina does –'

He was cut off by Morgause, who said confidently,  
'Only for now – in a week, she will want him dead as much as we do.'

* * *

Arthur caught up to Gwen, placing a hand on her shoulder and glancing around the corridor.

Gwen turned, smiling up at Arthur even though she was confused as to what he could want; she was also surprised that he was even touching her in public.  
'Arthur – is there something you wrong?'

Arthur shook his head quickly, returning Gwen's wide smile as he said brightly,  
'There is absolutely nothing wrong – I just wanted to thank you for this morning; you're completely irreplaceable, Guinevere!'

Gwen somehow managed to control her blush, nodding and asking politely,  
'A lot went on this morning, Arthur – servants tend to be quite busy. What are you thanking me for in particular?'

Arthur was suddenly uncomfortable and he frowned, tilting his head from side to side as he tried to think of a way to explain it.  
'You know what I'm talking about, Gwen – the thing…'

Gwen raised her eyebrows, repeating slowly,  
'"The thing"?'

Arthur nodded.  
'Yes – your… help with the recovery process,' he said in such a quiet tone that Gwen had to strain her ears to hear him. 'It really put things into perspective for me and I think I've decided what I want to do now.'

Gwen's smile grew even wider and her eyes widened as Arthur swept her into a tight hug. She burst out laughing as soon as he let her go.  
'What was that for?'

Arthur smiled down at Gwen, his eyes bright and happy.  
'We both know what that was for, Guinevere –'

'But people might have seen that; what about the knights or your father?' Gwen whispered, still laughing from the shock of it all.

Arthur shrugged.  
'I don't care about them anymore, Gwen – I only care about a handful of people and I think I only love one of them with the entirety of my heart.' He looked pointedly at Gwen, the unsaid explanation written clearly in his eyes.

Gwen nodded, still smiling – her face was starting to ache slightly now.  
'At least you've finally been decisive about something – now go, before rumours start to fly around the castle!' Her breath caught in her throat as Arthur lightly kissed her forehead before he dashed off to talk to Merlin about something. Gwen didn't really notice anyone as she strolled down the corridor; it was only when Gwen almost walked straight into Elaina that she was pulled from her thoughts. 'My lady!' Gwen gasped, curtseying as she realised that Elaina had seen everything that had passed between Arthur and Gwen but heard nothing. As Gwen completed the curtsey, it was obvious that Elaina had reached a conclusion – a very wrong one.

Elaina's eyes were cold and furious and they grew hard as she raised her eyebrows, giving the serving girl a long look.  
'I see you and Arthur have grown exceedingly close,' she said coldly, her voice shaking slightly.

Gwen gulped, suddenly scared by her friend. She shook her head, insisting,  
'It's not what you think!'

Elaina snorted scornfully, narrowing her eyes, watching Gwen's eyes tighten in pain before releasing her mind.  
'You look like you've got a headache, Gwen – maybe you should go and have it checked, make sure it's nothing serious,' she growled, before adding, 'And it's exactly what I think it is, Guinevere.'

Gwen's eyes widened, taking a small step backwards.  
'No, it's not –'

'Do not argue with me, Guinevere!' Elaina snapped, a vicious expression etched into her face. 'That is not your job! You are playing with fire - a _very _dangerous game,' Elaina assured her in a snarl before turning on her heel and disappearing into down a staircase.

Gwen shivered; the air had suddenly become icy and chilled her to the bone and the sun disappeared behind storm clouds.

* * *

Gaius looked up as Elaina walked into his chambers, surveying her perplexed expression.  
'Is something the matter, Lady Elaina?' he asked, almost hesitantly – there seemed to be something different about Elaina, something unwelcoming. And slightly frightening.

Elaina nodded, a deep frown upon her face.  
'Yes; there has been some talk in the lower town of a drug that can make people completely powerless and bends them to the will of others. I was merely wondering whether there was any truth in this rumour before I were to tell Arthur or Leon,' Elaina added as a way of explanation.

Gaius was thoughtful for a moment before saying quietly,  
'I've heard nothing of this rumour –'

'This drug is supposed to be in the castle so they don't really want to talk to anyone who has any authority in the castle,' Elaina explained in an apologetic tone, quickly adding, 'I heard it in passing – it would seem that with a hooded cloak, nobody minds how loudly they are speaking.'

Gaius was once again thoughtful as he headed over towards a crowded shelf; he rifled through the bottles before picking a large glass cylinder up that contained a dark liquid. He carried it over to Elaina for her inspection.  
'This is the only thing I could think of – given in large enough doses, it could be used for such a cause as you spoke of but that has not been done since the times of the Olde Religion.'

'Why would it have been used then?' Elaina asked curiously, turning the bottle every which way so that she could take in every detail.

'A High Priestess would use it on her enemies to make them do as they pleased – by using it on a king, the entire kingdom could be brought to its knees and they would be powerless to stop it,' Gaius explained, flicking through the pages of one of his books.

Elaina nodded, setting the bottle down on an adjacent table.  
'Would this person remember anything from what they did whilst using it?'

Gaius shook his head absent-mindedly.  
'No, not if the person who administered wanted it to be that way.'

Elaina nodded.  
'Thank you for your time, Gaius,' she muttered gratefully as she left the room, striding to her own chambers. She sat down at her table, running a hand through her hair and drumming the fingers of her other hand on the table. This definitely put things into a different perspective – suddenly, Morgause looked like the innocent victim and Uther … Elaina shook herself, unable to bring herself to think of the possibility. Morgause was the innocent victim and Uther had ordered her death. Maybe Arthur knew nothing about it – his feelings for Elaina were genuine, that she knew for sure, even if things had started to go a little… wrong lately. Things were sorted out now though. Elaina turned her head as there was a knock on her door and called quietly, 'Enter.'

Arthur hesitantly entered the room, surveying Elaina and trying to gauge her mood. Gwen had told him of their encounter.  
'Elaina, I think we need to talk.'

'We probably do,' Elaina murmured quietly, gazing at a window pane on the opposite wall, her mind elsewhere. At Arthur's expectant silence, she glanced up at him, a little irritated. 'Did you want to do it now?'

'If it's not too much trouble.' He sat down when Elaina motioned to a chair across from her, taking a deep breath. 'I've come to a conclusion –'

'Good for you; anything to do with Gwen?' Elaina asked sharply, the rhythm at which she drummed her fingers increasing with every second.

Arthur frowned, though there was a small smile playing around his lips as he answered,  
'Yes actually – she helped me come to it, even though it's something that we've both known for a long time –'

Elaina cut Arthur off with a raised hand and withering look as she ordered,  
'Get to the point, Arthur.' Elaina paused thoughtfully, quickly adding on, 'In fact, you don't seem to have any problem with hiding anything at all from me lately so I really am wondering why you're so nervous. Unless you've got a previous engagement to be attending to.' The meaning was clear and venom dripped from each word

Arthur bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes for a moment.  
'I thought we both agreed to Sofia and Vivienne behind us –'

'True… It doesn't mean that I have to forget about it though.'

'You're a nightmare,' Arthur said through gritted teeth. When Elaina looked away, a slightly mischievous smile on her face, Arthur looked at her, asking darkly, 'What is it?'

Elaina met Arthur's gaze head-on and told him,  
'I need to ask you – well, tell you – something. It's about something which concerns the two of us. Well,' she added with a cold smirk, 'it probably concerns me more than it concerns you.'

'What is it?' Arthur held Elaina's hand tightly, looking at her anxiously..

'I –' The door swung open with nobody there, stopping Elaina's words midsentence. In the distance, a clap of thunder could be heard and lightning set the sky alight; sensing the disquiet and the tensions surrounding her, Elaina shook her head and held her tongue. She gave him a long look before saying quietly, 'It doesn't matter; it's nothing.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go - that's this chapter. I'll publish another one so that I don't feel so guilty when I don't update for many more weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're all well, wherever you are and that life is being good to you.  
Grace x**


	24. Cup Of Coffee

**A/N: The last chapter for a while, entirely depending on when I start writing again (I've got a break (half-term) from school coming up, I'll probably be doing a bit of writing during that week) and when I can bring myself to transfer the documents from my laptop to my hugely temperamental desktop (half of the time, it doesn't even know what a memory stick is). I hope you enjoy this chapter! You're all brilliant people for being such loyal readers.**

* * *

_I'm walking empty streets _  
_Hoping we might meet  
Garbage - Cup Of Coffee _

Nathan placed a hand on the small of Elaina's back as they wandered through the woodland, merely talking about whatever was on their mind and each of them skirting around the subject that really needed to be discussed. From what Nathan had heard of Elaina from Morgana, it seemed that avoiding conversations was now one of Elaina's many strong points. Still, he wasn't about to pressure her into making _this_ decision – he knew that he didn't have to.  
'How's your arm?' Nathan asked, looking down at her.

Elaina moved her cloak to reveal her bandaged arm, something which she was reluctant to do.  
'It's just taking slightly longer to heal than I'd like but it's fine,' she assured him, ducking under a branch and crossing a stream. Taking a deep breath, Elaina asked, 'Have you heard much about Emilie lately?' As much as she hated to admit it, Elaina didn't actually want Emilie to come to much – if any – harm whilst Elaina was in Camelot. That could complicate matters for Elaina.

Nathan was thoughtful before he shook his head.  
'No.'

'The two of you were supposedly heading for Camelot, weren't you?' Elaina asked lightly, reaching some old ruins in the middle of the forest. She perched on the ledge of a wall, looking around at her surroundings.

'Yes, we were – I've not heard anything about a woman fitting Emilie's description heading for Camelot so you should be safe; however, our guide was leading us on a wild goose chase so that probably explains it,' he added, sitting next to Elaina, his hand still in the same position on her back. He looked down at her, asking quietly, 'How long until you have to leave Camelot?'

'Two months before I have to leave,' Elaina told Nathan, leaning her head against him.

'And how long until you have to make a disappearance so that you can leave without a fuss?' Nathan asked with a smirk.

'I don't know... Well,' Elaina said, taking a deep breath, 'in at least two months; I don't suppose I could just disappear one night, could I?'

Nathan smiled, suggesting,  
'You could slip away in the night with me.'

Elaina raised her head and glared at Nathan.  
'Be quiet, Nathan; things are confusing enough for me as it is without you constantly making suggestions to benefit yourself,' she snapped. 'Do you know how hard it is to find out that everybody you trusted has actually been against you for the past four months and fed you lies and had your death, as brief as it was, ordered? It just turns your world upside-down and it's… It's horrible and confusing and I wish this was just a nightmare and I would wake up and be back in that place!' she spat, standing up and storming over to the opposite side of the ruins, arms folded and a furious expression on her face.

Nathan followed her and wrapped his arms around Elaina.  
'You don't need to worry about anything, Elaina – we always said that we'd be together, didn't we?' He smiled at her. 'I will always be there for you, by your side. I will never leave you again,' he promised her, turning her around and placing a tender kiss upon her lips.

Elaina instantly pushed Nathan away, growling,  
'I thought I asked you not to make things worse for me?'

Nathan smiled, replying,  
'I'm simply making your decision easier to make.'

Elaina rolled her eyes and walked towards the altar in the middle of the ruins, brushing the leaves from its surface.  
'I wonder what this place is – what it was to people,' she whispered, completely awestruck as she studied the intricate carvings on the stone slab. 'It's beautiful.'

'Then why don't you find out?' Nathan asked, smiling down at Elaina. When Elaina was hesitant, he motioned to their surroundings. They were completely alone. 'Nobody hear is going to tell your prince what you're capable of.'

Elaina glared up at Nathan, saying sharply,  
'Arthur isn't mine, Nathan, and I would hardly claim otherwise! We are quite capable of functioning as individuals, without each other –'

'Yes, I'm sure you are; but I'm sure that you work well when you're together.' Nathan let his voice trail off, before his eyes lit up as he asked in a whisper, 'Do you work as well as we do though?'

Elaina raised an eyebrow, a muscle working in her jaw as she replied through her teeth,  
'I wouldn't know; anyway, if you'll excuse me for a moment…' Elaina closed her eyes and allowed some of her magic to flow through her veins. In her mind, she could see centuries of worship and marriage and sacrifice and war and love and… Elaina frowned and opened her eyes, which were now a milky white colour.

'What's wrong? What did you see?' Nathan asked, an anxious note to his voice.

'It was a recent memory; it was left here deliberately…' Elaina looked up at Nathan, her eyes now completely white, including her pupil. 'Nathan, my mother has been here!' she cried out, her voice threatening to break.

'Your mother?'

Elaina nodded excitedly.  
'Yes, my mother – she left a message for me, a message that only my mind can read. She's here, Nathan - I just have to find here!' Elaina's brow furrowed as she opened this message from her mother; before she knew what the message had even contained, Elaina felt a fire burn behind her eyes. 'Argh!'

Nathan was instantly at her side, asking,  
'Are you alright?'

Elaina nodded.  
'I'm fine.' Ignoring the pain from behind her eyes and now resonating throughout her skull, Elaina forced her mind to hear this message that had been left for her. 'It's one word –'

'What is it?'

Elaina merely stared at Nathan, a blank expression upon her face.

* * *

Arthur turned around as his door opened and Elaina walked in, closing the door behind her. He was surprised to see her at such a late hour but he quickly became happy that Elaina was there. Arthur smiled at her, greeting her quietly,  
'Elaina.'

'Arthur,' Elaina replied softly, crossing the room to where Arthur was stood and, taking him completely by surprise, kissing him.

It took a only a moment to register in Arthur's mind what was happening and once this had been done, he wrapped his arms around her body and returned the kiss. He would have been more than happy to continue this kiss but his mind started to interfere and forced him to pull away from Elaina.  
'What's this for?'

Elaina looked up darkly at Arthur, answering with a question of her own.  
'Do I really need a reason to kiss the man I love?' Elaina took a deep breath, continuing. 'I realise that I've been a bit distant recently and more than a little confusing so I just wanted to reassure you that I really do… love you.' Elaina couldn't stop herself from saying the word "love" with so much distaste; she had, however, tried to tone it down.

Arthur survey Elaina for a second before asking in an accusing tone,  
'This is to get out of those conversations, isn't it?'

'No!' Elaina cried, visibly offended.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, causing Elaina to protest even more.

'Don't look at me like that, Pendragon – I am not lying to you about this,' Elaina told Arthur, matching his gaze perfectly. She even stood up a little straighter in an attempt to even out the differences in height between the two of them.

'You're a terrible liar,' Arthur told Elaina, trying not to laugh at how inadvertently funny Elaina had quickly become whilst defending herself.

'I am not! I am a brilliant liar!' Elaina paused, a thoughtful expression on her face. Very slowly, she asked, 'That didn't sound too good, did it?'

Arthur shook his head, in complete agreement with Elaina.  
'No, it didn't. We'll just forget that ever happened.'

'Fine – I'm sorry, it's just that my mind is elsewhere. Really far away.'

Arthur sat down on the edge of his table, pulling Elaina against his body. He gazed very steadily into her eyes before murmuring,  
'Do you want to talk about it? You look upset.'

Elaina shook her head. When Arthur raised an eyebrow again, she asked very sweetly,  
'Do you want to talk about Sofia and Vivienne?' Elaina smiled triumphantly when Arthur glared at her. 'I thought not; anyway, it's nothing important and I should be fine by morning. I _will_ be fine,' Elaina promised, kissing Arthur again.

Arthur pulled Elaina even closer as he returned the kiss; however, it was once again cut too short. This time, it was by Merlin.

'I've done everything you asked of me, sire, is there anything else you need me for or am I allowed a few hours of sleep before you –' Merlin finally noticed that Elaina was in the room with Arthur's arms wrapped around her. 'I should've knocked.'

Elaina shrugged.  
'Never mind, Merlin,' she told him with a small sigh.

Arthur looked over Elaina's shoulder to glare venomously at Merlin, who he had still not spoken to about the Sofia and Vivienne disaster.  
'You infuriate me, Merlin,' he growled.

Elaina looked sharply at Arthur, saying quickly,  
'You infuriate me but I hardly feel the need to point it out.' At Arthur's silent stare, Elaina found herself reluctantly nodding and saying, 'Well, maybe that's not strictly true.'

'It isn't true _at all_; anyway, I'm not infuriating, it's part of my charm,' Arthur corrected Elaina quickly.

'Well, your "charm" makes me want to beat you to a pulp half of the time,' Elaina was quick to assure Arthur.

'Is idiocy part of your charm too? Because you're brilliant at that,' Merlin now said, earning a laugh from Elaina and another glare from his master.

'Shut up, Merlin.' Arthur stared at Elaina when she managed to nudge him with an elbow, asking, 'Why are you so protective of Merlin? He's only a servant!'

Elaina raised an eyebrow as she replied, saying,  
'Somebody has to protect him from almighty clotpoles; anyway, you'd be lost without Merlin. Don't even bother trying to deny it – I won't listen.' Elaina exchanged a smile with Merlin, laughing when she saw how smug Merlin looked. 'Oh, his ego is almost as big as yours now, Arthur.'

'This is charming!' Arthur cried out, attempting to fold his arms and forgetting that he had them around Elaina. He ended up making breathing incredibly hard and exceedingly uncomfortable for Elaina, not noticing what he'd done until Elaina wriggled her way out of his grip. 'Oh. Sorry.'

Elaina rolled her eyes, walking over to Merlin and standing next to him.  
'Feel free to sulk all you want now,' she grumbled, massaging her ribs. 'At least Merlin won't attempt to kill me by hugging me.'

Merlin caught Elaina's eye and hid a smirk, instead merely thinking rather more loudly than usual. He knew that Elaina had received his message when she winced and proceeded to glare murderously at the wizard. Merlin quickly became worried when he saw that Elaina was just staring at him, her glare vicious. He let himself breathe a sigh of relief as a smile drew up the corners of Elaina's lips.

'Actually,' Elaina said lightly, attracting Arthur's attention as he immediately focussed his gaze upon her, 'I've never given a hug to or received a hug from Merlin.'

Arthur stood up, his arms still folded, shaking his head.  
'Don't even –'

'What?' Elaina asked innocently, meeting his gaze. 'It's only a hug –'

'No!' It was clear to everybody how jealous Arthur was beginning to feel.

'Arthur Pendragon, I do believe you to be jealous of Merlin!' Elaina cried, laughing at the petulant expression on Arthur's face which quickly turned to one of disbelief. 'Believe it, Arthur – I just said that.'

Arthur glowered at Elaina, waving a hand dismissively as he said,  
'Fine, hug Merlin, I don't care. I'm not jealous –'

'Of course not, my Lord,' Merlin muttered sarcastically beneath his breath.

'- especially not of Merlin! He's a servant, why would I be jealous? It's just a hug, I'm not jealous so just go ahead and do it.' When Elaina and Merlin simply stood there with amused looks upon their faces, he waved his hand again, repeating in a firmer tone, almost as if he was ordering them to hug, 'Do it!'

Elaina turned her head to look at Merlin, asking in a scandalised tone,  
'Did it sound like Arthur was just ordering us about, Merlin?'

Merlin nodded in agreement, though he said,  
'I am his servant after all so I'm used to it. But to think that he just gave _orders_ to _you_…'

'Don't get involved in this, Merlin,' Arthur growled. 'You've basically corrupted Merlin and let him start to think for himself –'

Elaina's eyes flashed with delight as she said quickly,  
'I've not even started with my "corruption" yet. You'll know when I do,' she added, stretching out her left arm in front of her and stifling a yawn. 'I suppose I'd better go – I'll see you tomorrow, Merlin.' She was almost out of the door when Arthur coughed very pointedly and Elaina walked straight up to him and kissed him. 'Is that better?'

'For now,' Arthur replied, smiling.

Elaina moved her head back, an impressed look on her face.  
'Ambitious,' she replied playfully. 'Anyway, I really have to go now,' she told Arthur, putting her hands on his wrists and looking at him. 'So if you could let me go, it'd be incredibly useful..'

'Oh.' Arthur looked down at his arms, suddenly realising that he was holding Elaina like she was his prized possession. Which she was. He grinned, laughing, letting her go. 'There you go.'

'Thank you.' With a smile, Elaina left the room.

Merlin looked at Arthur as the door closed, unable to keep the wide smile off his face.

Arthur eyed Merlin suspiciously, asking warily,  
'What is it, Merlin?'

'Nothing!' Merlin answered far too quickly.

'_Mer_lin.'

'Well, I'm just wondering when the wedding's going to be,' Merlin admitted, ducking out of the way as he glimpsed something heavy coming towards him. He tentatively raised his head from behind the chair he was hiding behind, looking around for the object that had been thrown at him. Without a great amount of confusion, Merlin found that there was no object and that Arthur was looking at him like Merlin had gone completely crazy.

'I think you need to go to bed, Merlin,' Arthur told him, walking towards his bed.

'But… You didn't throw anything at me for making a comment about you and Elaina!' Merlin's tone was slightly accusatory.

Arthur shook his head, saying almost immediately,  
'Never mind, Merlin – just go to bed.'

'But –'

'_Mer_lin!' Arthur snapped. As the alarm bell sounded, Arthur groaned. Was it really so much to ask for a full night of sleep without something happening?

* * *

Elaina paced her room, unable to sleep. It wasn't as if she'd been anywhere close to drifting off when the alarm bell had been sounded but now Elaina definitely wasn't going to get any sleep. Glancing at a candle to light it, she walked over to the chest of drawers next to her bed and rifled through the top drawer, pulling out a ribbon. With it, she tied her hair up behind her head, quickly changing out of nightdress and into a tunic and trousers before dashing over to her wardrobe and pulling out a coat. Elaina glared at it, grumbling,  
'Why waste so much fabric on something?'

There were footsteps behind her and a woman said,  
'I have your bag, the one you left behind.' She stepped forward into the candlelight, a wary look on her face. 'Hello again, E.V. –'

'Emilie!' Elaina span around, furious. 'What gives you the right to sneak into the chambers of a noble?' she growled, using her magic to bring Emilie to her knees. 'Why are you even here? You must know that I know Nathan's alive and that I would be less than welcoming if you ever showed your face?' Elaina narrowed her eyes, amplifying Emilie's agony.

Emilie nodded, her pain etched into her face. She fought to breathe as she felt an invisible cord constricting her throat.  
'I… I know, E.V. but… things were different!'

Elaina stared coldly at E.V., whispering,  
'Maybe they were but I don't forgive you – I'm all out of forgiveness for the next few… weeks. Now, why are you here, Emilie?'

Emilie writhed in pain, trying to escape her invisible restraint.  
'I… we… I need your help,' she managed to choke out.

Elaina raised an eyebrow as she sneered,  
'How flattering – the woman who hates me wants my _help_. Tell me, Emilie, what do you want from me?'

'I need you to save somebody's life,' Emilie told Elaina with wide, pleading eyes.

'Really? And why should I do that for you, Emilie? It's not as if you can lie to me –' Elaina leered down at Emilie, her eyes burning as she pushed down into Emilie's mind, causing as much pain as possible. She smirked cruelly when Emilie let out a little cry of pain. '- because we both know what I'll do to you if you lie to me so tell the truth now, Emilie – whose life do you want me to save? Is it yours?'

Emilie shook her head, her head pounding relentlessly as Elaina continued to scrape her mental fingernails down the inside of Emilie's skull.  
'No – no! It's Gwaine – you don't know him –' She glared up at Elaina when the sorceress gave a sarcastic little clap. '- but he's been infected. He's going to become of them!'

Elaina stared down at Emilie, asking quietly,  
'One of them? You mean that you let one of them through?' Elaina held out a fist and tightened it until Emilie almost fainted from the lack of oxygen going to her lungs. 'You idiot! How could you let that happen?' she hissed.

Emilie shook her head, pleading with the princess.  
'I don't know how it happened… I don't! All I know is that Gwaine is going to die and become one of those monsters if you don't help him!' she cried out.

'You want me to reveal myself in order to help _you_? Since when have I ever been in a position to owe you anything?' Elaina lit a few more candles with the bat of an eyelid so that she could watch Emilie slowly collapse.

It was now that Emilie could see how uncharacteristically vicious and animalistic Elaina's features were, how she seemed to be permanently snarling; it was also now that Emilie noticed what colour Elaina's eyes were. Black. Blacker than night and about as cold as it too. Emilie shook her head, wanting to cry.  
'No – not you too! They can't have –'

Elaina blinked and frowned, completely and utterly confused.  
'Emilie – what are you doing here?' she asked, instantly releasing Emilie from her bonds and staring at her hands.

Emilie stood up, staring into Elaina's eyes. They had returned to normal. She shook her head, replying in a whisper,  
'I don't know – you can't help any of us. Not even yourself.' Emilie didn't even try to fight as the knights burst into Elaina's chambers and grasped Emilie by the arms, placing her under arrest. She merely said, 'The enemy of Camelot is _her_.'

Elaina frowned, with no idea what was going on. As she was left alone, her neck suddenly became stiff – she stretched it from one side to the other, not hearing the sound, the terrible sound, that her bones made. As she closed her eyes, a cruel smile spread across her face.

* * *

**A/N: You have no idea how fun it was writing that last part! Finally! Also, the mood of this chapter can be blamed/explained by the fact that I was listening to a movie soundtrack that's quite dark, depending on the songs. If I'm ever left at home alone with that CD playing, I'll be a YouTube prodigy! Well, you're all brilliant fans for sticking with me for this long but I'll probably keep you waiting for just as long after this update… So, until next time!  
Grace x**


	25. Heal Over

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're all doing okay and you've all enjoyed the story so far! Here's your latest chapter (the next one is being written now actually, I'm about halfway through it and I'm planning the next half). I hoep you enjoy this one!**

* * *

_You're gonna be fine  
But in the meantime  
KT Tunstall - Heal Over_

Gwaine looked at Emilie, asking quietly,  
'She isn't going to help us, is she?'

Emilie shook her head.  
'No… It's too late. I knew there was something different, something strange about her – now I know what,' she said grimly, standing up and taking two paces. She was already on the other side of the cell. 'I'm sorry, Gwaine.'

Gwaine shrugged.  
'There's nothing to be sorry for, Emilie – you tried and it was the best you could do; now, we just have to wait.' There was a tense silence. 'Wait for me to die.'

Emilie looked at Gwaine, crossing the room again.  
'You aren't going to die, Gwaine –'

'You even said I would – anyway, I don't think that they can put a dying man to death. Well,' Gwaine added quickly, 'they probably could but I'm hoping they won't. I can probably survive this thing and if I can't it probably won't be that painful and I'd rather live as long as I possibly can.'

Emilie raised an eyebrow.  
'You were convinced that you were going to die a few seconds ago!'

Gwaine looked up at Emilie, asking in a cryptic voice,  
'Was I? Was I really convinced? Or were you just imagining that so you could accept it?'

Emilie rolled her eyes, growling,  
'Shut up!'

Gwaine gave Emilie a mocking salute, returning to his new hobby – guessing how long it would be until Emilie brought up Elaina's name in conversation. So far Emilie had achieved the score of thirty. Thirty seconds of peace and quiet for Gwaine, thirty blissful seconds.

Emilie stared at the opposite wall, a furious expression on her face. She had to say something – she couldn't stop herself.  
'I know things about E.V. that she wouldn't want anybody to know - maybe she'd warm up to the idea of saving you if I reminded her about that!'

Gwaine sighed, leaning his head back against the cold stone wall behind him. Ten – on a scale of one to ten, that was how much Gwaine wanted Emilie to shut up.  
'And you were doing so well,' he muttered darkly. Suddenly, he straightened up and realised what Emilie had just said. His eyes slightly brighter than they had been over the past couple of days, he asked, 'Were you just suggesting blackmail?'

Emilie looked slightly smug.  
'Maybe.'

'You were talking about something that _wouldn't_ involve blowing up Lady Elaina?' He restrained a chuckle as a horrified look appeared on Emilie's face.

In an equally horrified tone, she said,  
'Maybe…'

Gwaine waved a hand.  
'Just forget about that bit for a moment – blackmail. Tell me more.' For once, he actually wanted Emilie to carry on talking.

* * *

Elaina paced her room frantically, constantly running a hand through her hair. What was going to happen, what did all of this mean – why had Emilie, of all people, been in her room? As she turned on her heel, pacing in the opposite direction, she almost walked straight into Arthur. She stopped abruptly, looking up at him, confused.  
'Yes?'

'Elaina,' he sighed, 'I've been here for the past half an hour – are you ready to acknowledge my presence yet?'

Elaina looked shrewdly at Arthur, snapping,  
'I almost walked into you – I'd call that acknowledgment, wouldn't you?' She turned her back on him as she began to pace in the opposite direction. She needed to do something – she had to do something. Within a second, her mind was made up. She turned to face Arthur, requesting, 'I want to see Emilie.'

'The woman?' Arthur was thoughtful before asking quietly, 'How do you know her?'

'Long story – very long story, Arthur,' Elaina told him, looking at him with wide eyes. 'Please – I need to see her.'

Arthur immediately shook his head.  
'Absolutely not – she could've killed you, I am not letting her anywhere near you,' he told her. 'Wait.'

Elaina sighed, irritated  
'What?'

'Did you just say please?'

'Yes but either she's brought to my chambers or I go and see her. Right now. Which one do you want, Pratface?' she asked.

Arthur matched Elaina's glare perfectly.  
'You are not going outside this room,' he told her firmly.

Elaina nodded.  
'Then I suppose Emilie is coming to me?' she asked, wishing that Nathan was with her. He'd always been able to deal with Emilie, no matter how difficult the situation.

Arthur shook his head.  
'No, it's late, you have just been attacked –'

'I have not been attacked!' Elaina cried out for what must have been the thirtieth time.

'Your chambers were broken into,' Arthur said in an irritated voice, swiftly carrying on, 'and whatever you want to talk to her about can wait until morning.'

'But it is morning,' Elaina now said, determined to win this little fight.

Arthur stared down at Elaina, waving a hand to the black sky.  
'Of course it's not – it's the middle of the night.'

'No, it's the morning,' Elaina argued.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.  
'Elaina, please, for my sanity, don't argue with me.'

'Then,' Elaina replied sweetly, 'don't try and stop me from seeing Emilie. You said I could see her in the morning and it is the morning –'

'It's the middle of the _night_!'

'Then we'll simply have to have a difference of opinions.'

Arthur gazed down into Elaina's eyes, his voice quiet when he spoke.  
'Elaina, I have come so very close to losing you in the past weeks –'

'Put some bells on me; that way, you'll never lose me. You'll always know where I am!' Elaina interjected brightly.

Arthur glared at Elaina for a few seconds.  
'Don't try and distract me, Elaina.' He would never admit that it was working – he could tell from the delighted look in her eyes that she knew she was burrowing past all of his defences. 'Just let me have this one victory – if not for your own sake, then for mine.' When Elaina stayed determinedly silent, Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. 'If you do this for me, I'll shut up,' he promised.

'Why didn't you say that sooner?' Elaina asked in an exasperated voice, laughing at the irritation that was clear upon Arthur's face. She looked at him, trying to figure something out. 'How are you going to stop me from going to see Emilie when you leave?' she asked warily.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, asking in a murmur,  
'Who said I was leaving?'

'I did.' Elaina grinned mischievously at Arthur, laughing. 'You really can't win this fight, Arthur – you'll never be able to win any fights against me,' she told him with a smile.

'And don't I just know it,' Arthur grumbled in a dark voice.

'At least you know something.'

Arthur rolled his eyes, finally realising what Elaina was wearing.  
'Elaina… why are you dressed?'

As Elaina raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to reply, Merlin, who had been standing on the other side of the room took the words straight her mouth.  
'Steady on!' Merlin told Arthur.

'Thank you, Merlin,' Elaina told the servant, trying not laugh at how pink Arthur's cheeks had become. She looked sympathetically up at him and asked kindly, 'Do you want to rephrase that?' It was clear in her voice that it was a battle for her not to burst out laughing.

Arthur nodded.  
'I meant to ask why you're dressed like _that_.' He could almost hear Merlin's silent fit of laughter – he knew that his servant was doing something from the way Elaina kept on glancing past Arthur and kept on letting little sniggers out. 'Merlin, if you want to see sunrise, I advise that you stop doing whatever it is that you're doing,' he warned.

'I'm simply breathing, sire,' Merlin replied innocently, glad that he had managed to pull himself together for one sentence.

Arthur was contemplative for a moment before he nodded.  
'That works for me.' He turned around to face his servant, glaring at him. 'If you ever say anything about this to anybody, you're going to die.'

'Death would be a bit too quick for your satisfaction,' Merlin told Arthur in a light tone.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, asking coolly,  
'And what would _you_ know about what satisfies me?'

'Well, from what you just asked Elaina about her clothing, I could probably hazard a guess.' Merlin knew that Arthur was now going to make his life hell for the next few days but he really didn't care at the moment. It was impossible to pass up such a brilliant opportunity.

Arthur unsheathed his sword and walked very deliberately over to Merlin. Suddenly, he stopped, frowning. Elaina liked Merlin, shouldn't she be cautioning Arthur? Telling him to call down and protecting Merlin from Arthur's wrath. Arthur very slowly turned around, although he already knew what he was going to see – or not see. His expression became, if possible, even more furious.  
'I'm going to murder her,' he promised in a growl. 'I don't care how much I love her; I'm going to murder her.'

'We all know that you won't,' Merlin told Arthur confidently.

Arthur nodded, agreeing with Merlin.  
'Well, I'm just going to be angry with her for a long time,' he now said through his teeth.

Merlin frowned, saying slowly,  
'I doubt Elaina's too scared of your temper.'

Arthur turned back around to face Merlin, realising something.  
'I'm going to enjoy this.' From the look of utter terror in Merlin's eyes, it was clear that they had both come to the same conclusion.

* * *

Emilie stood up as she heard footsteps approaching their cell – she walked over to the bars, trying to see who it was. When she saw her visitor she immediately recoiled.  
'Come to gloat, have you?' she asked coldly.

Elaina stared at Emilie with wide, confused eyes.  
'What are you talking about, Emilie? Why are you even here?'

Emilie gave Elaina a withering look before hissing,  
'You know exactly why I'm here, Elaina – just admit it, you're trying to hurt him so you can have your revenge on me!'

Elaina's confusion only grew.  
'I have absolutely no idea what you're going on about, Emilie – you've not told me anything!' she replied immediately.

'You tried to me kill me!' Emilie stepped forward glaring at Elaina through the bars of her cell. 'If I could get out of this cell, I'd be repaying that favour right now!' she promised.

Elaina raised an eyebrow, sighing.  
'As amusing as that thought is, Emilie, maybe we'd be able to resolve this matter if you explain what you're going on about,' she said sharply. When there was a cough from behind Emilie, she frowned, looking into the dark corner. 'Who's he?' she asked quietly.

'Gwaine,' Emilie murmured, 'he's dying.'

'I thought you said that I wasn't going to die!' Gwaine cried out, pushing himself up to stumble over to where Emilie and Elaina were conversing. He gave Elaina a cursory glance, asking quietly, 'I take it that you're E.V.?'

Elaina narrowed her eyes as she turned her gaze to Gwaine, inspecting him.  
'I see you've spent enough time with Emilie for the name to have rubbed off on you.' She smiled tightly. 'Yes, that's me – what are you dying of?'

'Why do you care?' Gwaine asked coolly, grabbing the cell bars as he lost some of the strength in his legs. 'You're a noble - you don't care about people like me.'

Elaina was silent for a moment before turning to Emilie and asking quietly,  
'What's he dying of? Why did you have to bring him to Camelot?'

Emilie was hesitant before whispering in Elaina's ear,  
'An infection – he's been infected.'

Elaina looked at Emilie.  
'An infection? Why not take him to a physician?'

Emilie sighed and glared at Elaina.  
'Don't insult yourself by being so dense, Elaina – you know what I'm talking about.'

'That's a first,' Gwaine said dryly, 'somebody who knows what you're talking about.' He groaned when Emilie nudged him in the ribs. 'Ouch.'

Emilie rolled her eyes.  
'Elaina, Gwaine is _infected_. And he's not the only one.' She looked pointedly at Elaina, who matched her gaze perfectly.

Elaina was silent for a moment and began to pace up and down in front of the cell. 'How did this happen, Emilie?' She motioned towards Gwaine, who inclined his head at the noble. 'I thought you were smart enough to take precautions – make sure that you weren't followed through. Now, it seems that I was wrong.'

Emilie glared at Elaina.  
'I'm not the only one who came through – Nathan was with me and the others came with us too.'

Elaina stopped abruptly, staring at Emilie.  
'The others came through? Why?'

'Because if we'd stayed, we'd have been slaughtered –'

'You should've died coming through to this place! Where are the others?'

Emilie shrugged.  
'I don't know – I don't even know if they survived. Could one of… _them_ have come through that way?'

'You mean if they died and didn't close the proverbial door behind them?' Elaina was thoughtful before nodding, a grave expression upon her face. 'I suppose it would be possible – do you know where they arrived?'

Emilie shook her head.  
'No – Nathan suspected that they were close by but we were captured before we could even attempt to find them.'

'Captured? By who?' Elaina asked, thoughtful.

'A witch – name of Morgause.' Emilie leapt back as Elaina aimed a vicious kick at the cell bars. 'A little warning would be nice next time – I take it you know this woman?'

'Not as well as I'd thought,' Elaina muttered. 'So, how did Gwaine get himself infected?'

'You know, Gwaine's right here,' the man said, highly irritated.

Emilie rolled her eyes.  
'Believe me, nobody can forget that you're here, Gwaine – do you have any idea how you were infected?' Emilie looked pointedly at Gwaine, who shook his head. 'Then keep quiet until you have something intelligent to say,' she ordered.

'Says a _woman_,' Gwaine replied in a derisive sort of manner. He gulped when both women glared at him.

'Try not to annoy your one chance of living,' Emilie requested before turning to Elaina. 'I don't know – we were captured again, a few weeks ago, and spent some time in the dungeons and became quite intimate with the guards' fists and boots –'

'And knees,' Gwaine interjected.

'Yes, those too. All I can think of is that the infection could have been passed by touch,' Emilie suggested.

'That's a bit advanced, Emilie, even for them.' Elaina's eyes showed a sense of reluctance to believe Emilie – it did, after all, go against her better judgement.

'E.V., you have to know something –'

Elaina held up a hand as she heard footsteps scuffling along the stone floor above them. In a hushed, hurried tone, she now said,  
'I'm not going to say that I can save Gwaine's life –'

'I told you that you shouldn't have annoyed her!' Emilie hissed at Gwaine.

'- but I'm not saying that I'm not going to try,' Elaina finished, watching Emilie and Gwaine's expressions change to ones of surprise. 'I'm not promising anything, Emilie, because we both know what's likely to happen if it is what you think it is. If it is the worst case scenario, I don't even know if I can save him – my magic is powerful,' she said, lowering her voice even more, 'but so are they.' She looked at Gwaine with wide eyes. 'Your chances will be slim.'

'I'll take whatever chance I've got,' Gwaine told Elaina, still reeling from the shock that a noble would want to help him, a man who had been exiled from Camelot. Especially a noble who was so deeply involved with Arthur Pendragon.

Elaina nodded curtly, looking around her to make sure that the guards were nowhere to be seen.  
'All right – don't get too comfortable. If I'm going to heal you, I'll have to do it somewhere else. I'll return later.'

Emilie grabbed Elaina's arm, just as she was about to leave the dungeons, asking urgently,  
'Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what if the King finds out? You're risking everything you have to save a man you don't even know.'

Elaina shook her head.  
'You don't get anywhere in life without a little risk, Emilie; anyway, I'll make my excuses tonight and you'll literally disappear.'

Emilie glared at Elaina, shaking her head.  
'Oh no.'

Elaina removed her arm from Emilie's grip, grinning mischievously at her.  
'Oh yes.'

Gwaine looked from one woman to the next, asking warily,  
'What's going on?' When Emilie carried on glaring at Elaina, he asked quietly, 'Is it bad?'

Emilie spoke very slowly as she said,  
'It depends whether you want to feel like you're a mulch or not.'

Elaina shook her head, assuring Gwaine,  
'It's not that bad – I've been doing it for seventeen years, it's never affected me for more than half an hour afterwards.' As the scuffling became louder, Elaina nodded at Gwaine. 'I'll see you later – Emilie?'

'Hm?'

'Don't think that this changes anything.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! The next chapter is now three quarters of the way through so that should be up by the end of March (I kid, by the middle of it at the latest!) and I hope you're all having brilliant days/weekends/lives. Until the next chapter,  
Grace x**


	26. She Moves In Her Own Way

**A/N: Hey guys, how are you? Hope you all enjoyed my last update - I enjoyed updating so much that I'm giving you another one, regardless of whether you like it or not! If you're wondering why I'm such a cheery mood (if you didn't think I was, re-read this note in a cheery voice), it's because it's sunny. In the northwest of England. Quelle surprise - literally. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_But uh oh, I love her because  
She moves in her own way  
The Kooks - She Moves In Her Own Way_

'This just isn't working for me,' Elaina declared, her expression forlorn.

Arthur glared at her before narrowly dodging out of the way of Sir Leon's sword.  
'If I'd been hit then –'

'It would've livened things up,' Elaina muttered darkly. She shrugged when Arthur glared at her again. 'I'm just speaking my mind – this is idiotic though!'

'Do you want to rip your shoulder open again?'

'That's basically like asking me whether I want to be stood here, watching you "train" with your knights,' Elaina said sharply, adding quickly, 'The answer will always be a simple, clear-cut "no".'

'The only reason you're being so moody is that you hardly slept because you thought it would be a good idea to sneak off to the jail cells whilst I was preoccupied with Merlin and spend half of the night –'

'It was morning,' Elaina interjected grumpily.

'- talking to somebody who tried to kill you.' Arthur now realised what Elaina had said and rolled his eyes, pushing Leon back to his starting position. 'It was dark, Elaina, it doesn't really matter whether it was morning or not.'

'Of course it matters – how would you feel if you told Merlin to wake you up in the early hours of the morning but he woke you up in the middle of the night?'

Arthur frowned, confused.  
'Why would Merlin do that?'

Elaina shrugged, waving a hand.  
'Oh, I don't know – maybe because his master thinks that as long as it's dark, nothing else really matters?' she suggested.

'You are the definition of tetchy,' Arthur muttered beneath his breath, now suggesting, 'Why don't you go and get some sleep and when you're in a better mood, we can debate this further?'

'Because I'm not tired, prat,' Elaina replied sharply, now saying beneath her breath, 'You're the definition of dollop head.'

'It's not even a real word –'

'Words – as in the plural sense.' Elaina raised an eyebrow, daring Arthur to argue with her. When he didn't, she carried on. 'Anyway, it's idiomatic.'

'You've been spending a little too much time with Merlin, Elaina.'

'I could say the same about you and Gwen,' Elaina replied coolly, walking away and giving Uther a polite curtsey as she passed him. 'Your highness.' The words almost made her gag and she couldn't escape from Uther's presence soon enough. The man who could've been involved in her death… Well, the sooner she found out, the sooner she would know. Still, today was not the day to delve into Uther's mind – today was the day to ask for favours.

* * *

Merlin looked up as Elaina walked into Gaius' room – Gaius was not present as he was conducting his daily rounds. He smiled at her.  
'Arthur forgiven you yet?' he asked, sorting out leaves and powders into different bowls.

'Not even close – I need a favour from you, Merlin,' Elaina requested abruptly.

'Anything – just as long as it's not something that will get me into trouble.' When Elaina merely stared at him, Merlin sighed and nodded in an exasperated manner. 'Doing favours always gets me into trouble – what do you want?'

'I'm going to break Emilie and Gwaine out of prison tonight.'

Merlin began choking on thin air. Spluttering, he asked,  
'What?'

'I'm going to break Emilie and Gwaine out of prison tonight – Gwaine's a dying man and his only chance of survival is through me healing him. With magic. So, I'm going to break them out and take them somewhere safe. I need _you_ to be eyes and ears, here in Camelot,' Elaina explained, her hands behind her back as she looked at Merlin.

'Right.' Merlin dragged this word out for a little longer than he should have done. 'And what will I be listening and looking for exactly?'

Elaina smiled.  
'When Uther begins to suspect that I am involved, he will naturally have the guards burst into my room and when he finds that I am not in my room, well, I'll be declared a traitor and an enemy of Camelot. When this happens, I need you to contact me and tell me everything that's happening – how close they are to finding where I am and things like that. Can you do that?'

Merlin nodded warily.  
'This is risky, Elaina – where are you taking them?'

'Nathan's – I'm going to take them to Nathan. I'll be safe there.'

'How do you plan on doing _that_? Uther's men will follow you.' Merlin frowned – suddenly, Elaina was nowhere to be seen. 'Elaina? Elaina? Elaina, where are you?'

'Why, I'm right here, Merlin!' Elaina laughed as Merlin jumped and wheeled around to see where she was stood, right in front of his bedroom door. Within a blink of an eye, she was standing behind him. 'Do you really think that Uther's men can follow me now?' She shook her head. 'No.'

'You're _really_ powerful,' Merlin said, slightly scared of Elaina when she was being so reckless and carefree.

'Yes, Merlin, I am. Now, this –' Elaina pressed a translucent orb into Merlin's hands. '- will be how you'll contact me tonight. Hide it well, Merlin – if anybody finds it, we're both dead.' Elaina paused, thoughtful. 'Well, you'll be dead, I'll just scare them all by coming back from the dead.' Elaina looked around the room, restless. 'Well, this has been nice conversation, Merlin – I thank you in advance for your help. I'll be off now, other favours to ask for and things.'

'Elaina!' Merlin called, watching her turn back around to face him. She tilted her head to one side, an eyebrow raised and Merlin stared at her. 'Your eyes…'

Elaina blinked very deliberately.  
'Yes, Merlin? What about my eyes?'

'They look different today,' Merlin told her, a hint of caution in his voice. 'Darker than usual.'

Elaina shrugged.  
'Oh well. I suppose it's just one of those things – I mean, it's not as if something is taking over is it and changing the colour of my eyes?' She laughed derisively. 'Because _that_ wouldn't be obvious at all – bye, Merlin. Remember what to do!'

* * *

'Nathan!'

Nathan turned around as he saw Elaina approaching the entrance to the cave and a bemused smile appeared upon his face.  
'E.V. – what a pleasant surprise.' He was even more pleasantly surprised when Elaina hugged him tightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'You really are full of surprises today, aren't you?'

'Believe me, I've not even started yet,' Elaina assured him with a smile.

Still visibly surprised, Nathan crossed the main chamber to pull his shirt on.  
'I like surprises – especially when you're the one giving them.' He looked at Elaina, who was looking at him thoughtfully. 'Yes?'

'Nothing, Nathan – I'm doing something dangerous tonight, I need to use your home as a sort of safe haven.'

'You know me well enough not to even ask,' Nathan murmured, grinning at Elaina. 'I'll be waiting for you, Elaina – what is it that you're doing?'

'Breaking a couple of people out of jail so I can save one of their lives,' Elaina explained casually.

'You can never do things normally, can you?'

'Not where it involves magic,' Elaina said, unfastening her cloak and setting it down on a rock beside her. 'It'll be a sudden arrival – I'm using magic to break them out of there and to make sure we get here without being followed. Make sure you're alone,' she added, almost as a warning.

Nathan shrugged.  
'Apart from our little, mutually beneficial meetings, I'm always alone.'

'I hope you're talking about the meetings we have with Morgause and Cenred.' Elaina raised an eyebrow, absent-mindedly playing with a loose curl of hair.

Pulled, Nathan slowly walked over to Elaina, asking in a deep voice that caressed Elaina's mind like silk,  
'What other mutually beneficial meetings could I possibly mean, my lady?'

Elaina merely raised her eyebrows, a playful smile on her lips.  
'I suspect you'll find out soon enough. Thank you for your help, Nathan – I'll be seeing you in a few hours.' She walked over to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

'Just one thing, E.V.,' Nathan now requested, looking down at Elaina.

'Anything,' Elaina told him sincerely, refastening her cloak.

'Make sure that I'll be able to stand these people you're bringing with you – if it's an almighty idiot, I can't be held responsible for my actions,' Nathan warned her.

Elaina grinned, shaking her head.  
'With any luck, no almighty idiots will be following me – they can't. I've got to go now, I've got to enlist the assistance of one more person.'

'Oh, E.V.?' Nathan said quickly before Elaina could leave.

'Yes?' Elaina looked at him with an inquisitive look upon her face. 'What is it?'

'Your eyes… They look different – darker than usual,' Nathan told her; in an appreciative murmur, he said, 'They look nice – dark is good on you.'

Elaina smiled – it was a shy smile.  
'Thanks, Nathan – I'll see you later.' With a wave, she left the cave, confidently making her way down the rocky mountain slope.

* * *

'Elaina!' Morgana was a little more than surprised to look up and find Elaina standing in front of her, tapping her foot impatiently. 'I didn't hear you knock –'

'That's funny because I often find you and a few others in _my_ chambers without hearing any of you knocking,' Elaina said pointedly, 'so stop complaining. I need you to do something for me tonight.'

'Straight to the point, I see – is this anything to do with Gwaine and that woman in the dungeons?' Morgana asked, standing up and walking over to her open window. She looked across at Elaina, who had followed her over. 'What are you planning?'

'I'm going to break them out of jail and take them to Nathan – Gwaine is dying and he has a slight chance of surviving if I help him,' Elaina informed Morgana shortly.

Morgana smiled.  
'By "breaking them out", you don't mean stealing into Arthur's room in the middle of the night and stealing the keys before leading them to that dreary cave, do you?' Her eyes widened when Elaina shook her head. 'You're going to use magic!'

'Don't sound so surprised, Morgana,' Elaina replied. 'There would be no fun in stealing the keys – in fact, it'll be much more confusing for Uther and his men when they see the bars in the cell and a lot more fun for me.'

Morgana frowned.  
'You could be jeopardising everything I've been working for – you were allowed to stay in Camelot on the basis that Uther trusts my every word.' Morgana paused, thoughtful for a moment, before adding in a matter-of-fact voice, 'The fact that Arthur now has strong feelings for you probably counts for something too.'

'Doesn't it always?' Elaina placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder, shaking her head. 'No, Morgana, Uther will always trust you, no matter what. But if you could just help with one thing tonight – I need you to lie to Uther for me. Don't worry, you'll be backed up by Arthur –'

'How do you plan on getting that to happen?' Morgana asked scornfully.

'I'm going to tell him a half-truth – that I'll be with Nathan, nursing him back to health.'

'Arthur will protest –'

'Let him protest, Morgana – I will simply tell Arthur that if I don't help Nathan then Nathan will die and Arthur will be forever responsible for letting an innocent man die.' Elaina raised her eyebrows at Morgana's shocked expression. 'It's not a lie – if Arthur doesn't let me stay with Nathan for tonight and chooses to lock me away then an innocent man will die.'

'You're talking about it as if Arthur has a choice,' Morgana said dryly.

'Oh, I am, aren't I?' Elaina shook her head. 'I have to do this, Morgana, or things could get far worse, far too quickly and then everything you'll have worked for will have been for nothing. Anyway, I'll just need you to tell Uther that I'm helping a friend –'

'Spending the entire night with another man?' Morgana asked dubiously. 'I think Uther will want you in the dungeons for adultery and blatantly insulting his son, never mind using magic to undermine him.'

Elaina shook her head, smiling.  
'No… I'll make sure that Arthur is convinced of my faithfulness to him and only him.' She frowned, adding, 'That should be easy enough, seeing as I am in love with him.'

'How can you be in love with Arthur yet be involved with helping me to take the throne?'

'Because I'm not actively doing anything to help with the second one, am I? Anyway, I've seen Uther and the way he rules this kingdom – he's a tyrant. Arthur will be a good king – then again, with your involvement, he'll never be king, will he?'

Morgana shook her head, a cruel smile on her face.  
'If I get my way, Arthur will never even touch that throne.'

'Why are you my friend again?' Elaina asked with a frown, holding up a hand before Morgana could respond. 'Yeah, I know – part of the deal we made, I don't rat you out and you don't rat me out.' Elaina sighed. 'And I thought I'd got things sorted out – obviously not. I'm off to "ask permission" from Arthur now –'

'You're not asking his permission at all are you?' Morgana asked, walking with Elaina.

Elaina shook her head almost immediately.  
'No, I never do – I just thought that he might appreciate the pretence of it,' Elaina admitted. She reached Arthur's door and looked at Morgana, asking quietly, 'Can I trust you to do as I ask?'

Morgana nodded, a sincere expression upon her face.  
'Yes, of course you can; when the time comes, I will know what to do.'

Elaina smiled at Morgana.  
'Thank you,' she replied gratefully, 'you've saved a man's life.' She was about to open Arthur's door when Morgana called her name. 'Yes, Morgana?'

'Your eyes – they look darker than usual. I just thought…' Morgana stopped herself, holding up a hand. 'Never mind – it doesn't matter. Good luck with Arthur.'

* * *

Arthur turned around as he heard footsteps behind him. When a pair of cool hands slipped over his eyes, he smiled and in an exasperated tone, said,  
'Merlin, I thought I'd told you about not doing that.' He turned around to face Elaina when there was a long silence. 'Hello you.'

Elaina gazed coolly up at him, muttering,  
'The fact that you thought that my hands were Merlin's makes me question whether I have really manly hands or whether he has really feminine hands.' She took her hands away from what was now the back of Arthur's head and inspected them. 'They look like a pair of women's hands,' she said, more to herself than to Arthur. A new question now popped into her mind and she arched her eyebrows, now looking at Arthur with a shrewd look on her face. 'Is Merlin in the habit of sneaking up on you and putting his hands over your eyes?'

Arthur shook his head, kissing Elaina softly.  
'No, he's not – you sound jealous when you talk like that.' When Elaina managed to raise her eyebrows even higher, Arthur shook his head again, reassuring her with another kiss. 'Don't worry – I like it.'

Elaina smiled.  
'I'm glad.' She groaned now, looking a little uncomfortable as Arthur looked at her. 'Arthur, I need to talk to you about something.'

Arthur was far too happy to think that it could be anything that he didn't like. He instead pulled Elaina closer to him and placed his hands on her back.  
'Anything for you,' he told her sincerely. Maybe it was the weather – the sunlight with the slight breeze – that was making him feel so happy. It was probably the fact that Elaina seemed to have lightened up that was making him feel so buoyant though.

'I'm glad you said that actually because it's not going to be something you'll like,' Elaina told Arthur, adding quickly, 'But it would mean a lot to me if you'd let me do it.'

Arthur stared thoughtfully down at Elaina.  
'It's not something I'll like but something that will mean a lot you and you felt a need to talk to me about it before you did it. Except now that I think about it, it sounded more like you were asking permission.' He was silent for several moments before shutting his eyes and asking through gritted teeth, 'It's something to do with Nathan, isn't it?'

Elaina nodded, taking a deep breath.  
'I visited him a few hours ago – he was so sick, Arthur, and I'm scared for him. I honestly think that he might die if he's not… Well, if there isn't somebody with him to make sure that he makes a recovery then I know he'll die.' She looked up Arthur with wide eyes, waiting until he had opened his before pleading, 'Let me be the one who looks after him, Arthur –'

'No!'

'- it'll only be for one night, that's all; it'd put my mind at ease if I knew that Nathan was better. And even if he does die –' Elaina cringed at the thought; it obviously caused her a great deal of pain. 'Well, at least I'll know that I did everything that I could to save him and I won't have the death of an innocent man on my conscience forever more.'

Arthur sighed.  
'And if I don't let you go, we both will. But,' he now said, obviously unhappy with the two options he had, 'if I do let you go to him, I'll have an uneasy conscience whilst you're gone. I saw the way he looked at you when we ran into him in the woods –'

Elaina looked up at Arthur, her eyebrows raised again.  
'It sounds like you don't entirely trust me, Arthur,' she said in a voice that told him that agreeing with her would ensue in one of the biggest arguments Arthur had ever known.

Arthur quickly shook his head, able to see the warning signs on Elaina's face.  
'No, no – I trust you entirely. It's just Nathan that I don't trust – or his intentions,' Arthur muttered, staring innocently down at Elaina when she shoved his chest – he just held onto her even tighter. 'What?'

'Arthur, I'm not sure with how much _intention_ a person can be at Death's front door with.' Elaina shook her head, trying to figure out Arthur's logic. It just gave her a migraine.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next one should be up fairly soon (I'm using "fairly" in the loosest sense of the word; it is me, after all) but don't hold me to that. In other news: WOO! COMIC-CON 2012 BABY! :D *is shot with tranquiliser gun and headbutts keyboard*  
ggasgjsahgfdjhgahfgshdgfh,  
Grace x**


	27. In Which Arthur And Merlin Play A Game

**A/N: I have come to a conclusion - searching for the lyrics to the songs I'm listening to takes up too much time. Therefore, no more lyric titles! Don't worry, I'll still be creative-ish. Apologies if you liked the lyrics - sorry! I hope my writing makes up for it though. Here's your next chapter - oh and Cypriana, your "death note" review made me laugh so much - you're brilliant! As are the rest of you guys :P i should tell you now, the second part of the chapter was kind of hard for me to write...**

* * *

Arthur pushed Merlin down into the chair in front of him, leaning closer into his manservant's personal space. He was livid.

'Merlin,' he hissed, 'it's been three days since Gwaine and his friend managed to escape from the dungeons –'

Merlin nodded.  
'Yes, sire –'

'I'm not finished, Merlin,' Arthur growled, continuing, 'Elaina has also been gone for three days, albeit a few hours longer than Emilie and Gwaine have been. Now, I know how close you are to Gwaine and how close you are to Elaina – you know something about one of them.'

Merlin stayed silent and shook his head.

'You don't know anything about any of this? You don't know where Elaina could be?'

Merlin nodded, smiling brightly at his master.  
'Of course I know where Elaina is – she's with Nathan,' Merlin told Arthur cheerily. His smile quickly faded when he saw how furious Arthur was.

'I know _that_, Merlin – I just want to know why she's still with him,' Arthur now explained, leaning further in.

'Maybe he's really ill?' Merlin suggested slowly, pressing himself back into the chair in an attempt to escape from Arthur.

'Maybe he is – or maybe you know something that you're not telling me because Elaina swore you to secrecy.' Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously as Merlin gulped. 'What is she doing, Merlin?'

Merlin shook his head.  
'I know nothing, sire – just your average clotpole, nothing to see here.' Merlin rapped his knuckles on top of his skull. 'See? It even echoes –'

'_Mer_lin.'

'_Arth_ur.' Merlin raised his eyebrows as Arthur did so. 'Elaina's told me all about your tricks.'

'Yes.' Arthur grimaced. 'I know.' Having been reminded of this, Arthur now leant even closer to Merlin, until their noses were almost touching. 'I want to play a game.'

Merlin was terrified.  
'A game?'

Arthur suddenly straightened up, nodding.  
'Yes, Merlin – a game. Elaina starts playing it to annoy me and get rid of me –'

'She should teach it to us all,' Merlin muttered beneath his breath, earning himself a vicious glare from Arthur. 'Go on, what are the rules?'

'I'll say something and you'll say the first thing that pops into your mind,' Arthur explained.

Merlin's brow furrowed.  
'But you always tell me that I don't have half a mind, let alone a full one,' he said warily.

Arthur glared down at Merlin, growling,  
'For arguments sake, let's say you do have a mind. Now, simply say the first word that you think of. Do you think that you can do that, Merlin?' Arthur now asked in the most patronising voice he could muster.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur patted Merlin on the head three times, very deliberately.  
'Good boy,' he said to Merlin in the same patronising tone. 'Now, let me give you an example –'

'No, I'm okay, Arthur,' Merlin said, adding firmly, '_Really_ – I don't need one.'

Arthur glowered moodily at Merlin before muttering,  
'Fine.' In a louder voice he now said, 'We'll begin with something simple – my belt.'

'Extra holes.' Merlin couldn't stop himself from saying it.

'Are you trying to say I'm fat?' Arthur was outraged.

Merlin shook his head.  
'I'm not trying to say anything, sire – please, carry on.'

Arthur silently glared at Merlin for a few more moments before nodding and carrying on.  
'Fine – extra holes?'

'Your belt,' Merlin replied brightly. 'I like this game – I'll be going now.' He stood up to leave but was immediately pushed back down by Arthur. 'I thought that was the end of the game?'

Arthur shook his head in a rather exasperated way.  
'No, Merlin, no, it's not. We'll start again – grass.'

'Green.'

Arthur nodded.  
'Okay – green.'

'Dresses.'

Arthur frowned slightly but carried on.  
'Dresses.' He began to pace the length of his chambers.

'Morgana.'

'Morgana.'

'Lady.'

Arthur felt like he was making progress. Until he received his next answer from Merlin.  
'Lady.'

'You.' Merlin grinned mischievously at Arthur. 'Sorry, I couldn't help myself.'

'I bet you couldn't,' Arthur grumbled. He straightened up when an even better idea was formed in his mind. 'Me.'

'Elaina.' Merlin said this as the answer should be obvious. 'I mean, who else would I associate with you?'

Arthur allowed himself a smile.  
'Elaina.'

'Ma-' Merlin gagged as he almost said "magic"; he caught himself, changing his answer without Arthur even realising – well, hopefully. 'Making Nathan better.'

Arthur sighed – it was obvious how unhappy he was with this current situation.  
'Nathan.'

'Emilie.'

Arthur started to frown again.  
'Emilie.'

'Gwaine.'

Arthur's frown began to deepen when he realised that these four people – Elaina, Nathan, Emilie and Gwaine – were connected.  
'Gwaine,' he said very slowly.

'Very ill.'

Arthur nodded.  
'Very ill.'

Merlin had long since gone into a mode where he was truly saying the first thing that sprang into his mind – he wasn't even aware of what he was actually saying. He now said,  
'Treatable.'

'How?' Arthur asked, walking over to Merlin and leaning towards him.

'Magic.'

Arthur drew back slightly, his jaw tensed and his eyes tight as he asked,  
'Magic?'

'Elaina.' Merlin clamped a hand over his mouth as he realised what he'd just said. 'I didn't just say that – it wasn't what it sounded like.'

'So you didn't say that Elaina's treating Gwaine for his illness – not Nathan, meaning that she blatantly lied to me – and to cure him, she's using magic? That isn't what you just said?' Arthur asked quickly, almost hopefully.

Merlin couldn't meet Arthur's gaze before saying unhappily,  
'Maybe that is what I said.' As Arthur's face grew pale and drawn and he began to look quite faint, Merlin jumped up and steered Arthur into the seat Merlin had been previously sitting in. 'What's wrong?'

'You've just told me that Elaina's a sorceress, she's lied to me and that she probably broke Emilie and Gwaine out of the dungeons.' Arthur looked up a Merlin, a torn look in his eyes. 'I really wish you were lying, Merlin.'

'I'm so sorry, Arthur – do you want me to take you to her?'

Arthur was silent for three painfully long minutes. After the end of the third minute, he took a deep breath and told Merlin exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

'You need sleep,' Nathan told Elaina in a concerned voice, putting an arm around her shoulders and trying to get her to stand up. 'E.V., you've not slept in three days, you need to get some rest.'

'Leave her alone, Nathan,' Emilie snapped – she was knelt beside Gwaine, watching him with wide eyes. 'She's saving his life –'

'She's been "saving his life" for the past seventy-two hours, Emilie – I don't think that Gwaine would mind E.V. regaining her strength.' He looked at Elaina, expecting her to give in and allow herself to gain a little rest. He frowned when Elaina didn't move from her position next to Gwaine. 'E.V..' He looked at her darkly.

'Nathan, I'm not like you – I can be without sleep for years and it won't affect me,' Elaina told Nathan, taking a deep breath as her eyes flashed slightly in an attempt to rid Gwaine of his illness.

'Then how come you sleep when you're in Camelot?' Nathan asked sharply, determined to win the argument.

'Keeping up appearances,' Elaina said quickly, staring down at Gwaine, frowning slightly. 'I've simply grown used to it – my body will remember how to respond. I have done without sleep for longer than I have actually slept in my lifetime, Nathan. It was a bad habit.'

Nathan snorted scornfully, shaking his head.  
'Sleeping is a bad habit? I never expected you to become as idiotic as your new, other half.' The distaste and dislike was more than clear in his voice.

'I'm quite sure I'm no longer his other half, Nathan – somebody will have told him where I am, what I am doing and how I am doing it. I will be quite surprised if I am not arrested within the week.' Elaina let a little groan out as a shudder ran through Gwaine's body. She pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds before they snapped back open and she took Gwaine's free hand – Emilie was gripping onto his other one – in her own. 'It's starting again.'

'The convulsions?' Emilie asked in a weak voice. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball upon the floor and cry – she had seen this far too many times for her liking, each time giving her nightmares worse than the last.

Elaina nodded grimly, ordering Nathan,  
'Hold his legs down.' No sooner than Nathan had grabbed onto Gwaine's legs, holding them to the floor, the violent convulsions began. Elaina began to recite enchantments in her mind, the ones she had used time and time again over the past few days. A spark of irritation was formed somewhere in her mind and, through gritted teeth, Elaina hissed, 'For God's sake, Gwaine, just get better!' As soon as she said this, she used her magic to throw Nathan and Emilie across the cave and grabbed Gwaine's other hand. Elaina knew that whatever she had just done had healed Gwaine – but without a way out, the infection which poisoned him would simply lie dormant. It needed to be out of his system, in a stronger body – a body which had strength to battle it and win.

Nathan pushed himself up off the ground, staring over at where Elaina was knelt, another frown upon his face. He looked at what was happening and wanted nothing more than to let Gwaine die and have Elaina far, far away from him. The frown deepened when he could somehow see what was happening between Elaina and Gwaine.

It was a thick black fog rising out of Gwaine – out through his open mouth, his nostrils, his eyes… Even the palms of his hands, which were pressed against Elaina's wrists – and its tendrils forcing their way into Elaina, down her throat, choking her. This fog held a millennia of illness, death and utter despair upon it – it was the poison of a thousand red-capped mushrooms and the venom of a thousand scorpions and there was no escape from it. Gwaine was no longer its chosen victim – this woman, so strong, so fresh, was its new victim, the new host. She would be a challenge to take over completely and it liked a challenge. The last of it slipped into Elaina and relished its new environment.

Elaina coughed, gasping as she held her lungs – they felt as if they were on fire. She dropped Gwaine's hands and wiped her own palms, which were slick with sweat, on her trousers. Very slowly, Elaina attempted to stand up, only to tumble to the ground. A pair of strong arms slipped around her shoulders.

'Come on, E.V., you need rest.' Nathan's tone made it clear that he wouldn't take "no" for an answer – he was putting his foot down. From this point on, he was going to protect Elaina with everything he had. 'He's okay now, he's fine. You can sleep.'

Elaina nodded, feeling quite sick. Thick strands of hair were stuck to her forehead and her right arm felt like it had fallen off and was no longer part of her body; her left arm felt like a lead weight, much like her legs. She stared down at the stone floor as Nathan guided her towards his bed, in another, smaller chamber.

'You're shaking – you can barely walk.' Nathan bent down and moved an arm down to Elaina's legs – very swiftly and very smoothly, he picked her up and carried her.

'You're strong,' Elaina murmured, her eyes slightly glazed over.

'You've never been that heavy,' Nathan told her, the frown still present upon his face. 'E.V., I think you should stay here for a few days.'

'I've got to get back to Arthur,' Elaina muttered breathlessly, her eyelids drooping slightly. A small worry line appeared between her eyebrows as she remembered something. 'Oh, he doesn't want me any more… I suppose I should stay with you then. Nathan?'

Nathan glanced at Elaina as he set her down on his bed, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed and asking softly,  
'Yes?'

'I never stopped thinking about you.' Elaina gazed drowsily at Nathan, a sleepy smile upon her face. 'I still don't – I'm glad you're here. And I'm glad I'm with you.' Elaina slipped a clammy hand into one of Nathan's and blinked. 'Forever.'

Nathan's breath was caught in his throat for a long moment. He quickly recovered himself and nodded in agreement with Elaina, replying quietly,  
'Forever.' Upon seeing that she had fallen into a deep sleep, Nathan bent down his head and laid a soft kiss on the middle of her forehead. 'Forever,' he repeated, his voice slightly firmer this time.

As usual, Elaina's dreams were nightmares and she gained very little pleasure from sleeping. The only thing that she did gain comfort from was that she could make this her goodbye to Camelot and its residents – quick, no long goodbyes or explanations; leaving as an enemy, that nobody would look for. Yes. Elaina liked that very much.

* * *

Gwaine looked at Emilie the next morning, sitting up very slowly. His bones felt like they had crumbled away over the past few days and his muscles were protesting rather loudly against any sort of movement. When he finally managed to sit up, he asked slowly,  
'What day is it?'

Emilie, who had been awake for an hour, shrugged.  
'I don't know… It's been three days,' she added quickly, standing up and walking over towards the small pool in the middle of the main cavern, 'so you can probably have a stab at figuring it out.'

'"Have a stab"? I feel like I've been stabbed,' Gwaine complained, 'many times. What exactly did our noble friend do to me?'

Emilie shrugged, massaging her back where she had been thrown against the cavern wall the previous night.  
'I've no idea – magic, I think. Something happened and I was catapulted through the air, into the wall –' Emilie motioned at the smooth wall, still rubbing her back with one hand. '- and she managed to save you.'

'She threw you through the air for protection?' Gwaine asked dubiously. 'Or just because she wanted to? I mean, I know the two of you don't get on very well, especially after what you called her when we got here,' Gwaine reminded her, a small grin on his face.

Emilie grinned, nodding.  
'I know – but my stomach was doing somersaults and my head was spinning so you can't really blame me. I felt like I'd been spinning around for hours on end,' Emilie grumbled, letting her hair down before tying it back up. She surveyed Gwaine coolly before asking, 'You're feeling better then?'

Gwaine nodded, lying back down.  
'Much better – where's E.V.? I need to thank her for saving my life.' He stretched his arms before putting them behind his head; with an amused look upon his face, he now said to Emilie, 'You can stop looking so worried, Emilie – I'm _fine_. I'm not going anywhere – well, maybe a tavern when I get out of here.'

Emilie rolled her eyes and nodded.  
'I'd hoped that a near-death experience would've made you sort out your priorities but obviously not,' she muttered beneath her breath.

'Maybe I like my priorities the way they are?' Gwaine suggested rather sharply; he frowned, looking apologetically at Emilie. 'I didn't mean to say it like that – I'm just really tired.'

'Go to sleep then,' Emilie murmured, sitting down, cross-legged, next to the pool. 'We all need it – E.V. and Nathan are having no problem sleeping, although Elaina looked almost dead last night. She'll probably be able to sleep for the rest of the week, despite the fact that it's a "bad habit".' Emilie rolled her eyes again. 'Only she could say something like that… Well, I'm going to go back to sleep in a few minutes – every time I blink I feel like I'm going to fall to sleep.'

'That isn't a very wise thing to do in front of a body of water,' Gwaine remarked, yawning and rolling over onto one side as he closed his eyes. He smiled as he heard Emilie walking back over to her own bed and yawned again. 'There's a good Emilie –'

'Stop being so condescending,' Emilie snapped, pulling her blanket over her body, 'or I'll have E.V. find something worse to infect you with.'

'I'm already stuck with you, how much worse could it get?' Gwaine chuckled as one of Emilie's boots hit the ground in front of him; with great pleasure, he said, 'Missed.' There was another thud as the other boot hit Gwaine square in the stomach. 'My grandmother can throw harder than that,' he told Emilie.

'You probably sold your grandmother for ale,' Emilie hissed before closing her eyes and focussing on getting to sleep.

'No, I didn't,' Gwaine said quickly, a weak smile on his face as he began to feel sleep washing over him. There was a pause. 'It was my grandfather.' He was thoughtful for a moment before muttering, 'It could've been my grandmother – they both had long hair and beards…'

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are, as always, very welcome. You guys are so brilliant - I'm telepathically sending you cookies. I'm hungry. And yes, Elaina does play the word association game to annoy Arthur ;) Have a great day!  
Grace x **


	28. Quartz, Diamond And A Boulder

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Look, double update! Anyway, this chapter was quite a struggle for me to write again (damn you, whatever it is that made it a hard chapter to write) but things are being put into play. I hope you're all having great days and the weather's nice! Enjoy!**

* * *

Uther looked at his son with raised eyebrows, asking quietly,

'Where is Elaina?'

'She is still with Nathan, nursing him back to health,' Arthur lied quickly. Despite her betrayal, Arthur still felt the need to protect Elaina – he was not yet ready to tell anybody about her magic and he did not wish to see the woman he loved burn at the stake. A thought struck him – could she have used her magic to fool him into loving her and letting him think that the feeling was mutual? Arthur looked up as his father glared at him.

'I would expect my own son to listen to me,' Uther growled, a fist clenched tightly.

'I am sorry, father – I was merely thinking of…' He looked helplessly towards Merlin, expecting a shrug or a worried glance.

To everybody's amazement, Merlin stood at Arthur's side and said cheerily,  
'He was merely devising a new training plan for the knights. It's been keeping him up nights; I mean, yesterday –'

Uther held up a hand to silence the servant.  
'I request that you hold your tongue unless you are going to tell me where Lady Elaina is.' It was clear to all occupants that it was not a request.

Arthur stood up a little straighter, saying slowly, a small frown upon his face as he did so,  
'Merlin was correct, father – I was thinking of… a new training plan.' He stared at Merlin, trying to think of how his idiotic manservant had managed to think of something like that. 'But it was wrong of me to ignore you, sire – please, repeat yourself, if you would be so kind to do so.'

Morgana had to fight the urge to call Arthur a sycophantic prat with every fibre in her body; with a smirk, she noticed that it looked like Merlin was also doing the same.

'I merely stated that if this friend of Lady Elaina's has been "unwell" for an entire week, I find it a little strange that Gaius has not been sent for.' Uther looked at his son with steely eyes, saying in a suspicious voice, 'Especially since you care for her so much – you "love" her, do you not?' He stood up to look at his son, his eyes narrowed slightly. 'Would you not want to save her from as much pain and worry as possible by having our own court physician attend to her friend?'

Arthur struggled with his next words but somehow managed to get them out.  
'Yes… I do want to save her – and I do love Elaina.' It felt like he was betraying not only his father but his own kingdom and people by saying this.

'But does she love you?' Uther now asked – the atmosphere became tense as every knight, council member and nobleman and woman held their breath.

Arthur bristled at this – he didn't even think about the words, they just came out.  
'Yes, she does –'

'But she has spent an entire week with _another man_ – surely there is something… suspicious about that? I mean, first she attended the remembrance feast with one of your knights –' Uther waved a hand towards Sir Leon, who looked away uncomfortably. '- and now she has been gone for an entire week with a man you yourself have only met the one time and most of _that_ time, he was alone with her. How can you be so sure of Lady Elaina's feelings for you?'

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, to defend Elaina, but somebody else had already beaten him to it.

'How dare you insult Elaina like that!' Morgana cried, outraged. 'You might as well have dragged her through the streets of Camelot before throwing her into the stocks and declaring her to be a harlot and then throwing her into the deepest, darkest dungeon in Camelot! You do not just insult her name, her reputation and her nobility but you also insult me!'

Uther raised a grey eyebrow, asking in a cool voice,  
'How have I possibly insulted you, Morgana?'

'I vouched for her when she arrived in Camelot – after she saved my life – and now you have thrown my words away as if they were meaningless to you. Do you think that I would have vouched for Elaina if she had been the woman you insinuate her to be? Do you really think that I would have let her take one step inside this castle or have let Arthur, whom I think of as my brother –' Morgana did not let her disgust show – it truly sickened her, being related to a Pendragon. '- fall in love with her as deeply as he has? When you insult Elaina, you do not just insult her – you insult us all. She is all that is good and right and pure in this kingdom… And you?' She threw Uther a withering, disgusted glare. 'You are all that is terrible and wrong and impure.'

'You will hold your tongue!' Uther ordered her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Morgana drew herself up to her full height, a defiant smile upon her face as she said slowly, putting heavy emphasis on each of the words,  
'And you will rot in hell for your sins.'

* * *

'It would've been too much to ask for you to keep yourself _out_ of the dungeons, wouldn't it?' Elaina asked furiously, suddenly appearing next to Morgana in what was, ironically enough, the deepest and darkest dungeon in all of Camelot.

Morgana jumped, gasping. She had not expected Elaina to appear in the middle of the night – her heart hammering in her chest, she asked in a whisper,  
'What are you doing here?'

Elaina gave Morgana a looked that could have made a dead flower shrink away.  
'I'm getting you out, Morgana – what does it look like?' She merely glanced at the shackles that stopped Morgana from straying too far away from the wall and they crumbled away into dust. 'Now, we can finally get to work.'

Morgana rubbed her wrists – if anything, it was worse than the pain she had felt the last time she'd been locked up in here.

'Now, what exactly did you do to get yourself locked up in here?'

Morgana told Elaina everything.

'You defended me and got yourself locked up?' Elaina was deeply amused – a smile tugged at the edges of her lips. 'I suppose you were right about Uther – did Arthur defend me?'

Morgana shook her head quickly – and uselessly. If she could not see Elaina, then Elaina could certainly not see her.  
'Arthur did not –'

'I saw you shake your head, Morgana.' Once again, Elaina was amused. She leant against the wall, submerged in shadows. 'Will you allow me to see it for myself?'

Morgana nodded warily. She gasped and stumbled backwards as she felt something cold plunge into her mind – as soon as the feeling had registered with her mind as being painful, she could no longer feel it.  
'What was that?' she asked the shadows

'The quickest – and easiest – way to find out whether what you said was true. Not the most painless but I suppose you have to make a compromise sometimes.' Elaina didn't sound apologetic in the slightest – she _did_ sound extremely displeased. 'I see that Arthur made no effort to defend me at all – he merely stood there with his mouth open, nodding his head, agreeing with everything you said.'

'What are you going to do now? Are you going to return to Camelot? Uther will have you arrested as soon as –'

'As soon as he sees me, yes, I know.' Elaina stepped forward, a slim beam of moonlight hitting her. She had a small frown upon her face and her hands were behind her back, as if she was hiding something from Morgana. 'I don't think I will return to Camelot. After all, it's getting quite boring now and I really can't stand boredom – saving Gwaine's life made me realise how much I truly despise being a princess in this place. I much prefer my own kingdom. I'll stay within the five kingdoms.' She looked at Morgana with wide, excited eyes. 'Did I tell you about my mother?'

'You told me you had lost her,' Morgana told Elaina, suspecting that this was only some of the truth and that there was much still hidden from her.

'She's alive – somewhere in Camelot or one of the neighbouring kingdoms! If I find her, I can finally go home, Morgana. Of course,' she added quickly when Morgana opened her mouth to say something, 'I'll help your cause – I know now that I was a fool to doubt it. I took a look at some of your other memories, _slightly_ sorry for that – before I go but after that…' Elaina sighed, sounding quite happy. 'After that, I can finally go home – no more searching and finding or any of this mundane life. I can be who I am supposed to be.'

'A sorceress?' asked a bitter voice from behind the door.

Elaina whipped her head around and reinforced the lock with magic – even with the key, there was no way that Arthur would be able to get into this cell. Taking one step towards the door, she greeted him.  
'Hello, Arthur.'

'Elaina – I'm surprised you had the courage to return to Camelot,' Arthur remarked quietly, his hands resting on the bars in the tiny window in the door.

'You know me, Arthur – I'm full of surprises.' Elaina grinned playfully at Arthur, sauntering towards him as if this was another one of their meetings in a field or a meadow or next to the stream. 'But I suppose you think that you don't know me at all, don't you?' She stopped, staring at Arthur. 'Go on,' she prompted him, 'answer me.'

'I don't know you, Elaina – how could I? You're a sorceress! You're an enemy of Camelot and you led me on!' Arthur's voice threatened to break a little at the end but he regained himself at the last moment.

'Did I? You really think that I would lead you on?' Elaina was suddenly furious. 'Arthur, not once have I ever used magic on you – not even with our first little training session when I sent you flying across the field or when I hit you in the head with that rock. That was just me, without the aid of magic – I have never used it on you and I never would. For Christ's sake, Arthur, I do actually love you for some reason –'

'How do I know you're not lying though?' Arthur found himself shouting into the dungeon – it did not worry him. He had paid the guards to go and patrol the opposite end of the castle tonight – to be precise, the laundry rooms. 'You lied to me about your magic –'

'Actually, I didn't lie to you about my magic – I just didn't tell you.' Elaina felt obligated to point this out as she and Arthur continued to glare furiously at each other through metal bars.

Arthur ignored Elaina's last comment, continuing in listing what Elaina had lied to him about. He found, too late, that it was a very short list.  
'- you lied to me about saving Nathan, you lied to me about how long you would be gone for and you lied about… Saving Gwaine!' he finished furiously and lamely – but mostly furiously.

Elaina shook her head.  
'Once again, I never lied about saving Gwaine, I just didn't tell you. Admittedly, I did lie about whose life I _was_ saving and how long I would be gone for but…' Elaina shrugged. 'That's only two things.' She now walked straight up to the door, meeting Arthur's gaze. 'So how do I know that I'm not lying to you when I say that I do love you? Well, maybe it's due to the fact that when I fell asleep in your arms, when you gave me "support", I said that I loved you – no, Arthur,' she added at his shocked look, 'I wasn't asleep; maybe it's due to the fact that every time I see you, I get this girlish little feeling in my stomach like it's full of butterflies and my heart seems to flutter and I seem to find myself slightly shy, even though I know that you love me and you're practically mine; maybe it's due to the fact that when you were engaged to Elena, I actually cried one night and I only left because my heart had broken into a million pieces and I felt like I was a whimpering teenage girl.' She narrowed her eyes. 'That's how I know I'm not lying to you.'

Arthur was silent – for once, he was speechless.

'But,' Elaina now said, her voice grim, 'if I stay here, I can never be who I truly want to be or what I truly want to be! I want to be free, I want to be able to use my magic without fearing that I'll be strapped to a stake – that reminds me, I'm rather hungry –'

'Different kind of stake, Elaina – different spelling too,' Arthur found himself muttering.

'Whatever – anyway, I want to be free to be who I am without having to look over my shoulder all the time. I can't do it here - it's something we all know and I've accepted that fact. With Nathan, I can be who I am,' Elaina now said, her voice very soft. 'I'm going with Nathan, Arthur – you made me feel young and girlish and that's all these past four months have been. A fleeting, young romance. Nathan and I spent eighteen months of our lives together and I can't feel complete without him.'

'You managed well enough before he came back,' Arthur told Elaina quickly, not quite sure why he suddenly wanted Elaina to stay.

Elaina now revealed her left hand and held it up behind the bars so that Arthur could see it. Upon her ring finger was silver ring, adorned with a single diamond.  
'Things will change again for me when I find my mother, Arthur, and it really is only a ring, I suppose. But it means more to me than any of those girlish feelings ever could.' There was something strange in her voice which made it difficult for Arthur to believe her. Then she leant forward and whispered something to him. After she finished, she asked, 'Can _you_ really deny me the chance to find my mother?' With that, she disappeared.

The door creaked open and Arthur was merely standing there, a blank expression on his face.

* * *

'How did he take it?' Nathan asked as he walked over to where Elaina was stood at the entrance of the cave. He put his hands on her waist, frowning as she pulled away from him. 'What's wrong?'

Elaina span around, her eyes dark as she glared up at him.  
'What's _wrong_?' she hissed. 'What's wrong is that I had to sacrifice all of my friends and alliances that I had built up over the past four months because Morgana couldn't keep herself out of jail! I mean, if she'd managed to keep her cool then maybe I could've returned to Camelot one day with at least a little dignity left!' Elaina booted a rock out of the cave – it arced through the air before plummeting over the edge of the rocky path.

'E.V., I know you're angry –'

'Don't give me a lecture, Nathan – don't even pretend to know what I'm going through.' She glanced down at her left hand and muttered something beneath her breath before ripping the ring off; Elaina dropped it into Nathan's hand, muttering, 'Thank you.' She wasn't thankful in the least. 'It made things… easier.'

'Easier for him or easier for you?' Nathan asked quietly, following Elaina to the antechamber that was acting as Emilie and Gwaine's bedroom. He glanced at the Irish occupants, who were sleeping on opposite sides of the room before sighing, following Elaina back out of the room – apparently, what she saw had pleased her.

'Both,' Elaina growled in a tone that made sure nobody with half a brain would question her on the subject any more. 'He believes that we are engaged –'

'Oh?' Nathan looked quite pleased with this news - his smile disappeared when Elaina kicked him in the shin. 'Carry on, E.V..'

'Thank you for your orders,' Elaina replied, muttering beneath her breath again. 'Anyway, Arthur believes that we are engaged so that bitterness and fury should let him move on rather more quickly than if I had merely disappeared.' Elaina shrugged, taking out her necklace from beneath her shirt and looking at it. It currently glowed a weak amber colour and Elaina frowned. 'It's never done that before,' she murmured, taking it off so that she could inspect it properly. She glanced up at Nathan, motioning towards his medallion, asking quietly, 'Is yours doing it?'

Nathan took it out from beneath the collar of his shirt and shook his head.  
'No, it's not – what does the amber mean?'

'I've no idea – my mother never really taught me about it.'

'So you gave me a necklace that you have no idea about because…?' Nathan was less than impressed.

Elaina glanced away at the floor, blushing slightly.  
'Well, my mother did tell me one thing – that it was supposed to bond two people to each other so that it one of them was completely lost, the other one could find them.' She met Nathan's gaze, a shy smile on her face. 'That's as much as I know, Nathan – as much as I can remember at any rate. These past few months have been very stressful and there's still more to come.'

Nathan nodded silently as he sat down on a large rock next to Elaina.

At his silence, Elaina elaborated.  
'I've still to find my mother and the lost souls that are here; I have to make sure that where the others came through – whether they are alive or not – that their entry points are closed off properly. Katrina was always reckless! And then, once I've done all of this, I have to return home – of course, I'll talk my mother into letting you return with me but…' Elaina shrugged, shaking her head. She patted Nathan's knee before standing up, stretching. 'It's been a long day – I think I'll go out for a while.'

Nathan, knowing Elaina wouldn't let herself be captured, nodded.  
'Fine – I'll wait for you?'

Elaina shook her head quickly.  
'No, it's fine, Nathan – I'll probably be back at around sunrise.' Without listening to whatever Nathan else probably had to say on the matter, she darted out of the entrance of the cave. She stopped, smirking when she heard Nathan running after her.

'Now I think of it, you really shouldn't be going out tonight – I've heard about bandits and rogues,' Nathan said quickly, placing his hands on Elaina's shoulders and attempting to steer her back into the cave. He glanced about with a worried expression on his face.

'Nathan, I'm more than capable of taking care of mys-' Elaina was cut off as she was struck on the back of the head by a heavy, jagged rock.

Nathan stared, horrified, at Elaina's attacker.

'I think she needs to watch her back,' Cenred said lightly, placing a boot onto Elaina's back - he put most of his weight onto this leg, pushing down on Elaina's spine.

Morgause now entered the cave and took in the scene which greeted her. She glanced at Cenred, who was tossing the rock from one hand to the other, and rolled her eyes, muttering in a distasteful voice,  
'Such a brute.' She did, however, seem grateful for Cenred's assistance in making sure that if Elaina woke up – which was highly unlikely – she would stay down; Morgause knelt down and placed a pair of what looked like stone shackles on Elaina's wrists. 'Enchanted quartz – she won't be able to use magic to escape. It took me the best part of two months to find this much of it – it's a highly rare stone.' She stood back up and smirked at Nathan's disgusted expression. 'This is what you agreed to, Nathan – don't worry, by the time she's put it into action, she won't remember _anything_ to do with this. In fact, I doubt she'll be anywhere close to the woman you know now – say goodbye, Nathan.'

His world went entirely black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Have great a great day,  
Grace x **


	29. Honey, I Possessed A Knight

**A/N: I am incredibly guilty of the charges that I face of spending more time reading fanfiction than I do uploading. The jury's still out on the writing side. Anyway, I realise that Leon might be a little OOC in this chapter, what with him having kept a secret from Arthur and all that jazz but *shrugs* it had to be done for this chapter. Hope you're all having great days wherever you are!**

* * *

Elaina coughed as the toes of Cenred's boot collided with her ribs. She glared up at him, spitting some blood onto the floor. The quartz cut into her wrists and made her blood burn boil inside her veins.

'Here's a suggestion – go to hell!' For her answer, the boot was once again directed at her ribs and this time she felt a rib crack. She merely laughed, shaking her head. 'It tickles – you do know that if I die, you'll have declared war on my kingdom?' She laughed again.

'How will they know?' Cenred looked down at the princess who was lying on the floor, her arms held out in front of her. 'You can't use magic to signal them – I have been a king for many years and not once have I heard of Vayle.'

'I have been a princess for much longer than you have been alive,' Elaina spat, mashing her lips together when Cenred practically jumped on her arms. 'Are you trying to make me angry, Cenred? Because now that I know that, I'll be in a brilliant mood for the next two months.' She grinned up at Cenred, spitting some more blood onto the floor.

'You're not going to get out of this dungeon – you'll die in this place,' Cenred promised her, crouching down next to her, leering at her.

Elaina laughed in Cenred's face.

* * *

Arthur looked up as the door to his chambers was opened. He expected to see Merlin standing in front of him – he even thought, for one foolish moment, that it might've been Elaina. He had not expected to see Gwen standing in his room, Leon standing beside her.  
'Guinevere. Leon.' He gave Leon a curt nod, frowning. 'What brings you two here?'

'Lady Elaina does, my lord,' Leon answered as he bowed. 'I know that you probably do not wish to hear of her, especially after her betrayal, but please listen to me. It is essential that you do so.'

'Why?' Arthur asked suspiciously, setting down a long piece of parchment on the middle of his desk. 'Why should I listen to anything about her?'

'Because,' Leon said slowly, choosing his words carefully, 'if you do not listen to me, Elaina will die.'

'How tragic –'

All of a sudden, a fire seemed to take hold of Gwen and she snapped,  
'Oh, stop acting as if you don't care about Elaina! We all know you love her, despite her magic!' At Arthur's wide, surprised eyes, she nodded, her arms folded. 'Yes, I knew about her magic, Arthur – she told me a few days after her return from "death". She confessed to Morgana and Merlin already knew.'

'So my own manservant knew about Elaina's magic? And one of my own, most trusted knights kept it from me – I can't trust anybody!' Arthur was outraged, throwing scrolls of parchment off his desk in fury. 'How could you all have hidden something so terrible from me?'

'Because she's never used her magic for anything but the good of people!' Leon seemed rather exasperated, which was rather unusual for him. Coupled with his impatience, it was almost as if it wasn't really Leon speaking. 'Arthur, now you're persecuting her for trying to save another man's life.' Leon shook his head, saying quietly, 'I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, my lord.'

'I'm not persecuting her for that – I'm persecuting her for being a sorceress,' Arthur corrected Leon, feeling Gwen's gaze burning into his skull. 'And you're forgiven, Leon - you can speak freely to me.'

'It's the same thing from your point of view – anyway, will you listen to me about what I have to say about Elaina's current situation or will you act as if you never loved her? You still do,' Leon murmured quietly, a knowing smile upon his face.

Arthur motioned towards a seat.  
'Explain,' he said.

Sir Leon gave a sigh of relief and placed himself in the chair, putting his feet on the table.  
'Finally!' he cried. 'I thought I'd never be able to get a word in edgeways – you really do speak too much.'

Arthur raised his eyebrows at Gwen, who shook her head, a small smile upon her face.  
'Leon?' he asked warily.

'You're such a prat.' A pair of laughter filled, indigo eyes stared up at Arthur from Leon's face – it really was quite disconcerting. 'Did you miss me?'

'Elaina.' It took Arthur several attempts to make the word come out of his mouth.

Leon clapped his hands together in a slow, sarcastic manner.  
'Well _done_, Arthur – nice to know that I always go for men with intelligence.' Leon's body jerked slightly and his eyes returned to normal. 'This may take a while to explain – she has no control over when she comes and goes.'

Arthur nodded silently, sitting down slowly. It was never simple with Elaina. His hands clasped in front of him, he pointed an index finger towards Leon's feet, saying quietly,  
'Feet.' He closed his eyes, somehow feeling that he would understand this situation with a little more ease if he had his eyes closed.

'No.'

Arthur raised an eyebrow, his eyes still closed.  
'Elaina.' He opened his eyes when he gained no response; he met the indigo eyes with a weary look that he had given Elaina many times before. 'Don't push me – you're lucky I'm even listening to you.'

Leon shrugged.  
'You don't have a choice –' He gave another little jerk and Leon's own, darker eyes appeared. He looked around, a little dazed. 'What was I saying? Oh yes, Elaina has no control over when she takes over; however, there does seem to be a great deal of resistance in her mind as if she's disturbed by this idea.'

'She's not the only one,' Arthur assured Leon darkly, looking at Gwen and motioning towards a chair next to him.

A wry smile appeared on Leon's face; he glanced over at Gwen before he said to Arthur,  
'The funny thing is that it's Elaina's idea.'

* * *

A few hours later – which had consisted of a very disjointed explanation from Leon, who explained what he knew of the situation, and a very long argument with Elaina (it had probably only lasted fifteen minutes altogether but with Elaina slipping out of Leon's body at the most inconvenient times (when Arthur had been about to make a very good and witty argument), it had ended up lasting at least two hours. Gwen had had to excuse herself from the room on more than one occasion after laughing so much from Elaina's insults.) – Arthur finally knew most of the events that had lead up to Gwen and Leon sitting in his room, with Leon sitting in a chair with his feet up on the table.  
'So, you're saying that you went back to Nathan and you were talking with him and then were attacked?' Arthur frowned as Leon nodded his head, back under the control of Elaina once more. 'I assume that this person has a name?'

'No,' came the withering answer – Arthur could almost hear Elaina's voice as she manipulated Leon's mouth into speaking; it would've been much more cutting if she had actually been saying it in her own voice, 'his parents didn't have the imagination to name him. They couldn't even name him a normal, boring name like… Bob.' There was a brief pause. Then – 'Have you ever met anybody called Bob, Arthur? I've met plenty of people called Robert but never one called Bob –'

'E_laina_.' Arthur had to rein Elaina in before she went off on a tangent. 'Could you please tell me who attacked you?'

'Attack_ing_, Arthur, he's still doing it. With quite a bit of effort as well.' A quiet chuckle came from Leon now. The gaze of the indigo eyes shifted from where they had been studying a coat of arms to focus on Arthur. 'It's Cenred –'

'Cenred?' Arthur sat up sharply, staring into those eyes which now gazed at him.

'No, a man named Bob.'

Arthur only must managed to stop himself from glaring at Leon – he was constantly having to remind himself that Leon probably had no idea what was going on or what he was being made to say.  
'You're infuriating me, Elaina – I might just leave you to his mercy.'

'It's not just him – well, it is at the moment. He's working with Morgause –'

'Morgause?'

'No, a man called Bob.' This was accompanied with an arched eyebrow. 'Yes, he's working with Morgause, Arthur, and we both know that you'd never leave me here.'

'And you can't break out using your magic?' Arthur asked wearily, yawning. He hadn't moved from his seat in hours. 'You seem to be using your magic fairly well at the moment.'

'Oh, because I'd be so obviously doing _this_ –' A hand was motioned towards Leon's body. '- if I could use my magic to break out. No, Arthur, I have no idea how to break out and in all honesty, I need your help. To get out. And I don't even know I'm doing this or using this sort of magic.' A long sigh was let out.

Arthur was quiet for a few moments. He looked at Gwen and then at Lancelot.  
'If my father were to find out –'

'Raise your hand if you know how to keep secrets.' Leon's body raised two hands. The index finger of one hand pointed at the other. 'This is for Leon – he'd want me to do it.'

Arthur nodded, now convinced that he'd spent just under six months of his life with a lunatic. A very lovable, noble, strong and magical lunatic but a lunatic nonetheless. He grumbled something beneath his breath as he saw Gwen had raised her own hand.

'Three against one. _Now_ will you help me?'

'Fine.'

* * *

'Day three of solitary confinement: equally as boring as day two and almost as bad as day one; still hungry; still have a headache; still stuck with the most unsociable person in the world; have considered taking up knitting but there are no sheep here nor any wool – sadly, this means no knitting –'

'I'd kill you with the needles,' Emilie muttered beneath her breath, looking darkly at Gwaine.

'- the most unsociable person in the world has deigned to speak – however, she has become violent –'

'I've _always _been violent where you've been concerned!' Emilie reminded him in venomous tones.

'- cellmate has finally admitted to being a violent person –' Gwaine looked up as Emilie let out a cry of rage and raised his eyebrows. 'Something bothering you?'

Emilie could no longer take it. She lunged at him, pushing him onto the floor and hitting him repeatedly in the chest.  
'I hate you, Gwaine – oh, I just hate you! You and your accent and that stupid fringe and the way that you almost died and how you're so offhand about everything. Just…' Emilie swiped at Gwaine's face.

And broke his nose.

'My nothe!' Gwaine cried, trying to get his arms out from beneath Emilie's legs. 'You broke my nothe.'

'What the hell's your "nothe"?' Emilie asked, frowning in confusion.

'My… Argh!' With an angry bellow, Gwaine pushed Emilie off him and made it so that he was kneeling on top of her, her arms trapped beneath his knees. 'You're a thycopath!'

Emilie glared up at Gwaine, struggling uselessly. In spite of everything, she was impressed by his strength. This continued for three more, very angry minutes until Emilie whispered quietly,  
'Your nose is dripping blood on my face.'

'Well, get uthed to it.' As he said this, Gwaine wiped away the blood, glaring down at Emilie. 'Because I have abtholutely no intenthion of moving.'

'Fine. Because I'm not uncomfortable in the slightest,' Emilie informed him with a smug smile on her face. She raised an eyebrow as Gwaine frowned. 'I could this all night.'

'Good.'

'So, how do you reckon Nathan's doing? Wherever he may be,' Emilie added quietly upon realising that she actually had no idea where Nathan was. Like Elaina and Nathan, she and Gwaine had both been knocked out by Cenred and Morgause and had not seen either Elaina or Nathan. In fact, much to their annoyance, they had only seen each other.

'He'll be fine, Emilie – he's a fighter.' The torrent of blood seemed to have stopped for now and Gwaine sighed. 'I remember a time – only about last week, now I think of it – when my nose would've already healed.' When Emilie glowered at him from the floor, he quickly apologised. 'I know, not a good thing.'

'No, it was _not_ a good thing,' Emilie reminded him grumpily. Somebody sitting on top of her was seriously restricting her lung capacity. 'But at least you've stopped dripping on me for now. I'm sure Nathan's fine though – he's probably giving Cenred and Morgause hell for everything and, if he's anything like I think he still is, probably tearing the place apart looking for Elaina.'

Gwaine nodded.  
'Probably.' He relaxed slightly, placing even more of his weight onto Emilie's body. 'He's probably kicking and screaming right now.'

* * *

However, they were both wrong. Nathan was sat in his own cell, his eyes closed and his head resting against a wall. He had no cellmate to sit on top of him or to argue with. In fact, he had only himself and his thoughts. Very occasionally a visitor but that was never anything special – it would only ever be either Morgause or Cenred, usually the former. He knew that the latter was "preoccupied". He thought about how everything had happened to lead them up to such a point where Elaina was being kicked around a room, Gwaine and Emilie were nowhere to be seen and Nathan was in solitary confinement. There had been the war and E.V.'s arrival – a blessing to some, a curse to others – and, of course, his capture by those animals. But there had also been all the things in between – such as the long nights spent with Elaina beneath the stars, looking for refugees and killing the murderers. Or when they'd finally believed that they had all been safe and some sense of safety and normality had begun to sweep over them all – that had lasted all of one night. Surely there was something, somewhere, that had meant that this would happen. The answer jumped out at Nathan five minutes later but he frowned – he didn't like that answer.

'Something bothering you, my friend?' Cenred stepped into the doorway of the cell, his footsteps sounding slightly wet.

Nathan opened his eyes, looking at Cenred. There were no puddles in his cell, there was nothing remotely damp at all. So why did Cenred's footsteps sound like he'd been wading through a river?

Cenred followed Nathan's gaze and smirked.  
'You know, she's quite a lot stronger than I thought she would be without her magic,' he remarked, taking another few steps forward as he now said, 'Normally I'd let somebody else do this – the real dirty work – but I'm rather enjoying doing all of this. I mean, she said that titles carry no weight with her but my boots obviously do.'

Nathan flinched involuntarily, not wanting to think about what Cenred so obviously meant. He should be saving Elaina right now – that's how it had happened back home; that's what Elaina had done. She'd found him and saved him, even if she had believed him dead – surely she deserved the same from him?

Cenred laughed as he saw Nathan's reaction.  
'You're weak, Nathan, and you really shouldn't be. I mean, of course it's your fault –'

'How'd you figure that one out, genius?' Nathan spat from where he still sat on his bed.

'You obviously didn't close the way you came to this place well enough and you saw how in love Elaina and Pendragon are and, still being in love with her yourself, allied yourself with us without even knowing what you were signing yourself up for; you tried to show her how much you love her but…' Cenred shook his head, a cruel smile on his face. 'You just signed her death warrant, my friend. This is your fault and you can't fix it.'

'How dare you even accuse me of harming E.V. in the slightest! I would never do that!' Nathan stood up, towering over Cenred. He looked even taller when he was angry. 'And you're going to go to hell for doing what you've done to her.'

Cenred raised an eyebrow.  
'I wonder… You do know you're infected, don't you?' he asked in such a casual tone that he might as well have been discussing the weather.

Nathan blinked, a bewildered expression upon his face.  
'Excuse me?'

'You're infected – I can see it in your eyes, the way you act and how you speak. You're changing – a darker side – an alien side – is taking over; I'm genuinely surprised that you managed to resist it for so long. You're a bit like your beloved E.V. in that sense though – full of surprises. Maybe you'll change together.' Cenred was thoughtful. 'Then again, maybe she'll change before you – she does have _two_ of those things inside her, after all. What do you call them again?'

'Stonecriers.' Nathan's mouth twisted around the word – he wanted nothing more than to rip Cenred's head from his shoulders, pull each limb from each socket and then throw what was left into the mountains. But something was telling him to stop and to wait, that Cenred would know pain soon enough. And that satisfied him more than any bloodshed could.

'Stonecriers. It's creative – oh well, things to be doing now. I'll see how E.V.'s doing – she's really putting up quite well with the torture.' Cenred closed the door behind him.

Nathan collapsed back onto his bed, resting his head against his knees. He now knew exactly what had brought them to this sickening turn of events. Karma – what goes around comes around. He'd never really been a great believer of it – he was a scientist, he pushed the boundaries of what was acceptable to make progress – until now. All of this for something he had done a long time ago. And now he was paying for it tenfold.

* * *

Uther stirred as he saw a pale figure standing by his bed. He opened his eyes and only just managed to stop himself from screaming. His eyes were, however, wide with fear. In front of his very eyes stood his wife – obviously a ghost but she stood there nonetheless.

'Ygraine,' he whispered, his voice trembling in the night.

She stared at him with white eyes and held out of pallid grey finger, pointing it straight at him.  
'You killed me, Uther Pendragon – you killed me!' Her voice sounded like a thousand gargoyles shrieking and her hair whipped about her in a wild sort of way, like she was trapped in a hurricane that only she could feel. 'You killed me and soon you will also die. Mark my words, Uther Pendragon: you will join me in Hell!'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter; as for the thing with Gwaine's nose, I've never broken my nose so I have no idea how he'd be speaking, it's just how I imagine it would sound. On another note, do any of _you_ know a person called Bob? I can't say I do. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
Grace x **


	30. You Are Such A Slapper

**A/N: *Peeks over the top of the barricades* Hi guys. Sorry for not updating for so long. Life got in the way. As did writers block. I'm not even sure whether I'm supposed to put an apostrophe in the word "writers". That's how bad the block is. Anyway, the end of this chapter is quite dark and whatever you think I'm suggesting, it's probably that. Still, it's probably the only hugely dark bit in this story so far. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin threw open the curtains in his normal, overly-cheery fashion and smiled widely. It was a beautiful day, sunny and bright and –

'Merlin!' Arthur yelled, pulling his covers over his head, reminiscent of a grumpy teenager. Which he probably still was at heart. 'Why are you waking me up so early?'

Merlin stared at the shape beneath the covers which he assumed was Arthur, telling him slowly,  
'It's the time I wake you up every day, Arthur – why are you complaining now?'

'Because I had a late night!' Arthur was still shouting – for somebody who had had a late night, he certainly had a lot of energy.

Merlin frowned, looking around the room. It was as tidy as it had been yesterday – Merlin had tidied it himself. He bent over, checking underneath the wardrobe. Yep – everything that he'd kicked under there was still present and accounted for.  
'Doing _what _exactly? I mean, it's hardly as if you spent it with somebody – Elaina was the only one who could stand you for a prolonged amount of time and now she's off somewhere, enjoying life. Unless you've found somebody else?' The suggestion was clear in Merlin's voice.

Suggestion was also clear in the boot that Arthur managed to grab off the floor and throw at Merlin.

Merlin, however, had been expecting this and had opened the window, stepping aside. He watched as the boot sailed down into the courtyard.  
'Good shot – well, it was terrible, seeing as you were aiming for me but still, a good shot.'

'Go _away_, Merlin!' Arthur threw off his covers just enough so that he could glare at his servant.

'I can't until you get out of bed and go to see your father – apparently, something's happened,' Merlin told Arthur, closing the window. He looked at his friend with his eyebrows raised high when Arthur merely stared at him. 'He's your father – aren't you going to see what's happened?'

Arthur frowned, finally getting out of bed, stretching his arms and then disappearing behind a wooden screen to get dressed. Whilst he was doing this, he asked,  
'Do you know what's happened exactly?'

'No, none of the knights would tell a lowly servant like me – they only said that they would tell you when you arrived and until then, they would guard your father's chambers,' Merlin told Arthur, kicking a dirty shirt under the wardrobe – he'd clean it later.

Arthur emerged, a deep frown upon his face.  
'It can't be good then – come on, Merlin.' He walked quickly out of his room, making it to Uther's chambers in under three minutes, leaving Merlin distinctly out of breath.

* * *

'But she was there, Gaius! I saw her and she told me I would die and join her in Hell!' Uther insisted, his face as white as a sheet.

Gaius held out a hand in a gesture that was meant to calm the king down. It only heightened his agitation and Gaius sighed.  
'Sire, I assure you that this was just a nightmare – there is no possible way that this could happen. Ygraine is dead and has been for over twenty years –'

'She told me I would die!' Uther bellowed at Gaius, taking everybody by surprise. He looked over at his door as Arthur walked in, a hopeful look upon his face. 'Tell me you saw her too, son, tell me you saw her!'

Arthur looked at Gaius for some sort of explanation.

With a deep frown on his face, Gaius told Arthur what was going on.  
'Your father is adamant that he saw your mother in his room last night –'

'She _was_ here!' Uther insisted loudly, attracting wary glances from both his son and physician. He glared at Arthur, snapping, 'You think I'm insane, don't you?'

Arthur chose his words carefully when he answered his father – he didn't want to cause offense but he also had to tell his father what he was thinking.  
'I think that the stress that you've been under lately could be affecting your mind.' Upon seeing his father's furious expression and the way that both Gaius and Merlin where very pointedly either expecting the floor or their fingernails, Arthur quickly added, 'Maybe just a few days rest will make it all better.'

'I don't need rest, Arthur,' Uther growled, 'because I know what I saw was real. Your mother was standing there in front of me –'

'She's _dead_,' Arthur told his father, an authority in his voice that he'd never used before with Uther. 'It must've been a nightmare. Just humour me and try not to do anything that would put you under too much pressure,' he requested, looking at Merlin.

'Like being the King of Camelot?' Uther asked, arching an eyebrow as he looked at his son. Instead of calming him down, Gaius and Arthur had only infuriated him – he was now angry and (in secret, of course) scared out of his wits.

'Yes… Like that. I'll check up on you later, father – I have some business to attend to.' He motioned for Merlin to follow him.

'What business are we tending to?' Merlin asked as they headed down a draughty hallway. He shivered and goosebumps rose up on the tops of his arms. 'I've never been in this part of the castle before.'

Arthur stopped abruptly, turning to face his manservant as he tried to understand what had just been said.  
'You're a servant, Merlin, of course you've been here before! This is where the knights live.' Arthur glared at the blank look upon his servant's face. 'I've sent you here before, Merlin,' he said.

'Really?' Merlin sounded as every bit confused as he looked. He looked around at his surroundings. 'I don't remember this part of the journey .' He looked at Arthur's dark expression with wide, innocent eyes, suggesting, 'Maybe I'm just a bit forgetful?' He knew that Arthur didn't believe him one bit.

'You never follow my orders when I tell you to do something in the knights quarters, do you?'

'Yes?' Merlin's lie was met with a sharp slap to the back of the head. He winced and yelped, asking, 'What was _that_ for?'

'For lying to me, Merlin,' Arthur replied sharply, pushing open the door they were stood in front of.

'Whose room is this?' Merlin asked, following Arthur in and gaining his answer when he saw Sir Leon standing in the middle of the room, leaning against a chair, one hand resting on his hip. 'Are you feeling alright, Sir Leon?'

'Just peachy, Merlin,' came the dark reply. 'Why don't you try bouncing between your own body and Leon's? I mean, I'm sure it'll be a great experience for you and that I'm just choosing to find the entire process uncomfortable because I possess an awkward personality.'

'You've got that right,' Arthur muttered beneath his breath. 'Listen, Elaina, we need to talk –'

Merlin moved closer to Arthur's side and whispered in his ear,  
'Arthur, this is Leon, not Elaina. I'm starting to think that you're being put under too much pressure and hallucinating things now.' He glared at Arthur when he was given another sharp slap. 'What was that for? You're such a slapper, Arthur!'

'Well, some things never change – he'll always be one, I guess. No hope for him. Arthur does have a point though – it is me. Just in Leon's body for the moment – I've got a bet going on with him that I'll be here for at least five minutes this time. Fancy getting in on it?'

Arthur held up a hand to stop Merlin before he could even begin. To Elaina, he said,  
'My father had a nightmare about my mother last night.'

'Nothing to do with me – I'm enough of a nightmare myself.'

Arthur rolled his eyes.  
'Yes, I know that but my father claims he was awake when he saw my mother standing in front of him. Apparently, she said that he would die –'

'Everybody dies, Arthur,' was the somewhat disdainful reply. The indigo eyes locked with Merlin's own.

_Don't worry – I'll keep it a secret_, Merlin promised her, smiling when the indigo eyes changed from worried to grateful and relieved.

'- and that he'd go to hell with her.'

'It sounds like your parents had a beautiful relationship, Arthur,' Elaina said sarcastically. The head that she controlled was quickly shaken. 'No, I didn't have anything to do with it and no, I don't have any idea why your mother always crops up whenever I'm around.' The indigo eyes suddenly contained a very distant expression and a frown appeared on Leon's features. Within the blink of an eye, however, the expression returned to normal and the frown was gone. The eyes flicked between Merlin and Arthur uneasily as Leon's voice asked them, 'I'm sensing waves of tension and discomfort rolling off one of you – which one?'

Arthur frowned, asking,  
'So you're a sorceress – maybe a powerful one – and you can't tell which one of us is uncomfortable? You really know how to use your powers well,' he told her sarcastically. He instantly regretted it when a vase emptied itself over his head. 'Thank you for that, Elaina, it's appreciated.'

'You're welcome. Anyway, if things were normal, I'd be able to tell which one of you wanted to ask me something but I'm bouncing between my body and Leon's and Leon's body just… Well, I suppose it is fine for normal people but it's just so…' There was a disgruntled sigh before Elaina finished off her sentence. 'Dull, I suppose. It doesn't have the capacity to handle me.'

Arthur shook his head, muttering,  
'I'm sure that Leon will deeply appreciate that comment, Elaina. Now, can't you do something about apparitions of my mother appearing at inconvenient times whilst you're here?' He wiped his hair out of his eyes, water still dripping off the end of his nose and chin.

'No, I can't do anything whilst I'm using Leon's body as a home away from home,' Elaina told Arthur, glancing back at Merlin. 'Say, were you in on that bet or not?'

'I don't know,' Merlin replied with a grin on his face, ignoring what sounded like Arthur cursing under his breath, 'it would depend on what's at stake.'

'If I win, you both do my chores for a week when I get back; if Leon wins, we'll both do his chores,' Elaina told Merlin, feeling something tugging at her consciousness back in Cenred's dungeon. Damn – maybe she could hold on for two more minutes and win the bet, otherwise she wouldn't be able to stand the smug looks from Leon when she got back. _If_ she ever came back – after escaping, she did still have to find her mother.

'And if I win?' Merlin asked, folding his arms and looking at Leon and Elaina with a very businesslike look on his face.

'I'll teach you some magic!' Elaina declared gleefully.

Merlin stared at Elaina, hissing, _Are you mental, Elaina? You can't teach me magic!_

_Of course I can!_ She shrugged nonchalantly.

Merlin glared at her in outrage. Shrugging? _Shrugging_? At a time like this?

_If you're not careful, your face will stay like that_, Elaina promised him, quickly adding in a tired tone, _And stop hissing – you sound like a snake._

Merlin rolled his eyes, looking at Arthur.

Arthur's eyes were almost popping out of his head as he stared at the Devil incarnate who was inside Leon's body. It wouldn't have shocked any of the other occupants in the room if he'd suddenly pulled out a crucifix and a bottle of holy water and started to throw them both at Leon's body in the vague hope that he'd hit Elaina.  
'You can't teach Merlin _magic_!' he cried, gesticulating wildly. 'I mean, it is magic! It's illegal; I mean, I'd have to arrest Merlin for even thinking about it!' Another, terrible thought now swam to the surface of Arthur's mind. 'Elaina, you'd have Merlin _thinking_ – do you know how bad that could be for his health?'

'Ha. Ha. _Ha_.' Merlin was laughing like a hyena. A _dead_ hyena.

'Fine. Me and Leon will do your chores for an entire week if you win the bet. Leon's betting that I can't stay for over five minutes, I'm betting that I can – what are you betting, Merlin?' It was asked in such a casual tone that only Elaina could use after offering to teach a servant a highly illegal skill – like she'd just gone from discussing murder to commenting on the colour of a daffodil.

'Four and a half minutes,' Merlin answered promptly and confidently. Both he, Elaina and – he had a feeling that he was right when he glanced into those indigo eyes and he saw something else in them – Leon looked at Arthur as if to ask, '_What about _you_?'_

Arthur waved a hand, showing his disinterest in the situation. Elaina would probably rig it so that he would lose.

'Killjoy,' Elaina muttered darkly, shaking her head as she steered Leon's body into a chair. As soon as the body was sat down, it shuddered violently and the indigo eyes vanished. Leon looked around the room wearily. 'Well, that was hardly painful this time around.' A thought occurred to him and he allowed himself a smile. 'I believe that I won that bet –'

'Actually,' Merlin cut in – he wouldn't normally do that, especially not with a knight but he had a feeling that Elaina would step in if things didn't go so well for Merlin, 'I think _I_ did.'

* * *

Cenred smiled coldly at Elaina as her eyes slowly opened. He'd had her moved from her cell to his throne room. Of course, she'd been unconscious for about an hour and therefore hadn't been very much fun but now, finally, she was awake.  
'Welcome back – I must say, you do seem to be taking your rest very seriously,' he remarked, slouching in his throne. 'One minute you're awake and then –' He snapped his fingers. '- you're asleep for the next hour. Pleasant dreams, my lady?'

Elaina managed to shrug from where she lay on the floor, looking contemptuously up at the king in front of her.  
'If you could call them that,' she replied hoarsely, her mouth bone dry. 'Escaping this place is more pleasant than staying, I'll admit that. It's hardly as if you're making my stay comfortable.'

'Oh, once you've turned, you'll be able to stay in comfort. Until then, you're still an enemy and you stay in those shackles, unable to use your magic, and you shall remain our entertainment.' Cenred was thoughtful for a moment before telling his prisoner, who was regarding the shackles with a mild amusement, 'You were more amusing to me when you were able to put up a fight. Not now – all the pain you're going through, resisting the inevitable attack from _inside_ your body, has left you incapable of fighting an attack from _outside_ your body. As strange as it sounds, I preferred you when there was a greater chance of you breaking my neck – I daresay I'll go back to liking you once you've changed. But for now…' He looked to his left, into the shadows and nodded. 'You can have your fun – you've waited for long enough.' Cenred stood up and without a backward glance, left the room.

'Yes, how I have waited. I've waited for this moment for so long. To destroy you from the inside out and to make you suffer like you've never suffered before.' The owner of the voice seemingly appeared from nowhere and wrenched Elaina up off the floor, dragging her over to a cold stone wall and pressing her against it.

Elaina refused to look at the face, screwing her eyes tightly shut.

'Then again, it could be argued that I'm doing this out of pity or out of love – I'm releasing you from all your pain, all your horror and terror. You won't remember this soon enough, my darling…' The fingers of his right hand traced lines down her left arm, over her barely formed scabs, over the shackles – he smirked at that. 'That makes things easier for me,' he whispered in her ear. – and down the palms of her hands. When he reached her fingers, he took them in his – and crushed the ring she wore – Nathan's ring – into her flesh. He smiled when he felt the warmth of her blood trickle coat his fingertips. 'Now I can be sure that you'll remember this.'

Elaina refused to believe. She let her mind wander, trying to find the memory of somebody who would rescue her from anything. As cold, hard lips pressed against the skin on her neck, she flinched, trying to pull away. But she had found somebody to hold onto - somebody she had left behind almost. There was somebody she could hang onto! Somebody she knew so well that no amount of time apart couldn't even make her forget him – she hadn't forgotten his voice, his warmth, his wit – oh, how she'd always been on the receiving end of his witty insults –or how his eyes sparkled with mischief. Her best friend – and something else. She let her mind drift towards her memories of him and the happy days she had spent with him, remembering how they had thrown good-natured insults at each other and had fiery debates every other night. And then, as her destruction from within began in earnest, her mind jerked back to the present. Her stomach turned and her vision swam and her head felt like it was going to explode from all the pain and pressure that was pushing down on her. And the screams – the tormented screams she was holding in felt like they were piercing her mind. And then she snapped.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, your latest chapter. You probably won't get another update until the end of May at the earliest. *Ducks back behind barricades* That's when most of my exams will have finished... I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Grace x**


	31. Things Have Changed

**A/N: Apologies for not updating in so long - I've had the block again! Anyway, time jump in this chapter to the end of 3x12 and Morgana's coronation. Changes have taken place and I just felt that uploading this might give you time to get used to said time jump and events that happen during Morgana's coronation. I realise that Morgana may be acting a little OOC in here but it's her coronation. She's about to reveal that she knows daddy's secret and is going to take the throne. She'll be a little nervous. I know I would be. Anyway, here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy (and don't all hate me for it being so short/terrible/confusing/long since I last updated!)**

* * *

'You know, you could just talk to me about what happened.' Morgana looked at Elaina, willing her to speak.

'Why?' Elaina asked coldly, polishing her armour. 'It doesn't bother me –'

'_That's_ the problem!' Morgana cried as if it would have been obvious. 'It _should _bother you, Elaina.'

'Well…' Elaina paused, setting her armour down on the table next to her, looking at the opposite wall. 'It doesn't. It doesn't bother me and therefore, it shouldn't bother you.' Elaina span around to face Morgana, eyes flashing as she hissed furiously, 'Keep out of my business, Morgana; you will regret it if you don't and you continue to pry –'

'Is that a threat?' Morgana retorted.

Elaina looked coolly at Morgana, shaking her head.  
'I have an aim – a goal, Morgana; if you get in the way of me by foolishly involving yourself in my life then I think we will have to come to a new "understanding". Am I clear?'

Morgana drew herself up to her full height and reminded Elaina coldly,  
'I am your queen –'

'No, you are not,' Elaina spat immediately. She looked Morgana up and down, smiling. 'You haven't even been crowned yet – but we'll soon see to that, won't we?' Elaina grinned at Morgana, resting her hands on her shoulders, seeming more like a long lost sister than Morgana's personal guard. 'Come, let us go to the throne room; I daresay that the anticipation is killing them,' she joked, taking her hands off Morgana's shoulders and strapping on her sword.

'Why do you still carry your sword with you?' Morgana asked curiously as the two of them strode down the empty corridor. Their footsteps bounced back off the walls and echoed in the empty space. 'You have access to all of your magic now.'

Elaina shrugged.  
'The same reason I still have armour with me – sentimental reasons. Anyway, I like the surprise on their faces when I allow those fools attack me with their weak metals and it does me no harm. Allow them to slip past my own sword but nothing happens to me.' Elaina stopped suddenly. She turned her head to look at Morgana, her long braid whipping around behind her. 'You can handle yourself, can't you?'

Morgana was visibly offended by this question, replying in an outraged tone of voice,  
'Of course I can! I have magic too – what's wrong?'

'They're here,' Elaina said grimly, giving her sword to Morgana. 'Take this – I want this to be fun.'

'If you find them, bring them to me,' Morgana ordered, eyes darting around.

'No.' Elaina shook her head quickly, able to see perfectly fine in the darkness. 'It doesn't matter – I'll stay with you, so I know I can protect you. There is no place I would rather be than at your side. It's a false alarm anyway.' She took her sword back off Morgana, putting it back on. 'Come, let's go.' As Morgana started her way up a set of stairs, Elaina turned her head, looking at the two figures darting around in the shadows surrounding the courtyard. With a weary look on her face, she shook her head. _Their stupidity will never cease to amaze me._

* * *

Arthur looked down at the throne room in front of him, hardly believing what he was seeing. His father, forced to his knees on the floor; Morgause watching everybody cruelly. Uther was right though – Morgause had no claim to the crown. Pain seared through his leg and he barely contained a gasp – whatever Gaius had given to him was starting to wear off.  
'Can you see her, Merlin?'

'See who exactly?' Merlin hissed, fearing that his voice would be amplified in the silence.

'Elaina. Can you see –' Arthur stopped himself as a shady figure appeared from behind the throne.

* * *

'She may not have a claim to the throne,' Morgana said coldly, a cruel smile on her face, 'but I _do_. Because I am your daughter.'

Merlin turned his head to stare at Arthur, who was staring, aghast down at where Morgana was now placing herself in the throne.

'I've known for a long time,' Morgana was saying coldly, glancing into the shadows on her left, where she knew Elaina was standing, watching everything that was going on. Knowing that Elaina could still see perfectly well in darkness, she tried to make her unhappiness clear on her face. Morgana was unhappy that Uther was trying to gain Morgana's forgiveness; she was unhappy that Arthur was running around the castle or just running around in general – he was _alive _and her own guard wasn't doing anything about it; most of all, Morgana was unhappy with the fact that her best friend was skulking in the shadows and not actively embracing Morgana's coronation. Morgana would force Elaina out into the light – she knew why the brunette was standing at the back of the throne room. It was because Nathan was standing next to the throne. Morgana had never liked Nathan to begin with; now, she hated him.

Elaina picked through Morgana's thoughts one by one, shaking her head and smirking at them. However, she was ruining Morgana's coronation by not actively taking part in it. By not showing her support. _What will the people think?_ she caught herself thinking. Elaina shook her head furiously, her plait following her head. _Screw the people and what they'll think! They'll have to live with… Or maybe they won't_. With a sigh, she drew herself up a little taller and, as always, with her head held high, walked forwards, taking her place by Morgana's side.

Morgana smiled up at Elaina as Nathan moved backwards to allow Elaina to stand next to the throne. _Thank you_.

Elaina smiled at Morgana, merely shaking her head as if to say, 'It's the least I can do.'

Morgana's smile threatened to falter as she heard a gasp from the viewing platform but she quickly regained her composure. Elaina had said it was a false alarm!

'I'm onto it, your highness,' Elaina said, her voice cutting through the air like a knife. 'I'll bring them straight to you.'

Just before the crown was lowered onto Morgana's head, she shook her head. She'd had a change of heart.  
'No – have your fun with them, Elaina. I want you to enjoy this – think of it as my gift to you for being such a good friend.' As the other guards started forward, Morgana held up a hand to stop them. 'No – let Elaina do this by herself.'

Elaina grinned – it was like looking at the Devil smiling.  
'Thank you, Morgana.' Pushing past a kneeling Uther, she strode purposefully down the aisle, looking up at the viewing platform, shaking her head and calling, 'Run, run, as fast as you can!' Very quietly, almost silently, she started to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, apologies for it being so short but it's better than nothing! I will start work on the next chapter - I have the opening scene planned out in my head! Once again, if any of you are on tumblr, then you can find me on there - my url is idrathershipocs and then you can all tell me to update when I'm being a really lazy authoress/or we can fangirl/fanboy/just generally fan over Merlin and other things together. Hope you all enjoyed this - and yes, Elaina is now completely on Morgana's side, as if you couldn't tell from her reciting the first half of 'The Gingerbread Man'.  
From the authoress who is still suffering from the block (it attacks her from out of nowhere),  
Grace x**


	32. Coincidence

**A/N: "****Elaina is now completely on Morgana's side" - taken from my last A/N... Did you really think it was going to be that simple? Sorry, I couldn't turn her evil just yet. So, here's your chapter, freshly written a day after I've come back off my holiday! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Things will definitely pick up after this plotline!**

* * *

Elaina walked straight past Merlin and Arthur, grabbing onto the latter's forearm as she passed by them.

'The exit is this way, princess.'

Merlin looked at Arthur.

Arthur looked at Merlin.

Elaina looked at both of them and fought the urge to slap them both.  
'You really couldn't stay away, could you?' She shook her head, dragging them down a dark hallway. 'I mean, in what universe do you think that you two, Gaius and Elyan can defeat an army of thousands? Especially when – guess what? – they're immortal!' Elaina muttered something under her breath, probably insulting them both to high heaven.

'Sorry, we were busy trying to _save _Camelot!' Merlin snapped angrily, glaring at Elaina. 'You know, like you should have been doing –'

'Because you obviously know both sides of this story, don't you?' Elaina asked sarcastically, kicking a helmet out of her way. It bounced down the corridor, echoing as it landed.

'Let's look at this objectively, shall we?' Arthur suggested furiously. 'Firstly –'

'Shush, Arthur, and let the grownups talk.' Elaina gave Arthur a withering look.'

'Charming –'

'_Shush_!' Elaina stopped suddenly and then looked around at her surroundings. After a few moments, she dragged them down towards the dungeons. 'Wipe that scared look off your face, Pendragon – and Merlin, stop glaring at me.'

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other – they could only just see the back of Elaina's head.

Elaina sighed as she dragged Arthur down the stairs, now saying wearily,  
'Merlin, wipe that scared look off your face; Pendragon, stop glaring at me.' Pause. 'If the wind changes, your faces will stay that way. Thank you.'

'Elaina, is that you?' an Irish voice cried out from one of the cells.

'In the stone-cold flesh, my dear leprechaun –'

'Hey!'

Elaina chuckled.  
'You can't expect me to be evil and not make stereotypical jokes, my dear!' Elaina let go of Arthur's arm and made her way down towards the cell. 'Now, Emilie, I must ask you something.'

Emilie rolled her eyes and waved a hand.  
'Go on then.'

'Have you got everything in that bag of yours from when we infiltrated the compound?'

'You mean when you got captured after deciding to look for Nathan and I made the compound go boom?' Emilie asked, standing up and walking towards the door. Much to Arthur and Merlin's surprise, Emilie merely pushed the door open and walked out into the dimly lit space.

'Yes, when you made the compound go boom,' Elaina said, motioning for Gwaine to leave the cell. 'Do you have everything?'

Emilie nodded.  
'Oh yeah – where there is a will, there is most definitely a way.' Emilie glanced over Elaina's shoulder and at Arthur, asking, 'What's wrong with him?'

'Too much to narrow down,' Elaina said with a deadpan delivery.

'Thank you – so now you're insulting me as well as betraying me?'

Elaina looked at Arthur, raising an eyebrow.  
'When I was busy breaking Morgana out of jail, what did I ask you to do?'

Arthur stared at Elaina, a blank expression upon his face.

'I asked you to trust me. At least make an effort –'

'Oh! Is that what you want me to do? You want me to trust you?' Arthur snapped.

Gwaine now stepped forward, saying quietly,  
'Just do it, Arthur. She's on her own side here. _Not _Morgana's.'

'So you're a mercenary? Out for yourself?' Arthur asked, his eyes narrowed.

'I prefer the term "freelance" but sure, that works too,' Elaina conceded. 'Now, I promise you that within two weeks, you will have your kingdom back. Just… give me time. That's the one thing I need right now. Give me time and I will give you your kingdom.'

Emilie, Gwaine, Elaina and Merlin all looked at Arthur.

Arthur locked eyes with Elaina, searching them for any trace of deception. Eventually, he said,  
'Fine. But I don't trust you – not anymore.'

Elaina shrugged.  
'I'd say I was bothered but I'm really not.' She paused before smiling at Arthur, taking a few steps towards him. 'So you don't trust me but you want to give me a hug?' she asked, rather confused.

Arthur stared at Elaina in a mixture of shock and confusion.  
'How do you know that?'

'I can –'

'She can read minds,' Emilie answered for Elaina.

Elaina glared at Emilie.  
'When you say it like that, you make it sound like I go around, reading tealeaves and predicting people's future. It's nothing like that,' she assured Arthur quickly, whose eyebrows were raised. 'I can just pick up on people's thoughts and you've never been too good at controlling yours. Like I know you still trust me, even if it's going against your better judgement. You still want the hug?'

'Fine,' Arthur said moodily. He shrugged Merlin off before tightly embracing Elaina. 'What are you doing, Elaina?'

'I'm helping you by… being evil.'

'I won't even pretend to understand what you're talking about, Elaina,' Arthur whispered, stumbling slightly. His legs were beginning to feel weak from the poison – he doubted he'd be able to stand within fifteen minutes.

'Hell, even I don't understand what's going on,' Elaina confessed, leaning her head against Arthur's and closing her eyes. 'But I promise you, you'll have your kingdom back within a fortnight.'

'What about my father?'

Elaina took a deep breath and nodded.  
'I'll take care of him the best I can; shield him from physical harm – there's only so much I can do, Arthur,' she reminded him.

'He's my father –'

'Then I will do everything in my power to try and protect him; I am not making promises, Arthur,' Elaina said firmly.

Arthur sighed unhappily before asking,  
'What about you?'

'What about me? I'm a medium height sorceress with brown hair, weird eyes and a few psychopathic tendencies at the moment. Oh, I'm also engaged to a man whose personality is ever-changing and I'm a mercenary.' Elaina paused thoughtfully. 'Oh, I'm such a nice person…' She stepped out of Arthur's arms and replaced him back onto Merlin.

Arthur glared at Elaina.  
'That's not what I meant, Elaina – will you take care of yourself? I want… I want you to make sure that I can come back to _you_.'

As Elaina opened her mouth to reply, Gwaine cut in.

'As lovely as this reunion has been, guys, I think we need to get out of here before we're all arrested by Morgana's dogsbody –'

'If you speak out of turn to me again, Gwaine, I'll make sure they are your last words,' Elaina promised, cracks appearing in the floor underneath Gwaine.

'I'd like to see that, my lady. Will you run to your mother as well?' Gwaine hissed furiously before raising his eyebrows, a smirk on his face. 'Oh wait… you can't.'

As he was saying this, both Arthur and Emilie cried out,  
'Gwaine, don't!'

Merlin, on the other hand, yelled,  
'Elaina, don't!'

Despite the cries, Elaina didn't not throw a large bolt of lightning straight into Gwaine's chest. She watched as Gwaine was sent straight through the brick wall and into the field and down the hill. She pointed a finger at the hole that had been created by Gwaine.  
'There… that's your exit. Go… the guards will be on their way; if they find you, I won't help you,' she said coldly. 'If they find you, I'll let Morgana kill you… I'll probably even help. Now get gone,' she snapped, shoving past Arthur and Merlin. Her hand brushed Arthur's for a moment. Then she recoiled and moved past him.

'Elaina…'

Elaina ignored Arthur, practically running up the stairs. She stopped briefly, only to tell Emilie,  
'Plan M is now in action.'

'_M_? Are you sure?'

'Quite sure, Emilie. Now go.' Elaina disappeared into the darkness before anybody even had the chance to think about stopping her from leaving.

* * *

'What's plan M?' Merlin asked later on that night, whilst Gaius was tending to Arthur's wounds.

Emilie ran a hand through her hair, a frown upon her face.  
'It was something we once discussed, before she came to Camelot… We were discussing plans which would solve everything wrong in the world and return things to normal,' she explained quietly, leaning in towards the campfire. 'Every letter stood for the thing – or in this case, person – that would be able to resolve everything. Like Nathan came up with plan D, for "Divine Intervention"; Katrina came up with plan S, for "Suicide"…'

'Plan M was Elaina's?' Merlin asked quietly. 'What did the M stand for?'

Emilie was very quiet for a few minutes, staring into the campfire. Eventually, she looked Merlin in the eye and said softly,  
'It stands for "Mother" –'

'Elaina's mother? I thought she was dead?' Merlin asked, frowning.

'So did we until Nathan got her to open up about it… She's very private with regards to what happened with her mother. But from what we could gather, if Elaina's mother were to ever turn up and Elaina was in trouble, it wouldn't matter how screwed she was or how screwed we were… her mother would put the world to rights.' Emilie nodded. 'Her mother would come through for us. I never expected Elaina to actually put that plan into action, seeing as her mother's been missing for over two years because… well, it always seemed like a bit of a joke and she always said that it would only happen if Hell froze over – but for Elaina to say it now? She must know something that we don't. I don't whether to call Elaina mad or pray to god that she's right. Because, Merlin, we are all royally screwed. Especially with Elaina and Nathan on their side.'

'But Elaina seemed fine before.'

Emilie took a deep breath. She was doing a lot of explaining tonight.  
'Elaina has no control over which part of her emerges and when – the majority of her is evil to the core, something to do with this monster inside of her; there is a small part of her - the old her - that is clinging onto something in her mind, holding on for dear life. Despite the fact that I've never really liked her much, I've always known that E.V. is strong. If she wants something, she will go through the fire and flames to get it. There is some hope for her.' Emilie looked at Merlin again. 'You were lucky that she was fighting back before – if the new version of her had been present when she'd found you, none of us would be here.'

Merlin nodded, taking all of this in. After a period of silence, he asked Emilie,  
'What happened with Elaina and Nathan?'

Emilie groaned, putting her head in her hands.  
'It's a long story –'

'We've got time,' Merlin pointed out. 'Gwaine's wandering around, checking the perimeter – and looking for food -, Elyan's asleep, Gaius is attending to Arthur's wounds and Arthur is just staring at his hands – I think this conversation will make taking the first watch a lot more interesting.'

Emilie nodded.  
'Fine… With Elaina and Nathan, there was an instant attraction – he's smart beyond belief and relatively good-looking –'

'But he's so much more older than her!' Merlin pointed out, causing Emilie to chuckle.

'Yeah… Of course you'd think that. Anyway, smart, good-looking, strong and not afraid of standing up for his beliefs… Elaina: smart, although she tends not to show how smart she really is; beautiful – let's face it, she makes angels look like deformed gargoyles; we all saw how strong her magic is – I wouldn't really know about her physical strength –'

'Very strong. She once kicked Arthur down a hill, into a field full of cows because he mentioned how good another princess called Elena was at horse-riding,' Merlin recalled.

Emilie chuckled.  
'Well, I guess that's settled then – so she's strong; she's stubborn; she stands up for what's right – well, she used to – and Nathan just found that really attractive. Despite the fact that I thought we had something.' Emilie still sounded rather sour about this. 'Anyway, Nathan was a really nice guy when things were 'normal' for us. And you could tell that he really loved Elaina and never stopped. I think there was a small part of Elaina that still held on to her love for him.'

Quietly, Merlin said quietly,  
'You're speaking about them as if they're both dead.'

'They are,' Emilie said quickly. 'The people they used to be are gone. There's no doubt about it in Nathan's case –'

'But you said Elaina –'

Emilie held up a hand to stop Merlin from talking.  
'Morgana won't be happy with Elaina, despite the fact they're never apart from each other if they can help it; Morgause doesn't trust her anymore and we all know how much power Morgause has over her sister so they'll be making sure that the 'nice' part of Elaina is well and truly wiped from Elaina's body,' she explained grimly, throwing a twig into the campfire. She looked up as Gwaine wandered towards them, a disturbed expression upon his face. 'What is it now? Stumbled across a tavern?'

'I wish,' Gwaine replied rather wistfully. He now looked at Emilie with a frown upon his face.

Emilie raised an eyebrow – Merlin was looking over his shoulder to check on Arthur – ordering irritably,  
'Spit it out then – no, not literally! What's up?'

'You _were _talking about Elaina's mother before, weren't you?' Gwaine's frown deepened when Emilie nodded. 'What's her mother's name?'

'Emilie,' Emilie recalled wryly. 'It made for some rather confusing conversations – why?'

'A woman's just turned up, demanding –'

'I demand to see my daughter!' A statuesque woman with waist-length, platinum blonde hair, cool blue eyes, pale skin and a certain confidence and aura about her that told everybody that she was not to be trifled with stepped into the entrance of the cave. She glowered down at the three of them – she was about two inches taller than Gwaine – repeating furiously, 'I demand to see my daughter!'

'- to see her daughter,' Gwaine finished lamely. 'She says she is Elaina's mother but without our precious princess around to vouch for her – and I wouldn't trust her, even if she were here –'

'You dare insult my daughter?' Queen Emilie asked, the volume of her voice rising to a dangerous level. 'You insolent, pathetic _mortal_ –'

'What,' asked a weak voice from behind Merlin, 'is going on?'

Emilie, Gwaine, the other, really tall Emilie and Merlin turned their heads to look at Arthur, who had most definitely seen better nights. Gwaine was the first to speak, saying,  
'This woman says –'

'"This woman" is a queen and you will remember that, _boy_,' Emilie spat, barely restraining herself from striking Gwaine across the face. She looked at Arthur, distinctly unimpressed, an eyebrow raised as she asked him, 'I take it you are the one in charge?'

Arthur nodded, taking a step forward.  
'Prince Arthur Pendragon, of Camelot, your highness.'

Queen Emilie smiled – she liked the ones who knew their places and had good manners, no matter what the situation – and nodded in greeting.  
'An honour to meet you, Prince Arthur; I am Queen Emilie of Vayle,' she introduced herself.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, not quite believing what was happening in front of him.  
'Elaina's mother… I've heard a lot about you; she spoke rather fondly of you,' he told Queen Emilie, who seemed impressed by him, 'but I am afraid you can't see your daughter.'

Emilie bridled at this.  
'And why not?'

'Well,' Arthur said slowly, choosing his words carefully, 'she's currently indisposed –'

'In Camelot,' the other, small, Irish Emilie muttered under her breath.

'- doing some jobs –'

'Like betraying her friends,' Merlin muttered darkly, earning himself a glare from both Arthur and Queen Emilie.

'- and we're not really quite sure what she's doing,' Arthur finished.

'We all know _what _she's doing,' Emilie pointed out grimly.

To which Gwaine replied, rather too loudly,  
'More like who.'

Queen Emilie span around, her blonde hair whipping around behind her. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she hissed,  
'Make another remark about my daughter and I swear to God, it will be your last.'

Merlin looked at Arthur, who was looking in the opposite direction, trying to make it look like he hadn't heard Gwaine's remark. But, Merlin could tell from the way Arthur's fists were clenched and from the way a muscle was twitching furiously in his jaw, Arthur had most definitely heard that remark.  
'Anyway,' Merlin asked slowly, 'how can we be sure that you're Elaina's mother?'

As the queen opened her mouth, ready to round on Merlin, Arthur held up a hand, taking a shaky step forward.  
'I know a way to find out; Queen Emilie, look at my face.' She did so. 'Say the first word that pops into your head.'

'Prat,' Queen Emilie said immediately, almost before Arthur had even finished his sentence.

All heads turned to look at Arthur, who sighed before taking a very deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose.

'What's the verdict?' Gwaine asked rather too eagerly and rather too darkly for either Arthur or Queen Emilie's taste.

Very slowly, Arthur nodded.  
'Definitely Elaina's mother.'

Queen Emilie had a rather smug smile upon her face as everybody stared at her.

Coincidence. Or good timing. Whatever it was, you just had to love it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's your chapter for today! Hopefully, I will update soon but no promises as I'm (hopefully) meeting Rupert Young (Sir Leon) and Tom Hopper (Sir Percival) this Saturday at Comic-Con (I will at least get a photo of them. Elbows. The stuff of legends.) and be going to see The Dark Knight Rises on Wednesday 25th so I'll write a bit, but probably won't update until after then. God knows I've been neglecting my other fanfic far too much as well.  
Hope you're all having great days - reviews, as always, are welcome! Flame policy, as always, is up and running.  
Grace (your fangirling authoress!) x**


	33. Traits

**A/N: I know, I know, it's a short chapter! But the block has attacked me again and I'm preparing myself for college life. On the other hand, I've got a basic guideline for the next few chapters and a certain something else too ;) I really hope you're all enjoying your August! I will try to update again as soon as possible but (as always) no promises! You guys rock for putting up with me!**

* * *

E.V. gulped down the stale air as she attempted to stand back up, to fight back. As a boot came flying towards her, she reached out and grabbed the assailants' knee. She twisted the joint until she heard it snap. There was a whimper and E.V. threw her attacker to the side. She stood, bitter yet proud, looking at Nathan expectantly.

'I hope I have… pleased you,' she said through gritted teeth.

Nathan nodded, looking E.V. over in clear admiration.  
'You please me very much, E.V.… but have you learnt that resistance is not an option now? Has she relinquished her grip now?' he asked conversationally, looking in disgust at the crumpled mass of both marble and muscle on the floor as it wailed in pain. _Weakling_.

'Resistance against both you and those changes were pointless,' E.V. told him, adding, 'And she is indeed gone – she was not as strong she thought she was…' She beamed when she saw how pleased Nathan was. She walked forwards, her bare, bloodied and bruised feet slapping against the cold stone floor as she did so. 'I'm willing to serve you… my master.'

Nathan smirked, walking up to her and brushing her hair out of the way of her eyes. He then proceeded to inspect some of the other damage done to E.V.'s face: a burst bottom lip; a deep cut running across her forehead, through an eyebrow and narrowly missing her eyelid; an angry looking burn on her left cheek; the inside of her mouth was rapidly filling with blood from where E.V.'s teeth had pierced the inside of her cheek.

She was a wreck, both inside and out.

'I'm glad to hear it – you _will _serve your purpose when the time comes.' Nathan was quiet for a moment before adding, 'I'll check on you later – any more stories or resistance or kind-heartedness and I won't be so kind. Now go.' With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his newly moulded servant. _His _right hand woman, not Morgana's… She belonged to him. There could no question about that now… Not anymore.

As E.V. turned and walked away, blood dripping down her face, she could no longer conceal the darkness in her soul from appearing on her face. If things went according to _her _plan, they would all be dead before the week was out. She pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway, almost walking right into Gwen.

To say that Gwen started at the sight of the woman who she still, somehow, saw as her friend would have been an understatement. She almost flew out of her own skin the shock was that great.

E.V. raised an eyebrow – the one that was sliced clean open – asking coolly,  
'Is there something wrong, Guinevere?'

'Your face… you're injured!'

'I'll live, Guinevere,' E.V. replied coldly, walking away.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Gwen asked anxiously, staying where she was.

E.V. turned on her heel and marched straight up to Gwen, snarling,  
'I said that I would _live, _not that I'm 'alright'!'

'Let me clean your –'

'Elaina!'

E.V. turned her head very slowly to look down the hallway, into which sunlight was gradually filtering into.  
'That's not my name, Morgause,' she answered coldly. 'What do you want?'

Morgause bristled at E.V.'s bluntness – it seemed that whatever Nathan was doing to her was making her lose her manners. As the crimson faced brunette swayed slightly on the spot, it became apparent to Morgause that E.V.'s focus was now also in question.  
'There's going to be an execution in half an hour – Morgana wants you there; in fact, she wants you to bring the knights up to the courtyard.'

Elaina blinked.

'Don't bother washing your face, Elaina –'

'That's not my name.'

'I _don't _care – don't bother washing your face. You look like death anyway – I dare say it'll prepare them for theirs.' Morgause said this with a smirk on her face. 'And your wounds…' She waved a hand at them. 'Well, they'll take care of themselves, won't they?'

Elaina nodded curtly, striding past Morgause on her way to the dungeons.

* * *

'My daughter has always had a problem with authority, Arthur,' Queen Emilie was saying the next morning as they both stood at the entrance of the cave.

Arthur nodded.  
'I know.' He looked at Elaina's mother, repeating more firmly, 'I know.'

Emilie smirked.  
'You sound like you have had first-hand experience with my daughter's little problem. From what her friends – though I doubt that they think of themselves as that anymore – have told me, it seems like she will have much more of a problem now.' She paused, before saying quietly, 'I can only wonder what has happened to her to make her accept authority now… Make her bow down to the will of one person. A man –'

'A woman,' Arthur corrected quickly, 'Morgana. My… She's just somebody I thought I could trust. Like…'

'Like my daughter,' Emilie finished for Arthur. At his sheepish look, she shrugged. 'I can understand what you're saying but she's my daughter.'

'And she's helping some tyrants take my kingdom and my throne from me!' Arthur argued.

Emilie looked at Arthur, who was somewhere between shaking with fury and sick to his stomach with grief.  
'There are some who say that your father was a tyrant, Pendragon – how is it so much different this time?'

Arthur glared at the queen; although he had done so many wrong, Arthur would never hesitate to defend his father.  
'Do not dare talk about my father in that way! You don't even know him,' he spat.

Queen Emilie's glare bore down into Arthur's skull as she hissed,  
'Then do not talk about my daughter, my first-born child, as if you know her!'

'I _don't _know her!'

* * *

Leon strode up to the bars as E.V. leant against the wall opposite the cell. He took one look at her and sat back down.

'What, do your delicate dispositions keeping you from looking at my face?' E.V. stuck out her bottom lip, mocking the knights, all of whom were looking away from her. 'I thought knights were supposed to be brave and strong and courageous; not weak, dull and pathetic.'

'You forgot something,' Leon pointed out in a quiet voice.

E.V. rolled her eyes, shrugging.  
'To be frank, I don't give a damn,' she replied in a bored voice, swinging the keys around a finger. The noise seemed too loud to belong in such a quiet place. It was as silent as the grave down in the dungeons.

'I know you don't – not anymore, anyway – but you used to –'

'Sadly, that is true,' E.V. agreed sagely, still mocking them. 'I can't believe that she used to care about you – the most powerful sorceress to have ever roamed this cesspit and she actually cared about you mortals.' She laughed – it was a harsh sound, like a dog's bark – when all the knights but Leon looked at her, unable to believe what they had just heard. 'You didn't know? You didn't know she was a sorceress? Or that she's – Oh, never mind. It's not like she's got access to it now anyway.' She smirked and glanced at the knights – their wrists were immediately shackled and they were chained to one another. She put the keys onto a hook, very high up on the wall, and with just a glance opened the cell door. 'Come on, boys, Morgana wants you.' E.V. nodded to the guards, who came forward and started to escort the men out of the dungeons.

Leon stopped as he passed E.V., telling her,  
'At least _we _have honour and the courage to do what is right –'

E.V. yawned.  
'I've heard it all before, Leon; I've had enough of being told what is wrong and what is right!'

'- and I know that Elaina – the _true_ Elaina – would always do the right thing, no matter how scared she was or however highly the odds were stacked against her.' Leon's eyes searched E.V.'s for a sign, any sign, that there was still some good left in her heart.

E.V. leant forward, her face completely neutral.  
'_Move_.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. It's better than nothing but I do have ideas for the next few chapters and an idea - a good-ish one - for the next chapter. I hope you'll stick with me - you're all really great! Flame policy is still up; reviews are still welcome (and you'll get a personal response (sometimes I thank God I'm not fanfiction famous!) to each!) and I love you all.  
Until the next one (if the block goes away),**

**Grace x**


	34. Not Quite Six Feet Under Maybe Two

**A/N: Apologies for the wait, people! College life is exhausting, especially the workload. Also, the block is still here so here you go, relatively short chapter. _However_, it does set up the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy. Once again, so sorry for the wait!**

* * *

'What's happened to you?'

E.V. didn't even glance up from the floor to look at Morgana. Instead, she answered,  
'Nothing.' She said the word quickly. Like a reflex.

Morgana walked over to her friend and, placing a hand on her chin, tilted her head upwards. Morgana's eyes widened in shock as she shook her head in disbelief.  
'Something is very wrong.'

'I told you,' E.V. snapped, pushing the witch away from her, 'It's _nothing _–'

'Stop saying that!' Morgana pleaded, watching her cross to the other side of the room. 'I'm only trying to help.'

'Well,' E.V. snarled, '_stop_.' She dragged her fingers through her tangled hair – her middle and ring finger on her right hand were strapped together. 'Now, you asked to see me?' She looked up and out of the window, slowly raising her eyes to look at the sky and the slowly rising sun.

'I need you to do something for me. How much do you remember?' Morgana asked, her tone business-like.

A cold smile appeared on E.V.'s face.  
'Enough – it's to do with _him, _isn't it?' she murmured.

Morgana nodded, inspecting a vase full of dead flowers on the table.  
'Yes. _She _knew him better than anybody else – you should be able to use that to your advantage, correct?'

E.V.'s smile grew as she closed her eyes.  
'We're the same person, Morgana – I'm the darkest side that you never saw. I'm the darkest side of her, coupled with a monster. A nightmare – a force that shouldn't be reckoned with.' She kept her back turned to Morgana as she wondered, 'What's your task? The quest you're setting for me?'

'I want you to find Pendragon and bring them to me. Don't kill him. I want the pleasure of that all for myself.'

E.V. nodded.  
'Very well. I shall set out to find him as soon as your business with the knights is done –'

'I want you to go _now_,' Morgana ordered.

E.V. took a deep breath. Very slowly, she turned around to face Morgana and took three, very long, very deliberate strides towards her. She jerked the queen's head upwards, her face only a hairs' breadth away from Morgana's.  
'I will go when I see fit to,' she hissed, her fingers relentlessly pushing down on Morgana's jaw, 'and not any sooner. I do not have to take my orders from _you _and you would do well to remember that.' She threw Morgana away from her, watching the raven-haired witch stumble across the room. 'I will go when you are finished with the knights and not before. Do we have an understanding?' she snarled, her eyes burning into Morgana's soul – or what was left of it.

Morgana stayed resolutely silent, rubbing her jaw and trying to glare defiantly at E.V.

E.V. had a hand around her neck in an instant, picking her up and crushing her against a wall.  
'I asked you, you pathetic mortal, whether we have an understanding! You will answer me or suffer the consequences,' she promised, digging her nails into Morgana's skin, drawing blood. 'I take it I'm being clear?'

Morgana nodded – she knew not to lash out at one of these creatures. They didn't feel pain but they lashed back ten times harder. As her feet touched the floor again and E.V. let go of her throat, she gasped for air.  
'I understand you perfectly. I didn't think you'd be a monster towards _me, _after all I've done. We're supposed to be friends!' Morgana reminded her, massaging her throat, wincing when she brushed the punctures.

E.V. bowed in an incredibly sarcastic manner.  
'But of course, my lady – may I advise you to choose your friends more thoughtfully in the future?' She rolled her eyes at Morgana and strapped her sword belt on, sliding her sword in. 'I'll leave as soon as I see fit.'

'I want you to go _now_,' Morgana growled, stumbling backwards as E.V. lunged at her.

The monster stopped just short of ripping Morgana apart, limb from limb. It took a step backwards, breathing heavily, eyes closed and tried to regain its composure and focus.

Morgana watched it, gripping the hilt of a knife so tightly that her knuckles were white. She didn't take her eyes off the monster as she herself tried to calm down.

Very slowly, it raised its eyes and smiled – mocking and cruel – at the queen. As it walked forwards, its hands wrapped around the hilt of its sword. It unsheathed it, backing Morgana into a dark, tight corner of the room.  
'I think… my lady… that we… need a…' It paused, trying to think of the right word. When it spoke again, its voice was low, silky and full of horrendous implications. 'I think we need a little… '_discussion_'.'

Stormclouds split open over Camelot; the sun disappeared; a wind whipped through the streets.

And then came the scream.

* * *

'Kill me.'

'No.'

The laugh was cold and lifeless.  
'Kill me. Just get it done.'

'No.' It came out in a growl.

'What are you afraid of? You're immortal, aren't you? _They _can't hurt you. So do it. Or are you a coward? I always thought you were – _she_ always thought you were, too.'

This was the last straw.  
'The only reason you aren't dead yet, you disgrace, is that I don't know _how _to kill you. So shut up.'

Another lifeless laugh.  
'Oh, yes you do. You know exactly how to kill me. At least –' She leered up at him. '- he did. I'm not surprised you don't know though – he was, after all, a much stronger person than you.'

A hand with the weight of a boulder struck his prisoner across the face.

Blood spurted out from her mouth and across the walls. She ran her tongue along her gums and the inside of her lips. She wiped the blood from her lips; she looked down at it, seemingly transfixed. In a distracted voice, she told him,  
'A human reaction. I always knew you were merely a mongrel. Unworthy of everything you've had bestowed on her.' As the blood continued to pool in her mouth, she spat it out onto the floor, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. 'I'm still not healing…'

'I know. Now shut up.' He didn't leave her any choice as his boot hit her lower jaw and then her ribs.

'Bas…tard,' she choked out, clenching her fists as she suffered several times in a row for her comment. 'The thing is… _my dear_… you don't know how to kill me. So however much you do this –' She motioned to her injuries. '- you can't end it. Which leaves you hugely dissatisfied.'

'It doesn't leave you feeling much better either,' he reminded her, grabbing her chin and jerking her head up and making her look at him. 'I _will _find a way to make you suffer; to make you pay for your disobedience and to make your skin crawl every single time you think or see –'

'My skin already crawls when I see you,' she whispered, almost a smug look on her face.

He smirked.  
'Not when you think of me or see _me_; but every time you see _him_. Even in your dying thoughts, you will hate him.'

She raised an eyebrow, a valiant attempt of a smirk appearing on her face.  
'Yes, maybe. But you can't kill me, remember?' She rubbed her jaw, not making any attempt to escape.

He frowned, standing up.  
'Not at the moment. Not at the moment.' With a final blow, he walked out of the cell, locking the first door behind him.

E.V. lay on the floor, listening as each door was locked. One after the other. Once the gaoler, she was now the prisoner. She let her head drop onto the floor, clamping her mouth tight shut. _You idiot._

The blood started to pool in her mouth.

* * *

Gaius looked at Queen Emilie, asking quietly (he didn't want Arthur to hear is question),  
'Is there a way to… _kill _Elaina?'

Her mother looked very taken aback.  
'How _dare _you ask such a question?' she cried, outraged. 'You would murder –'

Gaius held up his hands in a display of innocence.  
'No, no, no! Nothing like that – I'd never dream of doing that! I could never do that. Not to her, not you, not to Arthur and certainly not to my life expectancy. No –'

'She knows how somebody would kill her, Merlin, if that's what you mean. She knows how to kill herself.' An Irish lilt cut across Gaius. Emilie lifted her head, looking at the two people in front of her. 'She knows and she told us how to do it. Well, she told Nathan and me how to kill her. I doubt Nathan even remembers how to kill her – not that it really is him anymore.' She shook her head.

'Yes but… won't it be able to see all of his memories?' Gaius asked, placing a hand over his chin and mouth as he stared pensively into the fire. When the queen stood up, leaving the fireside, he was furious. 'This is your daughter's life we are talking about! And you're… _leaving_?'

Her blonde hair piled up behind her head, she shrugged.  
'My daughter is as good as dead anyway. The only thing I should be worrying about is retrieving her body without waging war on Camelot.' She was unbelievably casual about the entire matter.

Emilie placed a hand on Gaius' knee, keeping him sat down.  
'Leave it,' she murmured. 'She's stubborn – like her daughter. Nathan knew. I just hope that the monster doesn't. Otherwise…'

Gaius nodded, a grim expression on his face.  
'Otherwise.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. There's the chapter - I hope you enjoyed reading it. And I promise, as soon as I get a chance, I'll write a little more.  
Reviews are welcome; flame policy is up.  
You guys deserve medals,**

**Grace x**


	35. A Mortal Death

**A/N: Well, here is the newest chapter! It's been a long wait, I know, but maybe, just maybe, the next chapter will be here sooner than you think. Or I think. Or maybe not. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

'Do you know where she is?' Arthur sounded more exasperated, frustrated than worried.

Merlin shook his head, looking at Lancelot.  
'Keep him out of here. Go on –' He jerked his head towards the door. '- block his path.'

'Merlin,' Lancelot began to say.

Merlin rounded on Lancelot, snapping,  
'Just keep Arthur out!' Bending his head down so that he could meet Elaina's vacant gaze, he whispered, 'Elaina, if you're still here, I need you to tell me what happened.'

Elaina didn't move a muscle.

'Please,' Merlin pleaded. An argument had started behind him, between Arthur and Lancelot. 'He'll need to know.'

Elaina's eyes lost some of their vacant expression. However, even though she still stayed silent, her mind whirred.

* * *

'_I have had visions,' Morgana hissed in E.V.'s battered right ear, 'of what you and I could have achieved together.'_

_E.V. lay silent on the floor._

'_We could have ruled over those pathetic, inferior people who dare to persecute us. You – and my sister – at my side; we could have ruled and been happy – been queens – together.'_

_E.V. remained silent; her eyes were glazed over. Blood trickled from her nose._

_Morgana paused. Then her face clouded over and growled,  
'But I have seen what you could do _without _me. You would have been Queen Elaina Pendragon of Camelot; you would have borne Arthur's child and let the tyrant's son make his people happy – and complacent – by giving them what they want. People like us – people like me, your only friend here – on the stake.' She pulled away from E.V. and then assured her, 'The people of Camelot will _never _want magic.'_

_E.V. merely blinked, swallowing; as she did so, she winced._

_Morgana shook her head in disbelief.  
'He continues to hurt you but I know what you'll do. You'll save him – save his soul,' she sneered. Suddenly, she pressed a dagger to E.V.'s throat. 'I trusted you; I _trusted _you!' she cried furiously. 'And this is how you repay me? By trying to kill me?' She waited for a reply and received nothing. 'Answer me!' she screamed._

'_Or what?' It was a rasp – completely broken and lifeless. It hurt to speak… but an order was an order._

'_I think you know what.'_

* * *

Merlin shook his head. Morgana had well and truly turned into a monster. Reluctant to do so, he pushed Elaina on, urging to remember more of what had happened.

'…Why?' It was barely a whisper.

Merlin grimaced as his master pushed his way into the council chambers. This couldn't get any worse.  
'It'll be fine.'

* * *

_E.V. dragged herself towards one of the walls, sitting directly beneath the single window. Set high into the wall – practically in the ceiling- it served to bring her the least amount of air and light possible and huge, terrible amount of hope. She closed her eyes and listened to what was going on above her._

_An execution… Morgana threatening the knights. She'd execute them if she didn't have her way. She was ruthless, vindictive – her father's daughter in every single way. _

_A frown flashed across E.V.'s face – Morgana wasn't going to execute the _knights_; she was going to execute the _townsfolk_. Something had to be done – with all this blood already on her hands, E.V. had to try to help the innocents. In some way. She could try magic. But she didn't know how to use it._

_The host did. The host had been the most powerful sorceress to ever grace any of the worlds she had visited._

_But the host wasn't there anymore._

_E.V. waved her hands – that was what it looked like in the memories. Nothing happened._

'_Elaina…'_

_E.V. grimaced – she had a neighbour. A rather annoying one, who didn't like her much, didn't respect her kind dead.  
'Pendragon,' she groaned, nursing her ribs whilst still waving a hand about, left, right and centre._

'_Save them… please.'_

_E.V. let out a vicious growl.  
'I'm working on it, you old fool.'_

_It seemed that, even after everything that had happened to him, Uther still had his pride left.  
'I am _not _a fool, you insolent child.'_

_E.V. let that one slide.  
'I notice that you didn't deny you were old?'_

_Uther actually chuckled.  
'I've lived for far too long with my secrets –'_

'_Then be grateful that you don't have to keep them anymore. Now, be quiet whilst I _attempt _to help your citizens.' Deep in concentration, she tried to tap into some source of powerful magic. 'That's strange…'_

'_What?'_

'_I thought I told you to be quiet, old man. Just. Let. Me. _Shake_. Them. A bit. _More_.' As she finished her sentence, bright orange sparks flew from her fingers._

'_What was that?'_

'_You sound scared –'_

'_I have every right to be scared of magic. And I have every right to be scared of _you_.'_

_E.V. pushed herself up to the grate in the wall, leering at Uther.  
'Yes, you do have every right to be scared of me because I could destroy your mind like this –' She snapped her fingers. '- and not even feel guilty about it.' She had been completely oblivious to the screams outside until now; until somebody – one of Morgana's knights – shouted, 'My Lord, you have been shot.'_

_To which Nathan replied, his voice booming as he growled,  
'I know; damn her.'_

_E.V. sat bolt upright; what could be seen of her face was as white as a sheet. Pushing herself into the darkest corner of her cell and bringing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and merely whispered,  
'Oops.'_

* * *

Some rubble fell from the pile as Gwaine and Emilie made their way into the chamber.

'No… he can't have.'

Merlin nodded, a grim expression set upon his face.  
'We caught him in the act.'

* * *

_Pain. It was supposed to hurt, wasn't it? Hurt and hurt and, even whilst you were healing, you'd still hurt._

_E.V. wasn't hurting. Oh, she was bleeding, she was battered and she was bruised but she wasn't hurting. She felt numb. Not just her hands. But in her heart. She didn't feel anything now. Was this her punishment for everything she had done? What sort of punishment was it if she couldn't feel anything? Taking a deep breath, she whispered to herself,  
'I want you to come back and take control. I want to die.'_

_There was no answer, not even in her mind._

_E.V. sighed. And she'd been so sure that Elaina had still been floating around, waiting._

* * *

Elaina shook her head. No, that wasn't the right memory – she was soon distracted, however, by the sight of Gwaine and Emilie standing in front of her, their hands linked together. She didn't have to frown – it was an expression fixed securely onto her face.

Gwaine and Emilie looked at each other and shrugged.  
'It just sort of… happened.'

Elaina gave them a weak smile, nodding.

Emilie let go of Gwaine's hand and sat down next to Elaina.  
'Well…'

* * *

_Emilie looked up as Gwaine sat down next to her. She smirked.  
'Well, my Lord –'_

'_Shut up, Em.'_

'_Or what, Gwaine?' Emilie stuck her tongue out at Gwaine, rolling her eyes before going back over the battle plan again._

'_That's _Sir _Gwaine to you,' he corrected her, leaning his head against the wall. 'Listen, I don't think you should come to Camelot tomorrow, Emilie. It's going to be dangerous and we're not all going to get out alive.'_

_Emilie shook her head, replying dryly,  
'You're just worried I'll show you up in front of your new friends.'_

_Gwaine glared at Emilie. After a short pause, he replied.  
'…You got me. I'm scared that a woman will show me up in front of a group of Camelot's finest –'_

'_And my, they _are _fine,' Emilie muttered, eyeing each one of them up. She smirked as Gwaine tried to choose who to glare at most – the knights or at Emilie._

'_Hmmf. Well, you're more than welcome to any of those 'fine' men.' Gwaine chose to glare at the floor. 'Whether they'll want _you_ is another matter entirely.'_

_Emilie stared at Gwaine, visibly offended.  
'And why _wouldn't _they want me?' She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows when Gwaine remained silent. 'Go on then: _tell _me.'_

_Gwaine shrugged. He wasn't really too sure about what he'd meant either. But he had to say something.  
'I just meant that…'_

'_You just meant _what_ exactly?'_

'_That men like Percival or Lancelot or Leon – no matter how 'fine' they are – don't like women like you.'_

'_Really?' Emilie turned away from Gwaine, glaring at the opposite wall. 'Women like me? What women like me? How many women like me do you know?'_

_Gwaine was thoughtful.  
'I can't say I really like many ducks.'_

_Emilie rounded on Gwaine again.  
''_Ducks'_? Did you just call me a _duck?_'_

_Gwaine urged her to keep her voice down.  
'People are trying to sleep, Em! Anyway, I only know one duck –'_

'_You called me a duck.'_

'_- and despite all her flaws –'_

'_You called me a _duck_.'_

'_- she's actually quite – Mmf.' Gwaine couldn't finish his sentence because, suddenly, Emilie had kissed him._

_Lancelot walked past and chuckled.  
'Gwaine, you seem to have an Emilie stuck to your mouth.'_

* * *

Gwaine tilted his head to the side, looking at Elaina's wound.  
'That looks nasty – how do you feel?'

Elaina grimaced.

'It'll all be over soon, though,' Emilie told her, stroking Elaina's forehead and brushing some hair from her eyes. She looked at Elaina's wounds.

Just beneath where Elaina's heart was situated, protruded the hilt of a dagger. Wrapped around the hilt, was Elaina's bloody fist.

'Can't you just rip it out? You'll heal over – you always do.' Lancelot looked down at Elaina.

* * *

_Elaina stirred in the cell. What had happened? One minute she'd been throwing Gwaine through a wall and now she was in a dungeon cell. She tried to kneel up and gasped in pain. Her clothes – or what was left of them – were covered in blood and the palms of her hands and her knees were, for some strange reason, rubbed raw. A theory – a terrible theory – formed in Elaina's mind. She picked up a broken shard of glass – why was there glass in this cell? – and lifted up what had once been the hem of her shirt._

_A few moments later, she looked down at the formerly unharmed patch of skin on her waist. Blood oozed from the gash. Elaina waited – it didn't close or heal up. It carried on bleeding._

_She dragged herself over to the window and rolled up her trousers._

_The fabric caught on something as it rolled upwards._

_Elaina gasped. Scabs. Too many to count – _scabs. _She shouldn't have even had scabs. She was healing like a human_. _Like a _mortal_. As her cell door opened, her head jerked up._

* * *

A sad look appeared on Elaina's face; she couldn't bring herself to tell Arthur. Not that he was there.

'I'll tell him,' Emilie offered. She had never particularly liked Elaina in the past, but she'd always been able to tell – basically – what she was thinking. 'I'll tell him that… if she takes the dagger out, she'll die… Elaina is…' Emilie's face drained of all colour. 'Elaina!'

Merlin's head whipped around to look at Elaina. He caught her trying to pull the dagger out.  
'What are you doing?' he cried. 'Do you _want _to die?'

Lancelot looked at Elaina, telling her,  
'It sounds like you're regaining some strength. You're actually talking now –'

Elaina wriggled her hand slightly.

Merlin glared at her, shaking his head.  
'You've died in front of Arthur once before and broke him –'

'Didn't die.'

'- and this time, you do not get a choice. No.' Merlin shook his head. 'You stay alive, Elaina – you stay here, in Camelot, with Arthur and your friends. And you'll be happy and we'll poke fun at Arthur and one day, Arthur will propose to you and end up making a complete fool of himself and we'll never let him forget it –'

Elaina smiled.

'- but you'll say yes anyway because it's you and Arthur. We don't want you to die,' Merlin finished. 'You don't have the right to break our hearts again; you don't have the right to leave me _alone_ with _Arthur_. He won't care about your magic –'

Elaina hissed, remembering what Morgana had told E.V..

'No, he really won't. He'll marry you anyway and you'd be happy and if people didn't like that fact, well, he's the King and you'll be his Queen. You don't have to die – you're _immortal_. You do not die. And Nathan – you don't have to worry about him anymore,' Merlin reassured Elaina, keeping his fist tight around the dagger.

Elaina looked warily at Merlin, whispering,  
'Who do _you _all think stabbed me?'

'It was Nathan,' Lancelot told Elaina, adding, 'We saw him.'

Elaina rolled her eyes, groaning.  
'…Arthur?'

'He went to his father,' Lancelot told Elaina. 'Uther seems to have suffered rather harshly at Morgana's hands –'

_We _all_ suffered harshly at Morgana's hands, _Elaina thought bitterly, _though some of us still think of her as a friend._ With a great sigh, she pushed herself up – or at least attempted to. Her arms buckled beneath her and she hit the floor.

* * *

Out of nowhere, her mother appeared, cradling her daughter.  
'My child. My poor, sweet child –'

Elaina stared up at the woman above her, unable to believe her own eyes.

The blonde hair; the golden eyes with an always present twinkle in them; the hands – the hands! – so soft and soothing as they stroked her daughter's forehead. Queen Emilie of Vayle read the doubt on her daughter's purple and red face and nodded.  
'It is me, my… I think it is Elaina, now?'

Elaina nodded, sharing a secret smile with her mother.

Queen Emilie wiped the blood from Elaina's chin.  
'You've been strong, my daughter; a lesser man would have given up by now –'

Gwaine couldn't help it.  
'Elaina's a _woman_, not a man.' He felt insulted when his Emilie elbowed him in the ribs, rather too sharply for his liking.

Elaina turned her eyes to her mother; in a sad voice, she reminded her,  
'_I _was supposed to find _you_.'

Queen Emilie smiled.  
'We found each other, darling. Now,' she sighed, looking at Elaina's wound, a businesslike look upon her face, 'which one shall I ask to come first? Your father? Marcus? Or Bilius?'

Everybody who wasn't from Vayle found themselves exchanging blank looks.

Elaina shook her head.

'Nonsense.' Queen Emilie would hear none of Elaina's protests. 'You shall open a portal – a small one – I shall summon them and as many of my other citizens as I think is appropriate and then, within a few days, you shall be healed.'

Elaina shook her head, a resigned look upon her face.

'Elaina,' Lancelot asked gently, 'why are you protesting against living?'

Queen Emilie nodded, her face grim.  
'Yes, I'd rather like to know that too. _Why_?'

Elaina sighed.  
'I'm using magic. To keep this dagger in place. If I…' She coughed violently– it was becoming more frequent and far more painful. 'If I use magic for something else, it moves –'

'And you die.' Her mother nodded, taking a deep breath. 'If I can't get back to Vayle, you will certainly die; if you create a gateway for me to go to Vayle and return to Camelot, you will _probably _die.' Emilie shook her head. 'I do not like these odds.' She paused before asking hesitantly, 'How did this happen? Maybe if I knew, I could try and help.'

'Nathan stuck a dagger into Elaina's chest as soon as we entered Camelot,' Merlin piped up; Lancelot supported his statement with a nod.

Queen Emilie silenced the mortals with a glare.  
'I would like to hear from my daughter, thank you very much.'

Elaina shook her head. No. She would not remember him like that.

'Do it.' Queen Emilie murmured gently, massaging her daughter's temples.

Elaina glared defiantly at her mother.

* * *

Gwaine nudged Emilie and muttered,  
'Maybe you should talk to her – you've been through more with her; you knew Nathan better than us all.'

Emilie gripped Gwaine's hand, nodding. However, a grim expression was set into her face.  
'Yes, I knew Nathan extremely well; I knew him well enough to know that he would never – _never _– have done this to Elaina.' Her eyes full of fire and sorrow, she gazed at Merlin. 'You're wrong.'

Merlin bristled at that comment. He didn't appreciate being told what he had seen – with his own eyes – was wrong by somebody like Emilie. He didn't appreciate it at all.  
'Excuse me, Em –'

Emilie became irritated at the shortened version of her name.

'- but I was here when it happened; I saw Nathan stab this dagger –' Merlin pointed at the hilt sticking out from Elaina's chest, covered in blood. '- into Elaina's heart. Do _not _tell me what I did or did not see.'

A heated argument now sparked up between them.

* * *

Elaina beckoned for her mother to come closer to her.

'Yes, my dear?'

Elaina whispered her plan; it was punctuated by the odd coughing fit, now ignored by her arguing friends.

Queen Emilie looked down at her daughter with wide eyes.  
'It would be too great a risk –'

Elaina cut her off by whispering something else.

'You are loyal, almost to a flaw. And very brave; braver than anyone else of our kind would be.'

Elaina shook her head and breathed another instruction.

'You are sure? It is not our tradition – No, I know. I'm sorry, my dear; what was that?'

Elaina seemed afraid as she repeated her question. Her face glistened – it looked like sweat. Trying to stay alive was exerting so much pressure on her. Too much pressure.

Queen Emilie shook her head, a sad smile upon her face. She was smiling for her daughter's sake, not her own; if her Elaina saw that her own mother was scared and tearful, then this would make this whole process even harder.  
'No, love,' she told her, pulling strands of hair away from Elaina's face; she tried not to touch any of the injuries. 'It will be very quick – all you'll have to do is blink and before you know it, it will be over.'

Elaina nodded and, with her free hand, pressed something into her mother's palm.  
'Be safe, Mother.'

'Goodbye, my love.' Queen Emilie softly pressed her lips to Elaina's forehead; raising her head, she steeled herself for what was about to happen.

There was a flash of light in the chamber.

The dagger dropped.

* * *

**A/N: For this chapter, there was a plan. So, if there's something that wasn't answered in this chapter, chances are it will be soon. Thank you for reading this chapter. Until the next one,**

**Grace x**


	36. Three Words

**A/N: Yeah, I'm putting in my A/Ns after I've published. At least then only these are spelt like a horse's faecal matter and the chapter (hopefully) isn't. How is everyone on this very late evening? It's five to eleven - at night - over here. In the UK. Good ol' England. Yay. Hope you're all enjoying your days/nights/weeks and whatever series you're currently watching (5, for me!). Hope you enjoy the chapter. Things won't be getting this dark again.**

* * *

Gaius left Elaina's sickroom, thoroughly exhausted.

'Gaius?'

The physician stopped, looking at the source of the voice with weary eyes.  
'Gwen – it's late.' He frowned at the thought of her being caught by the castle guards. Since Morgana's reign of terror, they'd doubled their patrols and thrown almost everybody into the dungeons. 'Why are you still awake?'

Gwen sighed.  
'The king needed tending to again and you were busy – I've had trouble sleeping anyway,' she admitted, covering her mouth as she yawned. 'Sorry – how is she?' she asked, nodding towards the door Gaius had just closed.

'I believe she'll live,' Gaius reassured Gwen. 'If she starts to heal and there are no hidden injuries, Elaina will – in time – recover.'

Gwen hesitated before she remarked,  
'But mentally? That was a gross invasion of privacy –'

'Physically, she will recover; mentally?' Gaius shook his head. 'I don't know, Gwen – just look at Uther.' Gaius paused before asking, 'I hear it was Lancelot who caught the dagger? Remarkably quick reflexes.'

Gwen smiled, nodding. She was proud of him.  
'Yes, he did; he said that he "knew she'd do something like that; noble but dangerous".'

Gaius gave Gwen a brief smile.  
'She's always been a very noble young woman,' Gaius agreed, 'but so was Morgana. I'm glad Elaina has at least one friend from Camelot – she'll need as many as she can get to face up to Arthur.'

Gwen walked with Gaius, saying rather sharply,  
'Elaina didn't take part in those atrocities –'

'Yes but Elaina _was_ the one who originally sided with Morgana,' Gaius reminded the maid.

Gwen elected to ignore this point.  
'Has Arthur been to see Elaina?'

'Oh, he's certainly been but Elaina's mother has refused him entry time after time. She is not a force to be reckoned with; she doesn't seem too fond of our crown prince either,' Gaius informed Gwen.

Gwen's eyebrows shot up; she was more than a little shocked.  
'But it's Arthur and Elaina… Arthur's always been so… nice and loving to Elaina.'

Gaius stopped and put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. Looking her straight in the eye, he told her,  
'No amount of niceness would get Arthur into that room and I'm not too sure mother or daughter – when she wakes up – believe in love. Apart from myself and one other, Queen Emilie won't let any other male into Elaina's room.'

* * *

'She'll be fine, your highness.'

Queen Emilie looked up at her daughter's friend, an anguished look upon her face.  
'I hope you are right, Marcus; I really hope you are right.'

Marcus, wanting a distraction, decided to start going through Elaina's chest of drawers. He needed a distraction – he'd been in this boring world of mortals for days and Elaina wasn't really making things very interesting. And he didn't want to look at his childhood friend lying in bed like that; it made his blood boil. He opened the top drawer and sighed – _jewellery_. It was better than nothing.

Apart from their breathing, the room was completely silent.

Suddenly, Marcus slammed the drawer shut.

Queen Emilie started, staring at Marcus.  
'What's wrong?'

Marcus rolled his eyes.  
'Your daughter – lying in that bed, doing an excellent impression of what these mortals call a _potato _– is what is wrong!' Marcus half-roared. 'Her, lying there, with broken bones, bruises all over her and immortality in _shreds. That_, Emilie, is what is wrong.'

Queen Emilie left Elaina's side and placed her hands on Marcus' arms. She was shocked by how muscular and tall he'd grown.  
'I know this is hard on all of us, Marcus – especially when you grew up with my daughter – but Elaina will return to us.'

'Yes – but will it be the Elaina of old who will return to us or some broken shell? A mere shadow of the woman she was before?' Marcus pushed his queen away from him, storming over to Elaina's bed. He stared down at the sleeping princess, eyes wide. 'We grew up together; we did everything together. _Everything_.' it was here where Marcus' voice broke.

Emilie nodded.  
'I know – I did bring her up, after all. And I was always the one cleaning up the messes you left behind you,' she added ruefully.

Marcus nodded, apologising.  
'I know – I'm sorry, my lady. It's just that… for the first few months, I went to the gateway every single night, hoping that she'd stride back through with that cocky smile on her face. Towing you along behind her and then we'd spend the nights talking about all the worlds she'd seen, the monsters she had fought and how she was still a better swordsman than me. Marcus perched on the edge of the sickbed. 'After that, I thought her to be dead and I waited for her body to drift back; I imagined telling my king that both his daughter and his wife were lost, one dead, the other as good as.' He stared down at Elaina's face as if he was just seeing the bruises and cuts for the very first time, not the fifteenth. 'I always hoped that she would be alive; but now?' Marcus drew in a shaky breath before his confession. 'Now, I wish she was dead. Dealing with this in a mostly mortal state… It'd be better is she was dead,' Marcus spat.

'_Never _say that about my daughter.' It was the first and last warning Queen Emilie would give to Marcus. It was the only time she had ever had to. 'Never again. We would both be broken things if our Elaina died –'

'No.' Marcus shook his head, adding bitterly, 'We would both be tearing this world apart in our anger and grief.' He took a deep breath, wiping his tears away with the back of his left hand. 'Why does her father not come?'

The grieving mother looked out of the window, across the courtyard that was bathed in moonlight. She stared down at Arthur and his knights returning from a patrol.  
'He would make this world burn if he saw his daughter like this. He knows she is hurt but he does not know the extent of her injuries. He also knows that Vayle still needs a ruler so, whilst I am here, he must be there.' She paused, glancing at the floor and the back down into the courtyard, her arms folded across her chest. 'As much as I dislike these mortals, Marcus, I would wish them _all _to suffer.'

Marcus shook his head again.  
'I find it hard to believe, my lady. That the king would want the mortals dead and that you do not wish them _all _to suffer,' he clarified when Emilie raised her eyebrows. Suddenly, he remembered something. 'I hear she was – is - in love the prince of this place?'

Emilie nodded. Her voice was sour.  
'Yes – a mortal; a boy –'

'He looks old enough to me; a mortal _man_,' Marcus corrected her. He stared at Elaina, a deep frown settling onto his face. There was something… peculiar. Like there was somebody else in the room, watching them. Extremely disconcerting. He shook himself. 'What's his name?'

'Arthur Pendragon,' Queen Emilie answered through gritted teeth.

Marcus nodded, standing up abruptly.  
'If she wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon enough.'

Queen Emilie nodded.  
'I will do – she doesn't know you're ever here anyway.' She strode over to her daughter's bed. 'Where are you going, Marcus?'

Marcus smoothed out his clothes, stood up a little straighter and walked over to the door. He threw the words over his shoulder like he'd have thrown a smile at his friend.  
'I have some business to attend to.' He wrenched the door open. As soon as he was out of the room, he let his face pale. As soon as the door was shut, Marcus let out a sigh and bit down on his lip until he drew blood. When he was six steps away from Elaina's door, he wasn't walking. He was running.

* * *

Merlin picked up Arthur's armour off the floor, grumbling under his breath,  
'It wouldn't _kill _him to clean up after himself once in a while.'

'He doesn't treat you well? Your master – is he cruel?'

Merlin jumped, sending the armour flying into the air, spinning around.  
'Who are _you_?' he cried, staring at the man now standing before him.

The man was very tall – taller than Arthur and only a few inches shorter than Percival. He had blonde curls, piercing blue eyes and high cheekbones. He was also slimmer than Arthur – he'd probably never needed extra holes putting into any of his belts. He wore no crown but there was no mistaking that he was nobility.

Marcus caught the armour without even having to look at it, placing it on the table in the centre of the room.  
'I'm sorry if I startled you – I'm Prince Marcus. Not from around here. That would explain why you've no idea who I am. Sorry. Really. I am sorry for scaring you –'

Merlin raised his eyebrows.  
'You apologise a lot, don't you?' he asked bemusedly.

'Sorry.' Marcus couldn't help himself. 'Anyway, is your master Prince Arthur Pendragon?'

Merlin nodded, going over to the armour. He began to polish the chest plate.  
'Yes, my lord –'

'Please. Don't call me 'my lord'. I shouldn't have even said 'Prince'. It's just Marcus.'

Merlin smirked. _Of course_.  
'You're from Vayle, aren't you?' he glanced around to smile at Marcus. 'Elaina has the same problem with titles.'

Marcus chuckled.  
'She always has. Where's Arthur now?'

'Going over some things with his knights; obviously, he _had _to dump his armour in here first. Why?' Merlin asked, regarding Marcus warily.

'I'm here for two things: one, to get some answers; secondly, to protect Elaina.'

'From who exactly?'

Marcus paused thoughtfully.  
'I'd argue grammar with you but I'm not too sure myself – and for some reason, it is more likely to be from _what_. It is a question that will be inevitably answered and – I'm sorry! I'm rambling again. I'll just wait here for Arthur.' Marcus sat down by the fire, looking into it as if he'd find his answers in there. 'Sit down with, Merlin, please. Maybe you could answer some of my questions.'

'Yes, my lord – Marcus. Sorry.' Merlin sat down next to Marcus.

Marcus laughed.  
'It's contagious.'

* * *

Elaina opened her eyes and sat up. She was on… a beach? Well, there was gravel underfoot and a lot of water with some waves. She raised her head and looked at the sky. Grey. She looked at the sea – _Really? A beach? _– that was also grey.  
'You expected it to be a different colour?' she asked herself, shivering. It was far too cold. She looked down at what she wearing.

A sheer white dress was all that covered her body. With every gust of wind, a tiny part of it ripped and flew away.

'Do you feel it?'

'The cold?' Elaina tilted her head to the side. 'Yes – that might be the reason I'm shivering.' She turned around and raised her eyebrows. 'Hello, E.V – I might have known it was you.'

E.V. – features harsh but beautiful – moved forwards. Her leather boots made the gravel crunch as she walked.  
'I wasn't asking about the weather. Do you feel it? Inside of you? _How _do you feel?' She sounded desperate for an answer.

Elaina shrugged, crossing her arms in an attempt to keep warm.  
'I don't know – how am I supposed to feel?'

E.V. stopped, kicking a large rock as she did so.  
'You don't feel anything?'

There was a strong gust of wind – a sizable piece of the dress floated away into the ocean.

'You…'

Elaina met E.V.'s gaze, asking in a voice that sounded much braver than she was feeling.  
''You' what?'

E.V. stayed where she was, disgust etched onto her face.  
'You _whore_.'

* * *

Gaius looked at Queen Emilie, a worried expression upon his face.  
'When did the fever set in?'

Queen Emilie pressed cloths soaked in freezing cold water onto her daughter's body. She picked up the bowl and poured it over Elaina, soaking both her daughter and Elaina's nightdress.  
'About fifteen minutes ago – she shouldn't be like this. She shouldn't… What if she – Oh god!' Queen Emilie stumbled backwards and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Even Gaius stopped what he was doing, transfixed by the horror that was taking place in front of him.

* * *

'Pardon?'

Marcus slammed Arthur up against a wall, pushing a bicep down onto Pendragon's windpipe.  
'I'll only ask once more! Tell me the _truth_, mortal – did you take anything from Elaina that wasn't you?' Marcus snarled.

'No!' Arthur's face was quickly turning bright red. 'No! Merlin –'

'Stay there, Merlin,' Marcus ordered, his nails digging into Arthur's neck. 'You are a liar and unworthy of Elaina – you have taken advantage of her feelings for you, haven't you?'

Arthur managed a frown.  
'_What _are you talking about?' he choked out.

'I know you have slept with her.' Marcus pressed down a little harder on Arthur's windpipe.

Merlin's eyes popped out of his head and he stared at Arthur.  
'When was this exactly?'

'Let me go… and I'll tell _you _–' Arthur looked very pointedly at Marcus. '- everything that's ever happened.'

Marcus dropped Arthur to the floor, glaring down at him.  
'Tell me _now_,' he ordered.

Arthur nodded, massaging his throat.  
'At most, five times – not like that! I've never slept with Elaina as in… Well, _with_ Elaina. All that happened was that we talked about a few things and we fell asleep next to each other.' He coughed. 'I'd never take advantage of Elaina –'

'Well, you –' Merlin began to remind Arthur.

'Shut _up_, Merlin,' Arthur snapped.

Marcus looked between Merlin and Arthur, deciding whether to push the matter any further, He decided against it. He could tell a true liar a hundred leagues off; Arthur wasn't a liar. He nodded curtly.  
'Fine. You love Elaina. I am… _glad_.' He offered a hand to Arthur and pulled him up. He had been right. He'd been right.

Arthur let go of Marcus as soon as he could.  
'Why were you asking? It's not as if…'

Marcus had wanted to be wrong.

Arthur met Marcus' horrified gaze and shook his head.  
'No. Marcus, tell me that what I'm thinking is completely wrong – Marcus!'

Marcus had needed to be wrong. For the sake of Elaina's life, he'd _needed _to be wrong.

'_Tell me I'm wrong_!' Arthur screamed, shaking Marcus.

Marcus turned his teary gaze onto Arthur, shaking his head. He placed his hands on Arthur's arms.  
'I can't…'

Arthur sagged; he almost fell to the floor but Merlin caught him.

Marcus looked down at Arthur and shook his head.  
'I didn't want to be right –'

Queen Emilie's scream ripped through the castle and into their brains.

Arthur didn't need Merlin's support now. He had been spurred into action.

And, for the first real time, Merlin was afraid of Arthur. Not because of how quickly he was running to Elaina's room – one minute, he was in front of you; the next, he was halfway down the next corridor – or with the power with which he had almost ripped the door open. But it had been the look on Arthur's face.

The look of sheer terror.

* * *

'Whore? I don't understand –'

E.V. launched herself at Elaina and clawed at her face.  
'You claimed you loved Nathan – our Nathan – and yet you feel no grief! No sorrow! No pain for his passing! His murder!' She pinned Elaina's wrists down with her knees and continued to claw at her face. 'You never loved him! You gave him _everything _and you feel nothing –'

Elaina tried to fight off E.V. – it was impossible. It was like having an entire statue crushing you into… into even more statues. Realisation dawned on Elaina's bloodied face.

'Yes, yes, _yes_! You're in a graveyard, Elaina!' E.V. cackled. 'I thought you'd have been strong enough to fight – don't you know that's why I let you come back in? So you could fight?'

Elaina stared up at E.V. and tried to throw her off by jerking her body to one side. She only succeeded in pulling a muscle.  
'Let me go!' she screamed, her heels digging into the sharp gravel – bones – beneath her feet. 'I don't remember giving him anything! What did _you _do to me?'

E.V. leered down at Elaina – her prisoner, once again – as she dug in her talons a little further.  
'I gave him what you would have given him. Your purity –'

'What?' Elaina let E.V. push her face down into the sharpened skeletons. 'No, no, no –'

'You let him believe that you loved him but you wouldn't have given him something as insignificant as your _purity_? You would have led him on –'

'No, no, no, please be a dream, please don't be true,' Elaina sobbed, the stones cutting into her cheeks. She could taste her own blood in her mouth.

' – that is the reason you are a common _whore_!' E.V. pressed the heel of her palm into E.V.'s head, pushing her down into the skeletons even further.

'_No_! _You are the reason I am now to be called a 'whore'!' _Elaina screamed, finally managing to push E.V. off her. She ran away as fast as she could, as fast as her bloodied legs would carry her.

The wind had ripped away most of her dress now. There was barely anything left.

E.V. watched Elaina run away and looked down at the bloody gravel.  
'I'm sorry, my love. But she does not know of my final act.' She picked up a spear shaped shard from the mass grave and threw it Elaina. She watched as it pierced Elaina's body – her womb.

Elaina fell.

* * *

Arthur burst into the room – the room full of screams, cries of anguish and orders. The room where the bed was covered in blood and where half of the screams came from its occupant.

Lancelot was holding Elaina's torso and Leon was holding down her legs.

'Gwen, pass me the scalpel,' Gaius barked, looking down at Elaina's swollen stomach.

It wasn't just swollen though – it was being ripped apart from the inside.

'Lancelot, I'll need you to hold the incision open once I've made it – I don't want Elaina healing over. Arthur,' Gaius ordered, 'take Lancelot's place.'

Arthur ran over to the bed and replaced Lancelot, sitting with his back with to what was about to take place. He held Elaina down as she sobbed and screamed.  
'Elaina, Elaina, it's me – look at me.'

Elaina's eyes found Arthur's through the tears.  
'Arthur? No, no, no, no –'

'Shh, Elaina – everything's going to be fine,' Arthur reassured her, wincing as he heard the gut-wrenching squelch of the scalpel cutting into Elaina. 'It's good to see you awake –'

'No, no, no, no, no, no.' Elaina shook her head, trying to bury her head in the mattress. 'No, no, no –'

'Elaina, don't speak. Don't do it right now – we can talk after this. When you've recovered,' Arthur told her, goosebumps rising up over his arms when Elaina started screaming again. 'Gaius, save her!' he ordered. 'Save Elaina – please. Please, please, please –'

'God, god, god, god, god, god…' That was Queen Emilie, backed into a corner by the horror of this.

'No, no, no, no.'

The words made perfect – and terrifying – sense. They echoed around Arthur's mind until it was finally done.

_Please, God, no._

* * *

**A/N: Cake baked full of rainbows anybody? ...Just me then. Thank you for reading the chapter. And the story, so far, I guess. I want to hug you all. I'll probably read this in the morning and cringe but oh well. I'll cringe away.**

**Yours truly, until the next chapter,**

**Exhausted Gracicles (my nickname. You all have permission to use it.) x**


	37. Pushing The Boundaries Of A Fragile Mind

**A/N: I know, it's not very long but here's your next chapter. Things are a bit erratic at the moment and Elaina is, as any person would be, more than a little out of sorts. And you know how Arthur gets when things don't go his way. At least there's somebody in Camelot who knows Elaina. I hope you enjoy the chapter (and thank you for all of the subscriptions and favourites! It means a lot!). Oh and there is a small amount of swearing in the later part of this chapter. But only a very small amount.**

* * *

All was quiet in Elaina's room. The mattress and sheets had all been changed, as had her clothes. For the sake of convenience, she was now wearing a shirt and a pair of loosely fitting breeches found in her wardrobe. Her eyelids were closed and she was at peace.

The first rays of the morning sun entered the room and danced across Elaina's face.

Emilie watched her daughter, wiping away her tears one after the other. She looked up as there was a knock on the door.

'Enter,' she called softly.

Arthur entered, exhausted.

'I couldn't sleep – every time I closed my eyes, I –'

Queen Emilie nodded, motioning for Arthur to approach.

Arthur looked apprehensively at the paleness of Elaina's face, the peaceful expression on her face. The way her body was facing straight up to Heaven. He stared at Queen Emilie.

'I thought you said you'd tell me if she –'

Queen Emilie shook her head.

'She survived the night. Go on; be with her for a while. You did well, mortal.' She actually graced him with a smile and left the two of them together.

* * *

Arthur sat down next to Elaina and watched her breathe. He smiled when she turned towards him, still asleep. It was enough to make him well up. Kneeling down and finding avoiding the larger bruises on her face – she was starting to heal since that thing had been removed – he kissed her forehead. Raising his eyes to Heaven, he whispered,

'Thank you.'

Elaina's eyes shot open. She couldn't quite see who it was but she could tell it was man. A man kissing her. Her breath caught her in throat. She relaxed – slightly – when she heard Arthur's voice.

'…not going to hurt you; I won't let anybody hurt you,' Arthur promised her, his lips still brushing her forehead. He didn't know that Elaina was awake – he wouldn't have been saying this if she had been.

Elaina's vision swam slightly.

Arthur pulled back and frowned when he saw Elaina staring at the floor.  
'You should be resting –'

'No.' Elaina shook her head and regretted it – the room started to spin in a sickening way. She closed her eyes and leant her head back against one of the many pillows beneath her head. 'I… I don't want to sleep.'

Arthur sat down in the chair Elaina's mother had previously occupied.  
'Just go to sleep, Elaina –'

Elaina ran her tongue along the inside of her cheeks, trying to feel the holes where the rocks had dug in. It had felt too real to be a dream.  
'I'm _not _tired, Arthur. I don't get very much rest anyway,' she told him before contradicting herself.

Arthur shook his head, his jaw set.  
'The fact that you just yawned does not aid your argument, Elaina – go to sleep,' he told her.

Elaina moved her hands towards her stomach, to see whether _that _had been a dream. She opened an eye when Arthur held her hands in his. In her eyes, it wasn't a gesture of love; he was forcing her to stop doing something she wanted to do.

Arthur had intended it as both a loving gesture and a way to stop Elaina from trying to feel the wound on her stomach. It was bandaged, anyway.

'Then I'll take the bandages off,' Elaina snapped, pulling her hands out of Arthur's and rolling over to the other side of the bed.

Arthur stood up, closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists as he prayed for strength to put up with Elaina.  
'Elaina,' he said through gritted teeth, 'get back to sleep or, so help me God, I will –'

'You'll what, Arthur?' Elaina asked in a scathing tone, though her voice was still very quiet. She opened her other eye and looked at her nightstand. It was in the top drawer – the dagger. Nobody else knew about it. 'I've already been beaten and broken; I was betrayed by somebody who was supposed to be my friend –'

'It was Morgana – she betrayed everybody.'

'- and, from what happened last night, I think I might as well be working in a brothel,' Elaina finished, grabbing the handle with the tips of her fingers and pulling.

The drawer opened the tiniest amount.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at the floor. Specks of blood were still present. He'd ask Merlin to see to it later. Or something.  
'Don't say things like that,' he murmured.

'Why not? I'm certain other people are – the rumours will start soon enough and then _everybody _in Camelot will know I'm a common –'

'I swear that if you finish that sentence, Elaina, you won't stand a chance against any of those rumours!' Arthur snapped furiously, glaring at her back. He was shaking. He was _breaking_. He had to sit down.

Elaina pushed herself bolt upright and yanked the drawer open. Tying the shirt so that her midriff was exposed, she stared down at the bandages with a blank expression on her face.

Arthur, resting his hands together as if he was in prayer, watched Elaina silently. He didn't try to stop her finding where the bandages had been tied.

Elaina hands shook as she found the knot. Before she could look, she had to ask Arthur something. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes bloodshot, she met his gaze and asked,  
'Do you want to leave now or after you've seen the evidence?'

Arthur lowered his head, eyes closed, for a brief moment. He let out an exasperated sigh before standing up.

Elaina wasn't surprised that Arthur was going to leave – hurt, yes, but this was her own fault; however, she wasn't surprised at his actions. She was more surprised that she felt hurt. That she felt anything at all. Apart from weary. She took the dagger put and slid it beneath the knot. She started when the bed sank beside her.

'Why,' Arthur wondered in an exasperated tone, 'would I want to leave _you_?'

'I'm a sorceress,' Elaina was quick to remind him – she just wanted to get this over and done with. She had to see it.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief.  
'You say that as if I should care –'

Elaina stared at Arthur.  
'You _hate _magic; just like your father.'

Arthur counted to ten before replying to her statement.  
'Elaina, where you are concerned, I don't give a damn about magic. Understood? And my father is… My father is hardly in a position to do anything about your magic at the moment,' he told her, taking the dagger away from her.

Elaina watched Arthur stare at the dagger, like there was a plan forming behind his eyes. _Probably going to try and kill me_.

Arthur held it up to the light, asking casually,  
'Is this of any importance to you, Elaina?'

Elaina shook her head.  
'No, I bought it from the market a few months ago; why – Hey!' Elaina cried as Arthur ran to an open window and threw it through.

Arthur watched with satisfaction as it fell into the well. He'd have Merlin fish it out later.  
'Then you won't be missing it.'

Elaina's mouth was open and her eyes were narrowed, like she couldn't quite believe what Arthur had just done.  
'Did you just – What… _Why the Hell did you do that, you prat_?'

Arthur smiled in satisfaction.

Elaina raised her eyebrows and groaned, throwing herself back onto the bed. She stared up at the canopy.  
'I don't want to – Damn you, Arthur Pendragon. You'll pay for this.'

Arthur sat back down next to her. He shrugged.  
'I can afford it; when the time comes, we'll do it together,' he promised her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Elaina grabbed the real dagger from beneath her pillow and flew at him.

* * *

Emilie strode up to Arthur and, in a furious Irish accent, demanded to know,  
'Are you stupid? Are you an –'

'Careful,' Gwaine warned her, 'he is the future king.'

'I don't care!' Emilie snapped. She proceeded to slap Arthur around the back of the head with one of Merlin's cleaning rags. 'You stupid, _stupid_ eejit –'

'Harsh,' Gwaine muttered. He watched this scene play out in amusement.

'Shut your feckin' mouth, Gwaine, or I'll have it so that you never open it again,' Emilie warned him.

Arthur side-stepped the cleaning rag and grabbed it.  
'Do you mind not hitting me whilst you aren't talking to me, Emilie?'

_Big _mistake. Gwaine wagged an index finger, shook his head and winced.

'Would I _mind_ not hitting him? Would I _mind_?' Emilie raged. 'No, I don't mind; in fact, I'll do it a bit more now for that bloody cheek; you knights need a table –'

'We have one; it's just not here,' Gwaine pointed out, earning him a kick in the shin from Emilie. 'Ow!'

'Keep it shut, Gwaine. Anyway, you knights need a table for being sinfully stupid!' From behind her back, Emilie pulled at another rag and began to slap Arthur with it. When Arthur tried to dodge the abuse, she only proceeded to swing it even harder, yelling into his face, 'Take it like a _man_!'

'Emilie –'

Arthur looked around Gwen, Lancelot - anybody. He opened his mouth to speak – and got a mouthful of cloth. He spat it out and grabbed Emilie's wrist.  
'You're almost as annoying as the other Emilie –'

'I bet she couldn't beat you up as well as I could,' Emilie assured him with a fiery glare. 'Let me go, Blondie, or I'll make you pay.'

Gwaine grabbed Emilie's waist and nodded at Arthur.  
'Let her go, Arthur – I've got her.' As soon as Arthur dropped her wrists, Gwaine put Emilie over his shoulder and carried her away.

'Put me _back_!' Emilie screamed at Gwaine.

'Finally.' Arthur knocked on Elaina's door. 'Have you calmed down yet?'

Silence.

'Elaina… I'm sorry?'

She still wasn't talking to him.

'What did you do?'

'Great,' Arthur muttered sarcastically.

It was Marcus.

'How lovely to see you, Marcus.'

'Spare me the pleasantries, Arthur – I'd like to know what's happened _today _to Elaina. I'm guessing from that angry, little woman –'

'I am _not _little!'

'- who is trying to scream this castle down, that you did something to upset Elaina.' Marcus knew he was right and he shook his head, an expression of disdain upon his face. 'She's been through enough –'

'I know what she's been through, Marcus,' Arthur growled. 'I was there last night –'

'So was I but it doesn't mean that I suddenly understand everything that happened to her! You act like just because you've lost a mother and are losing your father that you 'understand' what's happening in Elaina's mind. I have been Elaina's friend for as long as we have both lived but even I can't even begin to imagine what she's thinking about now.' Marcus knocked on Elaina's door. 'Elaina, dear – can I come in?'

From behind the door, there was a sigh.  
'Go away.'

Marcus looked at how desperate Arthur looked and shook his head, grinning.

Arthur glared at him.  
'What's so funny?'

'You have had Elaina back for what? Three hours?' Marcus guessed. 'And you've already managed to terrify her; have her lock you out of her room –'

'I pulled a knife on him,' Elaina admitted through the door.

Marcus laughed.

'Don't laugh; I'm not proud of it,' Elaina told him.

Marcus immediately sobered up.  
'Of course you aren't, Elaina. Of course you aren't.' He looked at Arthur; whilst nodding, he mouthed, _Yes, she is_. 'Can I come in?'

'No!' Elaina glared at the door. She'd pushed her table in front of it and was sat on there, her knees brought up to her chest. 'Why would I let you in?'

Arthur nodded, murmuring,  
'Fair point –'

'Arthur.' Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at the other prince. 'I'm trying to salvage a little of your relationship with Elaina; kindly let me do it.' He took a deep breath and told Elaina, 'I want to talk to you –'

'I've _tried _that,' Arthur growled.

'- about Nathan,' Marcus finished.

'How is _that_ helping anything?' Arthur cried indignantly.

Marcus counted to three. He smiled when he heard the table being moved out of the way.

The door opened the tiniest bit.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for Emilie's potty mouth. She's rather fiery. At least Marcus knows what to say, as shocking as it may seem. All will be answered in the next update; I suspect some of you are thinking exactly what Arthur said. But, like I said, Elaina is more than a little out of sorts. Feel free to review; flame policy still up and, if you want, you can come visit me on Tumblr and Twitter. Both links are on my profile page.**

**Grace x**


	38. The One Where The Knights Don't Sleep

**A/N: I thought I might as well update with a lighter, fluffier chapter after everything I've previously done. No Arthur/Elaina in this bit, just the Knights of the Good Old Bromance. Hope you are enjoying whatever Series you are on at the moment - I need to catch up on Series 5 but alas (earwax), college coursework is a pain in backside. I probably won't be updating for another good few weeks, once I've got my recordings, essays and radio broadcasts done. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

In the middle of the night, Gwen walked into Elaina's room and walked straight back out, a horrified expression upon her face. She'd just seen something he really hadn't wanted to see. She needed some help.

Leon was walking past at the exact same moment Gwen was walking out of Elaina's room. He saw the horrified look on the servant's face and stopped, concerned.  
'Are you quite alright, Gwen?' Leon asked. He liked Gwen – she'd helped him escape Morgana, proved her worth time after time and was, after all, Lancelot's lady. Well, the knights were all teasing him about it but Lancelot was still yet to do anything.

Gwen shook her head and, very carefully, opened the door to Elaina's room. She motioned for Leon to look inside. After a few moments, she closed the door, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.  
'That's not exactly what I wanted to see,' she muttered, looking up at Leon.

Leon was equally as horrified. Then he had an idea.  
'You stay here, Gwen,' he ordered her with a kind smile, 'and I'll go and get Lancelot –'

'Are you sure that's the best idea?' Gwen's eyes shot open as she heard Leon's idea. 'I mean, Elaina and Lancelot are so close; I'm not sure letting him see _that_ is the best idea.'

Leon held up a hand to Gwen.  
'It'll be fine,' he assured the maid, 'Lancelot will be fine. Elaina will be fine. Everything will be _fine_.'

Gwen nodded, giving Leon a small smile as he rushed away. She opened the door the tiniest bit and peeked back inside. No. Not yet. Too soon. She snapped the door back shut and screwed her eyes shut.

* * *

Lancelot stumbled to his bedroom door, pulling it open. He leaned against the door frame as he tried to remember the name of who was standing in front of him.  
'Leon?'

Leon nodded.  
'Sorry about having to wake you up –'

'Mm…' Lancelot hid a yawn behind his arm.

'- but we've got a situation,' Leon explained, looking at what Lancelot was holding. 'Did you fall asleep with a _book_?'

'S'poetry,' Lancelot mumbled, peeling the pages from his hand and placing it on a table. 'I'm going to do something for Gwen.'

Leon beamed at Lancelot.  
'Poetry? That's lovely –'

Lancelot rubbed his eyes, now a little more alert.  
'You were talking about a situation, Sir Leon?'

Leon nodded as he was brought back to the subject.  
'Yes… We have a slight situation with Elaina,' he told Lancelot.

'Right.' After strapping on his sword, Lancelot held his hands about an inch apart. 'Small situation?'

Leon shook his head.

Lancelot moved his hand apart by about eight inches.  
'About that much of a situation?'

Leon shook his head; he took one of Lancelot's hands and pushed it as far away as it would go.  
'About that much of one,' he explained grimly.

Lancelot nodded, strapping his sword on.  
'Is that with or without Arthur finding out?' he enquired, closing the door behind him.

Leon shook his head again and doubled the length, using his own arms.  
'Yours, by itself, is with Arthur finding out; yours and mine? That's what we have on our hands solving this situation and keeping Arthur from finding out.'

'Solving what situation? Keeping Arthur from finding out what?'

Leon span around.  
'Sir Elyan.'

'Sir Elyan,' Lancelot greeted him, stepping out of his room and closing the door.

'Sir Leon; Sir Lancelot.' Elyan sounded rather suspicious. 'What's going on?'

Leon looked at Lancelot.

Lancelot looked back at Leon.

They both looked at Elyan. In unison, they informed him,  
'We have a situation.'

* * *

Elyan stared at Lancelot and Leon as they made their way towards Elaina's chambers.  
'So, Elaina's disappeared whilst she's still in her _condition_ –' Elyan motioned towards his own abdomen. '- you've absolutely no idea where she's gone and you're _not _telling Arthur?' Elyan couldn't quite get his head around that. 'Why not?'

'Arthur is under a lot of stress, Elyan,' Lancelot told Leon, 'and I think he might appreciate it more if we didn't tell him what's happened –'

'Because he'll become worried for no good reason,' Leon added, patting Elyan on the back.

Elyan stopped walking, still staring at the knights.  
'What do you mean, "no good reason"? He's supposedly in love with this witch, isn't he?'

Lancelot and Leon exchanged weary looks before both placing a hand on Elyan shoulders and trying to drag him along.

Elyan wasn't having any of it.  
'Arthur has every right to be worried about Elaina if she's disappeared in the middle of the night; shouldn't we just tell him?'

'It's complicated, Elyan,' Lancelot told the knight.

Leon nodded, in agreement with Lancelot.  
'Very complicated – technically, it's not even Arthur's business.'

Elyan sighed.  
'You _really_ don't want Arthur finding out that you've lost Elaina, do you?' He sighed again – not in frustration but in exasperation. 'Right, let's go.'

Leon and Lancelot turned around to start walking back to Elaina's chambers. They both stopped rather abruptly after three steps.

Marcus arched an eyebrow as, arms folded across his chest, tapping a foot on the floor, he asked rather brightly,  
'Did you just say you've managed to _lose _Elaina?'

* * *

Marcus had never been one for public outbursts of fury. Pinning Arthur up against a wall had been a one-off. And not very public. But when some of Camelot's finest managed to lose one woman – albeit a powerful, mostly immortal sorceress – who'd been sliced open a few days ago, Marcus found himself quite irritated.  
'You managed to lose Elaina?'

Lancelot nodded in silence.

'My Elaina?'

Leon looked at Marcus, correcting him,  
'_Arthur's _Elaina –'

'Not anymore,' Marcus told him with a frown. 'After a little conversation we all had about Nathan and the events surrounding his death, my dear friend doesn't want to belong to anybody, let alone your prince.'

Elyan looked at Marcus with a frown, about to ask whether he knew something the rest of them didn't.

'Of course I know something the rest of you don't – I know a lot of things –'

'Where's Lady Elaina then?' Leon asked; he didn't know why Marcus was still here. Even Elaina's own mother had returned home, though she had left instructions for her daughter to join her as soon as she was fit to travel.

Elyan smirked at Marcus' silence.

Marcus rolled his eyes.  
'Elaina has always been like a cat – very slinky; comes and goes as she pleases; very intelligent; violent when something happens that she doesn't like; her hair sticks up when it gets wet; her tail is just –'

'She has a tail?' Leon cried; he mouthed an apology when Elyan, Lancelot and Marcus all shushed him.

Marcus rolled his eyes.  
'No, I was just teasing you all. She's like a sister to me – I grew up with her. I love her and I know her so well that I can predict almost everything about her. Apart from where she is _right now_.' As they rounded the corner and turned onto the corridor that would lead them towards Elaina's chambers, Marcus inspected each of the knights, trying to decide whom he could trust the most in Camelot. 'Do you want Elaina dead for being a sorceress?' he asked rather abruptly, bringing them all to a stop.

Lancelot shook his head.  
'Her powers don't change the fact that she's a good person,' he replied with confidence.

Marcus nodded. Lancelot seemed like a good enough choice. He turned his gaze to Leon.  
'What about you? Does Princess Elaina seem like a good person to you, even after everything she's done?' he asked calmly. He wasn't giving any clues away.

Leon shrugged.  
'She helped to make me into a better knight –'

'Done a brilliant job of it; it's not like you've managed to let her slip out of the castle or anything,' Marcus added. At Leon's irritated expression, Marcus waved a hand. 'Please, carry on.'

'Elaina helped to make me into a better knight and even though she's not all to blame for what happened, she's trying to redeem herself. Even though she doesn't need to – but if it helps her,' Leon added with a shrug.

Marcus turned his piercing gaze onto Elyan.

Elyan shrugged, saying simply,  
'Just as long as she doesn't try to kill me, I'm fine with Elaina.'

Marcus laughed. He'd made his decision.  
'Come on, let's go and see if our missing monarch has turned up yet.' Marcus sighed as he turned around. 'Do you people just not sleep or something?'

'Or something,' Percival replied in a deadpan voice.

* * *

'We all know that Arthur will most likely kill us when he finds out, don't we?' Percival pointed out. He approached Guinevere, who was wringing her hands together as she stood guard outside Elaina's door. 'Has Elaina turned up yet?'

Gwen shook her head.  
'No and Emilie's gonAe too.' The maid pointed at the chambers opposite Elaina's.

Gaius strode up to Gwen, shaking his head.  
'I can't find Merlin _anywhere_ –'

The cogs in Lancelot's brain began to spin.

'- and Gwaine isn't in his room either.'

'Well,' Leon spoke in a confident voice, 'I think we can all guess where Gwaine is.'

The knights smirked. In unison, they all muttered,  
'Gwaine will be in the tavern.'

It never crossed their minds that where Gwaine was, Emilie also was.

Merlin was there too.

As was Elaina.

* * *

**A/N: Plot Twist: Merlin actually goes to the tavern.**

**Leon and his poetry, eh? ;) I've a feeling that the knights all have some secret poetry readings going on. Not with Arthur though. Because nobody in their right minds would read poetry to their king. Right? Also, I've got a (dream, I've got a dream) feeling that some characters are going to have a _royal_ hangover. Ba-dum-tssh. *Audience groans.***

**Until next time,  
Grace x**


End file.
